Une deuxième chance: les side stories
by Alaiya
Summary: Recueil de textes rédigés par les lecteurs d'UDC. Trente-et-unième side-story: "My sweet lord" par Chrysos.
1. Autour d'une bouteille de Baijiu

**Titre**: Autour d'une bouteille de baijiu

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 4000

**Situation**: side-story se déroulant en parallèle d'UDC + préquelle

**Personnages**: surprise!

**Note de Chrysos:** Ce qui m'a plu (et me plaît toujours) dans Une Deuxième Chance est la profonde humanité des personnages d'Alaiya. Au contraire d'une grande majorité de fics traitant de Saint Seiya, aucun des personnages n'est radical dans son attitude et ne se cantonne dans la poursuite des bases invariables du rôle qu'il est censé avoir dans l'histoire. Pas de bons, pas de méchants, seulement des humains ayant écopé d'une mission qui les dépasse et qui doivent jongler entre leurs sentiments et un destin des plus incertains.

Dans cet univers plus "normal", il m'est apparu évident que d'autres personnages de la série dite classique aient pu également suivre leur propre voie, aussi chaotique soit-elle. C'est donc tout naturellement que cette side-story basée sur deux quidam complémentaires (l'un connu et reconnu, l'autre ayant tenu un rôle assez discret dans la série) a vu le jour. En prime, je me suis même permis de mettre en scène une guest-star de qualité, véritable figure de proue de UDC. Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture et merci à Alaiya pour m'avoir laissé exprimer ces quelques pensées.

**Note d'Alaiya **: La participation de Chrysos a été une vraie et surtout très agréable surprise pour deux raisons essentielles, à savoir son style, que j'adore, et ses idées, tout à fait surprenantes, mais parfaitement intégrées au continuum de l'histoire. En outre, il a eu l'œil le bougre : il y a une simple, toute simple, phrase dans un chapitre très ancien, un détail de rien du tout… mais sur lequel il a tout de suite percuté, ce qui nous donne ce texte excellent. Merci à lui et bonne lecture !

* * *

Autour d'une bouteille de baijiu

_Par Chrysos_

_Chine, printemps 2004…_

La première chose que remarqua Okko, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le capharnaüm authentique qui lui servait de bureau, fut la bouteille de baijiu posée en évidence sur la table. Surpris et amusé, il s'en saisit délicatement et promena ses doigts sur l'étiquette kitsch à souhait, avec son dragon caricatural. En dépit du vacarme extérieur, dû aux cris de colère et de joie de ses élèves du moment, Okko laissa vagabonder ses souvenirs...

* * *

_Chine, province de Rozan, quelques années plus tôt…_

_Tout était exactement comme il l'avait laissé la veille. A croire que ces pauvres bougres, à la limite de la sénilité, n'avaient d'autre occupation que le mah-jong pour se distraire lorsque leurs familles les délaissaient pour aller trimer aux champs. S'il avait été dans un meilleur état d'esprit, Okko aurait peut-être ri de l'absurdité de la situation, lui, le voyageur fourbu et blasé, qui venait tous les jours se saouler auprès de ces vieillards édentés, tricheurs et querelleurs comme des enfants. Vous parlez d'une fin honorable…_

_La tenancière, sans qu'il ne lui dise un mot, lui présenta sa bouteille quotidienne. Un tord-boyaux médiocre qui avait l'outrecuidance de se faire appeler baijiu et dont la teneur en alcool anormalement élevée le rapprochait plus du désinfectant que du noble alcool de riz. Mais Okko n'en n'avait cure. C'est ici qu'il attendrait que le couperet tombe, ce dont la patronne, sans mot dire, se félicitait tous les jours. D'abord réticente à la vue de ce vagabond loqueteux, elle avait bien vite cédé à l'appel des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes qu'Okko dilapidait très, voire trop, généreusement. _

_Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment que la présence de ce corps étranger taciturne allait lui attirer des ennuis. Mais elle espérait que, d'ici là, son hôte aurait épuisé sa fortune et serait parti broyer du noir sous d'autres cieux._

_Ce jour-là, quand cet occidental au regard cobalt froid et acéré poussa la porte de son établissement, elle regretta aussitôt sa naïveté. Les ennuis étaient déjà là. D'instinct, elle sut que ce jeune homme élégant avait du sang sur les mains. Beaucoup de sang. Tétanisée, elle le surprit en train d'étudier les clients, d'inspecter le troquet pour connaître les différentes entrées et sorties possibles et de se diriger d'un pas traînant vers Okko. Ce dernier, imperturbable, parut ne pas remarquer le silence de mort qui s'était instauré dans la salle, et l'étranger qui s'assit à ses côtés. Etranger qui, dans un chinois très approximatif mâtiné d'accent méditerranéen, s'adressa à la tenancière :_

_- Alcool ! N'importe lequel ! _

_Brusquement défigée, la patronne se saisit d'une bouteille de vodka dont elle vida le maigre contenu dans un verre trop grand. Elle posa la commande devant son nouveau client et, pour une raison étrange, jugea l'instant opportun pour aller faire un tour en cuisine. L'étranger, buvant sa vodka frelatée cul- sec, déposa bruyamment le verre sur le zinc et, presque souriant, apostropha Okko :_

_- Je te donne cinq secondes pour me suivre à l'extérieur. Passé ce délai, je me verrai contraint de t'y traîner par la peau des fesses._

_Okko, se resservant une énième tournée, ne détourna même pas les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque son interlocuteur, déjà excédé, posa une main ferme sur son épaule, qu'il s'anima. Saisissant sa bouteille au goulot, il tenta de la fracasser sur le crâne de son infortuné collègue de beuverie. Heureusement celui-ci l'esquiva sans peine, en se relevant à une vitesse proprement inhumaine. Au final, et comme le voulait un obscur proverbe local parlant d'un bouclier et d'une lance, le résultat de la manœuvre aboutit seulement à la destruction simultanée de la bouteille de baijiu et du tabouret qu'occupait précédemment l'étranger. _

_- Trop lent, critiqua d'ailleurs l'intéressé. Pour m'atteindre, il faudrait que tu…_

_La répartie d'Okko fut pour le moins cinglante. Prenant à défaut son adversaire du moment, trop sûr de lui, il réussit à le toucher d'un coup de pied ciselé décapant. Son antagoniste fit donc un vol plané de circonstance qui, cas d'école absolu, se termina dans l'une des tables occupée par les vieillards friands de mah-jong. Blessé dans sa fierté, il se releva furieux et beugla _

_- Tu l'auras voulu ! On va la jouer à ma manière !_

_Réalisant soudain la présence gênante de tous ces gérontes autour de lui, l'étranger se reprit en imaginant un visage animé de fureur, surmonté d'un regard rouge sang, qui lui sermonnait inlassablement la formule :_

_- Plus de dommages collatéraux !_

_Haussant les épaules, l'étranger poursuivit :_

_- Rectification, on va la jouer à « sa » manière !_

_Invisible au commun des mortels, un halo doré l'enveloppa aussitôt. Okko, qui avait adopté une garde prudente, constata trop tard que toute l'énergie de son rival semblait converger vers son index, qu'il pointa sur lui en criant :_

_- On se revoit dans l'autre monde ! Sekishiki Meikai Ha !_

_Impossible à éviter. Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'Okko, piégé par l'attaque fétiche des chevaliers d'or du Cancer, eut avant de disparaître corps et âme. L'expéditeur, jaugeant l'assistance médusée par ce tour de passe-passe, maugréa :_

_- Bah, j'aurais peut-être seulement dû expédier son âme. Mais, avec les vautours qui traînent par ici, on ne sait jamais._

_Fouillant dans la poche de sa veste de cuir, il y piocha une liasse de billets usagés. La jetant à la tenancière, à demi cachée derrière la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine, il annonça à la cantonade :_

_- Pour payer les dégâts ! Il ne s'est rien passé, compris !?_

_Et c'est après avoir écorché une dernière fois la belle langue de Lao-Tseu que cet étranger s'évapora comme un mirage._

_De par son passé aventureux, Okko avait déjà subi un nombre proprement hallucinant de corrections en tout genre. Mais, de mémoire, jamais il n'avait connu une sensation aussi désagréable. L'alcool aidant, l'attaque de son adversaire lui donna l'impression d'être un pilote de chasse débutant, coincé dans une centrifugeuse détraquée. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement non feint qu'il retrouva, blême et nauséeux, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter au plancher des vaches. _

_Tombé a genoux, il examina rapidement le décor où, visiblement, allait se jouer sa dernière scène. Comme il s'en doutait, un vaste paysage rocailleux et crépusculaire s'étendait désormais à perte de vue. De tous côtés, des légions entières d'âmes décharnées semblaient converger vers une sorte de volcan endormi qui, vorace, les engloutissait par colonnes entières. Se remémorant les sempiternelles leçons de son ancien maître sur les pouvoirs de ses semblables, Okko souffla :_

_- Yomotsu Hira, l'antichambre des enfers !_

_- Pas tout à fait ! La définition exacte serait plutôt le puits des âmes ou le plongeoir vers un monde meilleur._

_Goguenard, son rival venait de réapparaître à deux pas derrière lui. _

_- Bien, reprit-il. C'est donc dans cette ambiance tamisée que nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre intéressante discussion. Je me nomme, ou plutôt, on me surnomme Masque de Mort, gardien de la maison du Cancer et de tout ce qui s'ensuit. J'ai été mandaté par le Sanctuaire, à l'initiative d'une connaissance commune, afin de, je cite : « Débusquer et capturer le dénommé Okko, disciple répudié de Dôkho de la Balance. L'individu s'étant rendu coupable d'agression caractérisée à l'encontre de Shiryu, chevalier du Dragon, est considéré comme instable et extrêmement dangereux. De fait, il convient d'agir avec la plus extrême prudence et la plus absolue discrétion, etc, etc… »_

_Se massant paresseusement les cervicales, Masque de mort renchérit :_

_- En clair, tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps en réduisant en charpie ton ancien camarade de promo. Et les hautes instances du sanctuaire ont décidé de te présenter l'addition. C'est donc mon humble personne qu'elles ont choisie pour te ramener au bercail. Etant d'un naturel assez conciliant, comme tu n'auras pas manqué de le noter, je vais derechef te laisser le choix de ta destinée. Soit tu m'accompagnes sans faire de vagues, soit tu prends un aller simple pour ce gouffre béant. _

_L'italien désigna du menton l'interminable file des trépassés, espérant que son discours inspirerait à Okko un peu plus de docilité. Peine perdue. Le vagabond avait visiblement une troisième solution en tête : se sortir de ce guêpier en faisant parler les poings._

_Inconscient du danger, il se précipita sur Masque de Mort, épaule en avant. L'intéressé, réalisant que menaces et diplomatie étaient désormais superflues, l'accueillit à bras ouverts… avant de l'envoyer bouler d'une manchette bien sentie._

_Tenace, Okko se rétablit tant bien que mal et repartit à l'assaut, toutes griffes dehors. Après quelques coups de semonce, facilement bloqués par le Cancer, il accéléra subitement la cadence. Percevant un défaut dans la garde de son ennemi, il s'engouffra dans la brèche et parvint à lui entailler l'épaule gauche. Surpris, Masque de Mort n'eut d'autres choix que de le repousser d'un uppercut salvateur. Profitant du fait que son adversaire s'accordait une trêve pour se masser la mâchoire, le Cancer se délesta de sa veste et, découvrant son épaule maculée de sang, annonça :_

_- Kung-fu du tigre, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en rage et en puissance. Le tout couplé à une vitesse d'exécution assez ébouriffante, pour un guerrier de ton gabarit. Pas étonnant que Shiryu se soit fait étriller. Les cours de Dôkho sont parfaits sur le plan théorique, mais dés qu'il s'agit de les mettre en pratique sur un adversaire plus atypique que les chevaliers lambda, ça ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance. Si tu me permets l'expression._

_- Atypique, répéta Okko, maussade. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'expression dont usa mon vénéré maître lorsqu'il me congédia comme un malpropre…_

_- A ta place, je ne me plaindrais pas trop de ce renvoi. Dôkho est un excellent professeur, mais il est de l'ancienne école. Regarde Shiryu, il l'a transformé en véritable archétype du preux chevalier à la blanche armure. Droit comme la justice, la tête farci d'idéaux dépassés, et prêt à mourir en martyr à la cause à la première occasion. Et dire que je pensais le modèle définitivement épuisé avec Aioros… Crois-moi, ce n'est pas en suivant son enseignement que tu aurais pu exprimer au mieux ton « talent »._

_Loin d'apaiser Okko, ce laïus fit au contraire redoubler sa fureur. Cosmos crépitant, il galvanisa sa puissance et, muscles tendus à l'extrême, déclencha sa plus terrible technique en vociférant :_

_- Qui te permet de nous juger ! ? Que sais-tu de Shiryu ou de moi !? _

_La suite resta à jamais inaudible à Masque de Mort. En une fraction de seconde, il vit déferler sur lui un véritable ouragan, prolongement direct du poing de son concurrent._

_- Grossière erreur, critiqua le Cancer, fermement cramponné sur ses appuis. C'est sur le corps à corps que reposait ta seule chance de me vaincre ! _

_Sur ces mots, le gardien du quatrième temple fit exploser son cosmos. Bras tendu, il parvint presque immédiatement à canaliser la puissance dévastatrice de la tornade. Et, au grand dam d'Okko, à la lui réexpédier. Rudement projeté contre une paroi de ce lieu de cauchemar, le rival de Shiryu vit aussitôt le Cancer fondre sur lui et l'immobiliser en lui plaquant un coude sur la carotide._

_- Simple déferlante d'énergie pure, analysa la réincarnation de Manigoldo. Diablement efficace sur les adversaires au cosmos inférieur, mais, pour un chevalier d'or, c'est l'enfance de l'art de contrer une technique aussi basique et de rejouer la scène de l'arroseur arrosé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, le combat touche à sa fin._

_Pris en tenaille, Okko commençait clairement à suffoquer. Loin de s'en émouvoir, Masque de Mort raffermit au contraire sa prise. Geste désespéré, le vagabond de Rozan relâcha alors tout son cosmos, espérant sans doute que cette subite fournaise incommoderait l'italien. En vain, celui-ci tenait toujours bon. Mais, lorsque l'arête rocheuse derrière Okko commença à se fissurer, il comprit le but de la manœuvre. Ne pouvant briser la rude étreinte du Cancer, l'élève de Dôkho avait choisi de prendre le problème à rebrousse-poil. Sauvage, il finit par planter profondément ses griffes dans le bras dénudé de son traqueur. Masque de Mort eut beau lui bourrer les côtes de coups, son adversaire opposa une résistance similaire à la sienne._

_Ce qui devait arriver arrivant, la paroi finit par littéralement se désintégrer. Sans point d'appui, Okko bascula alors en arrière, entraînant volontairement son antagoniste dans sa courte chute. Tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses avant-bras, il parvint à l'attirer à lui et à le faire pivoter de quelques degrés sur lui-même. Dans le même mouvement, Okko lui asséna un violent coup de tête sur la tempe gauche, désormais à sa portée. Masque de Mort poussa un long râle de douleur alors que, touchant la terre ferme, les deux duellistes se séparaient._

_Roulant sur quelques mètres pour être à l'abri d'une éventuelle contre-attaque, Okko se releva le premier. Heureux de constater que l'hémoglobine qui barbouillait son front ne lui appartenait pas, il claironna :_

_- Destruction atomique de la matière par le biais du cosmos ! La première leçon inculquée aux aspirants, tous maîtres confondus !_

_Ecrasant, pour le style, un dernier gravât du talon, Okko toisa la marionnette désarticulée qui lui tenait lieu d'adversaire. Amateur de tirades viriles, il reprit :_

_- Tu ajouteras ça sur ma note, quand tu rentreras au Sanctuaire. Et dis à notre connaissance commune que, si elle veut que je lui rende des comptes, elle sait où me…_

_Surprenant le vagabond, Masque de Mort, prétendument vaincu, lui décocha soudain un vif balayage à hauteur du mollet. Le bruit caractéristique d'os brisé fut suivi d'un son plus mat. Celui d'un corps qui, déséquilibré, s'encastrait lourdement dans le sol, gracieusement aidé en cela par un pilonnage en règle. Le Cancer, poing encore abattu sur le poitrail de son ennemi, se redressa et souffla :_

_- Sombre crétin ! Avant de partir dans de beaux discours façon séries B, pense à vérifier que ton ennemi est bien sur le carreau… Ca t'évitera de subir ce genre de scénarios catastrophe !  
Découvrant la bouillie sanguinolente qu'était devenue son oreille, Masque de mort cracha de dépit :_

_- Tu parles d'une mission déjà pliée d'avance. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on me mêle à ça ? Comme si vous ne pouviez pas laver votre linge sale en famille !_

_Okko, toussant pour libérer le sang qui lui bouchait la gorge, le fixa droit dans les yeux et déclara :_

_- Achève-moi si tu veux… Mais jamais je ne me présenterai au sanctuaire pour être jugé…_

_Le Cancer, un rictus sinistre au coin des lèvres, rétorqua :_

_- De toute façon, les deux chemins conduisent au même échafaud. Je vois mal notre bien-aimé grand Pope te laisser en vie après l'affront que tu as fait subir à notre belle fratrie. Même si, justement, il est assez mal placé pour te critiquer à ce niveau-là. Crois-moi, une fois débarqué sur l'île sacrée, la souveraine protection de Dôkho ne te protégera plus du retour de bâton._

_- Protection ! S'emporta le rival de Shiryu, en trouvant la force de s'agenouiller. Comme si mon sort lui importait de quelques manières que ce soit !_

_- Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'il a tu « l'incident » pendant quinze jours, qu'il ne t'a pas traqué lui-même pour t'administrer la fessée que tu méritais et surtout, qu'il a assisté à votre duel sans même bouger un sourcil, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. D'ailleurs, tu aurais vu l'impression de son visage quand il m'a annoncé qu'en dernier recours, il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur de t'occire... C'est en était presque touchant. _

_En équilibre sur un pied, Okko se jeta sur son interlocuteur en beuglant :_

_- Tu mens ! Jamais il…_

_D'une gifle du plat de la main, le Cancer le fit retomber à terre. A bout de patience, il l'agrippa par le collet en criant :_

_- Tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer avec tes pleurnicheries ! A ce que je sais, après ton éviction, tu as juré à Shiryu de le vaincre un jour. Maintenant que tu as atteint ton but, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Que Dôkho te félicite chaleureusement de cet exploit ? Qu'il te punisse lui-même pour cet affront ? Sais-tu seulement la chance que tu as ? Personne ne t'a forcé à devenir chevalier, tu es allé trouver Dôkho de ton plein gré ! Et plutôt que de te façonner à une image qui ne te conviendrait pas, il a préféré te laisser partir. Au Sanctuaire, beaucoup auraient voulu avoir cette opportunité, crois-moi ! _

_Pendant que Masque de Mort exprimait aussi vertement le fond de sa pensée, le décor autour des duettistes évolua. Sans crier gare, la colline du Yomotsu Hira se métamorphosa en arrière-cour, celle du troquet où Okko dilapidait son maigre pécule. Relâchant son ennemi imposé, le Cancer tourna les talons et conclut :_

_- J'ignore pourquoi Dôkho a autant insisté pour que ce soit la pire raclure du Sanctuaire, en l'occurrence moi, qui te donne la chasse. Peut-être espérait-il vraiment que je rapporterais ton visage ou cette tignasse crasseuse pour m'en constituer un trophée. Ce qui, au final, lui aurait certainement enlevé une foutue épine du pied. Peut-être... Quoi qu'il en soit, cette mission n'aura pas été vaine. Voir le grand et insupportable Shiryu couvert de plâtre et de contusions te vaut bien un petit sursis. Trouve-toi un bon terrier dans lequel te cacher et croise-les doigts pour que mon successeur ait un sens de l'humour aussi malsain que le mien…_

_Déstabilisant le vagabond, Masque de Mort partit sans même se retourner.

* * *

_

_Chine, printemps 2004…_

De retour dans le présent, si l'on peut dire, Okko posa la bouteille de baijiu. Alors qu'une ombre se dessinait silencieusement dans l'embrasure de la porte, il lança à la cantonade :

- Toujours aussi bien éduqué ! Même pour visiter ton pire ennemi, tu n'aurais pu tolérer de venir les mains vides, Shiryu !

Gagnant la lumière, le chevalier du Dragon se présenta effectivement à son condisciple d'autrefois. Vêtu d'un costume de tissu léger, la crinière longue mais brossée avec soin, il était l'exact opposé d'Okko, avec ses vêtements élimés de baroudeur sur le retour et son poil hirsute, qui aurait donné des sueurs froides au coiffeur le plus aguerri.

- Aux Etats-Unis, il n'est pas facile de trouver un baijiu digne de ce nom. J'ai dû remuer ciel et terre pour dégotter cette bouteille. Mais il fallait bien marquer le coup. Cela faisait si longtemps, Okko.

- Pas assez, si tu veux mon avis. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, je m'étonne que le sanctuaire ait pris autant de temps avant de s'inquiéter de mes petites activités.

Sans s'offusquer de la remarque, le japonais alla se positionner devant la seule fenêtre de ce bureau exigu. Au dehors, dans un paysage très « Bagdad café », plusieurs dizaines d'enfants et d'adolescents, tout sexe confondu, se battaient dans un maelstrom confus de poussière et de cris. En expert, Shiryu remarqua bien vite que chacun avait un rôle précis à jouer dans la bataille.

- Etrange endroit pour couler une retraite paisible, clama-t-il. Ces enfants, ce sont…

- Des orphelins de guerre, compléta son éternel rival. Je leur apprends à combattre et à survivre. C'est ainsi qu'ils gagnent leur pitance. Quand ils sont en âge de se débrouiller, ils partent vivre leurs propres aventures. J'en ai même connu quelques uns ayant une excellente maîtrise instinctive du cosmos. Qui sait ? Nous avons peut-être devant nous des dictateurs en puissance ou vos ennemis de demain. Mais j'aime autant m'en laver les mains.

- Le secret du cosmos et les techniques des chevaliers enseignés au plus grand nombre, parut s'amuser Shiryu. Et ce sans la moindre modération morale. Si Shion était encore de ce monde, il en aurait eu une attaque… Et cette douce personne, qui est-ce ?

Le Dragon désigna la jeune femme à qui, précédemment, il avait demandé de prévenir Okko de sa venue. A présent, cette dernière attendait à quelques mètres du baraquement, les yeux au bord des larmes et se tordant les poignets de nervosité.

- Elle, répondit l'ex-vagabond, embarrassé. Ce fut l'une de mes premières élèves. Médiocre combattante, entre nous soit dit. Mais, comme elle n'avait nulle part où aller, elle a insisté pour me suivre dans mes périples. C'est elle qui s'occupe de nourrir et de vêtir tous ces va-nu-pieds.

- Une belle et grande famille, en somme, proposa Shiryu, histoire de titiller son interlocuteur. Et comment finances-tu cet ambitieux projet ?

- Dans ce pays, ce ne sont pas les richesses qui manquent. Seulement, ce ne sont pas forcément les bonnes personnes qui en jouissent. Disons que j'équilibre un peu la balance en reprenant aux uns ce qui devrait revenir aux autres.

- Je vois, conclut le japonais, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce, Okko, mal à l'aise, tenta :

-Shiryu, à propos de notre dernière rencontre…

Philosophe, celui-ci le coupa aussitôt :

- A l'époque, je me croyais invincible. Avec le recul, je m'aperçois que j'étais trop fier et trop arrogant. Au fond, si tu ne m'avais pas fait désenfler les chevilles, un autre s'en serait certainement chargé. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait certainement pas été aussi fort que toi. Mais, à toute chose malheur est bon. C'est un peu grâce à cela que j'ai pu me rapprocher de Rachel. L'instinct maternel, sans doute. La pauvre n'a jamais su résister aux charmes d'un homme cloué sur un lit d'hôpital.

Etonné par le cynisme subit de son rival, Okko le laissa vider son sac :

-Quelle ironie ! C'est ta vengeance qui m'aura conduit aux plus beaux instants de ma vie. Et c'est celle du demi-frère de Rachel qui l'aura brisée.

Jetant un regard éperdu à son condisciple, Shiryu avoua :

- Lorsque nous étions enfants, je ne parvenais pas à te comprendre. Moi qui n'avais connu ni père ni mère, comment aurais-je pu savoir ce que ressentait un gamin ayant vu mourir sa famille sous ses yeux ? Tout comme cette haine que tu semblais me vouer, tous ces sentiments me dépassaient.

- Haine imméritée, osa Okko. Au fond, ce n'était pas tellement à toi que j'en voulais. Mais plus à notre maître, qui t'a préféré et m'a rejeté. Tu n'auras été que le catalyseur d'une rancune qui couvait en moi bien avant que j'élise domicile aux cinq pics. Un sentiment de culpabilité que cette exclusion aurait définitivement transformé. Finalement, cette période de ma vie n'aura été qu'une quête stérile et irraisonnée.

- Tu n'es pas très doué pour les excuses, sourit Shiryu.

- Sans doute, acquiesça l'autre. Shiryu, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Est-ce sur ordre du Sanctuaire que tu… ?

- En dépit de ton dernier hobby en date, le Sanctuaire ne te considère pas comme une menace. En cela, le rapport d'Angelo, ou plutôt de Masque de Mort, comme il se faisait appeler à l'époque, aura joué en ta faveur. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as plus été inquiété à la suite de votre houleux tête-à-tête. Evidemment, ce sera peut-être différent lorsque l'un de tes protégés aura commis quelque coup d'éclat. Mais, tu n'as pas vraiment à te ronger les sangs. Actuellement, les douze ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Un dossier top secret. Si secret, que même Dôkho et Rachel m'ont prié de ne pas y fourrer le nez. Hyoga et les autres ont eu droit à la même sentence. Sale temps pour les héros. Les nuages s'amoncellent mais nous devons nous tenir sagement à l'abri en attendant que l'orage passe.

Le Dragon, la mine basse, se leva et marcha vers Okko.

- Pas facile de se sentir rejeté et inutile, compatit le Tigre.

- Non. Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ?

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel, comme au bon vieux temps ? Après tout, c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ?

Hochant la tête, Shiryu précéda Okko jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Derrière eux, une bouteille de baijiu attendrait, pas trop longtemps sans doute, d'être partagée entre deux rivaux éternels.

**Fin**


	2. Seules restent les pensées

**Titre**: Seules restent les pensées

**Auteur**: Tiya-hxr

**Genre **: Angst

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : 341

**Situation/avertissement**: Timeline UDC - POV. Nécessite d'avoir lu UDC 35.

**Personnages**: Shura

**Note de Tiya** : Nuit blanche + inspiration à la Mary Shelley + musique adéquate = combo puissance de l'esprit.

Une nuit que je pensais à UDC, je me retrouve soudain à la place de Shura, et j'ai eu envie d'exprimer ça, si possible dans un petit drabble sans prétention. A un moment tragique de préférence. Et avec des non dits explicites, pour que ce soit un peu plus douloureux.

Bonne lecture \o/

**Note d'Alaiya** : Tiya – ma Mouchette ! - fait partie des lecteurs de la première heure ou presque, soit depuis début 2005. Ses encouragements m'ont énormément aidée à arriver au bout de cette fic, tout comme ses idées lumineuses (c'est à elle qu'UDC doit le principe des trois croix), ses corrections et ses critiques. Ce texte, qu'elle m'a envoyé il y a près d'un an, m'a beaucoup touchée de par la foule de choses qu'il recèle et c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je vous le fais aujourd'hui découvrir. Merci à elle, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Seules restent les pensées

_Par Tiya_

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il ne reconnaissait même plus cette voix rocailleuse qui hurlait, désemparée. Un mélange entre le cri et l'étranglement, l'incompréhension et la peur de comprendre.

- Mais pourquoi Shura, pourquoi ?

_Mais oui Shura, pourquoi ? Enfin, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Et là on va te dire que tu es fou. Regarde, je vais les imiter._

La voix dans sa tête fit une petite pause, probablement pour l'effet dramatique, qui à cet instant se serait révélé cruel pour les gens concernés.

_« Mais tu es malade ? Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi tu __**fais**__ ça, tu veux que tout soit détruit dans le chaos le plus total ? Tu as réfléchi aux conséquences ? »_

La voix marqua une nouvelle pause.

_Et puis là ils comprendront._

- Shura, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

_Que tu as réfléchi, et que tu t'en fous._

Ah pourtant, il ressentait encore des choses. A part bien sûr cette sensation d'être une plaie mise constamment à vif par l'injustice ambiante qu'il ressentait tous les jours. C'est parce qu'il était seul qu'il la ressentait.

Mais à l'instant, il venait de se sentir las, et impatient. Impatient de ne plus ressentir de lassitude.

_C'est bientôt fini._

Ah…

Alors il pouvait bien faire un effort et occulter la déception qu'il avait dû créer chez les autres. Il avait déjà pensé et repensé à tout ça. L'heure n'était définitivement plus aux remords. Il avait enfin choisi.

C'était fini.

_Nous te comprenons._

… Mais qui…

////////////////////

Ne blâmez pas Shura pour ce qu'il a fait. L'humanité regorge de bien plus de cas similaires aux siens, que de cas similaires aux autres. La douleur est un bien mauvais guide, qui mène vers la voie la plus apaisante pour elle.

Ils étaient tous extraordinaires.

Mais ils étaient tous humains.

Ils ont pris le risque ensemble, mais personne ne peut penser ou ressentir à la place d'un individu.

Peut-être que c'était cela, ce que Shura pensait.


	3. Exil

**Titre**: Exil

**Auteur**: Achille

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 5800

**Situation**: préquelle / 15 ans avant le démarrage d'UDC

**Personnages**: Kanon & Saga + autres golds

**Note d'Achille** : _Pas de note pour le moment, je n'ai pas réussi à attraper le monsieur à temps pour samedi. J'éditerai quand je l'aurai._

**Note d'Alaiya** : Achille est un lecteur assidu de la première heure et a toujours répondu présent à chaque mise en ligne. Il compte beaucoup à mes yeux pour deux raisons. La première c'est que la première review que j'ai reçue en privé par mail venait de lui, c'était le 9 novembre 2004. La seconde, c'est que son aide m'a été très précieuse pour tous les aspects médicaux du récit, et histoire de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi, je l'ai régulièrement sollicité pour demeurer la plus réaliste possible. De fait, sa participation aux side-stories me fait extrêmement plaisir… Merci à lui et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Exil**

_Par Achille_

_Argentine, février 1998…_

Flash….

Il se réveilla en sueur et complètement déboussolé, haletant et le cœur battant à son maximum, les artères temporales bien décidées à rompre semblait-il, tant sa tête battait. Mais il n'y prêta pas davantage attention. De toute façon il s'était habitué… _« Tu penses, toutes ces années … et toujours le même cauchemar… j'ai vraiment une psyché de monomaniaque. » _

Il sortit du lit pour aller se chercher un verre de lait. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se vêtir. A quoi bon ? il était seul et il faisait une chaleur à crever. Même pour lui, même pour le grec qu'il était… _avait été ?_ Ça lui semblait loin en y réfléchissant, pourtant la douleur était là, et bel et bien là. Ce déchirement intérieur qui fait qu'à chaque pas, un milliard d'aiguilles acérées viennent vous transpercer le cœur. Il en avait pris son compte. Même le cosmos il avait appris à vivre sans, préférant davantage les travaux de force afin de s'épuiser pour pouvoir s'endormir… jusqu'au cauchemar, jusqu'à ce maudit moment où le soleil se lève.

Cela, il l'avait remarqué très tôt mais il n'arrivait pas s'expliquer pourquoi le même rêve, la même scène revenaient le hanter sitôt que les premiers rayons luisaient. L'un dans l'autre il avait appris à s'en accommoder, mais à l'approche de l'été et des jours les plus longs il commençait à avoir hâte que les nuits rallongent.

Il sourit en voyant son reflet pâle, ses longs cheveux bleus dans le miroir qu'il avait chez lui … Oh pas un objet de luxe mais un objet de torture dont il ne daignait s'approcher que pour les jours où la démangeaison de sa barbe le convainquait d'affronter de plus près son reflet. A cette heure tardive ou matinale c'était selon, il se mit à penser qu'il pourrait bien y jeter un œil. Le spectacle le fit sourire. Ce n'était pas tant ses cheveux ébouriffés ni sa tête mal rasée qui lui firent plisser les lèvres mais son air légèrement ahuri et les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son cou comme s'il sortait d'une douche. Et c'est bien ce mot _douche_ qui le fit sourire, lui qui depuis – il ne les comptait plus à présent – des années n'avait eu pour seule salle de bain que la nature et la rivière qui coulait un peu en contre bas de chez lui.

Mais affronter son reflet c'était aussi s'y reconnaître, _l'y_ reconnaître… celui qu'il avait été, qu'il aurait pu être, celui qui l'avait chassé, celui qui serait sa douleur pour l'éternité, son propre frère… son jumeau… l'autre moitié de son âme déchirée… Saga.

_19 février 1988 – midi…_

« Allez … ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile… »

L'espagnol toisait son adversaire de toute sa hauteur. Malgré sa force, ce dernier avait été complètement laminé par Excalibur et il savait bien qu'il ne devait la vie qu'à la mansuétude naturelle du dixième gardien. D'ailleurs, si son bourreau avait été le quatrième… il chassa très vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur les options qui s'offraient à lui. Clairement il allait au devant de très gros ennuis s'il se décidait à vouloir affronter Shura à nouveau.

_« Quelle merde … quelle journée de merde décidément. »_

Cette journée, ou plutôt ces deux journées avaient commencé pourtant très simplement, par un beau lever de soleil. Mais ce jour-là, l'ombre dans les yeux de Saga n'était plus tout à fait la même. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, sachant très bien que son jumeau n'était pas spécialement du matin mais avec le recul...

_17 février 1988 – matin…_

Il était sorti pour aller faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux à savoir explorer les limites de l'infinie patience de leur voisin. Avec les années, un jeu de chat et de souris s'était finalement instauré entre lui et le géant brésilien.

« Tu te réveilles tôt aujourd'hui Kanon ?

- Bah… j'ai comme l'impression que tu vieillis de plus en plus vite, alors je rallonge mes journées avant d'avoir à pousser ton fauteuil.

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois… mais si tu veux t'amuser avec moi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu seras celui de nous deux qui poussera.

- Tu veux parier ? »

Et l'instant d'après, tel un fauve, il se jetait sur le géant dont la force n'avait d'égale que sa vitesse.

« Aïeuuuh !!! C'est bon j'arrête…

- Tu vois, l'ancêtre a encore de beaux restes…

- Mouais, si c'est comme ça avec tous les vieux, j'ose à peine imaginer la force de Dôkho. »

Le Taureau le regarda avec bienveillance mais aussi avec une certaine gravité.

« Kanon ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie pas faire de l'exercice avec toi… mais pourquoi es-tu si… comment dire… si sauvage avec les autres ?

- J'aime bien t'empêcher de rouiller.

- Je parle sérieusement Kanon. Depuis plusieurs mois, tu ne fréquentes plus que ton frère et tu viens me chercher la bagarre. Mais avec les autres… je parle de ceux de ta génération… plus rien. Pas même avec Aioros. En vérité, quand tu es avec les autres, tu es froid ou cassant. Je te jure, on dirait Masque de mort…

- Angelo…

- Je l'appellerai comme ça quand il aura renoncé à être aussi morbide. Mais réponds à ma question. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ce comportement ?

Kanon s'assombrit tout à coup.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler et surtout pas avec toi. »

Et le cadet des gémeaux se releva furieux, les mains dans les poches et remonta au palais.

« Attends Kanon ! Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.

- Ben peut-être que si…

- Kanon … Thétis ne t'attendra pas éternellement. »

Le jeune grec stoppa net son ascension. Aldébaran fut d'abord satisfait de son petit effet, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il vit le masque de colère et de crispation sur le visage serein que Kanon lui montrait habituellement.

« Qui… Qui … QUI CROIS-TU DONC ÊTRE POUR ME PARLER COMME ÇA !!? Ne me parle plus jamais de Thétis ou je te jure que je te mettrai en pièces ! »

Le cosmos d'habitude azuréen du gémeau se mua en une couleur sombre, presque noire, tandis que les yeux de Kanon rougeoyèrent l'espace d'un instant… Un instant qui glaça le Taureau tant son jeune ami lui parut être un autre en cette seconde. Rapidement le calme revint sur son visage mais la parole devint amère et presque assassine.

« Pour ta gouverne, sache que si je m'isole, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai été élevé par un tyran qui est mort en me laissant la charge de protéger mon frère. Tu sais, celui de nous deux à qui échoit la charge des gémeaux, celui de nous deux qui aura un destin, et moi, qui suis plus fort que lui, je dois me contenter de regarder la réalité en face : je ne fais pas et ne ferai jamais partie des XII comme vous autres. Même Aiolia est un des XII aujourd'hui. Quant à Thétis, si je me suis éloigné d'elle, c'est parce que je n'ai pas très envie de voir le jour où elle découvrira l'étendue de son pouvoir et se rendra compte que je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres. Parce que, de toute façon, son oncle m'a bien fait comprendre que seul un des XII serait digne d'elle. Et si je te cause à toi, c'est parce que t'es pas de ma génération et qu'au moins tu me laisses me défouler.

- Kanon…

- J'en ai assez, tu comprends, assez d'être le cadet… Je suis le plus fort d'entre vous. Et Shion est vieux… mais ce débris ne me choisira pas comme Grand Pope… Pourtant ce serait si simple. Moi Pope, vous avec votre charge et tout le monde a un rôle mais non ! Il a fallu que le vieux soit attaché aux traditions au point de me rappeler le jour de notre anniversaire qu'il est aussi l'un des XII et que pour un Pope il ne saurait en être autrement. »

_Star Hill 17 février 1988 - minuit moins dix…_

« Ainsi donc, tu es venu…

- Vous m'attendiez n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que j'ai eu très peur de tes derniers regards.

- Alors vous savez que je vais vous tuer. »

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée…_

Kanon se releva du fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas quitté de l'après-midi. Voilà plus de deux heures que Saga était rentré, et c'était tout juste s'il lui avait adressé la parole. L'aîné des jumeaux était revenu de son habituel entraînement, peut-être un peu plus essoufflé qu'à son habitude, mais surtout il avait placé ses barrières mentales si haut que son frère avait presque eu le sentiment de se faire mordre en tentant d'approcher son cosmos du sien.

A vrai dire, à l'issue de son altercation avec Aldébaran, Kanon avait tourné comme un lion en cage et avait fini par se résigner à essayer d'apercevoir Thétis. Il l'avait trouvée avec son oncle dans l'arène d'entraînement, à l'écart des apprentis. Malgré toute sa discrétion, Aphrodite décela immédiatement sa présence et lança un regard froid et menaçant à son encontre. Thétis n'avait rien remarqué. Kanon méprisa l'avertissement. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur d'un gars qui se battait avec des roses, et puis il avait tellement envie de parler avec elle... Il fit un pas en avant mais soudain, se sentit lourd en tentant d'avancer. Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne.

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Les larmes de Thétis. Aussitôt, Kanon se projeta vers le surmonde dans un réflexe, et retrouva la jeune fille et son aura dorée qui pulsait de façon très instable, ce qui était habituel vu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore le septième sens à la perfection. En revanche ce qui était moins habituel pour Kanon c'était que cette aura s'appuyait sur celle, beaucoup plus puissante, de son oncle, visiblement dans le but d'empêcher Kanon d'approcher, même via le surmonde.

« _Laisse-la imbécile… tu n'es pas à la hauteur de son rang. »_

La voix désincarnée du dernier gardien le fit frissonner et une vague de cosmos l'aveugla. L'instant d'après, Kanon rouvrit les yeux dans le monde réel.

Sa conscience avait été littéralement éjectée du surmonde et ce, plutôt violemment. Le cadet des jumeaux n'avait guère l'habitude des attaques mentales et cela faisait plusieurs années, et donc une éternité pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu un sentiment aussi poignant de n'y avoir rien compris. Il continua à essayer d'avancer, mais à chaque centimètre, son corps semblait plus lourd, sa vue se troublait et ses forces le quittaient. Il baissa les yeux et comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus vers elle, car à moins d'un mètre de là, une rose écarlate était fichée dans le sol rocheux, entre Thétis et lui. Et cette rose était bien plus qu'une fleur, c'était la barrière du cœur de Thétis. Il lui lança un regard suppliant mais elle ne cilla pas et resta concentré sur ses exercices. Lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière pour partir, tout le poids de son corps sembla s'évaporer aussi soudainement qu'il était venu.

_18 février 1988 – __00h40…_

_« KANOOOONNNNN !!! »_

Il se réveilla en sueur, affolé. Il regarda ses bras : il avait la chair de poule. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son cœur accéléré et tout ses muscles semblaient frétiller sous la peau tant ils étaient tendus. Il mit une seconde à se rappeler où il était et peut-être aussi _qui_ il était. Cela faisait quelques minutes à peine qu'il s'était endormi dans leur vieille demeure familiale, aussi inhabitée qu'angoissante mais qui ce soir, lui parût mille fois plus accueillante que la maison des Gémeaux où, visiblement, Saga n'avait pas l'intention non plus de passer la nuit, vu qu'il était dehors.

Il reprit ses esprits et se rappela du cri déchirant de son frère. Un appel à l'aide ? Une dernière pensée avant de mourir ? Kanon avait ressenti tout cela et davantage. Il se concentra aussitôt et vit les cosmos des XII se mouvoir rapidement dans le surmonde. Il distinguait chacun d'entre eux. Visiblement ils étaient agités car ils dansaient comme des flammes soumises à un vent presque trop violent. Et ce vent, c'était le cosmos de Saga. Il avait failli ne pas le reconnaître. Les pulsations dorées, si chaleureuses à son cœur, s'étaient muées en une vague rouge sang, presque noire, qui agitait l'ensemble du surmonde à chaque battement. Près de Saga, Kanon reconnut la silhouette du Pope, mais celle-ci était également noyée dans l'aura de son aîné.

Kanon voulut avancer vers son frère, mais il sentit passer à coté de lui un autre cosmos, à la vitesse de la lumière. C'était l'aîné des Xérakis qui fonçait droit vers son jumeau. Kanon transféra aussitôt sa conscience dans le monde réel, et s'aperçut que toutes les énergies convergeaient vers Star Hill. Il saisit ses habits sur la chaise et sortit à toute vitesse pour constater de visu ce qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_17 février 1988 – 17 heures…_

Suite à son altercation avec Aphrodite, et de retour chez lui, Kanon avait fini par se plonger dans un livre pour passer le temps. Et il y était toujours, quand Saga entra. Il lui sourit, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« Saga… qu'est-ce que t'as bordel !

- …

- Pu…. T'es chiant ! Ca fait trois jours que tu me parles à peine.

- Ça fait trois jours que j'ai vu notre Pope…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors … rien … rien de plus. Le prochain Pope sera Aioros.

- Quoi ?! Mais je croyais… Heureusement qu'Andreas est mort sinon ça l'aurait tué. »

Kanon n'avait jamais réussi à appeler son père "papa"… c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Le vieux, comme il disait souvent, avait beau lui avoir – la plupart du temps - épargné les accès de fureur qu'il réservait à l'aîné, il n'en restait pas moins que le cadet avait toujours ressenti la totalité des sensations de son frère, et c'était encore pire quand ils étaient gamins.

« Je vais le tuer…

- Pas la peine il est déjà mort.

- Pas père, Shion ! »

Jamais il n'avait lu autant de haine dans le regard de son frère. Et son visage arborait un sourire étrangement inquiétant.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises.

- Si je devais le faire ? Me suivrais-tu ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais répondre à ton stupide test ? Saga, tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Rachel aussi disait ça, et elle est partie. Elle m'a laissé seul.

- Je ne suis pas Rachel… Je suis Kanon, ton frère, tu t'en souviens ? »

Le regard de Saga s'apaisa tout à coup et il sourit.

« Oui … Pardon, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris… Depuis quelques jours, je suis un peu "agité". C'est que j'ai vraiment travaillé toute ma vie pour devenir le meilleur.

- Allons Saga… tu sais bien que c'est moi, le meilleur. »

Les jumeaux se sourirent et se donnèrent une accolade qui aurait pu être chaleureuse s'ils n'avaient pas arboré tous deux le même sourire carnassier.

« Je vais sortir ce soir. Ne m'attends pas.

- Et on peut savoir où tu vas ?

- Sur la tombe de nos parents. »

Kanon dut se contenter de cette explication, même s'il trouva étrange qu'en dehors de l'anniversaire de leur mort, Saga éprouve le désir de se rendre là-bas. Cependant l'aîné avait été le plus ébranlé des deux, par le décès de leurs parents. La mort d'Andreas, ils se rappelaient tous les deux l'avoir presque souhaitée par moment, mais celle de leur mère, si tendre à leur égard… Ca, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Par contre, avec le temps, Kanon, et surtout Saga, avaient fini par se rendre compte que l'empreinte de leur père sur leur vie était si pressante qu'il y avait comme un vide depuis sa disparition, et qu'aussi dur à croire que ce fût, il leur manquait.

_17 février 1988 – 20 heures temple des Gémeaux…_

« J'ai à te parler.

- Pff… Je croyais que tu avais été clair tout à l'heure. J'vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter.

- Moi si. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Thétis. Même si je t'ai toujours considéré comme un imbécile, j'ai eu pitié de toi et de ton destin. Même s'il s'avère que tu as bien mérité ce qui t'arrive.

- Si ce sont des excuses, elles sont très bizarres.

- Pff… Voilà exactement ce que je pense de toi. Tu es arrogant et tu n'as pas plus de plomb dans la cervelle qu'une autruche. Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. C'est ma nièce. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'approches d'elle à nouveau. Je n'ai pas su - ou voulu - vous en empêcher… mais après que tu as trompé son cœur, je te promets que je saurai dorénavant te faire renoncer à elle. Elle est de sang noble, et si tu es bien un des fils Antinaïkos, tu t'effaceras devant son destin, qui n'est pas d'être avec toi. Prends-le comme un conseil pour ta vie : n'essaie plus de la revoir. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ?

- Bien entendu… mais tu te fiches de moi en croyant que je vais juste m'écraser.

- Je m'en doutais. Aussi ai-je apporté… quelques arguments supplémentaires. »

Aphrodite sortit la main de sa poche. Entre ses doigts pendait un médaillon doré ouvert, dans lequel Kanon aperçut la photo de Thétis enfant, encadrée par deux adultes. Il lança un regard dubitatif à Aphrodite, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce dernier lui sourit :

« Tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce sont… ses parents ?

- Oui, ce sont bien les parents de Thétis. Tu sais… elle croit qu'ils sont morts dans un accident. » fit Aphrodite, d'une voix un peu trop doucereuse pour être honnête. Kanon rétorqua, méfiant :

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de toi.

- Q'est-ce que… ?

- Ma foi… elle ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose de ses parents. Ce serait facile de lui faire croire qu'ils ont été victimes de… comment dit-on déjà… ah oui : victimes de dommages collatéraux.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Kanon s'était figé, appréhendant déjà la suite de l'échange.

- Voyons voir… c'est pourtant simple. Et s'ils s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? » Poursuivit le suédois sur un ton innocent. « Après tout, Shion avait délégué à ton père tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux "bonnes œuvres extérieures" du Sanctuaire. La poursuite et la destruction des ex-membres de notre très harmonieuse confrérie a duré des années, et on ne peut pas dire que ton père et ses hommes aient fait preuve de… délicatesse. Des victimes civiles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ça, il y en a eu… beaucoup.

- Jamais Thétis ne croirait une seconde à cette histoire.

- Tu veux parier ? » Le cadet des jumeaux secoua résolument la tête avant de s'écrier :

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ni de lui mentir, ni de l'empêcher de…

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut, Kanon, pour qu'elle te rejette. Je n'ai pas envie que ma nièce s'acoquine avec le rejeton – cadet en plus ! - d'un rustre comme l'était ton père. Cette enfant… est une fleur délicate, qui a besoin de soins, de tendresse et de douceur. Et vu que tu es très loin de réunir ces qualités… si tu l'aimes, donne-lui la chance d'être véritablement heureuse, avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Aphrodite s'était retourné, Kanon tremblant de rage derrière lui.

« Je sais que tu vas me haïr pour ça… mais ton père n'était effectivement pas quelqu'un de bien. Il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que je t'ai révélé.

- Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Tu as tout inventé…

- Les parents de Thétis sont bien morts d'un accident, c'est vrai… Mais parce qu'ils se rendaient précipitamment, et sans doute un peu trop imprudemment, au chevet de mon autre sœur… un chevalier d'argent rebelle que ton père n'a pas eu le cran d'achever pour lui épargner une agonie de plusieurs jours. »

Kanon nota alors le poing serré du chevalier des Poissons qui poursuivit néanmoins, sans la moindre fausse note dans sa voix suave : « Et cette sœur n'était autre que la jumelle de la mère de Tissa… Le destin des jumeaux est une chose étrange tu ne trouves pas ? On dit que mes deux sœurs auraient rendu leur dernier souffle en même temps. »

Kanon quitta le temple, en courant, complètement écoeuré par la présence d'Aphrodite. Il fila vers la demeure familiale, ses paupières retenant de toutes leurs forces les larmes qui tentaient de leur échapper.

_Star Hill,__18 février 1988 – une heure du matin…_

Saga pénétra dans les appartements des Gémeaux d'un pas rageur. Les muscles tendus, il était fébrile. Et il mettait le mobilier sens dessus dessous lorsque tout à coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Saga c'est moi ! Ouvre-moi... Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir comme ça !

- Je n'ai pas très envie de te parler, tu sais… Vraiment, tu ferais mieux de retourner là d'où tu viens.

- Et tu crois que ça va me satisfaire ! » Hurla l'autre. « OUVRE MOI OU JE VOUS DETRUIS, TOI ET TON TEMPLE ! »

La porte finit effectivement par s'ouvrir. Jamais il n'avait observé le visage de Saga comme ça. Tout était différent chez celui qu'il croyait connaître. Il avait les yeux rouges, un air sadique et un sourire narquois. Mais ce qui lui glaçait le sang par-dessus tout, était sa puissance à peine contenue, et son cosmos sombre et écarlate.

« Je suis dehors à présent… Ca me chagrine mais je vais devoir te donner une leçon, Aioros ! »

_Argentine, février 1998…_

Kanon se tenait toujours dans sa maison. Il en sortit un instant pour contempler le lever du soleil. Il allait faire très beau. Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe et puis leva le nez au ciel. Une brise matinale vînt lui chatouiller le torse. Il se cambra et s'étira avec un sourire avant de fouiller dans son pantalon et d'en sortir un cigarillo. Après avoir gratté une allumette, il partit vers la remise récupérer quelques outils, histoire de s'occuper de ses champs.

Dix ans aujourd'hui qu'il était en exil… Dix ans qu'il faisait le même cauchemar.

_Star Hill,__18 février 1988…_

Trop tard. Bien trop tard. C'était la première fois que Kanon voyait son frère ainsi. La puissance de Saga était démentielle et Aioros n'avait rien pu faire face à la folie dévastatrice de son "ami". Son visage déchiqueté partait en lambeaux sur la moitié gauche. Entre la vision du visage supplicié du Xérakis et l'odeur de viande grillée, Kanon eut de la peine à retenir ses nausées.

« Saga, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- J'ai tué Shion. Je serai votre nouveau Pope désormais. »

Kanon frissonna l'espace d'un instant, mais à peine eut-il le temps de former une pensée cohérente que déjà, trois autres chevaliers d'or accouraient. Aldébaran, Masque de Mort et surtout le jeune Aiolia étaient les plus proches du temple des Gémeaux.

« Aioros !... Saga, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- Je te savais stupide, Aiolia, mais pas à ce point : je l'ai combattu. Et j'ai gagné. Ton frère n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec le fait que je sois Pope, on en a discuté et je lui ai bien expliqué que j'avais décidé ça sans avoir besoin de son accord.

- Je vais te tuer. »

A peine le Lion s'était-il jeté sur Saga qu'une main l'avait saisi par le poignet pour le retenir.

« Lâche-moi, Aldébaran !

- Tu vas te faire tuer !

- Qu…

- Tu n'es pas de taille ! Tu es encore trop inexpérimenté et… Et Saga n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Tu portes un jugement bien hâtif non ? En tout cas, je me sens parfaitement bien. »

Le plus odieux pour le Taureau ne fut pas de contempler le sourire de l'aîné des jumeaux mais de voir Aioros se redresser, ou plutôt tenter de le faire.

« Saga… tu es devenu fou…

- Allons, allons… Tu en redemandes ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

Le sagittaire se mit alors à cracher du sang et mit un genou à terre, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Pope autoproclamé de le frapper une nouvelle fois très violemment avec son genou. Sous l'effet du coup, Aioros se plia en deux. Son hurlement de douleur vrilla littéralement les témoins de la scène.

Quand Aiolia parvint enfin à s'extirper de l'étreinte du Taureau, ce fut pour recevoir en pleine figure un poing dur comme la pierre.

« Hé le mioche… arrête de te mêler des combats des grandes personnes.

- Masque de mort, je te…

- Déteste ? Tiens, tes nouvelles sont fraîches dis donc… Et demain on marchera sur la lune. Arrête de dire des conneries. Tu crois vraiment que ton frère veut de ton aide ? J'ai pas appris grand-chose ici, mais une quand même : un combat, c'est du un contre un. Un mano a mano. Alors, quand ton frère aura jeté l'éponge, t'auras qu'à aller te faire massacrer, si ça te tente. Cela dit, moi, j'pense qu'avec le regard de notre nouveau Pope, tu vas vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Kanon se tenait en retrait, la tête baissée. Son regard était vide et ses cheveux n'étaient agités que d'un léger mouvement, celui de son corps qui oscillait. Aphrodite et Shura venaient de rejoindre le groupe. Kanon, dans un état second, ne les avait même pas vus.

_« __Pourquoi le laisser prendre ta place… _

- _KANON, c'est ton frère._

- _Mais TU ES le plus fort. _

- _C'est Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux. _

- _Il ne le mérite pas. _

- _Tu dois le protéger._

- _Tu peux le tuer et les commander. Tous. _

- _Ne provoque pas davantage de blessures. _

- _Si tu es Pope, Thétis sera à toi. »_

_19 février 1988 – 8 heures du matin. Prison du Cap Sounion…_

Il était étendu, là. Son cœur paraissait sain, il battait paisiblement, mais c'était comme si la terreur avait figé éternellement son visage. Il ne bougeait pas, donnant l'impression qu'il était endormi, pourtant il avait les yeux ouverts. Et Kanon ressentait très bien la douleur. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pareille torture auparavant. Ce que Saga avait fait hier… ou était-ce avant hier… Il ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien.

Depuis qu'il avait été amené dans cet endroit humide et glacé, en état de catatonie, il n'avait vu personne. Il n'avait pas vu non plus le soleil se lever, ni se coucher. Il n'avait rien mangé et rien bu, les rats s'étant chargés de faire le travail de nettoyage de son écuelle pour lui.

Une clef dans une serrure. Un instant il eut l'espoir que son frère vienne lui-même le voir et il tourna la tête. Ce n'était que Shura…

« Ton sort a été décidé. Lève-toi. »

Comme une machine, le cadet du nouveau Pope se redressa et suivit Shura. Ce dernier lui parlait, mais il n'écoutait pas… ou du moins le croyait-il car ses derniers instants au Sanctuaire, il allait s'en rappeler. Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

_18 février 1988 – deux heures du matin.._

« AAAAAAAHHHHH !!! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kanon. Sa puissance s'était déployée d'un seul coup dans un tourbillon infernal. Son regard aussi avait changé. Il contemplait tous les autres avec un sourire narquois.

« Puisque tu as ouvert la voie, mon frère, c'est le moment de m'y engouffrer à mon tour. Laisse-moi t'aider à prendre le pouvoir. Je serai Pope et toi chevalier des Gémeaux, nous allons enfin pouvoir diriger le sanctuaire à notre façon.

- Désolé, Kanon… mais JE suis le chevalier des Gémeaux, et également le Pope. C'est ainsi. Tu as raté ta chance. Désormais tu me dois obéissance.

- Je te suis supérieur dans tous les domaines.

- Alors viens affronter ton frère. »

Kanon se précipita sur son jumeau et le combat fratricide s'engagea. Les cosmos rivalisaient en puissance. Le cataclysme de leur collision n'allait pas tarder à détruire le temple des Gémeaux, mais leur danse macabre continuait malgré tout. Aioros était assis par terre, aux limites de la conscience, et son frère, paniqué, tentait de lui prodiguer des soins.

C'était la première fois que Kanon pouvait affronter son frère sans y retrouver son propre reflet. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le pouvoir… le pouvoir de changer son destin. Il combattait de toutes ses forces, déjouant les plus puissants assauts avec une aisance qui relevait davantage de l'intuition ou de l'inné que de la stratégie. Saga ne lui cédait rien en puissance ou en rapidité, mais paraissait beaucoup moins précipité et bien plus capable de mieux se concentrer.

Une lumière vive jaillit, issue du heurt de leurs attaques, et propulsa les deux combattants à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

« Ce combat est perdu pour toi, Saga…

- Au contraire, j'ai désormais acquis la certitude de pouvoir te vaincre.

- Quoi !?

- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Nos deux cosmos sont tellement liés que tu peux prévoir tous mes coups et moi tous les tiens. Mais il y a pourtant une différence entre toi et moi. C'EST QUE JE PEUX ROMPRE CES LIENS. »

L'aura de Saga s'enfla tout à coup, et il la concentra dans sa main. Un rayon lumineux transperça aussitôt le front de Kanon. Le Genrô Maoken venait de déchirer le lien des jumeaux.

Non pas qu'il le fit réellement, mais ce fut le regard empli de détermination de l'aîné qui fit vaciller le cadet. Toute sa volonté vint alors surmonter cette folie, et par-delà l'assassinat de Shion, le massacre d'Aioros, une pensée traversa son esprit. Est-ce que le rayon maudit y était pour quelque chose ? Kanon n'obtint jamais la réponse à cette question.

Il se revit cinq ans plus tôt, un soir comme tous les autres. Une énième séance d'entraînement venait de s'achever, sans grande différence avec celles des jours précédents, exception faite que c'était un 31 mai. Le jour de leur anniversaire commun. Andreas l'avait attiré à part :

_« Kanon… dans trois ans, ton frère accédera à la charge la plus prestigieuse qui soit, celle de chevalier d'or.... mais n'oublie pas, de vous deux, mes fils, tu es celui qui doit sa protection à l'autre. Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur ton frère et que tu veilleras aussi sur ce Sanctuaire auquel nous devons tout. »_ Andreas avait-il deviné quelque chose à l'époque, Kanon en doutait, mais toujours était-il que pour une fois, il allait obéir à son père.

Le corps du cadet des jumeaux vacilla à l'issue du coup. Son cosmos s'était inexplicablement apaisé. Il adressa un sourire à Saga et ajouta, dans un murmure si ténu que nul ne l'entendit : « je te protège. » Ce fut alors que sa conscience le quitta.

_19 février 1988 – plage du sanctuaire…_

Kanon regardait aller et venir la mer. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire et il le savait. Shura lui avait tout expliqué, comment, après le combat contre Aioros, personne n'avait plus osé se rebeller contre Saga. Comment Shaka, Mü et Dôkho avaient fini par accepter la domination du nouveau Pope afin que le sanctuaire ne soit plus déchiré. Et enfin, comment son propre sort avait été décidé unilatéralement par le Pope, sur les conseils d'Aphrodite. Saga avait décidé de ne pas le tuer s'il _acceptait_ de quitter les lieux sans délai et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Alors qu'il allait monter à bord de l'esquif venu l'emmener, Kanon jeta un dernier regard sur leur île… Il vit l'orgueilleux palais dominer les douze temples. Il tenta une dernière fois de sonder les cosmos de chacun des êtres qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Leur sérénité face à sa douleur lui glaça le sang. Seul le cosmos du Lion paraissait en proie à la fureur, mais Kanon savait bien qu'il n'en était pas l'objet.

Dans sa recherche, il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'un des cosmos était tout près… Il leva les yeux pour trouver Thétis au-dessus de lui, venue assister à son départ. Son corps portait des marques de lutte et ses joues étaient gonflées. Son aura, douce, vînt entourer celle de Kanon comme pour une dernière étreinte.

Sans qu'il en prenne véritablement conscience, son propre cosmos se mit à grandir, et il se tourna vers Shura :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir. Et si mon frère n'a pas le courage de venir me le dire en face alors j'irai le trouver. »

_Argentine, février 1998…_

Tous les souvenirs de cette journée maudite s'entrechoquaient à nouveau sous son crâne, pour la dix millième fois. Au moins. Et si ses pas l'avaient déjà conduit, bien malgré lui, à l'orée du bourg le plus proche de sa masure, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son être du souvenir de ce jour là. Jamais il n'avait oublié la sensation du cosmos de son frère, ce que cela faisait de sentir son âme vraiment complète. Jamais, non plus, il n'avait oublié la chaleur de Thétis, ni les nuits qu'elle lui avait données.

Chaque jour, il s'appesantissait sur sa solitude. Saga n'avait pas coupé leur lien ; non, il l'avait torturé, car son aîné était bel et bien là, quelque part, et celui lui faisait un mal de chien.

« ¡ Holá, Kanon ! ¿ Que tál ?

- Bien, Jose…

- Hum… ¿ Siempre pesadillas ?

- Si. Siempre.

- Se parece que tu pasado no es tanto agradable…

- En efecto.

- … y que ser en el exilio es penoso.

- Si, Jose.

- Kanon… ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo ?

- Si Jose… pero te daré la misma respuesta… como de costumbre.

- ¿ Porqué eres en el exilio ?

- Porque mi familia me lo pidió.

- Ah… la familia…

- ¿ Jose ?

- ¿ Si, Kanon ?

- ¿ Piensas que tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad ? » (*)

**FIN

* * *

**

_(*) Pour les non-hispanisants…_

« Bonjour Kanon ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, José…

- Hum… Toujours des cauchemars ?

- Oui. Toujours.

- Il semble que ton passé n'est pas très agréable…

- En effet.

- … et que l'exil est pénible.

- Oui, José.

- Kanon… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, José… mais je te donnerai la même réponse… comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi es-tu en exil ?

- Parce que ma famille me l'a demandé.

- Ah… la famille…

- José ?

- Oui, Kanon ?

-Tu crois qu'on a droit à une deuxième chance ? »


	4. Confusion et infiltration

**Titre**: Confusion et infiltration

**Auteur**: Ardell/Iris

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 900

**Situation**: Timeline UDC/chapitre 1 - POV.

**Personnages**: Elena

**Note d'Ardell/Iris :** Lorsque Alaiya m'a proposé d'écrire une side story sur « Une Deuxième Chance », j'ai été à la fois surprise, ravie et effrayée. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je dois dire qu'une telle demande, venant de la part d'une personne dont j'admire le travail, m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je l'avoue, je me suis longtemps creusé la tête en vain. Puis je me suis demandé non pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais écrire mais _à propos de qui_ voulais-je écrire ? Vu que j'avais déjà décidé que je n'utiliserai pas un des personnages principaux, mon choix s'est arrêté sur cette adolescente que l'on rencontre au début de la fic. Son histoire m'intéressait, son sort m'émouvait. De même, la façon dont les Gardiens prenaient possession du corps de leurs victimes m'intriguait. Pour ce faire je me suis inspirée des "Guerriers de la nuit" de Graham Masterton. Dès lors, tout devint plus facile. Dès que la première phrase fut écrite, le reste suivit sans problème.

Un grand merci à Alaiya de m'avoir proposé ce petit défi (pour moi c'en est un), c'est fou ce que c'est motivant ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note d'Alaiya** : A l'instar de Chrysos, Iris fait partie des lecteurs arrivés sur le tard. J'ai beaucoup aimé sa fic « Etoiles & Chaos », j'avais envie qu'elle participe aux side-stories et elle m'a fait le plaisir d'accepter. Ce qui me plait beaucoup dans son texte, c'est le fait qu'elle aborde un point que j'ai passé sous silence – essentiellement parce que je n'ai tout simplement jamais pensé à en parler - à savoir comment les gardiens prennent possession des corps qui leur sont nécessaires pour s'incarner. Merci à elle donc, de s'être penchée sur cet aspect, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Confusion et infiltration**

_Par Ardell/Iris_

Où suis-je ? Pendant quelques secondes je n'en ai aucune idée. Puis la sensation de quelque chose de moelleux sous ma tête et du drap qui me recouvre me fournit la réponse. Je suis dans un lit, mais ce n'est pas le dortoir des apprentis. Où suis-je ? Ça y est je m'en rappelle. Ici c'est l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire.

Je me retourne, ou du moins j'essaie de me retourner mais des courbatures me font grimacer de douleur. J'ai mal partout. En plus je ne supporte plus les couvertures qui m'étouffent, j'ai trop chaud. Je tente de repousser le tissu... que je remonte peu de temps après sous mon menton. Voilà que je suis gelée, maintenant ! Ma tête me fait mal et j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Néanmoins je parviens à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé il y a quoi, deux jours ? Moins, plus ?

Toujours est-il que tout a commencé par un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. A vrai dire je n'en ai que de floues réminiscences, cependant j'ai le souvenir très net d'avoir éprouvé une grande frayeur ainsi que l'impression d'être étouffée. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, oppressée. Il m'a fallut un moment avant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Ce même jour, mon entraînement a été catastrophique.

Sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi, je me mouvais avec une lenteur effrayante, même pour une apprentie. Cette lenteur, ainsi que les multiples fautes que j'avais commises, incitèrent mon maître à redoubler de sévérité à mon égard. Pourtant j'essayais, j'essayais vraiment ! Ce titre de Chevalier de bronze, je le voulais à un point !

Finalement, après avoir encaissé un dernier coup, je m'effondrai. Ainsi qu'on me l'avait appris, je tentai de me relever... en vain. Mon propre corps, envahi d'une étrange faiblesse, refusait de m'obéir. C'était comme dans un de ces rêves où vous êtes paralysé par une force inconnue... D'ailleurs, était-ce la réalité ? Je ne savais plus, j'étais perdue. Même maintenant, couchée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas être en train de rêver.

La porte s'entrouvre puis le battant pivote complètement, dévoilant un jeune garçon. Comme c'est étrange, j'ai la conviction que je devrais le reconnaître, sa tête m'est familière. Il me faut de longues secondes avant de pouvoir associer un nom à son visage. Ethan ! Je suis heureuse de le voir, d'autant plus que nous sommes de très bons amis. Il s'approche et s'assoit sur une chaise. Alors qu'il se penche vers moi, l'air inquiet, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite... Encore un effet de ma mystérieuse maladie.

Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je souris et m'enquiers de nos compagnons. Comment s'est déroulé l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? Hélas, il ne m'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, je le vois à son expression. Avec toute la fermeté dont je suis capable, je lui demande de m'en dire plus. Il finit par m'avouer que deux autres élèves sont tombés malades, tout comme moi. Étonnée je soulève la tête et vois ce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Deux autres lits sont occupés.

La douleur me vrille le crâne et ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Un gémissement m'échappe. Aussitôt Ethan me prend la main. Je tente en vain de la lui retirer, on dirait que je n'ai plus aucune force.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Elena, dit-il avec un sourire que je devine forcé. Tout va bien, c'est seulement la grippe. On va te donner ce qu'il faut et en un rien de temps, tu reviendras t'entraîner. »

Je lui sais gré de vouloir me remonter le moral. Je lui souris moi aussi mais le cœur n'y est pas. Sans savoir pourquoi je repense à mon rêve. Un cauchemar dans lequel, je crois me souvenir, quelque chose de sombre et de froid s'insinuait en moi, prenant possession de chacun de mes organes vitaux... J'en frémis encore. Me voyant frissonner, Ethan remonte encore plus le drap.

Lui et moi nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus et, je ne sais pas, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là. Soudain je songe à la contamination. « Ethan tu dois partir tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi ! »

Il hausse les épaules, bravache. Croit-il être immunisé contre la maladie ? De guerre lasse, j'abandonne le combat. Je me sens trop faible, même pour une joute oratoire.

Bientôt il se lève et quitte l'infirmerie, non sans m'avoir promis de revenir me voir. J'en suis heureuse, bien que je ne veuille surtout pas qu'il attrape mon mal. Peu après son départ je m'assoupis... du moins je le crois car me voilà à nouveau plongée dans un univers de cauchemar. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il se passe quelque chose, dans ce rêve. En fait, on dirait qu'il n'est fait que terreur et de sensation d'étouffement. Je crie, ou je crois crier mais rien n'est moins sûr. Une fois encore me voilà paralysée, incapable de remuer un muscle. C'est une sensation terrifiante.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ai-je dormi ? Combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien, tout est confus.

Soudain je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. Là, près de mon lit, une grande silhouette sombre... Je dois paraître effrayée car l'homme relève sa capuche. Et là, je suis sûre que je rêve encore. Cet homme qui se tient à mon chevet n'est autre que le Pope lui-même...

**FIN**


	5. Une rose dans l'océan

**Titre**: Une rose dans l'océan

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots** : # 4900

**Genre **: Humour/romance

**Situation**: préquelle

**Personnages**: Thétis et… une surprise (mais je pense que vous allez l'apprécier, la surprise)

**Note d'Alaiya **: Chrysos remet ça ! Et franchement, je me suis régalée en découvrant cette histoire. Il s'est complètement pris au jeu de l'alternatif et des clins d'œil au manga et à l'anime (d'ailleurs, saurez-vous tous les trouver ?), le résultat est goûtu. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Une rose dans l'océan**

_Par Chrysos_

_Los Angeles, printemps 2002_

Cinq heures du matin. Thétis avait eu beau compter plus de moutons qu'il ne devait y en avoir dans toute la Nouvelle-Zélande, impossible de se rendormir.

Elle s'énervait d'autant plus que les trois heures de décalage horaire entre sa chère Floride et la Californie ne lui avaient jamais causé, jusqu'à présent, pareil désagrément. Résignée, elle finit par se lever et décida de lire un peu, en attendant que Morphée daigne bien l'accueillir dans ses bras.

A tâtons, elle alluma la veilleuse de sa chambre et se mit en quête d'un quelconque hebdomadaire sur lequel elle pourrait user ses yeux fatigués. Peine perdue, la chambre d'amis avait été si bien (ou si mal) préparée que rien, hormis le mobilier, ses bagages à peine défaits et la maigre décoration, n'occupait la pièce lustrée comme un sou neuf.

Thétis en était à regretter sa propre chambre, avec sa télé minuscule mais toujours là quand il le fallait et ses revues aquatiques posées en vrac sur la table de nuit, quand elle eut soudain un déclic. Se souvenant que l'appartement de son hôte n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'océan, la jeune femme eut alors une idée lumineuse.

« Après tout, déclara-t-elle à haute voix, histoire de convaincre la partie raisonnable de son cerveau, quelques brasses ne pourront que me délasser. »

Hochant la tête d'un air gaillard, la blonde scandinave alla dans la salle de bain. Pour le principe, elle se brossa rapidement les dents et se débarbouilla. De retour dans la chambre, elle enfila son plus beau maillot une pièce, mis dessus un survêtement qui avait dû connaître bien des guerres, et se dirigea vers le hall. A pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller son hôte, elle traversa le couloir, se saisit du double des clefs qu'il avait laissé à son intention dans une corbeille et sortit comme une voleuse.

Venice Beach était déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Intérieurement, Thétis en était soulagée. Car elle n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié qu'un badaud tombe sur elle et émette quelques commentaires désobligeants sur sa chevelure à peine coiffée et sur son look de joggeuse à la petite semaine.

Parvenue à la plage, la nièce d'Aphrodite s'installa près d'un poste de sauvetage, se déshabilla à la hâte et, comme une gamine, se précipita vers l'océan en criant.

Une heure plus tard, la belle scandinave barbotait encore. L'apaisement qu'elle recherchait n'étant pas venu, il avait été remplacé par une insatiable soif d'exercice. Excellente nageuse, elle prenait un plaisir immense à défier de front les vagues déchaînées, ou elle les laissait la ballotter jusqu 'à ce que, espiègle, elle ne brise leur toute-puissance en les transperçant littéralement.

Tout à son amusement, Thétis finit par remarquer les rayons de l'aurore naissante. D'ici quelques minutes, les premiers engins feraient leur apparition et donneraient à la plage une deuxième jeunesse. Il était donc temps pour Thétis de retourner à ses pénates et de remettre à plus tard son duel contre mère nature.

Revenue au poste de sauvetage, la gardienne du douzième temple repéra une douche et entreprit de se débarrasser du sel collé à son corps parfait. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle aperçut un coupé sportif, garé sur la route dominant la plage. Thétis n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur sa présence qu'un cri déchirait la nuit.

Instinctivement, elle porta son regard sur l'océan et, en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva à nouveau en son sein. Portée par le septième sens, elle n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre un homme qui, à plusieurs brasses de la côte, semblait à deux doigts de sombrer corps et âme. L'agrippant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle le ramena sur la terre ferme et le déposa délicatement au sol, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

L'homme avait apparemment la trentaine. Habillé de pied en cape d'un ensemble hors de prix, parfaitement assorti à la voiture, il avait pour lui l'élégance naturelle des dandys d'autrefois, un visage aux traits presque féminins et une impressionnante chevelure bleutée.

Mais, dandy ou pas, il paraissait surtout à deux doigts d'avaler son acte de naissance. Calmement, Thétis tâta son pouls et entreprit de lui administrer les premiers soins. Elle allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le bouche-à-bouche, quand un mouvement involontaire de la pomme d'Adam du noyé lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait été bernée.

Se relevant en rage, elle lança à l'inconnu :

« Inutile de jouer la comédie ! J'ai rempli mon quota de BA pour la journée ! »

Déçu, l'intéressé ouvrit les yeux et prit une moue mi-boudeuse mi-amusée.

« Dommage, dit-il. Je suis certain que vos lèvres m'auraient guéri de tous les maux. Enfin, ce n'est peut-être que partie remise. »

Tout en nonchalance calculée, l'entreprenant dandy reprit une position plus digne. Accrochant son regard à celui d'une Thétis prête à le gifler, il l'étudia des pieds à la tête et commenta :

« Vous êtes encore plus belle de près ! Finalement, dame fortune ne m'a pas abandonné… Ce petit crochet par la marina aura été une inspiration quasi-divine ! »

N'y tenant plus, l'élève d'Aphrodite explosa :

« Inconscient ! Vous vous êtes laissé couler comme une pierre en espérant attirer mon attention ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'étais arrivée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard ?!

- C'était un risque à prendre. Mais, à votre façon de nager, j'ai tout de suite compris que je n'avais rien à craindre. Aussi pathétique que ce soit, je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour nous de faire connaissance. Honnêtement, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Comment auriez-vous réagi en voyant un pauvre hère se présenter à vous de si bon matin ? Vous m'auriez tout de suite pris pour un voyeur ou un obsédé quelconque.

- Ce que vous n'êtes pas. Evidemment !

- Non, répliqua l'inconnu. En tout cas, pas à cette heure du jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourrais-je au moins connaître le nom de mon ravissant ange gardien ? Quitte à se faire réprimander, autant savoir par qui.

Agacée, Thétis répondit pourtant :

« Thétis Hedström.

- Enchanté, répondit le simulateur, conscient de gagner du terrain. Personnellement, je me prénomme Julian. Julian Solo. Ce nom doit probablement vous dire quelque chose ?

- Non, lui apprit le chevalier des Poissons. Pas vraiment.

- Ah, s'étonna Julian, déstabilisé par la franchise assez brutale de son interlocutrice. Aucune importance. Comédie ou pas, j'ai désormais une dette envers vous. Et je compte bien la rembourser comptant. Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de tout Los Angeles ?

- Je vous répondrais que ce n'est pas la peine. Mais vous ne prendriez pas mon refus comme une réponse satisfaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Alors cela vous conviendrait-il que je passe vous chercher ici même à… disons 13h. Non pas que je ne souhaite vous revoir plus tôt, mais la nuit a été assez courte. Ou plutôt, elle n'a pas encore commencé. 13h, c'est entendu ? »

Fouillant dans une de ses poches, le beau parleur offrit une carte de visite détrempée à sa proie du jour et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, s'éloigna.

« 13h, continua-t-il. Mon numéro est sur la carte. Appelez-moi si vous avez un empêchement. »

Pendant que ce drôle d'oiseau s'enfuyait à tire d'aile, Thétis scruta les caractères imprimés sur la carte et souffla :

« Julian Solo. C'est bien ma chance, même à l'autre bout du monde, il faut que je tombe sur un Grec. »

* * *

_Venice Beach, 13H45  
_

Thétis avait l'estomac dans les talons et commençait vraiment à regretter sa décision. Non seulement son doux prince avait du retard, mais le décalage horaire continuait à faire des siennes. Sans parler de ce vendeur ambulant dont les hot-dogs semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la narguer.

Ravalant une énième fois sa salive, la belle scandinave se força à penser à autre chose. Le corail par exemple. Oui, c'était bien ça, le corail.

Donc le corail, du latin corallium, est un animal marin constitué d'une conglomération de polypes. En Méditerranée, le corail le plus répandu est le corail rouge, dont la tendre couleur écarlate ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle de ces appétissantes saucisses qui paraissent hurler son nom et supplier qu'elle les dévore sans la moindre pitié.

Alors que l'esprit de Thétis était en train de sombrer dans un fantasme assez osé, culinairement parlant, elle fut heureusement sauvée par le gong. Au volant d'une décapotable rutilante, son véhicule de jour sans doute, Julian fendit la foule des promeneurs pour la rejoindre sur la place jouxtant la plage.  
Les cheveux au vent et de fines lunettes de soleil sur le nez, probablement pour cacher ses cernes, plus que pour faire couleur locale, son visiteur de l'aube se gara à sa hauteur et, sans même descendre de la voiture, annonça :

« Désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez déjà partie. Ou pire, jamais venue. »

Trop anesthésiée par la faim pour répondre par un sarcasme, la jeune femme se contenta d'un hochement de tête neutre avant de s'inviter sur le siège passager :

« Votre restaurant chic… Est-il loin d'ici ?

- Non, l'informa Julian, qui s'attendait à tout mais pas à un accueil de ce style. Il se trouve à deux pas de la marina. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons y aller à pied. Cela nous ouvrirait l'appétit.

- Croyez-moi, il est bien assez ouvert comme ça. Dans notre intérêt commun, vous devriez démarrer avant que je ne vous imagine en sushi géant. »

Convaincu par le ton sans appel de son invitée, le dernier rejeton de la lignée Solo obéit sans tergiverser. Trois changements de vitesse plus tard, le couple débouchait sur le parking privé d'un des tous derniers restaurants à la mode, connu pour sa cuisine raffinée et ses additions tout aussi relevées.

Thétis, chez qui ce court trajet avait calmé ses pulsions cannibales, ne put que s'extasier :

« Vous ne lésinez pas sur la dépense ! Dites-moi, comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour nous réserver une table dans ce palace en si peu de temps ? »

Ouvrant galamment la portière à sa passagère, Julian l'informa :

« J'ai quelques amis assez hauts placés, spécialement entraînés pour ce genre de missions délicates. Permettez ! »

Confiant ses clefs à un voiturier, l'ancien noyé ouvrit la marche à Thétis jusqu'à la réception. Toujours aussi en verve, il renchérit :

« Même si la vision de votre maillot de bain échancré restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, je dois avouer que cette robe vous va à ravir. Il me semble d'ailleurs…

- Tiens ! Mais c'est le petit Julian ! »

Tout à ses roucoulades, le cavalier de Thétis n'avait pas vu un solide homme d'affaires septuagénaire, flanqué d'un compagnon chauve taillé dans le même moule, stationnant près du bar. Un peu mal à l'aise, Julian mit un certain temps avant d'inviter la jeune femme à les rejoindre et annonça :

« Mr Kido ! Quelle joie de vous revoir. J'ignorais que vous étiez de passage dans notre belle cité. »

Le vieil homme, asiatique, tout comme son comparse, serra chaleureusement la main de son interlocuteur et proclama :

« Contrairement à toi, je ne suis ici que pour vaquer à des occupations bien terre à terre, comme signer un contrat avec certaines firmes en plein développement. Au fait, Julian, que sont devenues tes bonnes manières ? Pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas à ta charmante compagne ? »

Au supplice, le "petit" Solo s'exécuta :

« Thétis Hedström, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter messieurs Mitsumasa Kido, président directeur général de la célèbre fondation Graad et Tokumaru Tatsumi, son secrétaire. Monsieur Kido était le meilleur ami de mon défunt père.

- Ainsi que son pire rival quand il s'agissait des affaires d'argent et parfois même de coeur, plaisanta le vieillard, dans un anglais parfait. Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je constate que, chez les Solo, le bon goût en ce qui concerne le sexe faible est héréditaire. »

Tout en parlant, le vieux Kido décocha un regard enjôleur et plus qu'équivoque à la nièce d'Aphrodite. Laquelle lui rendit un sourire poli mais qui pouvait être interprété de mille et une façons. Choisissant la moins glorieuse, Julian coupa court à l'entrevue :

« Pardonnez-moi, mais ma compagne meurt de faim. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

- Bien évidemment, répondit le biznessman. Je déplorerais que cette personne dépérisse par ma faute.

- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Thétis. Notre petit Julian s'est déjà chargé de m'affamer. Ma mort pèsera sur sa conscience, non sur la vôtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, messieurs, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés et vous souhaite un bon séjour dans la cité des anges. »

Rouge de honte, Julian bégaya quelques au revoirs maladroits et s'enfuit sous les regards goguenards du vieux renard. Celui-ci, en homme d'expérience, confia en japonais à Tatsumi :

« Délicieuse enfant, ne trouves-tu pas ? Si j'avais eu quelques décennies de moins, j'aurais beaucoup aimé lui conter fleurette.

- Et vous vous y seriez probablement cassé les dents, le refroidit le secrétaire. Cette jeune personne m'a l'air trop lucide pour tomber si facilement dans vos filets, aussi bien tendus soient-ils. »

S'esclaffant devant ce commentaire acide mais néanmoins pertinent, Kido conclut :

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. Pauvre Julian, j'ai peur qu'il ne découvre trop tard à qui il a affaire. »

Un peu vexé par cet incident de parcours, Julian demanda expressément au maître d'hôtel de les conduire à leur table. Tout en courbettes stylées, ce dernier s'exécuta pendant que Thétis, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, essaya :

« Votre ami est très sympathique. Dommage qu'il ait un peu tendance à surestimer son capital séduction.

- Aussi sympathique qu'un requin affamé, riposta Julian. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, le vieux Kido a justement bâti son empire grâce à ce que vous appelez le "capital séduction". Ses affres sentimentales tout autant que stratégiques sont d'ailleurs devenues légendaires dans les milieux financiers. Qui peut savoir le monceau de squelettes que ce vautour cache dans ses placards ? »

Conscient d'avoir choqué son amie par ses propos acerbes, le dandy relativisa :

« Pardonnez-moi cet écart de langage. Après tout, qui suis-je pour juger cet homme ? »

En s'installant, Julian avisa un vendeur de roses à l'affût du moindre client romantique. Suivant son regard, Thétis sourit devant ce procédé kitsch au possible mais qui aurait probablement beaucoup plu à son mentor.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire ? s'immisça le dernier né Solo. Il y a peu, j'ai été contacté par une grande chaîne de télévision. Leurs dirigeants voulaient que je participe à un nouveau style d'émission. Le principe était assez étrange. Pour résumer, on me présentait à une bonne vingtaine de jeunes femmes, toutes célibataires cela va de soi, avec qui je devais simplement me livrer à toutes sortes d'activités.

- Quel genre d'activités ? interrogea le chevalier des Poissons, qui en savait assez long sur le pays de l'oncle Sam pour s'attendre au pire.

- Rien de très passionnant, équitation, visite au musée, dîner aux chandelles et que sais-je encore. Donc, je passais du temps avec ce véritable harem et à chaque session, j'étais supposé éliminer les filles les moins "intéressantes". Et savez-vous par quel moyen je prévenais celles qui avaient gagné un petit sursis ? »

Hélant le vendeur, Julian lui acheta une rose qu'il offrit à son invitée en disant :

« De cette manière ! A chaque fin d'émission, je devais distribuer des roses à mes supposées "préférées" et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une. Celle qui serait, paraît-il, la femme de ma vie.

- Et cette émission, poursuivit Thétis, en respirant ce parfum floral et sucré, identifiable entre mille, avez-vous accepté d'y participer ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis bien trop pudique pour accepter d'être filmé en galante compagnie, fut-elle artificielle. Cela dit, j'aurais tout de même aimé voir la réaction de mes proches, s'ils m'avaient découvert dans ce genre de show voyeuriste.

Thétis partit d'un rire bon enfant.

_« Et une bourde de rattrapée, _songea son cavalier, soulagé._ Il va tout de même falloir jouer serré… »_

L'estomac de Thétis se rappelant derechef à son bon souvenir, dans un gargouillement un peu trop sonore, Julian, parfait gentleman, demanda la carte. Négligeant ses conseils avisés, la belle scandinave ignora la page des salades et autres crudités pour se consacrer à celle des plats autrement plus caloriques.

Après avoir choisi un menu digne d'un sumo, au grand étonnement de Julian, Thétis lui permit de débattre sur son sujet préféré, à savoir lui-même.

Les plats se succédant, elle apprit à peu près tout de ce fils de bonne famille grecque, de son enfance mouvementée à ses études dans des écoles européennes, aussi prestigieuses que collet monté. Julian était donc l'unique rejeton de Julian Solo senior, grand magnat du trafic maritime.

Un père qu'il n'avait malheureusement que peu connu, car ce dernier s'était éteint la veille de son treizième anniversaire. A la tête d'une fortune colossale qu'il n'avait forcément jamais désirée, le petit Julian était vite devenu la coqueluche et la cible favorite des tabloïds.

Des années plus tard, ces mêmes torchons lui vouaient encore un culte indéniable. Culte qui avait fait de lui le maître absolu de la jet set mondiale.

Entre deux mastications, mademoiselle Hedström n'hésita pas à remettre les pieds dans le plat en posant une question assez indélicate :

« Et votre mère vit encore en Grèce, contre vents et marées ? Elle ne vous manque pas ? »

Désarçonné, Julian admit :

« Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai promis à mon père de toujours aller de l'avant. Si je revenais en Grèce, dans la demeure antédiluvienne des Solo, j'aurais l'impression de faire un bond dans un passé nébuleux et de trahir sa mémoire. Rassurez-vous, ma mère me rend quand même souvent visite. »

Posant la main sur celle de son généreux mécène, Thétis lui apprit enfin :

« J'ai perdu mes parents lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant. Cela va certainement vous étonner, mais on m'a alors confiée à mon oncle, qui vivait tout près d'Athènes. La Grèce symbolise aussi pour moi beaucoup de tristesse. Mais, d'un autre côté, j'y ai également des souvenirs heureux. Par exemple celui d'un jeune homme qui vous ressemblait beaucoup. Lui aussi avait vu mourir son père et regrettait de… »

Réflexe surprenant, Julian retira vivement sa main. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais il sembla à Thétis qu'une onde de fureur et de tristesse mêlées voilait les iris sombres du bellâtre. Expression fugace, car son regard se radoucit aussitôt tandis qu'il se plut à la taquiner :

« Avec tous les mets que vous venez d'engloutir, je m'étonne que vous gardiez cette silhouette olympienne. Quel genre de métabolisme possédez-vous pour arriver à emmagasiner autant de protéines ?

- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez probablement pas. A ce sujet, puisque ma ligne a l'air d'être votre nouvelle obsession, je propose que nous nous passions de dessert. Votre proposition de balade sur la marina est-elle toujours d'actualité ?

- Bien sûr, mentit Julian, qui lorgnait depuis belle lurette sur un plateau roulant de pâtisseries françaises. Juste le temps de régler l'addition et nous pourrons… »

Se levant en trombe et agrippant presque sauvagement Julian par le bras, Thétis proclama :

« Je serais vraiment surprise que ce restaurant ne possède pas déjà une ardoise faramineuse avec le nom de votre société en entête. A cette échelle, qu'est-ce qu'un repas de plus ou de moins ? Rien, en comparaison de la promenade bucolique qui nous tend les bras. »

Se laissant porter par le courant, Julian suivit docilement cet espiègle électron libre. Suivant leur manège d'un air soit indulgent, soit profondément indigné, les autres clients ne tardèrent pas à replonger le nez dans leurs assiettes. Seul un homme, se tenant volontairement à l'écart de la foule, ne put décrocher son regard de la table qu'occupaient un instant plus tôt les deux tourtereaux.

* * *

_Marina Del Rey, 18h25_

Julian était un guide touristique né. Très professionnel, il proposa à Thétis ce qu'il appelait une balade insolite. Ainsi, il se fit donc un devoir de lui faire découvrir les lieux les plus agréables, et les plus bondés de touristes de cette partie de la côte Ouest.

Le clou de la visite étant, évidemment, une luxueuse marina où il put étaler sa culture encyclopédique sur la navigation, à mesure que le couple observait des yachts, tous plus imposants les uns que les autres.

A part elle, Thétis se demandait à combien de femmes Julian avait pu proposer ce circuit et ce numéro bien rodé quand, le plus innocemment du monde, ce dernier annonça :

« Voici le Sea Emperor, toute dernière et capricieuse acquisition de feu mon père. Il correspond parfaitement à sa devise fétiche : toujours plus fort, plus haut, plus cher ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Thétis donna raison à son guide. Le Sea Emperor était un tel mastodonte flottant qu'il reléguait au rang de maquettes les pauvres yachts qui se trouvaient à proximité. Pas mécontent de son petit effet, l'héritier Solo renchérit :

« Imposant, n'est-ce pas ? En plus de cela, il possède tout le confort moderne et un bar bien garni. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions aller prendre un dernier verre ? »

_« Ben voyons… »_ Songea la nièce d'Aphrodite.

Visiblement, l'heure était venue de doucher les ardeurs du fougueux jeune homme. Cependant, en considérant sa mine pour le moins effarée, elle comprit que quelqu'un lui avait coupé l'herbe sur le pied. Suivant son regard ébahi, elle vit, accoudé à la balustrade du navire, un homme qui les toisait de tout son dédain.

Physionomiste, et groupie à ses heures perdues, Thétis ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Sorrento Klinger, le célèbre virtuose ! »

Julian était doublement vexé. Non seulement, un grain de sable inattendu venait enrailler sa machine mais, pire que tout, ce grain de sable était plus connu que lui aux yeux de sa compagne. Furieux, il éructa :

« Sorrento ! On peut savoir qui t'a permis de monter sur _mon_ bateau ?! »

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, l'intrus descendit la passerelle et rétorqua :

« Mais c'est toi-même, mon cher Julian. N'oublie pas que, fut un temps, tu m'avais autorisé libre accès à ta garçonnière. Ce laissez-passer n'est toujours pas caduc, je te le rappelle. »

Thétis était intimidée. Auparavant, elle s'était déjà trouvée en présence de ce musicien de génie qu'était l'autrichien Klinger. Mais ce n'était que cachée parmi la foule du grand opéra de Vienne, et en compagnie d'autres chevaliers d'or plus ou moins attentifs.

Le voir d'aussi près produisait chez elle un curieux sentiment de malaise. Etait-ce dû à sa froide beauté et aux mèches qu'il laissait joyeusement grignoter son front, ou à son ton seigneurial ? Puis elle se rendit compte que quelque chose en lui ressemblait à son oncle, ce qui l'indisposait d'autant plus.

La gêne atteint son paroxysme quand Sorrento posa sur elle un regard glacial et commenta :

« C'est donc elle, ta dernière fantaisie en date ? Jolie, très jolie même. Dommage que, comme pour tous tes jouets, elle ne finisse souillée et brisée par ton égoïsme.

- Sorrento ! vociféra Julian. Je ne te permets pas ! »

Sourd à la menace, le virtuose poursuivit :

« Dis-moi, êtes-vous déjà assez intimes pour que tu lui aies parlé de ta famille ? De cette mère avec qui tu as menacé de couper tous les ponts si elle refaisait sa vie ? De ce père qui t'a élevé en te juchant sur un piédestal si haut que tu as toujours craint de chuter ? De cette vie que tu mènes, faite d'oisiveté et de poudre aux yeux, où tu rejettes systématiquement ceux qui approchent de trop près le véritable toi ? Et… de moi ? »

Thétis avait l'impression d'avoir été immergée de force dans l'univers d'un mauvais soap opéra. Mais, désormais, elle comprenait mieux certaines zones d'ombre de la personnalité de Julian, notamment sa réaction extrême vis-à-vis de ce cavaleur de Kido.

Julian qui, d'ailleurs, n'appréciait pas du tout que son supposé ami révèle tous ces détails à sa douce naïade. Négligeant son standing habituel, et ne réalisant pas encore la stupidité de son geste, il décocha un direct sauvage à Sorrento avant de bégayer :

« Sorrento… Je… »

Essuyant le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, celui-ci préféra ne rien ajouter et s'en alla le plus dignement qu'il put. Hagard, Julian fixa son poing pendant de longues secondes. Ce fut la chaleur de la main de Thétis, délicatement posée sur son épaule, qui le sortit de sa prostration.

« Il tient beaucoup à vous, susurra-t-elle. Vous devriez le rattraper et essayer de discuter à cœur ouvert. Il n'attend que ça. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. »

Toujours aussi peu loquace, Julian bredouilla :

« Je… et notre… »

Apaisante, la belle scandinave répondit :

« Si l'envie vous reprend de nager le crawl en pleine nuit, vous savez où me trouver. En attendant, vous avez mieux à faire que de jouer les jolis cœurs avec une parfaite inconnue. Allez, filez ! »

Sans même se retourner, Julian se précipita à la poursuite de Sorrento. Thétis, partagée entre la joie du service rendu et une inexplicable jalousie, s'approcha du ponton. Humant une dernière fois la rose offerte par le "petit" Julian, Thétis la jeta à l'eau et tourna les talons. Cynique, elle fredonna :

_« Un jour, mon prince viendra… »

* * *

_

_Venice beach, 20h38  
_  
Voici des heures qu'il faisait le pied de grue. Il avait beau être doté d'une patience à toute épreuve, cette situation l'agaçait. Excédé, il finit par se dire que tout ça ne rimait à rien, quand un curieux phénomène météorologique lui fit dresser le nez au ciel. Symbole du bouleversement climatique ? Quelques flocons de neige tombaient du ciel californien et semblaient l'avoir choisi comme cible attitrée.

« Comme entrée en scène, j'ai connu plus discret, lança-t-il,… Hyoga. »

Surgissant presque de nulle part, le chevalier de bronze apparut devant l'observateur. Etudiant son apparence décontractée, son teint halé et sa chevelure décolorée, ce dernier déclara :

« Quelle caricature… Pour un peu, tu ressemblerais aux surfeurs décérébrés que j'ai croisés tout à l'heure sur la jetée. En matière de mimétisme, tu décroches vraiment la timbale !

- Sans doute, rétorqua le Russe. Par contre, toi, tu ne gagnerais certainement pas celle de la furtivité. Même en dissimulant ton cosmos, combien de temps croyais-tu qu'il me faudrait pour te repérer ?

- Pas assez à mon goût. N'aies crainte, ce n'est pas pour te demander le gîte et le couvert que je stationne aussi près de ton "home sweet home". Bon, comme j'ai l'impression que ma présence te dérange, je m'en vais faire bronzette sur une plage un peu mieux fréquentée.

Lui barrant la route, Hyoga s'amusa :

« Je suis tout de même assez étonné de, une, te savoir en vie, et deux, te retrouver à ma porte. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais parti en ermitage au fin fond de la pampa. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire sortir de ta retraite, Kanon ?

- Le rêve américain, bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? Ici n'importe qui peut repartir de zéro et se bâtir un empire. Si je voulais me lancer dans le commerce d'alpaga, ce serait le point de départ idéal, tu ne crois pas ?

- Riche idée ! En tout cas, c'est dommage que tu partes déjà, Thétis ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle serait sûrement ravie de te revoir. »

A ces mots, Kanon s'immobilisa. Hyoga, s'engouffrant dans la faille, reprit :

« Tiens donc, tu ne savais pas que chaque année à Los Angeles se déroule un vaste congrès océanographique ? Congrès auquel Thétis participe toujours. Et, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas non plus que chaque année, je l'héberge le temps de son séjour ? »

Devant le mutisme du frère de Saga, le russe enfonça le clou :

« Même en dépit des années, tu n'as pas réussi à l'oublier, pas vrai ? C'est un sentiment que je connais, crois-moi. Mais, contrairement à toi, je n'ai plus la possibilité de revoir la personne qui m'était si chère. Si j'avais la chance de la retrouver, probablement que je serais également prêt à traverser les mers pour elle. Mais, à ta différence, je ne m'enfuirais pas si près du but.

La gorge sèche, Kanon avoua :

« Si tu avais suivi la personne dont tu parles et que tu l'eus découverte heureuse et épanouie, mais que l'objet de cette joie fût quelqu'un d'autre que toi, aurais-tu osé t'approcher et la ramener à une époque qui n'avait rien de réjouissante ? »

Dépassant Hyoga, Kanon ajouta :

« Si tu as encore un peu de respect pour moi, ne lui dis jamais que tu m'as vu. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Dents serrées, le chevalier du Cygne s'abstint d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Scrutant tristement l'océan, il murmura toutefois :

« Pauvre Pénélope. Ulysse est de retour à Ithaque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il te découvre dans les bras d'un prétendant ? »

**FIN**


	6. On devait mourir, on va vivre

**Titre**: On devait mourir, on va vivre

**Auteur**: Scorpio no Caro

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots** : # 3700

**Situation**: préquelle – avec une pointe de timeline UDC

**Personnages**: Les jumeaux

**Note de Caro** : J'avoue être un peu dans le même état d'esprit qu'Ardell/Iris. Des sides à UDC, c'était inattendu. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas". L'auteur a été la première à le faire avec beaucoup de talent. Et j'avais envie de participer moi aussi à cette histoire pour remercier Alaiya de l'avoir écrite. J'ai donc relu l'histoire, certains passages plus que d'autres, en laissant faire mon imagination. Deux choix se sont imposés à moi. Comment Milo et Camus allait vivre leur "après première nuit ensemble" mais le laps de temps était un peu trop court pour une longue conversation, ou bien comment Saga avait-il vécu l'annonce de sa maladie. Saga l'a emporté. Et comme j'adore les jumeaux, écrire quelque chose sur leurs sentiments et leurs émotions a été un défi que j'ai tenté de relever. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de réaliste et de crédible parce que ce n'est pas facile de faire cadrer la psychologie d'un personnage quand celui-ci en a déjà une, imaginée par un auteur. Merci Alaiya de nous prêter UDC.

**Note d'Alaiya** : Ca me touche beaucoup, que Caro ait accepté de se prêter au jeu. Elle fait partie de ces lecteurs qui ont découvert UDC en cours de route, et je la remercie d'avoir pris le temps de découvrir cette fic, et de lui être restée fidèle jusqu'au bout, en dépit des délais parfois (très) longs entre chaque publication. Qu'elle ait choisi de parler des jumeaux ne m'étonne guère, en même temps, elle fait ça tellement bien ! Merci à elle et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**On devait mourir, on va vivre**

_Par Scorpio-no-Caro_

_Hôpital d'Athènes, avril 2001…_

Leucémie.

Quel mot effrayant. Quel mot terrible. Quel mot définitif.

N'importe qui se serait effondré. En pleurant, en hurlant, en niant. Lui, non. Il intégra la nouvelle sans broncher. Face à lui, de l'autre coté de son bureau, le docteur l'observait, attentif, certain que son patient n'avait pas réalisé et que ça n'allait pas tarder. Quelle que serait sa réaction, il était prêt à y faire face.

Les secondes passaient, rien. L'homme gardait les yeux baissés sur le linoléum de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait même à s'y enliser. Puis il releva la tête et planta son regard vert et dur dans celui du médecin.

- L'hôpital de New York, vous dites ?

- Euh… oui, bredouilla l'homme en blouse blanche, un peu désarçonné par le calme de son patient. Le docteur Anderson est le meilleur dans son domaine. Avec lui vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

- Très bien. Je le contacterai. Je vous remercie.

- Monsieur Antinaïkos, faites vite. Cette forme de cancer peut évoluer rapidement.

Saga hocha la tête, remis son manteau et quitta le bureau.

Il regagna le Sanctuaire et remonta jusqu'au treizième temple, ses écrans mentaux blindés comme jamais. Personne ne devait savoir. Il ne supporterait pas de voir sur les visages de ses compagnons, la satisfaction de se savoir bientôt débarrassés de lui. Qui sait comment il réagirait. Depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait retrouvé son intégrité mentale. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait remarqué. Ils se défiaient toujours autant de lui, ils le haïssaient.

Depuis ce 4 février 1988 où il avait assassiné Shion, il s'était retrouvé seul. Quinze jours plus tard, il combattait son frère pour ne pas avoir à partager le pouvoir sur ce caillou qu'était le Sanctuaire. La puissance et la rage qu'il avait alors déployées, avaient définitivement calmé les ardeurs de tous. Aucun n'avait voulu prendre le risque de se mettre au milieu d'un "conflit familial".

Et cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'il exerçait son pouvoir comme un despote. Pourtant, il n'était plus celui qui avait tout bouleversé. Il était redevenu l'homme que tous avaient connu. Mais de toute façon, qui s'en souciait ? Il avait rendu au Sanctuaire sa force et sa puissance qui avaient lentement périclité. Il avait redonné leur crédibilité aux Chevaliers d'Or face aux nations du monde qui connaissaient leur existence et leurs capacités. Le Sanctuaire était craint. Il avait aussi ouvert des centres d'entraînements, permettant ainsi de découvrir de futurs Chevaliers potentiels. Il avait rénové les Temples, amélioré leur confort. Mais de tout ça, qui s'en souciait ?

Ils n'avaient tous en tête que ce 4 février 1988. Il était un monstre à leurs yeux, mais un monstre compétent. Il était un despote, mais un despote qui les laissait faire presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient, vivre comme ils l'entendaient sans avoir de compte à lui rendre, sauf lorsqu'il leur confiait une mission. Ils vivaient de leur coté, se voyaient de temps en temps, il vivait du sien, seul.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau, la tête prête à exploser. Les migraines étaient un des symptômes de la maladie. Il avala deux aspirines, mais il était bien conscient que ça ne suffirait peut-être pas. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil brillait, les journées commençaient à être chaudes. De loin en loin, il distinguait les toits des Temples qui s'étageaient tout le long du Grand Escalier. Tout était à sa place. Les Maisons du Zodiaque, l'île elle-même, la mer au loin, lui dans ce fauteuil. Tout semblait identique à ce matin lorsqu'il avait pris le bateau pour Athènes. Pourtant, maintenant tout était différent. Et qu'est-ce qui était différent ? Rien de tout cela. Rien, sauf qu'il était revenu de la capitale avec un poids en moins sur les épaules.

C'était comme si, tout, maintenant, lui était égal. Mais surtout, tout allait enfin s'arrêter. Ses insomnies, ses cauchemars, ses moments redoutables de déprime profonde à ressasser constamment ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses remords. Il allait enfin en être libéré. Oh pas tout de suite, mais le fait d'entrevoir une issue à cette souffrance perpétuelle l'aidait à se sentir mieux, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été éduqué et entraîné dans cet esprit de sacrifice. Cela était partie intégrante de sa vie. Non, il n'avait pas peur de la mort et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à le prendre par la main, il la suivait, confiant. Il espérait juste qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop. Il ne craignait pas non plus la souffrance, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle dure trop longtemps.

Saga remarqua soudainement qu'il venait de passer plusieurs heures, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque le soleil couchant éclaira la fenêtre de ses derniers rayons. Sa migraine était encore là, moins forte, plus sourde. Il descendit aux cuisines, se prépara un sandwich et prit une canette de bière dans le frigo. Mourir d'accord, mais pas de faim.

Il mangea, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, but sa bière et alla se coucher. Il ne dormirait pas longtemps, non, et il ferait des cauchemars.

Il fit un étrange rêve cette nuit là. Il était face à lui-même…

_Hôpital de New York, mai 2001…_

Encore un hôpital, encore un bureau, encore un médecin. Qui confirma le diagnostic de son confrère Grec.

- Vous n'avez pas de famille ? Des parents, des frères, des sœurs ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, dans votre cas, et à ce stade de la maladie, une greffe de moelle osseuse associée à un traitement de chimiothérapie pourrait donner d'excellents résultats, expliqua le docteur Anderson.

- Ça me sauverait la vie ?

- C'est possible, mais en tout cas, ça vous permettrait de vivre plus longtemps.

- Rien n'est sûr, donc…

- Jamais avec un cancer…

- A quoi bon reculer l'échéance, alors ?

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit. La vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie…

Saga eut un sourire désabusé. Sa vie ? Que valait-elle ? Il était un meurtrier, un schizophrène, un tyran, un homme que tous craignaient plus encore que la peste et le choléra réunis. Un homme seul, sans personne, sans attache, sans ami, sans amour, sans famille. Pourquoi un monstre pareil aurait-il le droit de vivre ? Sans famille… L'image de son frère jumeau s'imposa un instant à son esprit, mais il la chassa d'une pensée rageuse.

- Non, je n'ai pas de famille.

- C'est dommage. Mais la chimio pourra quand même vous aider en attendant de trouver un donneur compatible. Puisque vous résidez en Grèce, vous pourrez parfaitement suivre votre thérapie là-bas. Il faudra quand même que vous veniez régulièrement ici pour que nous fassions des bilans complets et des analyses plus poussées afin d'évaluer l'évolution de la maladie.

- Je ne veux pas de chimio, docteur.

- Pardon ? Mais enfin ! Vous n'avez pas conscience…

- J'ai parfaitement conscience de mon état, croyez-moi. C'est mon choix. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Grèce, Saga savourait sa liberté tout nouvelle. Oui, il se sentait libre. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt délivré de toute cette souffrance psychologique, de sa déprime, de ses rêves. Il n'avait pas le courage de mettre fin à ses jours, pourtant ça aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde. Alors il avait décidé de laisser son corps faire le travail à la place. Puisqu'il le trahissait, à quoi bon continuer. Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Tout ce à quoi il allait se consacrer désormais, c'était de faire en sorte que la situation du Sanctuaire soit la plus claire et la plus à jour possible pour son successeur. Il avait pris une vie, il y a treize ans, mais combien avaient été sauvées parce qu'il avait décidé que le Sanctuaire devait changer de direction ? Combien d'apprentis seraient morts s'il n'avait pas modifié les méthodes d'entraînement et de recrutement ? Une vie de prise, des vies sauvées. Une vie sauvée… Rachel. Ce souvenir s'imposa à lui avec brutalité alors qu'il se remettait à peine du départ de la jeune femme, quelques jours plus tôt…

**Flashback**

_Le Sanctuaire, février 1999…_

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le ponton du débarcadère de l'île, un garde vint l'informer qu'une femme l'attendait dans son bureau. Il se concentra un instant et reconnut le cosmos de Rachel. Il monta. Elle était là, devant lui. Son regard était étrangement vide. Il se composa une attitude neutre, un peu dure, mais il ne put empêcher une étincelle de joie de traverser son regard.

- Bonjour Saga…

- Rachel…

Il passa à coté d'elle, jeta son manteau sur le divan, s'assit à son bureau et la fixa. Elle lui sembla si fragile à cet instant.

- J'ai… j'aimerais pouvoir habiter une des maisons vides qu'il y a au sud de l'île, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait… répéta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Saga réfléchit un instant. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais après le drame qu'elle avait vécu, qui le serait ?

- Tu es ici chez toi, au même titre que nous tous. Installe-toi où tu le désires.

- Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne veux voir personne… vraiment personne.

Il comprit que c'était aussi valable pour lui. Il inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle sortit et le laissa seul. Un bon millier de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, mais il avait accepté sa demande et respecterait son choix. Après tout, elle avait parfaitement le droit de venir ici, au Sanctuaire, pour se reposer, peut-être pour faire le point sur toute cette histoire…

Comment sut-il, il l'ignorait. Mais, une nuit, il s'éveilla en sursaut, l'esprit oppressé. Il sonda l'île. Il ne percevait presque plus le cosmos de Rachel. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était revenue et personne ne l'avait vue. Un sentiment d'urgence lui broya le cœur. De toute la vitesse dont il était capable, il passa un pantalon et fila à la maison qu'elle avait choisie. Sans même réfléchir, il défonça la porte et entra comme une furie. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur un lit, dans une chambre, à l'agonie. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'était revenue au Sanctuaire que pour y mourir. Mais ça, il le refusait. Il était hors de question que la femme qu'il aimait meurt. Lui il pouvait, mais pas elle. Surtout pas elle. L'angoisse lui déformait le visage. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait peur. Voilà bien un sentiment qui vous fait vous sentir vivant. Là, il sut qu'il devait vivre encore un peu pour elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et descendit au bateau.

A l'hôpital, les urgentistes l'ont prise en charge. Saga est là, il attend, il s'impatiente. Les sondes la nourrissent de force. Pendant quelques jours, il reste à son chevet puis il est autorisé à la ramener chez eux.

Pendant des semaines, il s'occupe d'elle. La nourrir comme un oisillon, cuillérée après cuillérée. Il la couvre, l'habille, ne la laisse pas seule une seule minute. Mais c'est comme s'il se heurtait à un mur. Elle ne veut pas manger, son regard est fixe, elle ne parle même plus. Mais lui n'abandonne pas. Il se battra à sa place. Un jour le regard de Rachel s'anime enfin. Mais il n'y voit que de la haine. Elle le repousse, elle veut qu'il parte. La douleur qu'il ressent à cet instant est si intense qu'il a envie de tout casser. Pourtant, il cède. Il part. Elle retourne dans cette maison et tous les jours, il va s'asseoir devant la porte et il lui parle. Il respecte son choix de ne voir personne, mais elle ne lui a pas interdit de venir. Il lui parle pendant des heures. Parfois il entend un bruit à l'intérieur, ça le rassure. Ou bien il cherche l'aura de la jeune femme. Elle est là, vacillante, perturbée, perdue, mais elle ne décline pas.

Un matin, alors qu'il parle encore, il entend un bruit de l'autre coté de la porte. Un frottement, un bruit mat et sourd comme quelqu'un qui vient de s'asseoir, ou plutôt qui vient de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il se permet alors d'espérer, il continue son monologue. Il dit des choses qui n'ont pas toujours d'intérêt ou de sens, mais il faut qu'il la garde là, tout près de lui. Il sent sa présence.

- Saga, pourquoi ?

Six mois qu'il n'a plus entendu le son de sa voix. Six mois. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas vu le temps passer. Mais enfin, elle lui parle. Cette question, il n'a pas la réponse mais il veut bien essayer d'en trouver une… avec elle.

Jour après jour, un pas après l'autre, Rachel se reconstruit. Pendant deux ans, elle fera de Saga l'homme le plus heureux de la terre par sa présence auprès de lui. Aussitôt après son départ, la nuit même, il refait ce rêve dans lequel, où qu'il se tourne, il se retrouvait face à lui-même…

_Terre de feu, Argentine, mars 1999…_

L'homme regarda d'un air dépité la barrière brisée. Un puma avait sans doute effrayé le troupeau de chevaux. Même si la plupart étaient revenus, Kanon vit qu'il en manquait trois. Il retourna dans la grange et prit ce dont il avait besoin pour les réparations. Celles-ci terminées, il enfourcha son cheval et partit à la recherche de ceux qui n'étaient pas rentrés.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva la carcasse d'une jument. Les traces ne faisaient aucun doute, c'était bien un puma. Ces grands félins étaient menacés et il était rare d'en voir, mais parfois, certains s'aventuraient à proximité des habitations isolées et des troupeaux. Une heure plus tard, il retrouva un étalon suivi par un poulain qui boitait bas. Les deux bêtes reconnurent son odeur et se laissèrent approcher. Pour le plus jeune, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il sortit le pistolet qu'il avait à la ceinture et, tenant d'une poigne de fer les deux autres chevaux, il acheva le poulain d'une balle dans la tête. Les charognards volaient déjà en cercle au dessus de lui. Les deux animaux sursautèrent au bruit de la détonation et tentèrent de fuir mais il parvint à les calmer. Une journée qui commençait mal. Sans parler de la nuit qu'il avait passée.

Tout en rentrant au petit trot, il repensait aux étranges impressions qu'il avait éprouvées à son réveil. Un malaise pesant, de la tristesse, de la douleur. Pas physique, une douleur psychologique. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années. Depuis la mort de ses parents. Il serra les dents, sentant monter en lui la colère. A la mort d'Andréas et Sofia Antinaïkos, il avait eu mal, mais en plus, il avait ressenti la douleur de son frère, comme Saga avait dû ressentir la sienne. Souvent, l'un percevait ainsi les émotions de l'autre lorsqu'elles étaient intenses. Et là, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait à nouveau été touché par celles de Saga. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment, à des milliers de kilomètres de son frère, séparé de lui depuis tant d'années, comment il pouvait percevoir tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore me faire chier ! Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Toute la journée, il y revint. Saga devait être très perturbé. Il avait dû vivre quelque chose de particulièrement violent émotionnellement pour qu'il le perçoive à cette distance. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu mettre son frère dans un tel état. Puis la routine captiva son esprit et ses gestes, il relégua ses réflexions dans un coin de sa tête. Le soir venu, il prépara son repas et à nouveau, il pensa à son frère. Onze ans qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence, qu'il n'avait pas perçu ses émotions. Toute sa colère et sa haine le submergèrent. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la tranquillité, loin de son passé, loin du Sanctuaire, loin de son devoir, mais non ! Voilà que tout cela le rattrapait en une fraction de seconde. Il lui avait fallu des années pour trouver un équilibre serein, et là, en une nuit, tout volait en éclat.

Il finit par s'endormir. Un sommeil agité, un rêve étrange, dans lequel où qu'il regarde, il était face à lui-même…

C'était un endroit gris, sans repère. Juste un point lumineux au loin. Il avança, du moins, ce fut ce qu'il lui sembla, mais la lumière était toujours aussi lointaine. Il eut soudain la sensation de ne pas être seul. Il se retourna et vit son image. Il pencha la tête pour s'observer, l'image ne bougea pas. Son regard était triste, empreint d'une gravité et d'une douleur qui l'attrista. Puis il le vit. Juste avant de quitter les lieux, il vit le grain de beauté sur la tempe gauche. Tout petit, à peine visible. Un grain de beauté que lui n'avait pas…

**Fin du flashback**

_Terre de Feu, Argentine, mars 2003…_

A genoux sur le sol, il pleurait. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis quinze ans. Il s'était emmuré dans une forteresse imprenable de haine et d'amertume. Pendant quinze ans, pierre après pierre, patiemment, il avait érigé ces remparts de rancœur et de mépris. Il s'y sentait à l'abri, il était persuadé que quoiqu'il arrive, il saurait faire face.

Mais toute forteresse a sa faiblesse, et la sienne était de n'avoir jamais cessé d'espérer retrouver son frère. C'était un rêve qu'il chérissait comme le plus précieux de ses trésors. Mais de tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginés, celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Perdre réellement son frère n'était pas une option envisageable. Etre loin de lui, chacun vivant sa vie de son coté, avec ses souvenirs, son passé aussi terrible soit-il, d'accord. Mais ça… Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui s'était dit, pas un seul instant, il n'avait envisagé que Saga puisse mourir, terrassé par la maladie. Au début de son exil, encore animé d'une haine farouche et tenace, il aurait certainement pensé : "Quelle aubaine ! Je vais maintenant pouvoir prendre ta place, et sans combattre !" Mais le temps était passé, il avait fait son œuvre et arrondi les angles comme l'eau de la rivière caresse les pierres et en fait des galets.

Il comprit qu'il ne rêvait que de retourner au Sanctuaire, de revoir Saga. Son frère, son double parfait, cette moitié de lui qui manquait à son équilibre. Il avait réussi à compenser ce manque mais jamais à trouver l'aplomb parfait. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui faisait pencher légèrement la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, une toute petite oscillation, tout juste perceptible, mais bien présente.

Après de longues heures passées sous le soleil brûlant, à genoux dans la poussière, il releva enfin la tête. Il venait de prendre une décision. En allant demander son pick-up à son ami José, il lui confia aussi ses chevaux. Qui sait quand il reviendrait ? S'il revenait…

_Le Sanctuaire, le 18 novembre 2004…_

Leur petit numéro musical terminé, les jumeaux quittèrent le piano. Leurs compagnons discutaient tant bien que mal étant donné leur taux d'alcoolémie. Saga s'éloigna vers la fenêtre d'où il les observa. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser les évènements qui avaient changé si radicalement sa vie. Rachel lui était revenue, il était guéri de sa leucémie, son frère était près de lui, ses compagnons aussi. Et les Portes avaient été vaincues. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être encore seul… et vide ?

- Parce que tu crois que tu n'as plus d'utilité, fit une voix grave derrière lui, une voix si semblable à la sienne, une voix qui lui avait tant manqué pendant quinze ans.

- C'est un peu vrai, répondit-il en se tournant pour rencontrer le regard de Kanon, plus vraiment étonné de la capacité de son cadet à suivre le cours de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Vivre, c'est une bonne idée, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Mais vivre comment ? Avoir quel but ?

- C'est évident, Saga. Tu vas continuer à être notre Pope, je garde la charge des Gémeaux et nous sommes tous là maintenant pour t'aider dans cette tâche. Tu auras plus de temps pour toi… pour vous…

Disant cela, Kanon posa les yeux sur Rachel qui discutait avec Milo et Camus, soutenant une Thétis au sourire béat et qui riait d'un rien. Saga suivit le regard de son frère et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie indicible.

- Vous envisagez d'avoir des enfants ?

- Quoi ? L'aîné sursauta, revenant à son frère. Je… Je n'en sais rien… On n'a pas encore parlé de ce genre de choses.

- Vous devriez… Cette deuxième chance, on ne doit pas la concevoir sans une continuité. Nous ne sommes pas éternels…

- Thétis et toi…

- C'est un peu plus compliqué… surtout pour elle, mais moi… je me sens prêt…

- J'espère juste qu'on sera différent de lui…

Un instant l'ombre d'Andréas flotta entre eux et ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, vers l'extérieur, vers le cimetière où reposaient leur père et Nathan.

- Saga, pour lui ressembler, il faudrait qu'on sombre toi ET moi dans la folie…, fit Kanon, d'un ton cynique.

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé…

- Et ça n'arrivera plus…

Ils se turent quelques secondes, chacun pensant à cet avenir qu'ils avaient enfin. Saga se sentit moins vide et dut admettre que son frère n'avait pas tort. Préparer le futur était un but en soi. Qu'il s'agisse de la pérennité du Sanctuaire et de tout ce qu'il représente, ou du leur, en tant qu'individu.

Le destin était étrange. Il y avait encore quelques mois, rien ne laissait supposer que ce soir, tous seraient là, presque tous. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses incroyables, leurs sentiments avaient été chamboulés, retournés, secoués, meurtris, exacerbés à l'extrême. Tout comme leur corps. Qui aurait pu résister à un tel séisme d'émotions aussi violentes ? L'Humanité elle-même avait bien failli ne pas s'en remettre, tout comme eux.

- On devait mourir…, finit par murmurer Saga.

- … et on va vivre ! Acheva Kanon.

**FIN**


	7. Inadaptés

**Titre**: Inadaptés

**Auteur**: Black Dragon

**Rating**: PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : # 3400

**Situation**: préquelle

**Personnages**: Surprise

**Note de Black Dragon** : Alaiya a été la première personne à qui j'ai proposé d'écrire une side story pour ma propre fic il y a quelques mois, et je lui avais d'emblée dit que je serais parfaitement disposé à lui rendre la pareille. Si bien que, quand elle a finalement décidé de lancer à son tour des invitations pour des participations, j'avais en fait déjà réfléchi plus ou moins consciemment à la question et trouvé le thème que je souhaitais aborder, et ma réponse positive a été automatique.  
J'ai toujours été un grand amateur d'histoires alternatives, et j'étais par exemple particulièrement accro à la série « Et Si ? » des comics Marvel. Si bien que j'étais un client gagné d'avance pour la fic d'Alaiya, et je me suis d'emblée posé beaucoup de questions sur le passé de son univers, et sur la place que pouvaient y avoir certains premiers rôles habituels de Kurumada.  
Je réponds donc en fait dans cette side story à une question que j'avais posée dès le deuxième commentaire que j'avais posté sur cette fic, en septembre 2004 (ce qui ne rajeunit pas).  
Après une première ébauche trop orientée action et abandonnée, j'ai eu le déclic qui m'a permis d'écrire ce texte très rapidement, et je profite au passage de situer mon histoire dans ce fameux passé indéterminé pour avoir des relations entre les personnages légèrement différentes de celles de la fic.  
Quand j'ai envoyé la version finale à Alaiya, j'étais conscient que certains aspects pourraient la dérouter de prime abord et je lui avais préparé ce petit mantra à réciter plusieurs fois avant de commencer sa lecture : "Black Dragon sait ce qu'il fait, en Black Dragon j'ai confiance, satisfaite je serai à la fin de ma lecture". Cela a marché pour elle, peut-être devriez-vous faire de même avant de vous plonger dans ma prose (pour une efficacité maximale, je conseille de fermer les yeux et de se tenir sur une jambe en faisant de grands mouvements circulaires avec les bras).  
Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Note d'Alaiya** : Black Dragon est le premier à avoir laissé un commentaire sur UDC, sur le saintseiyaforum, et sa fidélité ne s'est jamais démentie. C'est donc avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'émotion que j'ai lu sa side-story. J'ai toujours eu tendance à considérer "BiDi" comme un compagnon de galère, au sens littéral du terme, à savoir que chacun de notre côté nous avons « ramé » pendant des années avant d'achever nos fics respectives, à quelques semaines d'intervalle. Un bel aboutissement dans son cas, avec « l'Emergence des Géants » qui restera dans les annales.

Concernant cette side, je ne peux que vous encourager à suivre ses conseils (mais sans fermer les yeux, parce que pour lire, ce n'est pas très pratique, sauf si vous vous appelez Shaka), et à lui faire confiance. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Merci à lui et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Inadaptés**

_Par Black Dragon_

_**20 août 1993, Sanctuaire d'Athéna**_

Le soleil commençait à décliner, recouvrant de teintes rougeoyantes le paysage du Sanctuaire.

En le regardant depuis son sommet, là où se dressait le Palais traditionnellement occupé par le Grand Pope, le Domaine Sacré apparaissait comme une petite maquette.

De la fumée noire s'élevait de quelques endroits, témoignage de la violence des combats qui avaient eu lieu lors des deux dernières journées.

Ici et là, des gardes et chevaliers, rendus minuscules par la distance, allaient et venaient, certains se rendant sur les lieux des incendies pour les maîtriser, d'autres allant porter assistance aux blessés.

Si la bataille avait prélevé un lourd tribut, le Sanctuaire était une nouvelle fois victorieux et ce sentiment de devoir accompli permettait à la déesse Athéna de relativiser les pertes subies.

La déesse elle-même avait été marquée par les combats. Sa longue chevelure était sale et emmêlée, et sa fatigue se manifestait sous la forme de cernes profonds. Son armure divine portait des marques d'impacts, et quelques traces de sang maculaient par endroits l'alliage doré d'orichalque. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'ichor de la déesse, mais celui de son frère et ennemi, Arès, dieu de la Guerre et chef des légions de Berserkers.

Ces quelques traces rouges sur son armure étaient cependant finalement discrètes au regard du reste de son équipement. Le sceptre de la déesse, qu'elle avait utilisé pour empaler son adversaire, et son bouclier, qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin et dont elle s'était servi pour finalement décapiter Arès, étaient en effet quant à eux presque entièrement recouverts du précieux fluide divin.

Une nouvelle divinité maléfique avait été défaite en cette journée, pourtant la déesse aux yeux pers n'ignorait pas que les batailles seraient encore nombreuses avant que la Paix et la Justice ne règnent enfin définitivement sur Terre. Mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur ses chevaliers pour la seconder fidèlement.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Seiya de Pégase, le plus grand héros que la Terre avait jamais porté.

Il vint se placer à côté d'elle. Comme celle de sa maîtresse, l'armure divine du chevalier était légèrement endommagée. Chaque fissure dans le métal était un souvenir laissé par Phobos et Deimos, les fils d'Arès qu'il avait vaincus en combat singulier. Les deux maîtres des légions de Berserkers avaient ainsi rejoint la longue liste des divinités victimes du tueur de dieu.

- Ce qui reste des troupes ennemies est en déroute, dit Seiya. La Première Légion, celle de Phobos, est totalement anéantie. Quelques Berserkers de la Seconde Légion ont réussi à fuir, mais il s'agit généralement des plus bas grades, et un groupe de chevaliers d'argent est lancé à leur poursuite.

- C'est inutile. Sans chefs, ils ne représentent plus de danger.

- Très bien, j'ordonnerai d'arrêter les traques.

La déesse se tourna vers le mortel et passa sa main libre sur une longue crevasse qui parcourait le plastron de l'armure de part et d'autre.

- J'ai senti tes combats à distance. Ce coup-ci n'est pas passé loin, dit-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

- Phobos, répondit simplement le chevalier. Il m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que son frère. Mais même lui n'a pas pu résister à ma Pluie de Comètes.

- Tu aurais dû prendre des chevaliers avec toi pour t'assister, dit-elle. Imagine s'il avait transpercé ton armure...

- De simples chevaliers, même d'or, m'auraient plus gêné qu'autre chose.

- Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois à nouveau blessé comme tu l'avais été par Hadès.

- Je ne peux pas penser à ce genre de choses, si je veux faire mon devoir. Et, après tout, tu aurais aussi pu être blessée par Arès.

Elle sembla ignorer cette dernière remarque, laissa tomber son sceptre, et l'enlaça tendrement.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre à nouveau, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser passionné dura un long moment.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, répondit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau long baiser, mais furent dérangés par des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux. Ils se séparèrent et firent face aux nouveaux venus.

- Shiryu ? S'étonna Seiya en découvrant son vieil ami. Je te croyais en mission dans le Tartare ?

L'élève de Dohko de la Balance était également revêtu de son armure divine, bien que la splendeur de cette dernière restât inférieure à celle de Pégase, qui était la protection de l'Elu. Le Dragon était accompagné par Mû du Bélier.

- Mû ? s'écria Athéna. Mais c'est impossible, tu es mort avec les autres chevaliers d'or lors de la bataille des Enfers devant le Mur des Lamentations ! Tu as sacrifié ta vie avec les autres dans l'explosion qui a suivi le moment où vous avez recréé le rayonnement du Soleil !

Shiryu et Mû se regardèrent un instant, avant que le premier ne reprenne la parole.

- C'est justement pour cela que je suis revenu de ma mission. Alors que j'arpentais le Tartare, j'ai découvert que les chevaliers d'or avaient en fait survécu.

- En effet, reprit Mû. Le cosmos que nous avions déployé avec mes compagnons a créé une bulle de protection, qui nous a permis de survivre. L'explosion n'a fait que nous expédier au Tartare.

- Quelle grande nouvelle ! s'exclama Seiya. Où sont tes compagnons ?

Shiryu et Mû se consultèrent du regard de nouveau avant de répondre.

- La plupart sont repartis immédiatement à la guerre contre nos ennemis, répondit le Bélier.

- Comment ? fit Saori. Ils auraient attaqué le repère de Cronos ?

- Oui, et c'est là l'autre grand nouvelle, poursuivit Shiryu.

- Les batailles sont terminées, Cronos est vaincu, acheva Mû.

- Non, c'est impossible, comment auraient-ils vaincu le chef des Titans sans armure divine, et surtout sans la Faux du Destin ?

- Nos pouvoirs ont été renforcés dans le Tartare, expliqua Mû.

- Et nous avons pu utiliser l'Egide de Zeus contre Cronos, appuya Shiryu.

- Les batailles sont terminées, tous les ennemis sont vaincus, dit Mû. Il est temps pour vous de vous reposer, à présent.

Athéna et Seiya se consultèrent du regard un moment, apparemment ébranlés par ces nouvelles.

- Ouranos, dit-elle finalement d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui, il reste Ouranos, reprit Seiya d'un ton décidé. C'est lui la véritable cause derrière tout ce qui s'est passé.

Mû et Shiryu parurent hésiter un moment, avant que le premier ne prenne finalement la parole.

- Très bien, nous allons prévenir nos compagnons de ce nouvel objectif et rassembler les chevaliers d'or.

- Merci, fit Athéna. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau compter sur vous. Mais l'heure des réjouissances et retrouvailles ne viendra qu'après cette ultime victoire.

Le Bélier et le Dragon s'inclinèrent puis quittèrent les lieux.

Pégase et sa déesse se tournèrent de nouveau vers le paysage du Sanctuaire, se préparant à la future bataille.

* * *

_**20 août 1993, Centre de la Fondation Kido**_

- D'accord, vous m'avez convaincu, dit Saga. Ils sont fous à lier. Mais maintenant, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne les avez pas tués quand je l'ai ordonné, et pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire moi-même tout de suite.

Le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire se tenait devant une grande vitre sans tain. Cela lui permettait d'observer sans être vu une petite cellule dont les murs étaient en partie capitonnés.

Saori Kido et Seiya se tenaient au centre de la pièce. Vêtus de blouses blanches et de camisoles de force dont les liens avaient été desserrés, ils avaient tous les deux une mine épouvantable. Leurs cheveux étaient sales, leurs yeux hagards et ils avaient tous deux des traces de bave aux commissures de leur lèvres. Diverses tâches suspectes sur leurs habits laissaient planer les plus grands doutes sur leur hygiène. Mû et Shiryu s'éloignaient d'eux avec une mine déçue et allaient vers la porte. Seiya et Saori semblaient déjà avoir totalement oublié leur présence. Ils marmonnaient des phrases inintelligibles et fixaient un mur nu comme s'il s'agissait d'un paysage.

- Les tuer ? Releva finalement Rachel. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils représentent encore un danger ?

- Ils ont tué un de mes chevaliers, répliqua simplement le chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Les calmants qu'ils prennent régulièrement les empêchent d'utiliser leur cosmos de façon offensive, intervint la troisième personne présente.

Il s'agissait de Asamori Hakase, chef de la recherche de la Fondation Kido, qui avait la charge des deux malades.

- En outre, ils n'ont jamais plus essayé de l'utiliser depuis leur défaite, poursuivit-il.

- C'est vrai, appuya Mû qui venait de passer la porte avec Shiryu et de les rejoindre. Pour autant que nous puissions en juger, ils sont trop détachés du monde réel pour représenter une menace pour qui que ce soit.

Saga haussa les épaules, et regarda avec un oeil en coin Shiryu aller se placer à côté de Rachel, puis saisir une de ses mains. Cette marque d'affection entre son ancienne amante et le Dragon lui fit détourner les yeux.

- Très bien, je vous laisse une chance de m'expliquer simplement quel est leur problème. Déjà, vous me dites qu'ils ne peuvent plus se servir de leurs cosmos, mais comment se fait-il qu'ils en disposent à la base ?

- Cela est facilement explicable dans le cas de Seiya, répondit Shiryu.

Saga lui jeta un regard mauvais, faisant bien comprendre qu'il aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre réponde.

- Seiya était à l'orphelinat Kido avec moi et les autres, poursuivit malgré tout le Dragon. Il s'est entraîné au sein même du Sanctuaire.

- Je le sais, évidemment. Mais il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre cosmos au cours de ses années sur le Domaine Sacré, et avait été vaincu facilement en quart de finale du tournoi d'attribution du titre de chevalier Pégase par le futur vainqueur, Cassios.

- Certes, mais il a malgré tout eu un entraînement de chevalier, intervint Mû. Il a pu le reprendre, même après la mort de son maître, Marine de l'Aigle, et finir par atteindre la maîtrise du cosmos.

- Admettons, mais elle ? fit le Pope en désignant Saori.

- Nous savons qu'il y a eu un pourcentage d'acquisition du cosmos totalement exceptionnel dans la population d'enfants rassemblés à l'orphelinat Kido voici une vingtaine d'années. Une telle concentration défie toutes les statistiques. Je l'avais relevé dans un rapport que m'avait demandé... ton prédécesseur... sur le sujet.

Un ange passa à l'évocation de la façon dont Saga avait pris la place de Shion du Bélier, le maître de Mû. L'Atlante avait parlé d'une voix monocorde en s'adressant à l'assassin de son mentor, faisant preuve d'un froid professionnalisme.

- L'une des raisons possibles que j'avais avancée à ce phénomène était un lien familial entre les orphelins, reprit finalement Mû. Les prédispositions héréditaires au cosmos sont bien connues, vos familles en sont le meilleur exemple.

Il regarde tour à tour Rachel et Saga pour appuyer cet argument.

- Si le lien familial entre tous ces enfants remontaient en fait à Mitsumasa Kido, le grand-père de Saori, alors cela pourrait expliquer qu'elle avait aussi un fort potentiel.

- C'est ridicule ! Intervint Shiryu. Nous aurions été frères et soeurs sans le savoir ?

- Ou demi-frère et demi-soeur. Ou cousin et cousine. Et je rappelle que cela n'est qu'une hypothèse.

- Qui pourrait se vérifier par des tests très simples, intervint Asamori Hakase.

- Je ne m'y prêterai pas, coupa Shiryu. Si certains ont réussi, Kido a gâché la vie de beaucoup des enfants qu'il a envoyés conquérir des titres de chevaliers par lubie personnelle. A commencer par Seiya. Cela serait encore pire si nous avions été en fait ses descendants. Si j'ai un lien avec lui, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

- N'oublions pas que Madame Saori pourrait également être un enfant adopté, intervint Asamori Hakase.

- Peu m'importe, ces questions m'ennuient, coupa Saga d'un ton définitif. Même si elle avait le potentiel, comment l'a-t-elle développé ?

- Avec Seiya, nous en sommes certains, dit Shiryu. Il était revenu au Japon complètement brisé par son échec. Il n'arrivait pas à se trouver de rôle ou de but à sa vie. Il est retourné à l'orphelinat et a retrouvé Saori. Je le sais, je les y ai vus.

- Nous pensons ensuite qu'ils ont tous les deux été témoins d'un des combats entre chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ayant eu lieu pendant la période de... troubles... ayant suivi le changement de régime.

Là encore un ange passa à l'évocation du soulèvement du groupe mené par Shiryu consécutif à la prise de pouvoir de Saga.

- Tu veux dire les troubles à l'issue desquels j'ai bien failli pulvériser notre ami mangeur de riz ? lança le Pope en regardant Shiryu.

Celui-ci fit mine de bouger, mais Rachel le retint.

- Saga, je ne suis pas sûre que ce genre de choses fassent avancer le débat, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Bref... répondit-il. Je ne vois cependant pas ce que le fait qu'ils aient été témoins d'un combat vient faire là-dedans.

- Pour Seiya, cela a pu augmenter sa frustration de ne pas être devenu lui-même chevalier, dit Mû. Mais je pense que l'impact a surtout dû être important sur Saori.

- Comment ça ?

- Là encore, je suggère que tu lises mes rapports, dit Mû

- Pas d'impertinence Mû, dit Saga d'un ton menaçant.

- Je dis simplement que tu as accès à ces informations. L'impact des manifestations de cosmos sur des humains ordinaires est à présent bien documenté et connu. Mis face aux capacités surhumaines dont le cosmos nous dote, un esprit fragile peut subir un important traumatisme qui se manifeste par un sentiment d'inutilité et d'obsolescence.

- "Si de tels êtres existent, à quoi est-ce que je sers moi ?" dit Rachel.

- Exactement, confirma Mû. Notre hypothèse est que Saori a voulu comprendre d'où venaient ces pouvoirs, et que Seiya a accepté d'essayer de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait.

- Elle a également mobilisé une bonne partie des ressources de la Fondation pour en apprendre davantage, intervint Asamori Hakase. J'ai participé aux recherches, et j'ai par exemple découvert le lien que la légende établit entre la déesse Athéna et le Sanctuaire primitif.

- Seiya a donc entraîné Saori et celle-ci a réussi à maîtriser un cosmos relativement rapidement, de même que Seiya lui-même. Nous pensons que c'est à cet instant que leurs troubles se sont réellement manifestés. Ils se sont mis à croire que le fait que Saori développe facilement un sixième sens, et que Seiya y parvienne aussi à son contact alors qu'il en avait été incapable précédemment, signifiait qu'elle était en fait la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna et que son influence bénéfique avait permis à Seiya de repousser ses limites.

- Et donc que le Sanctuaire, qui avait dans leur esprit rejeté la déesse, était une imposture, dit Shiryu. Nous pensons que leur objectif ultime était de t'éliminer, Saga, et de renverser l'usurpateur.

- Ah, ces deux loques voulaient me tuer ? Dans une autre vie, peut-être ! Mais si j'étais leur objectif, pourquoi ont-ils tué Cassios ?

- Il le percevait également comme un usurpateur, un "Pégase Noir" qui avait volé la place légitime de Seiya, expliqua Mû.

- Comment sont-ils arrivés à le vaincre, d'ailleurs ?

- Leurs cosmos fonctionnent de concert, se renforçant l'un l'autre. En outre, on dit que la ferveur que met un chevalier à combattre pour une cause juste renforce sa puissance. Même si elle est créée par leur état psychologique, ils sont persuadés que la cause qu'ils défendent est juste, ce qui les rend redoutables. Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga et les autres ont eu beaucoup du mal à les maîtriser sans les blesser gravement. Et depuis leur défaite, ils ont complètement basculé. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas intégrer l'échec dans leur fantasmagorie commune, ils se sont créés un univers où tout se passe comme ils le souhaitent et où ils sont des héros enchaînant les batailles victorieuses. Leurs esprits sont connectés en permanence, et ils construisent à deux ce monde parfait, chacun renforçant la psychose de l'autre.

- Pourtant, vous êtes parvenus à leur parler tout à l'heure, observa Saga.

- Il est possible de communiquer avec eux tant que l'on accepte d'entrer dans leur jeu. Tout à l'heure, ils ont dit qu'ils me pensaient mort, mais dès que j'ai présenté une pseudo explication à ma présence, ils l'ont acceptée sans sourciller. Ils sont capables de suspendre leur incrédulité et d'accepter n'importe quelle fadaise ou incohérence, tant que cela ne remet pas en cause leur univers.

- Ils ont accepté le fait que tu avais vaincu Cronos, intervint Rachel. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que vous aviez aussi vaincu cet Ouranos ?

- Ils auraient probablement inventé un autre adversaire. C'est ce qu'ils font en permanence : se créer de nouveaux adversaires imaginaires, à chaque fois plus puissants que les précédents. C'est un cycle sans fin. Si j'avais continué à dire que j'avais vaincu tous leurs ennemis, ils auraient fini par se refermer sur eux-mêmes et nous n'aurions sans doute plus pu leur parler pendant des semaines.

- Pourquoi ne pas les séparer ? demanda Rachel. Si c'est un lien mental établi par leur cosmos qui leur permet de créer cet univers fictif à eux deux, s'ils sont séparés le lien ne pourrait-il pas se rompre ?

- Nous avons déjà essayé, intervint Asamori Hakase. Mais il semble que leur lien ne s'affaiblisse pas avec la distance.

- Je pense qu'ils disposent d'une connexion mentale équivalente à celui qui te lie à Kanon, dit Mû en regardant Saga.

- Liait, corrigea celui-ci d'une voix froide.

- J'ai d'ailleurs une hypothèse à ce sujet, poursuivit Mû. J'ai trouvé dans les archives du Sanctuaire des références à un "Surmonde", une dimension mentale où des esprits peuvent se rencontrer et converser sans restriction d'aucune sorte. Même si la description de leur cas paraît légèrement différente de ce que j'ai trouvé dans la littérature, il y a peut-être un lien.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où chacun réfléchit à cette notion.

- Hum, toi qui te plains que je ne lis jamais tes rapports, je serais très curieux d'en lire un sur le sujet, dit finalement Saga. A part ça, j'ai à présent compris comment ils sont devenus ces déchets. Ce sont des ratés, qui n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde, je l'ai bien saisi. Mais ils ont quand même tué un de mes chevaliers et avaient les mêmes projets à mon encontre. Pourquoi prendrais-je le risque de ne pas les tuer maintenant ?

- Le grand Saga des Gémeaux aurait-il peur ? releva Shiryu.

Rachel lui lança un regard torve.

- Évidemment que non, répliqua Saga. Comme je l'ai dit, la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est la sécurité de mes chevaliers. Mais d'ailleurs, si tu es si sûr que ça qu'ils ne représentent aucun danger, je peux te proposer quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y a quelques années, ta femme s'est portée garante sur sa vie du fait que tes compagnons et toi ne causeriez plus de problème. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui fait que tu peux te tenir face à moi avec arrogance aujourd'hui malgré l'écart titanesque de nos forces.

- Saga... commença Rachel, mais le Dragon lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

- Je peux t'offrir le même type d'accord, poursuivit le Pope. Tu peux te porter garant sur ta misérable vie qu'ils ne me causeront plus jamais le moindre souci. Mais si jamais tu te trompes tu en paieras le prix. Et j'avoue que, dans ces conditions, je relativiserais même la perte d'un de mes chevaliers devant le plaisir que je prendrais à te faire respecter tes engagements.

- Il y a aussi une raison pour toi de les épargner, tenta d'intervenir Mû en s'adressant à Saga. Tu veux des informations sur le Surmonde, et ils pourraient être un objet d'étude intéressant sur le sujet.

Mais l'intervention du Bélier sembla être totalement ignorée par les Gémeaux et le Dragon.

- Très bien, j'accepte dit finalement le second.

- Parfait, ces deux débris deviennent alors officiellement votre problème. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler à part comme "objet d'étude" pour notre ami.

Le Grand Pope se tourna vers la vitre sans tain et observa une dernière fois Seiya et Saori. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, toujours plongés dans leur réalité déformée.

- Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous perdez votre temps avec ces deux-là...

Il partit sans se retourner.

**FIN**


	8. Front commun

**Titre**: Front commun

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots **: # 6600

**Situation**: Timeline UDC – nécessite d'avoir lu le chapitre 29

**Personnages**: Trois chevaliers d'argent

**Note d'Alaiya** : Dans le chapitre 29, j'évoque la présence de trois chevaliers d'argent envoyés par Saga auprès du général Corman (ils vont notamment aider à l'aménagement de la base américaine), sans préciser leur identité. Chrysos a donc décidé de non seulement éclaircir ce point, mais aussi et surtout de le développer, avec brio. Décidément, je commence vraiment à les apprécier, ces chevaliers d'argent…

* * *

**Front commun**

_Par Chrysos_

_Site des Portes, Printemps 2003…_

Babel n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans le mess des officiers. Les ordres de Saga étaient formels à ce sujet : ses coéquipiers et lui-même devaient éviter au maximum tout contact avec les militaires de la base. Ce qui signifiait que, en dehors des heures où soldats et porte-étendards du Sanctuaire devaient travailler de concert, chacun des deux camps préférait se tenir à distance respectable de l'autre. Mais, après presque neuf mois d'incubation, la claustrophobie du chevalier d'argent atteignait un stade tel qu'il aurait pu tuer père et mère pour un ciel qui ne soit pas de pierre ou de béton armé. Il n'aurait pas rechigné non plus à vendre quelques-uns de ses organes vitaux pour que cette maudite base se métamorphose en palmeraie, en champ de cactus ou même en marécage. Bref, n'importe quoi plutôt que ces murs gris et froids.

Faute de pouvoir assouvir sa soif de grands espaces, cette petite escapade dans le quotidien de ses troufions de voisins était un dérivatif comme un autre. Au moins, cela briserait un peu la monotonie de sa mission.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'accueil des gradés fut pour le moins glacial. La plupart supportant déjà mal sa présence à leurs côtés lors des travaux, il ne fut pas étonné de les voir lui adresser des regards noirs et immédiatement fuyants. Comme si cette intrusion dans leur dernier bastion de tranquillité était pour eux le pire des sacrilèges.

- Les pauvres, songea Babel. S'ils savaient…

Choisissant une table à l'écart du troupeau, le chevalier s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise en inox, modèle standard. Fourrageant dans la poche de son jean délavé, il sortit tout son matériel de relaxation et, d'une main experte, se mit à l'ouvrage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put enfin savourer son calmant.

Indignés par son geste, les militaires interrompirent presque aussitôt leur repas et sortirent sans demander leur reste. Tous sauf un jeune homme qui, courageux ou particulièrement suicidaire, vint à la rencontre du chevalier du Centaure. Le fixant d'un air de reproche, le quidam l'apostropha :

- Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de la base ! A plus forte raison ce genre de produits !

Rallumant sa cigarette illicite, simplement en claquant des doigts, Babel rétorqua :

- C'est pourtant au marché noir de cette même base que j'achète ces « produits ». Patriotes ou pas, vos soldats ont la bosse du commerce et vendraient n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, bon gré mal gré. L'argent n'a pas d'odeur, c'est bien connu. Pas comme l'irakien que je suis, si j'en crois la réaction systématique de vos confrères, lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce que moi.

Entre deux volutes de fumée, Babel proposa de partager son herbe du diable avec Orwell et lui offrit une chaise. Refusant catégoriquement l'une et acceptant l'autre, le bureaucrate s'assit face à l'émissaire du Domaine Sacré. Gêné, l'aide de camp de Corman essaya :

- Je ne peux nier que certaines informations vous concernant aient filtré auprès des troupes. Mais, mettez-vous un peu à leur place. Du jour au lendemain, un bataillon de militaires pragmatiques découvre que leur monde supposé normal n'était qu'une façade. De gigantesques portes antédiluviennes poussent au milieu des canyons, ils doivent coopérer avec des êtres capables de réduire en miettes un blindé d'une simple pichenette et on leur annonce que la fin du monde est imminente. Pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent tous une bouée de sauvetage, afin de se raccrocher encore quelques temps à la réalité. Malheureusement pour vous, cette bouée aura pris la forme…

- … D'une bonne vieille haine séculaire à l'encontre de l'ennemi que leur chef leur a imposé de détester. En l'occurrence moi-même.

Le ton de Babel était neutre comme si, au fond, il avait accepté depuis longtemps de jouer les boucs émissaires. Fronçant les sourcils, il poursuivit :

- Dès que mes origines ont été connues, j'ai bien senti que l'atmosphère de la base avait changé. Même si nous ne nous montrions que rarement au grand jour, j'ai senti des regards de plus en plus appuyés peser sur moi au fil du temps. Nul doute que vos compatriotes m'auraient bien sauté à la gorge pour se défouler, s'ils ne craignaient que le général Corman ne leur passe un savon de première. Néanmoins, depuis que nous participons aux travaux d'évacuation, les choses ont évolué. En plus de la haine, c'est de la frayeur que je lis dans leurs pupilles.

- Les deux sont toujours liées, osa Orwell. Mais, à leur décharge, vos petites démonstrations ont de quoi faire frémir. Réussir à creuser un tunnel « simplement » en faisant fondre la roche sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, c'est quand même assez… impressionnant pour le commun des mortels.

- Enfantillage, le corrigea l'irakien. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment à votre général de patron, ce genre d'exploits serait à peine un échauffement pour les combattants qui viendront nous succéder. Autant vous habituer tout de suite à du grand spectacle. Avec eux, vous n'allez pas être déçus.

Cette remarque eut son petit effet sur Orwell. Se relevant machinalement, il bredouilla :

- Navré, mais je dois vous abandonner. Le général Corman m'a demandé de compulser les écrits de feu le général Kenton. Il pense que la moindre information pourrait nous être utile.

Alors que l'aide de camp tournait les talons, le chevalier du Centaure lui lança :

- Orwell, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Pour la peine, je vais vous donner un bon conseil. Autant que possible, évitez d'approcher de trop près mes deux coéquipiers. Par sécurité, il vaudrait même mieux que vous les fuyiez comme la peste, dans les limites permises par le site. Cela vous évitera bien des ennuis futurs, croyez-moi.

Le bureaucrate tourna un faciès surpris en direction de son interlocuteur et tenta :

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Comment dire, réfléchit Babel. Voilà, lorsque vos aïeuls ont débarqué sur les plages de Normandie, si mes comparses avaient vécu en France à cette époque, l'un aurait probablement fini avec le crâne rasé et l'autre devant un peloton d'exécution.

Voyant que le militaire ne comprenait goutte à son charabia, le chevalier conclut dans un geste las :

- Oh, oubliez ça ! Ce ne sont que des délires de drogué ! Orwell, merci bien pour cette conversation. Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec quelqu'un de sensé.

Observant le jeune homme qui partait, en essayant de déchiffrer le sens profond de ses paroles, Babel sourit. Jetant son mégot, il passa la main dans sa chevelure rousse, taillée en brosse. Nostalgique, il se remémora les sempiternelles leçons d'histoire de son grand-père. Lorsque ce dernier, après avoir copieusement ébouriffé sa tignasse de gamin, lui expliquait que ce genre de particularité lui aurait valu, quelques millénaires en arrière, d'être immolé à la gloire du dieu Seth, son ancêtre partait toujours d'un fou rire tonitruant.

Un rire qui l'agaçait énormément à l'époque, mais qui lui manquait d'autant plus maintenant qu'il s'était tu.

Etait-ce cela les plans de Saga, se servir de lui comme victime sacrificielle ? Car si la présence en ces lieux de ses deux semblables pouvait aisément se justifier, du fait de leurs pouvoirs, de leurs connaissances ou du lien affectif les unissant avec l'une des sommités du sanctuaire, la sienne ressemblait plus à un vaste calembour. A moins que ce soit la seule manière, très étrange mais avec lui…, qu'ait trouvé le Pope pour que les bidasses comprennent que, face aux Portes, l'humanité entière devait se serrer les coudes.

Alors que Babel tentait vainement d'y voir plus clair, une alarme retentit. Aussitôt, un gyrophare s'activa dans le mess et le chevalier put entendre les soldats regagner au pas de course leur poste.

- Allons bon, maugréa-t-il. Quelle tuile nous est encore tombée sur la tête ?

La salle de contrôle était en pleine effervescence. Comme il s'en doutait, aux vocalises abruptes qu'il avait perçues depuis le couloir, Babel découvrit Corman en train d'enguirlander ses malheureux subalternes.

Ce cher général Corman. Si Babel avait dû établir une liste des personnes qu'il détestait le plus sur la base, le général aurait été, comme Orwell, tout en bas de la page. Mais, pour sympathique qu'il lui soit, le maître des lieux était dans une colère noire. Colère qui trouva une cible de choix, lorsque le militaire aperçut le chevalier d'argent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

- Ah vous voilà, vous, beugla-t-il. Vous pouvez m'expliquer cette nouvelle plaisanterie ?!

D'un doigt rageur, Corman désigna les écrans de contrôle retransmettant jour et nuit les images des Portes. Suivant l'index du général, Babel faillit s'étouffer en devinant, sur une vue plongeante de l'édifice, les contours d'une silhouette humaine. Sur un autre écran, un zoom avant dévoila Shiva, son estimé et volatile confrère, assis en tailleur à distance irraisonnable des Portes. Nullement gêné par la chaleur infernale du canyon, le chevalier du Paon semblait s'être plongé dans une de ces profondes méditations transcendantales dont seuls Shaka et les autres de ses disciples avaient le secret.

Plus cartésien, Babel s'écria :

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas, ce taré !?

La spontanéité de cette remarque désarçonna l'assistance. Recouvrant plus vite que ses sous-fifres ses facultés d'analyse, Corman renchéri :

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique ! Voici dix minutes, c'était le calme plat ! Nous n'avons pas détourné les yeux trois secondes que vlan, votre ami est apparu là comme une fleur ! Si c'est encore un de vos tours de passe-passe, croyez bien que ça va barder pour votre matricule ! Surhommes ou pas, le protocole de sécurité vous concerne et…

Babel n'entendit même pas les menaces suivantes. L'esprit aux aguets, il parvint à localiser le cosmos de Shiva. Aucun doute possible, ce kamikaze était bel et bien parti s'aérer les idées au plus près des Portes.

- Son cosmos, réalisa l'irakien. Pourvu que…

Ecartant sans ménagement un technicien qui lui bouchait la vue, Babel chercha l'endroit où les gardiens avaient pour habitude de se poster en sentinelle. Non sans soulagement, il vit que ce que les militaires appelaient toujours des défauts d'affichage, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Les bouffe-cosmos, comme il les surnommait affectueusement, ne s'intéressaient pas à celui de Shiva. Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils tout simplement pas repérés ou alors attendaient-ils le moment propice pour le vampiriser. Ce qui était plus probable. A moins que Shiva n'ait subi, à son insu, le même sort que les apprentis qui…

Babel secoua la tête pour chasser cette hypothèse désagréable. Quel que soit le cas de figure, il convenait d'agir, et vite.

- Je vais le chercher, annonça-t-il soudain à un Corman lassé de parler dans le vide. Et qu'aucun de vos hommes ne s'avise de me barrer la route, en prétextant agir selon votre sacro-saint protocole. Bon droit ou pas, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à les réexpédier à leur créateur.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne bluffe même pas, songea le général.

A voix haute, Corman trancha :

- Très bien, état d'alerte temporairement levé. Par contre, vous savez aussi bien que moi que toute sortie est à vos risques et périls. S'il y a un os dehors, nous ne pourrons ni vous aider ni vous couvrir.

Hochant la tête, l'irakien conclut :

- Merci général.

Alors que les pas du chevalier résonnaient encore dans le couloir, le vieux militaire ordonna :

- Prévenez l'équipe médicale de se tenir sur le qui-vive ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir de la casse…

Même selon les critères de vitesse de sa caste, Babel avait traversé la base en un temps record. Pour tout dire, c'était presque miraculeux que sa course effrénée n'ait pas causé de dégâts matériels ou de pertes humaines. Pourtant, un obstacle imprévu l'obligea à freiner des deux pieds devant la ligne d'arrivée. Posté en cerbère devant la dernière porte blindée du site, dérisoire protection le séparant encore de l'enfer minéral, Astérion constituait un barrage bien plus dissuasif.

De mauvaise grâce, le chevalier du Centaure l'interpella :

- Voilà donc le troisième larron ! Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander si tu es au courant du dernier exploit en date de Shiva ?!

- Tu supposes bien, rétorqua le danois.

- On peut savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

Haussant les épaules, Astérion répondit :

- Voici bien longtemps qu'il ne partage plus ce genre de confidence avec moi. Toutefois, j'ai une petite idée de ses motivations.

Perdant patience, l'irakien vociféra :

- Tu sais très bien ce que je m'apprête à accomplir ! Si tu n'es pas venu pour m'aider, très bien, mais ne traîne pas dans mes pattes. Pendant qu'on taille tranquillement une bavette, les gardiens sont peut-être en train de tailler, eux, Shiva en pièces ! En un mot, dégage de mon chemin !

Renforçant sa position, le chevalier de la Meute objecta :

- Il n'a rien à craindre, du moins pour le moment. Mais si tu mets le nez dehors, c'est toi que les gardiens massacreront. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ce sont Elles qui ont invité Shiva à les approcher.

- Elles ? Les Portes !?

Le danois se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Peu convaincu, Babel reprit :

- Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Ton boulot consiste juste à regarder par les trous de serrure et à informer Saga des petits secrets de la base, pas vrai ? Sois donc un gentil toutou et va prévenir ton maître de ce qui se trame dans son dos. Tant qu'on y est, n'oublie pas de lui parler de mon insubordination et des mille et une expressions fleuries qui naissent dans mon esprit quand je pense à cette ordure.

Astérion, cosmos en exergue, déclara seulement :

- Si tu veux franchir cette porte, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Rictus au coin des lèvres, son semblable annonça :

- Finalement, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Depuis le temps que je cherche une bonne excuse pour t'en coller une, autant sauter sur l'occasion !

Symbole néfaste, les deux avant-bras de l'irakien s'enflammèrent. Sans crier gare, il décocha un crochet à Astérion, mais ne brassa que de l'air. Dans son dos, il entendit :

- Tu es trop prévisible. Même sans mes dons de télépathie, je t'aurais vu venir à des kilomètres.

- Ferme-la, éructa le Centaure, en se retournant et en expédiant au jugé une salve de projectiles incandescents. Lesquelles moururent sur les murs d'acier trempé du tunnel.

- Tu gaspilles tes forces pour rien. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est déclencher le système anti-incendie.

Ce n'était pas un Astérion qui avait parlé, mais des centaines. Encerclant l'irakien, de multiples projections du chevalier de la Meute le toisaient avec mépris. Babel, plus calme, critiqua :

- Non seulement ton humour est pitoyable mais tes gags sont vraiment éculés. Le coup de l'aiguille et de la botte de foin, ça n'amuse plus personne, de nos jours.

Sur ces mots, l'aura du Centaure se mit à crépiter d'une énergie nouvelle. Son compagnon, suivant le fil de ses pensées, bredouilla :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Oh que si ! Comme je le pensais, les parois de ce goulet d'étranglement résistent très bien à mes flammes. En l'état, ce n'est plus un tunnel, mais un sas totalement hermétique et ignifugé. Conclusion, tu t'es toi-même pris au piège. Tu auras beau te cacher derrière tes doubles, il suffit que je carbonise en un coup tout le périmètre pour être sûr de t'atteindre. La preuve !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Babel déclencha le processus pyrotechnique. Les flammes, générées par son cosmos, s'agglutinèrent autour de lui en un véritable ouragan miniature. Crescendo, les premiers clones d'Astérion furent engloutis par cette mer de flammes déchaînée.

Mais, tout à son attaque, l'irakien aperçut trop tard le boulet de canon humain, qui traversa le mur de flammes pour se positionner dans son dos, soit dans l'œil du cyclone. Trop lent à réagir, il ne put esquiver quand Astérion lui frappa violement la nuque du plat de la main.

Vaincu, il s'effondra. Avant de sombrer, il imprima dans son subconscient l'image d'un Astérion au poil roussi qui, entre deux quintes de toux, eut le dernier mot de l'histoire :

- Celle-là, tu ne l'as pas volée !

* * *

Babel avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Son combat contre Astérion, il se le rappelait dans les moindres détails. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait atterri dans ce décor d'épouvante. Autour de lui, tout n'était que brumes, silence inquiétant et désolation. Imputant ce trip d'anthologie aux substances qui pourrissaient quotidiennement son organisme, il décréta :

- C'est décidé, demain j'arrête.

- Sage décision ! Tes pensées y gagneront en limpidité. Ce n'est pas une sinécure de les décrypter, crois-moi.

Tel un mirage, Astérion se matérialisa devant l'irakien. Outre ses vêtements uniformément noirs, autant que Babel pouvait en juger, le chevalier de la Meute arborait une physionomie différente. Ses traits étaient plus creusés, il était plus mince et surtout, il portait une curieuse marque sous l'œil gauche. A y regarder de plus près, cela ressemblait à un tatouage représentant une larme. Babel, pragmatique, annonça :

- Je nage en plein délire. Enfin, puisque tu es là aussi…

Agrippant Astérion au col, le Centaure arma son poing.

- Rêve ou hallucination, continua-t-il, je vais quand même en profiter pour te refaire le portrait ! Ça me soulagera !

Imperturbable, le supposé Astérion enchaîna :

- Tu es vraiment long à la détente. N'importe qui aurait compris depuis belle lurette où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Ou plutôt, où nos esprits sont partis vagabonder.

Tenant toujours son égal en joue, Babel eut un déclic :

- Le… Le surmonde ! Impossible !

En cet instant, les leçons théoriques de Mü aux chevaliers d'argent lui revinrent en mémoire. Le surmonde pour les nuls, comme un certain chevalier du Cancer les appelait, lui avait appris ce qu'était ce niveau de conscience supérieur.

Mais, entre savoir et pouvoir, la différence était grande. Si certains argentés parvinrent à atteindre les premiers étages de cet immense « immeuble spirituel », Babel avait toujours été dans les plus mauvais élèves. Il était même un cas désespéré, au même titre que Jamian, la lanterne rouge du groupe, selon les dires du Bélier. Et pourtant…

Lâchant enfin Astérion, le Centaure jeta un œil à son propre accoutrement. Il portait une abaya de coupe simple et confortable, identique à celles dont il s'était habillé toute son enfance.

- Etonnant non, admit le télépathe. Ta représentation dans le surmonde est celle qui est la plus en phase avec ta véritable personnalité. Au final, tu es donc plus attaché à tes racines que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

Babel, halluciné dans tous les sens du terme, bafouilla :

- Mais… Comment !?

- Mü avait tort. Tu as des prédispositions naturelles pour voguer jusqu'ici. Seulement, elles se situent à un seuil si refoulé de ton inconscient qu'il a fallu que j'emploie les grands moyens pour les éveiller.

- Et en langage décodé, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- En gros, tu sais déjà que j'ai une maîtrise innée des basses sphères du surmonde. Et cela date de bien avant qu'il ne devienne autant à la mode au Sanctuaire. Pour reprendre ton expression, si le surmonde est un immeuble, je suis un groom qui passe son temps à écouter les conversations personnelles des résidents. Alors que, ironiquement, ceux-ci ne se rendent absolument pas compte qu'ils transitent par cet immeuble chimérique. Mais parfois, il m'arrive de crocheter les serrures de certaines chambres, afin de conduire l'occupant, s'il est réceptif, vers un étage supérieur.

- Ce qui signifie !?

- Pour résumer, j'ai plus ou moins synchronisé et fusionné nos subconscients pour qu'ils s'alignent sur une fréquence spirituelle identique. Sois heureux mon ami, ton esprit est désormais en osmose avec celui de l'homme que tu détestes le plus au monde !

Une fois de plus, Babel n'avait pas tout compris. Mais, à la mine réjouie de l'Astérion fantomatique, il saisit au moins que le but de l'opération n'allait pas lui plaire.

- J'y viens, l'informa le danois, partageant ses pensées. Si j'ai pris le risque de placer nos esprits dans cette espèce d'harmonie, c'est uniquement pour Shiva. Autrefois, il fut l'élève dévoué de Shaka de la Vierge. Grâce à cette formation particulière, il a eu accès à une connaissance du surmonde proprement inimaginable. Il peut ainsi gravir beaucoup plus d'échelons que mon humble personne. Par chance, son esprit se situe actuellement dans un niveau assez proche. Comme son corps est hors de portée, pour d'évidentes raisons, c'est via ce niveau que nous devons lui parler et, si besoin était, le raisonner.

- Si c'est aussi simple, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas tout seul ?

- Parce qu'il refusera de m'écouter. Comme la majorité des chevaliers d'argent, il ne me voue aucune confiance et érigera des barrières m'empêchant d'atteindre sa psyché. C'est déjà ainsi qu'il procède au quotidien.

- Qui l'en blâmerait, ricana l'irakien. Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé.

Astérion parut se tasser légèrement sur lui-même à cette remarque. Reprenant pourtant du poil de la bête, il contre-attaqua :

- Raison de plus pour que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à lui. Tu as beau posséder un cerveau de la taille d'une noix, tu es un membre assez estimé de notre confrérie. Shiva se montrera peut-être plus loquace et docile en ta présence.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Babel commenta :

- Plutôt aléatoire, ton plan d'attaque. Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas plus facile d'agir à ta manière habituelle ? Un petit chuchotement à l'oreille du Pope, et tu pourrais t'en laver les mains.

- Hors de question ! Cette histoire ne concerne que les chevaliers d'argent. Inutile de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à tout ça.

La réaction inattendue d'Astérion mystifia Babel. Ce dernier savait, qu'en théorie, il était impossible de mentir dans le surmonde. Mais, depuis le temps, le chevalier de la Meute parvenait peut-être à contourner cette règle établie.

S'il avait perçu ses doutes, le danois n'en fit pas grand cas. Scrutant fixement une écharpe de brume, il proclama :

- Corman a suivi notre règlement de comptes. A l'écran, tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont deux chevaliers sur le carreau et un troisième jouant à une sorte de roulette russe. Et ça, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner que ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Aussi, il s'est décidé à intervenir, au moins pour nous deux. Même si j'ai verrouillé les accès, ses hommes ne mettront pas longtemps à nous rejoindre. Pas de temps à perdre. Nos fonctions vitales s'amenuisent de minute en minute. Et si les militaires nous réveillent « en sursaut », impossible de prédire quelles seront les conséquences.

- Conséquences, médita son compagnon.

L'informateur de Saga, lui tendant la main, murmura alors :

- Pour Shiva.

Le cerveau de Babel tournait à plein régime. Toutefois, il ne put établir de solution de secours pour échapper à ce qui s'annonçait comme une association contre-nature. Serrant les dents, ou plutôt ce qu'il pensait être ses dents, il accepta l'offre. Saisissant le poignet de l'autre, les deux hommes entamèrent leur vertigineuse ascension.

La transition ne dura qu'un millième de seconde, si tant est que ces notions archaïques aient encore un sens dans le surmonde. Le décor de ce nouvel étage n'était pas très différent du précédent, à un détail près. Et ce détail pris une importance capitale pour Babel, quand son guide lui expliqua :

- C'est l'empreinte du Sanctuaire. Inconsciemment, il nous sert de point d'arrimage. A ce niveau, c'est le seul repère nous permettant de regagner nos corps respectifs.

- Je tâcherai de ne pas le perdre de vue, le rassura Babel, se détournant de la sensation familière. De ce côté aussi, le chemin est déjà tout tracé.

Les Portes, fières et lugubres, dominaient les chevaliers de toute Leur hauteur de géantes millénaires. Malgré Leur aspect spectral, Elles exhalaient toujours la même puissance étouffante. Astérion, habitué des lieux, déclara :

- Elles ne sont pas vraiment là. Shiva est entré en symbiose avec Elles et projette Leur image, tout comme nous créons par réflexe celle du Domaine Sacré.

- Symbiose ou pas, c'est par là qu'il faut chercher ! En route !

L'ardeur de Babel n'était qu'apparente. Au fond de lui, il craignait de se balader dans ce monde fantasmagorique. Et cette impression de petite mort lui était des plus désagréables. Pas étonnant que les chevaliers d'or soient les seuls quidams à s'en servir régulièrement. Il fallait vraiment être le dernier des cinglés pour apprécier cette ambiance crépusculaire.

- Maudit Shiva, bougonna-t-il. Cette petite escapade va te coûter cher !

- Je croyais que tu rêvais de promenade champêtre, le titilla le chevalier de la Meute. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier d'avoir permis que ton vœu se réalise.

Piqué au vif, Babel se demanda si les projections astrales ressentaient la douleur physique. Curieux, il allait se servir de son comparse comme cobaye, quand l'objet de leur recherche se présenta à sa vue.

Dos à eux, Shiva se tenait debout face aux Portes. Chevelure ébouriffée, le corps flanqué d'une toge anthracite qui ne lui recouvrait que les jambes et une partie du torse, son image n'était pas très différente de celle de son corps véritable. A ceci près qu'il avait le teint plus halé qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'il portait de lourdes boucles d'oreilles et de multiples bracelets dorés.

- Je le savais, ironisa l'irakien. Sous ses airs d'ascète, ce n'est qu'un vil matérialiste !

Ce trait d'humour forcé essuya un bide magistral. Pour toute réponse, Shiva proclama :

- Allez-vous en ! Ma décision est irrévocable !

- Une décision, s'étonna Babel. On peut savoir laquelle ?

Soufflant de dépit, le chevalier du Paon reprit :

- On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Cette doctrine prend tout son sens dans les limbes du surmonde. Messieurs, que lisez-vous dans les tréfonds de mon âme ?

Se retournant effroyablement lentement, Shiva fixa ses comparses droit dans les yeux. Ou plutôt il ne les fixa pas. En lieu et place de ses globes oculaires, il n'y avait plus que... du vide. Reculant d'un pas, le Centaure s'exclama :

- Les gardiens ! Ils t'ont parasité !?

- Non, le contredit Astérion. C'est tout le contraire. Je ne voulais pas porter crédit aux rumeurs et pourtant… C'était donc vrai. Les gardiens étaient jadis des êtres de chair et de sang qui ont choisi de s'abandonner aux Portes, corps et âmes. Dis-nous, que ressent-on lorsque l'on régresse du statut d'humain à celui d'objet ?

- Une formidable plénitude, s'extasia Shiva. Néanmoins, j'ai presque envie de te féliciter pour ta perspicacité. Depuis quand me soupçonnes-tu ?

- Depuis le début. Après tout, tu as été le seul à te porter volontaire pour cette mission périlleuse. De notre côté, nous nous serions bien passer d'un tel honneur. Au départ, j'ai pensé que ton objectif était seulement de réunir des informations pour Shaka. Qui aurait pu penser que ta fascination pour Elles te conduirait à une solution aussi radicale ?

Babel, remettant tant bien que mal toutes les pièces du puzzle en place, résuma :

- C'est de la folie furieuse ! Shiva serait en train de se métamorphoser… de son plein gré ! Personne n'accepterait de devenir leur pantin pour l'éternité, en tout état de cause.  
- Et pourtant, contesta le chevalier du Paon, en regagnant sa position initiale, j'en suis la preuve vivante, pour encore quelques secondes du moins.

Astérion, cédant à ses vilaines habitudes, questionna :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de cette manière et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Après tout le temps que nous avons passé à Leurs côtés, je m'étonne que tu me poses une question aussi futile. Tu es pourtant à même de ressentir Leur toute-puissance, la force qui Les anime et Les rend plus terribles de jour en jour ! Le Sanctuaire ne peut rien contre Elles. L'humanité et les Douze seront brisés comme des fétus de paille lorsqu'Elles s'ouvriront. C'est ainsi, chaque pas accompli nous conduisait à cette fin. Un nouveau cycle est sur le point de naître et rien ni personne ne saurait endiguer son flot destructeur.

Babel, à bout de nerfs, s'écria :

- Tu parles d'un prophète à la mord-moi le nœud ! Si tu as fini de déclamer tes versets d'apocalypse, on peut éventuellement passer aux choses sérieuses ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas réintégrer ton corps !

- Babel, hurla Astérion. Non !

Trop tard, le chevalier du Centaure ne s'était pas approché à plus de deux mètres de Shiva, qu'une force intangible le repoussa violemment en arrière. Dépité de tester sur lui-même la sensibilité des projections d'âmes, il éructa :

- Une barrière psychique, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Le processus de transformation est en branle, lui apprit Shiva. Désormais, plus rien ne pourra le stopper. L'homme que vous appeliez Shiva n'existera bientôt plus.  
- Cause toujours ! Astérion, si tu as un plan B sous le coude, je suis preneur… Astérion !

La silhouette éthérée du danois tétanisa l'irakien. Plus rien, dans ce spectre de brume, ne rappelait encore le corps pris de convulsions qui se battait pour sa survie, à ce qui semblait être des années-lumière de là. Devinant l'émoi de son ancien compagnon d'arme, Shiva l'informa froidement :

- Il est en train de mourir. Pauvre bougre, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui de traîner un boulet comme toi jusqu'ici. Et pourtant, même à l'orée de la mort, il continue à concentrer tout son cosmos pour que le lien te reliant à ta dépouille ne se brise pas. Bel exemple d'abnégation !

L'irakien, affolé, se porta au secours de son semblable. Mais celui-ci, dans un ultime adieu, posa sa main rachitique sur le front du Centaure. Aussitôt, une vague de souvenirs envahit l'esprit de Babel. Il revit la prise de pouvoir de Saga, l'entrevue très spéciale que le Pope accorda à un Astérion nouvellement promu et le bannissement, pour l'exemple, d'Albior et de quelques autres brebis supposées galeuses.

Mais, pire que tout, il ressentit la peur d'Astérion lorsque Saga fit de lui ses yeux et ses oreilles et lui dicta la seule ligne de conduite à suivre. Il perçut sa honte quand il dut trahir le chevalier de Céphée et le livrer à la justice du tyran. Et surtout, il ressentit la peine d'Astérion, quand tous ses frères d'armes lui tournèrent le dos.

Shiva, aux premières loges, commenta subitement :

- Ainsi il a pu racheter ses fautes. Babel, ce sacrifice ne doit pas rester vain. Où qu'il soit, l'esprit d'Astérion ne pourra pas te protéger bien longtemps. Fuis, pendant que tu le peux encore et tâche de profiter du temps qu'il te reste à vivre, en son nom. Tu n'as, de toute façon, pas le pouvoir de changer l'inéluctable.

Alors que les dernières bribes de l'esprit d'Astérion s'étiolaient, l'irakien explosa :

- Tu as toujours été un lâche, Astérion ! C'est pour sauver ta peau que tu as vendu Albior, tout le monde le savait ! Mais j'ai été encore plus lâche que toi : j'aurais pu me rebeller contre l'usurpateur et mourir pour venger celui que je considérais comme un frère ! Mais je n'ai pas bougé ! Il aurait suffit qu'une voix s'élève et se joigne à celles des dissidents et alors, tout aurait été tellement différent… Mais je tenais trop à la vie pour ça. Et j'ai préféré projeter sur toi ma rancœur et ma honte !

Hors de lui, le chevalier du Centaure gifla la brume et renchérit :

- Mais, de nous trois, le plus lâche c'est toi Shiva ! En dépit de tes beaux discours, tu es mort de trouille ! Je suis peut-être moins malin qu'Astérion, mais j'ai enfin saisi pourquoi tu veux te changer en Gardien : tout simplement parce que tu penses qu'une partie de toi subsistera une fois la chrysalide brisée et que, même diminué, cela te permettra de survivre. Tu veux renier l'humanité par égoïsme ! Laisse-moi te dire que jamais les Portes ne t'accepteront ! Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour Elles !

Le disciple de Shaka avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Babel, infatigable, enchaîna :

- Tu ne m'inspires que de la pitié. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette qu'Astérion ait gaspillé sa vie, pour tenter de sauver un minable de ton espèce ! Tu as raison, je vais partir ; et si je dois mourir, ce sera avec ces foutus yankees, les autres occupants du Sanctuaire et tous les assassins et les innocents de cette planète souillée, car c'est là qu'est ma place !

Shiva, excédé, hurla alors :

- Ferme-la !

Coïncidence étrange, Babel fut bel et bien privé de la parole. Subissant le même sort que son guide, son esprit se déforma et commença à se dissoudre. Shiva, témoin muet de son agonie, résistait de plus en plus mal aux émotions qui le submergeaient. Quand la dernière étincelle de vie du Centaure disparut, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner. Au supplice, le fil de sa mémoire se ranima. Dans un ultime et vain effort pour chasser ses fantômes, il finit par regarder en arrière. A cet instant, un éclair impossible frappa ce niveau du surmonde, l'irradiant de sa lumière.

* * *

La lumière du néon lui piquait les yeux. Hagard, Babel évalua la situation. A première vue, il était dans l'infirmerie de la base, allongé sur un lit dur comme la justice norvégienne. En somme, ce constat était déjà rassurant. Dans le surmonde, il avait bien cru se voir offrir un billet express pour le royaume des ombres. Le cerveau en marmelade, il réalisa enfin :

- Astérion !

- Bon sang, mais tais-toi. Tu vas l'éveiller en beuglant comme un veau en manque de lait.

Un inconnu tira le rideau assurant la maigre intimité de l'irakien, dévoilant ainsi un Astérion endormi dans un lit parallèle. Couvert de perfusions, le danois avait cependant la respiration régulière et le teint plutôt frais, compte tenu de la mésaventure qu'il avait vécue. Shiva, le mystérieux infirmier, détournant volontairement le regard, expliqua :

- Il n'aura pas de séquelles. Le flux sanguin a continué à irriguer son cerveau suffisamment longtemps pour lui épargner l'état légumineux. Quant à ses brûlures, elles sont superficielles. A croire que tu perds la main.

Flegmatique, Babel s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser et répondit :  
- Tant mieux. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais mort il m'aurait attiré plus de problèmes que vivant. Quoique, il m'est avis que la langue de certains occupants de la base va vite se délier et que cela va arriver aux oreilles de qui tu sais. D'ici peu, il risque de nous souffler dans les bronches.

- Le général Corman veillera à ce que les médisances ne filtrent pas. Pour un militaire, il est très compréhensif, voire même paternaliste. Il sait très bien ce que la vie en huis clos peut engendrer de stress et de coups de folie. A plus forte raison lorsqu'elle se couple avec la proximité de ces « choses ». Tous les jours, il constate les effets désastreux de ce mélange détonnant sur ses troupes. Mais, tant qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme, il peut passer l'éponge. De toute façon, je le vois mal expliquer dans le menu détail cet incident à ses supérieurs. Ces béotiens ne comprendraient rien à la situation.

Tout sourire, le Centaure approuva :

- La loi du silence. Rien de tel pour resserrer les hommes. Astérion l'a appris un peu tard. Il n'ira pas baver sur notre compte. Le secret de ta petite faiblesse sera bien gardé.  
- Non, le contredit le chevalier du Paon. Une personne, au moins, est au courant de toute l'affaire. Celui qui a permis à vos esprits de regagner vos pitoyables enveloppes charnelles.

Un frisson glacé courut sur l'échine de Babel, quand il se remémora le rapatriement en urgence de sa psyché. Le cosmos qui l'avait aiguillé. Cette aura sereine, mais désormais émaillée par les tourments terrestres, dont il fut baigné, c'était bien lui.

- Shaka, souffla-t-il. Quelle puissance monstrueuse ! Parvenir à projeter son cosmos sur des milliers de kilomètres et par-delà les strates du surmonde, c'est quelque peu… inhumain !

Shiva acquiesça, mais avec moins de conviction que Babel n'en attendait d'un fanatique absolu comme lui. Singeant Astérion, le Paon dut lire ses pensées car il précisa :

- Mon maître a senti les doutes qui m'accablaient, au fil des mois. Aussi, il guettait en tapinois l'instant où ces doutes se concrétiseraient. Cependant, s'il vous a sauvés, il ne put me libérer de l'emprise des Portes.

Posant la main sur la barrière du lit du Centaure, le disciple de Shaka continua :

- Si cette mise en scène macabre était un de Leur test, j'ai lamentablement échoué. A l'instant où l'humain a pris le dessus sur l'objet, pour paraphraser Astérion, Elles m'ont rejeté. Au fond, Elles devaient connaître les raisons profondes qui m'ont conduit à cette extrémité désespérée. Tu avais raison, ma vision était brouillée par la peur et l'égoïsme. Autant de caractéristiques bassement primaires qui ne pouvaient les tromper.

S'attendant à ce que Babel, sadique, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, Shiva tomba des nues quand l'irakien tempéra :

- L'essentiel, c'est d'avoir fait marche arrière, non ? Ce ne sont pas vos doctrines qui sermonnent que l'important n'est pas tant le bout du voyage, que le chemin parcouru ? Un petit embourbement ne fait pas de mal, de temps en temps, pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il n'empêche que quelque chose cloche. Si les Portes se sont… hum… fermées devant toi, pourquoi es-tu encore… ?

- Vivant ? Avec l'âge, tu commences à poser les bonnes questions, félicitations. En fait, c'est à cet endroit que se situe le cœur de l'intrigue. Ma vie n'ayant pas la moindre valeur pour Elles, les gardiens auraient dû m'éliminer dans la joie et l'allégresse. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas bougé un cil quand j'ai regagné la base ventre à terre. Soit, ma réaction était prévue de longue date et acceptée, soit un facteur extérieur aura détourné Leur attention.

Frottant ses yeux cuisants de fatigue, Babel dit :

- Shaka. Sa deus ex machina aurait causé du remous ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais il est certain qu'il Les intéresse. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être en raison de notre lien qu'Elles ont daigné s'adresser à moi, fut-ce un court instant. Plus encore que sur celles des autres chevaliers d'or, du Pope ou de la Dothrakis, une menace pèse sur la tête de mon maître. J'en suis certain.

Yeux dans les yeux de son semblable, Shiva s'emballa :

- Il a renoncé à sa part de divinité pour Les affronter. Cette « déchéance », il l'a orchestrée pour sauver une humanité qui ne retiendra même pas son nom. Le sacrifice en valait-il la peine ? Si Elles le souhaitaient, les Portes pourraient les pulvériser sans la moindre difficulté. A quoi bon combattre, dans ces conditions ?

Le chevalier du Centaure, posant la tête sur l'oreiller, bailla un bon coup et rétorqua :  
- Tout le monde le sait au Sanctuaire, ils vont gagner. Inutile de te ronger les sangs ou de chercher midi à quatorze heures pendant des lustres. Une seule chose peut t'apporter la paix.

- Laquelle ? osa Shiva, qui n'appréciait décidément pas la sagesse nouvelle de l'irakien.

- La foi. Aies foi en eux, c'est tout.

A peine la dernière parole prononcée, Babel s'endormit, un sourire agaçant collé aux lèvres.

**Fin**


	9. Dernière Ballade dans le Surmonde

**Titre**: Dernière Ballade dans le Surmonde

**Auteur**: Snaritt

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : 130

**Genre **: Poésie - Tragédie

**Situation**: préquelle

**Personnages**: Moïra et Dimitri Dothrakis

**Note de Snaritt** : Auteur de coeur, histoire de coeur. On peut parler d'un double coup de foudre, pour la dame et son histoire. Le genre de découverte qui entraîne des réactions en chaîne et nous ouvre également les yeux sur une partie de nous-même. En l'occurrence, l'heure d'aimer UdC fut aussi celle où je me suis enrichi d'une maturité nouvelle. C'est sans doute en partie grâce à Alaiya que j'ai appris, non pas à suivre un univers qui m'avait marqué, mais à le devancer. A l'assimiler. A me l'approprier. Tant il est vrai qu'on lit moins UdC comme une fanfiction estampillée Saint Seiya que comme une histoire signée Alaiya. C'est un pacte de confiance, une promesse de sincérité. Je ne lis plus des fanfictions, ni n'en écris plus, pour retrouver la joie initiale du visionnage de la série, mais comme un partage, l'échange d'un certain ressenti, une vision intime qui s'attache à proposer non pas le plaisir d'un souvenir mais celui d'une nouvelle découverte.

Alors pour ma première contribution à UdC, en attendant quelque chose de plus substantiel, j'ai voulu pondre quelque chose de différent dans la forme, parce que la différence c'est ce que j'ai appris en lisant du Yaiya. Quelque chose de sombre, parce que ça aussi, je ne me voyais pas associer ce genre d'ambiance à Saint Seiya avant la lecture d'UdC. Et quelque chose centré sur deux OC, pour proposer à UdC ce qu'UdC a proposé à StS.

**Note d'Alaiya **: La participation de Snaritt est un grand honneur pour moi, car le monsieur fait partie du top trois de mes auteurs préférés, et représente pour une grande part une qualité d'écriture que je désespère de jamais atteindre. Le style Snaritt, c'est la cour des grands, celle qu'on regarde de loin avec envie et émerveillement. Qu'il ait daigné utiliser sa plume pour UDC m'a vraiment émue et rendue heureuse. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Dernière Ballade dans le Surmonde**

_Par Snaritt  
_

Moïra, Moïra, grand-mère

Déliquescente et cauteleuse,

Epuisée par ses chimères,

Marionnettiste doucereuse

Qui d'une main capricieuse

Tiraillait les fils du destin…

N'entends-tu pas ma voix mielleuse ?

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

**ooOOoo**

Moi, né de la chair de ta chair,

Ta descendance scandaleuse,

Le fruit des impulsions primaires…

Tu m'as refusé tes berceuses,

Mais pas ta rouerie insidieuse

Pour que je serve tes desseins !

Moi, ta création malheureuse,

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

**ooOOoo**

Moïra, Moïra, la mer

Evanescente et cotonneuse

Du surmonde déjà enterre

L'érubescence douloureuse

De tes méninges cancéreuses…

Je suis là, ton doute intestin,

Ma haine, fausse vertueuse !

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

**ooOOoo**

Tu désirais Rachel rageuse

Pour qu'elle affronte son destin,

Elle sera ma proie délicieuse,

Ton monstre aspire à son festin…

**FIN**


	10. Watery

**Titre**: Watery

**Auteur**: Tiya-hxr

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 2800

**Genre **: Romance

**Situation**: Préquelle

**Personnages**: Aioros Xérakis et Rachel Dothrakis

**NotedeTiyaqu'elleestbelle** : Ce texte est la toute première annexe à une autre fic que j'ai écrit de toute ma vie. Au début j'en avais enoooormément honte. J'avais touché à un monument de fic que j'admire profondément, et je ne m'en sentais pas digne. Ajoutez à cela le défi de het inside... Il a fallu toute la patience et les encouragements de quelques irréductibles pour qu'aujourd'hui je sois assez contente de ce texte, largement inspiré d'un extrait très épisodique d'un livre que je lisais à l'époque. Je l'ai modifié, sculpté, adapté à ma vision des personnages de la talentueuse Alaiya et... Voila le resultat. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ^^

**Note d'Alaiya**: Tiya eu l'extrême gentillesse de me faire ce cadeau superbe pour mon anniversaire il y a quatre ans (le temps passe vite...). Ce récit a déjà été mis en ligne sur le site de Megumichan, sous l'appellation annexe 5, ceci dit, dans le cadre des side-stories regroupées sur ffnet, il m'a semblé plus judicieux de l'y intégrer. Tiya vous livre ici sa vision des personnages, avec sa plume et son coeur... Qu'elle en soit remerciée.

* * *

**Watery**

_Ce qui vient de l'eau..._

_Par Tiya_

_Eté 1988, Sanctuaire, Grèce..._

Aioros s'allongea sur son lit, un peu agité, et enfin éteignit les lumières.

Et comme à chaque soir, il pensa à Saga. Un bourreau. Qui avait détruit ce que dix-huit années avaient pu créer entre eux. Avec une froideur insupportable.

Le Pouvoir et sa quête n'avaient besoin d'aucun maléfice pour pousser un être humain au meurtre. L'orgueil et la cruauté qui en découlent étaient précisément ce qui avait poussé Saga à lui faire… ça. La main d'Aioros vint rejoindre sa joue, à présent recouverte de ce métal dur et froid qu'il détestait.

Le visage de son bourreau, sa voix, sa carrure, jusqu'à son odeur étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et lui donnaient des haut-le-cœur et nausées terribles.

Le poing d'Aioros se crispa sous ses draps. Peu importait que le temps passe. Il n'oublierait rien.

Le Sagittaire s'endormit un soir encore l'esprit plein de cette rancœur âcre qu'il avait pourtant appris à fuir auparavant. Mais cette nuit-là, ses rêves l'emportèrent sous l'eau…

Il nageait dans une mer pure et claire sans rien qui ne puisse l'alourdir ou entraver ses mouvements, vif et agile comme un poisson. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la mer, là où la lumière du soleil ne pénètre plus, où les couleurs - rouges, oranges et jaunes - se fondent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un décor uniforme de bleus et de gris. Il n'avait aucun souci. Juste une merveilleuse sensation de liberté. Son bonheur était total. Il pourrait rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps, au sein de cet univers silencieux.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, à quelques mètres de lui, souple et gracieuse comme une sirène. Ses longs cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête en longues mèches de jais soyeuses. Ses épaules et ses seins étaient nus. La lumière dans l'eau donnait à sa peau la couleur des perles, blanche et scintillante.

Ses yeux bleus si sombres pétillaient d'or et de malice.

Il s'y sentit aspiré…

Aioros se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était couvert de sueur, et il avait certaine difficulté à respirer. Il regarda ses mains. Il lui semblait qu'il sentait encore la sensation de l'eau sur tout son corps. Ce n'était pas un songe ordinaire. Et cette sirène… Etrangement, elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais le rêve s'estompait, et Aioros crevait doucement la surface de la réalité, comme il avait crevé celle de l'eau en sortant de son rêve.

Le jeune grec se rallongea doucement, et sombra cette fois dans une nuit sans songe, une froide et distante bien différente de ce rêve qui allait le hanter.

**************

Rachel détestait le pessimisme. D'après elle c'était une preuve de lâcheté, une excuse pour éviter les déceptions. C'était encore pire quand le pessimisme gagnait.

Dans le cas présent, c'était à elle de faire quelque chose pour ne pas le laisser gagner.

La jeune héritière Dothrakis posa enfin le pied sur son sol grec natal. Déterminée à ne plus laisser des remords inutiles la ronger, elle avait pris la décision de retourner au Sanctuaire pour quelques heures. Quelques heures où elle oublierait, et ferait oublier.

Sa culpabilité… elle la supportait depuis qu'elle avait laissé Saga prendre le pouvoir. Elle ne pensait pas que de si terribles conséquences adviendraient. Mais les faits étaient là .

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sombrer dans la rancœur. Car sûrement il sombrait.

Elle connaissait Aioros depuis leur naissance à tous deux. Une amitié très forte les liait, et elle ne voulait pas perdre un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un monstre d'indifférence et de froideur, seulement parce qu'il n'avait eu personne pour l'épauler… Pour lui rappeler les bons moments du passé.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser la souffrance l'obnubiler. Elle allait lui enlever ses œillères qui l'empêchaient de voir… ce qu'il y avait de bon autour de lui.

Rachel soupira. Elle ne se laisserait certainement pas aller au pessimisme, mais son entreprise serait ardue. Mais elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur comment procéder…

**************

Aioros lisait et relisait la petite missive qu'un garde lui avait remise ce matin. Ouvrant des yeux ronds de stupéfaction, il fut incapable d'émettre la moindre réaction. Apparemment, cette lettre avait du retard, car Rachel lui annonçait son arrivée au Sanctuaire pour… aujourd'hui ! Aioros se passa une main sur le visage. Etait-il le seul à avoir reçu cette lettre ? Saga était il au courant ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir de toute façon.

Plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il ne sortit de ses rêveries que lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'un cosmos familier au Sanctuaire.

Rachel venait d'arriver.

**************

La jeune femme débarqua sur cette île qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il lui semblait que revenir ici ravivait quantité d'émotions et de souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir oubliés. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, contemplant les paysages autour d'elle, quand soudain une présence la fit sursauter. Aioros se tenait derrière elle, et son regard fixe ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu'il pensait. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, quand enfin il lâcha, dans un mince sourire :

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt…

Aussitôt, Rachel se jeta dans ses bras en riant, et se penchant, déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il rougit aussitôt. Les femmes avaient toujours représenté un mystère insondable pour lui : mystère avec lequel il avait su garder certaines distances.

Rachel se garda de tout commentaire vis-à-vis du masque qui recouvrait un partie de sa joue. Elle en ressentit une immense tristesse mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de discussion. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ, et elle savait parfaitement qu'Aioros non plus ne voulait pas parler de cela. A la place, le jeune Grec demanda :

- Je suppose que tu veux voir les autres ?

Ce à quoi Rachel répondit d'un air enfantin:

- Ah non ! Je veux rester avec toi aujourd'hui ! Je repars ce soir ou demain, alors passons du temps ensemble.

- Tu ne veux pas voir Saga ?

La jeune femme s'immobilisa quelques instants, puis éluda la question en entraînant Aioros par la main.

- On va s'amuser rien que tous les deux, allez Aioros viens !

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Rachel ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme une gamine ?

Rachel fit la moue.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de me voir ?

- Rachel… Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. En fait je n'en veux pas.

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes sans voix, puis répondit sur un ton presque froid.

- Et ce n'est certainement pas ce que je viens faire ici.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Rachel devinrent durs et sombres, deux gouffres insondables de détermination. Puis ils retrouvèrent un éclat plus chaleureux, et elle reprit en riant toujours comme une gamine.

- Allons, tu m'as vexée en disant ça. Tu dois te faire pardonner.

- Ah…

Aioros se passa une main derrière la nuque. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé. Toutes les sensations familières qu'il avait un temps oubliées revenaient peu à peu. L'impression… que lui et Rachel redevenaient les adolescents d'il y a quelques années.

- Tu vas m'accompagner dans un endroit secret !

Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la côte, qu'ils longèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Puis enfin, Rachel aperçut ce petit chemin escarpé qu'elle connaissait si bien, qui descendait dangereusement vers le bas de la falaise.

- Je ne t'ai jamais montré cet endroit car c'était un peu comme mon refuge, mon jardin secret, dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Fais attention, la roche est instable par endroits.

Tout en faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds, Aioros se demanda dans quoi il avait été embarqué. Il venait à peine de retrouver Rachel, et elle l'entraînait déjà dans une partie de l'île qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?!

Ils arrivèrent sur un petit chemin qui longeait la surface de l'eau, les vagues venant éclabousser leurs pieds.

- A partir de maintenant, je vais te demander de fermer les yeux.

- Si tu n'en profites pas pour me noyer…

Rachel émit seulement un petit rire avant de retirer son foulard et de lui bander les yeux. Aioros évolua alors dans un monde aveugle, seulement guidé par la chaleur de la main de Rachel dans la sienne. Après quelques minutes, elle s'immobilisa, et le poussa devant elle. Il entendait l'écho des vagues derrière lui, une douce mélodie de clapotis contre la roche, d'eau stagnante…

Enfin elle lui enleva son foulard.

Debout sur un rocher, il fixa ses yeux sur l'ondulation claire et soyeuse de l'eau, sur les verts lumineux et les marrons profonds des algues qui tapissaient le fond de la mer. Loin, à l'ouest, l'écume mousseuse se dressait et s'écrasait contre le faux rivage formé par les récifs. De là où il se trouvait, il apercevait les formes et les ombres des poissons filant comme des flèches à travers l'univers sous-marin qui soudain le fascinait.

La réalité était perdue, au loin. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que la mer. L'eau scintillait comme des milliers de joyaux sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

- C'est beau n'est-ce-pas ?

Aioros avait presque oublié la présence de son amie. Toute cette journée lui semblait être surréaliste, il se sentait comme dans un rêve.

Lentement, pour ne pas briser la magie du moment, il se retourna. Pour faire face à une Rachel tout sourire, qui avait enlevé sa jupe et ses sandales.

- Allez viens !!

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et exécuta un plongeon parfait avant de sortir la tête de l'eau, riant aux éclats.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? Viens !!

La petite pique fit mouche, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait rejoint l'insolente dans l'eau.

Tout allait très vite, et lentement à la fois. Entraînés dans un ballet aquatique interminable, l'euphorie du moment les gagna, et ils rirent, succombant à l'extase. Rachel étreignit Aioros, l'entraînant dans une sorte de danse, comme si elle voulait lui faire partager son ravissement. C'était si beau, là-dessous, dans cette lumière bleue scintillante de pierres précieuses et de joyaux qui n'attendaient que d'être cueillis… On était si bien !

Lorsque l'oxygène vint à manquer, ils remontèrent à la surface, et sans cesser de rire, Rachel jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Aioros, au risque de les faire couler tous les deux, et elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Aioros crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tellement le choc était violent pour lui. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il transforma ce baiser innocent en une étreinte qui ne l'était plus du tout.

Il sentit alors le souffle de la jeune fille s'accélérer, et il perçut sa réponse brûlante, passionnée.

« Attention » se dit-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Rachel s'offrait à ce baiser avec un abandon aussi irrésistible qu'il était inattendu.

Elle était elle-même stupéfaite par ce qu'elle ressentait. Le sel, la mer et le goût d'un homme formaient un mélange détonant. Un mélange comme elle n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Le soleil déversait sur eux sa lumière dorée, et faisait scintiller des diamants à la surface de l'eau caressante.

Mais brusquement, elle se retrouva seule. La porte ouvrant sur cet univers fascinant, à peine entrevu, venait de se fermer en claquant violemment.

Elle remua ses jambes sous elle, instinctivement, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle était encore tout étourdie.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Réveille-toi voyons ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ton premier baiser !

Le ton presque glacial de sa voix pénétra enfin le brouillard qui avait envahi le cerveau de la jeune fille.

- Bien sur que non, répliqua-t-elle calmement. J'avais juste envie de partager mon bonheur avec toi.

Aioros fut plus touché par ces paroles qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il plongea sous l'eau pour regagner le rivage, mais surtout cacher sa gêne.

Rachel le suivit, et elle s'assit sur un rocher non loin de là où Aioros s'était étendu.

- Il ne faut pas le prendre mal Aioros… Je voulais juste… te faire goûter à nouveau cette insouciance qui nous habitait… avant.

- C'était donc ça, la véritable raison de ta visite.

- Je voulais te voir. Tu… tu as toujours été un modèle pour nous, de par ta droiture, ta fidélité, ton côté positif… Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ce qui fait… que tu es toi.

Aioros regrettait l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à suivre la jeune fille dans cette mystérieuse crique. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle lui disait, non…

Même s'il s'était dit qu'elle était gamine, il avait des yeux, et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas manquer de voir la manière dont la chemise mouillée moulait le corps de Rachel, ou encore de remarquer la longueur positivement scandaleuse de ses jambes dorées par le soleil. Et puis il y avait sa voix : un mélange de whisky et de limonade. Ce n'était pas une voix d'enfant ça !

- Aioros, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Au fait que tu aimes tout analyser.

- Possible.

Rachel se rapprocha de lui. Elle sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine.

- Par exemple j'ai essayé d'analyser les raisons pour lesquelles tu étais furieux contre moi, après m'avoir embrassée.

- Je n'étais pas furieux, corrigea t-il posément. Et c'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

- J'ai commencé, mais c'était un geste spontané. Et toi tu as transformé ce baiser. Et puis, tu t'es mis en colère parce que tu ne t'attendais pas à ressentir ce que tu as ressenti. Moi aussi j'étais étonnée.

Elle posa les deux mains sur la poitrine d'Aioros.

- Je me demande si nous le serions encore, maintenant?

- Attention, tu t'aventures en eaux troubles, murmura le Sagittaire qui faisait un effort surhumain pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

- Je ne suis pas seule. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Non tu n'en sais rien.

Il lui prit les poignets et la repoussa, mais sans la lâcher.

_ Tu te dis qu'il n'y a pas de conséquences, reprit-il. Mais tu te trompes : il y en a. Et si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas le découvrir à tes dépens.

Rachel sentit un frisson la parcourir tout entière.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'être avec toi…

Elle dégagea ses poignets que les mains d'Aioros retenaient encore, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- … Au contraire, je le veux.

Aioros céda à ces yeux, à ce corps, à cette femme qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Fébrilement, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'eau.

_Il nageait dans une mer pure et claire sans rien qui ne puisse l'alourdir ou entraver ses mouvements, vif et agile comme un poisson. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la mer, là où la lumière du soleil ne pénètre plus, où les couleurs _ rouges, oranges et jaunes_ se fondent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un décor uniforme de bleus et de gris. Il n'avait aucun souci. Juste une merveilleuse sensation de liberté. Son bonheur était total. Il pourrait rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps, au sein de cet univers silencieux._

_C'est alors qu'il la vit, à quelques mètres de lui, souple et gracieuse comme une sirène. Ses longs cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête en longues mèches de jais soyeuses. Ses épaules et ses seins étaient nus. La lumière dans l'eau donnait à sa peau la couleur des perles, blanche et scintillante._

_Ses yeux bleus si sombres pétillaient d'or et de malice_.

Ce n'était plus un rêve…

Le courant parut le porter vers elle et, soudain, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il n'était pas seul, il réalisait enfin qu'il ne le serait jamais. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces que le miel et, lorsque Aioros la toucha, il sut que c'était cet instant qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Une libération.

Avec lenteur, leurs corps accomplirent la danse rituelle de l'amour dans le silence de la mer, et lorsque Aioros jouit en elle, il fut aussitôt envahi par un merveilleux sentiment de paix et de bien être.

…

_«Je ne veux pas que tu perdes cette sérénité qui t'a toujours habité…»_

…

_«Si on perd sa paix intérieure, il faut trouver les bases pour en construire une autre…»_

…

*************

Aioros se réveilla à l'aube, le corps étendu sur le sable fin de la crique, à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons d'un soleil naissant.

Il était seul… L'était-il vraiment ? Il n'était pas seul, non… En fait il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il trouva à coté de lui un petit bout de papier griffonné qu'il déplia soigneusement. L'écriture de Rachel.

_Le Présent._

_«L'ici, le maintenant, par lesquels tout futur plonge dans le passé.»_

_James Joyce_

*************


	11. Monstres de foire

**Titre**: Monstres de foire

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 5300

**Genre **: X-files

**Situation**: préquelle

**Personnages**: Aioros Xérakis

**Note d'Alaiya**: Encore une incursion de Chrysos (qui a maintenant son compte sur ffnet, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ses écrits) dans les méandres d'UDC, avec cette fois la confrontation de deux mondes, pas si éloignés que ça, finalement. Beaucoup de clins d'oeil, et à la fic, et à la série, avec de bien chouette symboles qui auront l'importance qu'on leur connaît. A noter qu'il s'agit d'une préquelle, antérieure d'un an à la prise de pouvoir de Saga dans le continuum d'UDC. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Monstres de foire**

_Par Chrysos_

_Périphérie de Kiev, avril 1987_

L'épicier était un escroc patenté, Aioros l'avait compris au premier coup d'œil. Malgré les tentatives de négociation du grec, le vieil homme resta intraitable.

- Si c'est trop cher pour toi, gamin, maugréa en mauvais anglais le commerçant. Tu n'as qu'à aller te servir ailleurs !

Vaincu, Aioros paya finalement ses courses et quitta l'échoppe sans un merci. Lugubre, le chevalier fraîchement émoulu fit la somme de ses problèmes en cours. Si la prise de bec avec l'épicier était certes la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, elle n'était qu'une partie négligeable de l'équation.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aioros repensa à la morgue qu'il avait visitée quelques heures plus tôt. La vue de cette fillette au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, morte dans la nuit de façon inexplicable, lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure sa propre incompétence. Bien sûr, personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, du moins dans cette ville. Que ce soit les agents de police ou le médecin légiste, tous s'en tenaient aux ordres venant « d'en haut ». S'ils devaient porter assistance à ce jeune grec sorti d'on ne sait où, aucun n'aurait pris le risque de lui demander quel était son rôle dans l'histoire.

Intérieurement, Aioros les remerciait de leur discrétion. Il n'aurait guère apprécié de devoir avouer que ces trois mois d'infiltration ne débouchaient sur rien de précis. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus il avait la désagréable impression de nager dans le brouillard.

Enfin, le Sagittaire se consola en pensant que, pour ce soir au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'exhiber comme une bête curieuse. Contournant une large palissade, il embrassa du regard le camp et, sur la pointe des pieds, tenta d'éviter les féroces cerbères des lieux. Peine perdue. Tapis dans les bosquets, il devina des dizaines de petits yeux cruels qui l'observaient, prêt à bondir sur lui dès qu'il tournerait le dos.

Il n'eut pas fait trois pas sur leur domaine, qu'une horde d'enfants monstrueux l'encercla. Grimaçant et gesticulant, ses démons miniatures se jetèrent sur le chevalier d'or, qui chuta lourdement à terre. Ceinturé par ses agresseurs, Aioros se rendit sans combattre :

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Ils sont dans la poche intérieure de ma veste !

Le chef de meute, flairant l'entourloupe, palpa de sa main palmée l'endroit susmentionné. Arrachant le précieux paquet, il vérifia son contenu, leva un poing rageur et ordonna à ses troupes de libérer le voyageur. L'un des cerbères, faisant office d'interprète, questionna alors Aioros :

- Et la monnaie ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le grec tendit au jeune garçon quelques pièces et un billet chiffonné. Mordillant, par principe, les pièces afin de s'assurer de leur authenticité, l'enfant frotta son crâne hypertrophié et annonça :

- Merci beaucoup ! Tu le diras pas à nos parents, pas vrai ?

Le Sagittaire jura sur son honneur que la transaction resterait secrète. Les gamins, convaincus, laissèrent éclater leur joie et, remerciant derechef le jeune homme, s'enfuirent déguster leurs friandises dans leur repère secret.

- Tu ne devrais pas leur servir de fournisseur, protesta une voix nasillarde. Tu sais bien que leurs parents n'aiment pas qu'ils dépensent leur argent de poche en sucrerie.

Un homme, les lèvres tordus dans un rictus affreux, la dentition rare et le visage boursouflé, se présenta devant Aioros. Ce dernier, s'époussetant du mieux qu'il pouvait, rétorqua malicieusement :

- Quelles sucreries ? Il n'y avait rien de tel dans ce paquet. Paquet qui n'était même pas dans ma poche, d'ailleurs.

Riant à gorge déployée, le nouveau venu reprit :

- Très bien, j'ai dû mal voir alors ! Dis-moi, tu as cinq minutes ?

- Toujours pour mon partenaire de scène.

- Parfait. La directrice veut avoir ton avis sur la nouvelle affiche. Sa majesté Aioros daignerait-elle lui accorder une entrevue ?

Acceptant cette offre si alléchante, le gardien du huitième temple emboîta le pas à son coéquipier. Traversant le camp, il se fit un devoir de saluer tous les autres membres de ce cirque hors normes. Femme à barbe, homme tronc, siamois, hermaphrodite, nains, monstres de tous poils et de toutes écailles, tous lui rendirent son salut, tout en continuant de vaquer à leurs occupations, terre-à-terre pour la plupart.

A part lui, Aioros songea que si les spectateurs, qui venaient quotidiennement se rincer l'œil sur ces erreurs de la nature, découvraient l'envers du décor, ils tomberaient probablement des nues. Pour phénomènes de foire qu'ils soient, ces compagnons du moment avaient une vie plutôt classique. Plus classique, en tous cas, que celle de la plupart des résidants du Sanctuaire.

Le cirque Eligor, baptisé du nom de son créateur, était un refuge et un havre de paix pour les « freaks» de toutes sortes. Depuis cinq siècles, ils y vivaient en communauté soudée, se mariaient, élevaient leur progéniture et y mouraient sans avoir à craindre les foudres des « normaux ». Au cirque Eligor, chaque être apprenait à faire de son originalité une force.

Les plus doués (et les plus endurants psychologiquement) se retrouvaient indubitablement sur le devant de la scène, amusant ou effrayant les normaux, les autres trouvaient leur utilité dans les coulisses. Un procédé que tout un chacun considérerait comme humiliant mais qui leur avait permis d'acquérir indépendance et sécurité. Qu'importe qu'ils fussent les bouffons de cette espèce narcissique, du moment qu'ils fussent libres.

Toutefois certains, tel Juggler, semblaient s'être pris au jeu et n'auraient abandonné pour rien au monde les feux de la rampe. C'était également le cas de la doyenne et directrice du cirque, Miep, petite bonne femme à l'âge indéterminable, à la démarche claudicante et à la peau bleutée et fripée. Femme d'affaire avisée, c'était elle qui, au vu des capacités d'Aioros, l'avait immédiatement engagé dans la troupe, sans lui poser la moindre question.

Source inépuisable d'idées saugrenues, elle définit presque aussitôt les bases de son personnage de scène, le demi-dieu grec capable de mille et un exploits surhumains. C'est ainsi que Juggler, clown et jongleur prodige de la troupe, s'était vu attribué le rôle de faire-valoir comique du héros. Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde l'immense artiste qu'il se prétendait être.

Ce jour-là Miep, entourée de ses fidèles assistantes, mit encore sa matière grise à contribution de bien étrange manière. Hélant les deux duettistes, elle leur annonça de but en blanc :

- Dites, les joyeux drilles, que pensez-vous de cette affiche ? Ca en jette, non ?

Aioros, suspicieux, posa un œil sur une esquisse, que venait de terminer Loretta, la dessinatrice de la troupe. Estomaqué, il se découvrit dans un portrait très ressemblant, exception faite des deux ailes gigantesques que son double de papier arborait. Juggler, à ses côtés, lut le texte collé à la caricature et commenta :

- L'ange de la rédemption dans un numéro exceptionnel… Tout un programme ! Alors, gueule d'ange, t'en penses quoi ?

Le Sagittaire ne sut trop quoi répondre. Hésitant, il tenta :

- Il y a de l'idée, c'est sûr. Mais je préférerais rester sur mon personnage de demi-dieu. En toute franchise, les anges, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé.

Miep, secouant la tête, contre-attaqua aussitôt :

- Eh bien, tu t'y habitueras. Le concept d'hercule de foire, c'était parfait pour l'Europe. Mais pour la prochaine tournée en Amérique latine, c'est un four assuré. J'aime autant miser sur une approche fraîche qui saura parler au public local. A part ça, le numéro est inchangé. La seule différence notable, ce sera les deux ailes ajoutées à ton costume. D'ailleurs…

Se retournant vers Loretta, la directrice lui fit comprendre par le langage des signes qu'elle aimerait qu'elle dessine les croquis des futurs accessoires d'Aioros. Acquiescant dans un murmure, celle-ci traça immédiatement les dessins préparatoires de son incroyable main surdimensionnée. Miep, infatigable, apostropha alors un homme amputé des deux bras, occupé à la maintenance d'un des semi-remorques :

- Pavel ! Quand ta femme aura fini, je compte sur toi pour nous bricoler des ailes criantes de vérité ! Tu peux te servir de matériaux lourds, notre ange les supportera très bien ! L'important, c'est que ça sonne vrai !

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Pavel poursuivit sa besogne. En équilibre précaire sur un escabeau, il ouvrit le capot du camion de ses pieds, avant de répliquer simplement :

- Tu les auras la semaine prochaine !

Satisfaite, Miep revint aux deux vedettes. En bonne grand-mère, elle leur ordonna doucement :

- Vous deux, profitez bien de votre jour de repos. Et, surtout, n'insistez pas trop sur la boisson, ce soir. Demain, on plie bagages et j'aurai besoin de toutes les mains, pattes et pieds disponibles, et d'esprits lucides pour démonter le chapiteau. En parlant de mains, nous avons une nouvelle recrue. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Les deux hommes promirent de se montrer cordiaux avec le nouvel arrivant. Saluant Loretta et la directrice, ils s'esquivèrent. Juggler, pince-sans-rire, donna un coup de coude à son binôme et plaisanta :

- Eh ben voilà, avec ces belles ailes tu vas enfin nous ressembler. Si ça peut te rassurer, le ridicule ne tue pas. Sinon, la moitié des habitants du cirque serait déjà six pieds sous terre.  
Ce trait d'humour noir, prévu pour dérider Aioros, le conforta au contraire dans la morosité. Juggler, surpris, essaya :

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Si ces ailes te dérangent tant que ça, j'irai en parler à Miep. Elle…

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa le chevalier d'or. C'est juste la fatigue qui me rend nostalgique. Je vais m'allonger un peu, ça me fera du bien.

Compréhensif, Juggler déclara :

- Très bien. C'est souvent comme ça les lendemains de dernière, on choppe le mal du pays. Ca ira mieux demain, quand tu sueras sang et eau en maudissant ton salaire de misère. A ce soir !

Les duettistes se séparèrent. Aioros, un peu soulagé, se prit à sourire en observant son facétieux partenaire. A force, il avait appris à bien la connaître, cette face de clown doublée d'un caractère de cochon, et à l'apprécier. De tous les autochtones du cirque, ce fut le premier qu'il raya de la liste des suspects, en dépit de sa passion pour les armes blanches.

Pour ses compagnons d'infortune, c'était une autre histoire. Les meurtriers potentiels avaient beau se compter par dizaines, impossible de restreindre la liste. Beaucoup avait des raisons de haïr l'espèce humaine, même si d'apparence ils n'en manifestaient rien. Et, malheureusement, Aioros n'était pas devenu assez intime avec la plupart pour pouvoir leur tirer les vers du nez.

Résigné, Aioros regagna sa caravane, histoire de faire le point. Il savait que quelqu'un attendait son retour. Hier, il avait parfaitement reconnu son cosmos parmi les spectateurs. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit l'intrus en train de siroter un thé, avachi sur son lit.

Le chevalier d'or, sans préambule, claironna :

- Ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi ! Tu veux que je t'apporte un autre oreiller ?

Pris sur le fait, l'énergumène renversa de surprise sa tasse sur le sol. Bredouillant des excuses qui sonnaient faux, il essuya sommairement la tache. Passant l'éponge, au propre comme au figuré, Aioros questionna son visiteur :

- Comment es-tu entré ?

- Comme toi, répondit-il. Je me suis présenté à la harpie qui vous sert de directrice en prétextant que j'étais un enfant sauvage recueilli jadis par des corbeaux et que je cherchais un foyer. Forcément, elle n'en a pas cru un traître mot. Mais, vu que mon faciès lui était sympathique, elle a proposé de me mettre à l'essai en tant qu'homme à tout faire. Ce qui tombe très bien, car ça m'a permis de fureter à droite à gauche et de localiser ton antre. A ce propos, j'ai un message pour toi.

Le chevalier du Corbeau tendit une missive à Aioros, cacheté du sceau du Pope. Refroidi, le Sagittaire l'ouvrit, la parcourut à la hâte avant de vociférer :

- C'est une blague !? Je suis destitué de la mission ! En quel honneur ?

Jamian, qui connaissait peu le Sagittaire mais suffisamment pour savoir que cette saute d'humeur ne lui ressemblait pas, blêmit. Recouvrant tout le respect qu'il devait à un supérieur, il bafouilla :

- Je… Je n'ai pas tous les détails. Mais le grand Pope exige que tu rentres après que le cirque a plié bagages… La rumeur prétend que c'est Mû qui récupérera le « dossier »… Après, j'ignore s'il officiera de l'intérieur ou s'il se contentera d'épier les faits et gestes des monstres de l'extérieur… Tu sais, cette affaire continue de faire du remouds au sanctuaire… Notre grand chef craint de plus en plus qu'un ancien de chez nous ne soit impliqué dans l'affaire…

- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais repéré depuis longtemps, tonna le grec. Tous ces meurtres sont…

Déjà à cours d'arguments, Aioros se tut. Depuis le début, il cherchait une explication rationnelle à la vague d'assassinat qui, de façon métronomique, suivait ville après ville les pérégrinations du cirque Eligor. Des enfants, la plupart du temps, des fillettes en particulier, étaient retrouvés morts à chaque étape. Et cela durait depuis plus de six mois. Aucune trace d'effraction ou d'agression ne pouvaient aiguiller les enquêteurs sur la piste d'un rôdeur, d'un maniaque ou plus simplement d'un meurtrier de chair et de sang.

Le caractère surnaturel de l'enquête avait eu tôt fait d'inquiéter les autorités. Et de façon logique, c'est sur le bureau du Pope que le dossier avait fini par atterrir. Pope qui confia aussitôt à Aioros et ses exceptionnelles capacités sensorielles le soin de débusquer le coupable.

Le grec, recouvrant son standing habituel, s'assit sur une chaise et annonça :

- Très bien, j'agirai selon les ordres.

- A la bonne heure, souffla Jamian, rassuré. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je dois t'abandonner. Faut encore que je trouve le moyen de me faire licencier séance tenante. Vu le temps que j'ai passé à tirer au flanc caché ici, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Seul, Aioros médita un long moment sur ce cuisant revers. De plus en plus maussade, il se demanda si Saga, à sa place, aurait eu autant de fil à retordre. Probablement pas, s'il se fiait au baptême du feu des Gémeaux qui, quelques mois auparavant, s'était soldé par un succès retentissant.

De fil en aiguille, le grec songea à Aiolia, son entêté cadet, qui chantait ses louanges dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et même, souvent, quand elle ne se présentait pas. Combien il allait être déçu de voir revenir son idole la tête basse. Imaginant la scène, Aioros se leva d'un bond. L'heure n'était pas aux jérémiades mais à l'action. Ragaillardi, l'aîné des Xerakis partit à la rencontre de son suspect numéro un.

L'eau de la rivière était sale et boueuse. De ci de là, des nappes d'huile et d'essence flottaient à la surface et des déchets s'aggloméraient sur les rives. Le plus insolite de ces détritus était un pécheur qui, confortablement installé sur une chaise longue, attendait qu'un poisson survivant veuille bien se suicider sur son hameçon.

La canne à pêche fermement fichée dans le gravier, le sportif du dimanche dormait profondément lorsque Aioros vint à sa rencontre. Réveillé en sursaut, il lui lança :

- Etranger, ôte-toi de mon soleil !

- Kasa, soupira le Sagittaire. Il fait presque nuit.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Kasa gratta la peau granuleuse de son torse de ses doigts crochus, bailla un bon coup et répondit :

- C'est pas une raison pour faire autant de bruit. Tu vas effrayer les poissons.

Pragmatique, Aioros étudia le complexe industriel à proximité duquel coulait la pauvre rivière.

- Si tu pêches un jour quelque chose dans ce gourbi, je plains ceux qui auront l'honneur de déguster ta prise.

- Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien. Je ne suis pas en train de pêcher, je me livre à une étude de cryptozoologie. Avec l'incident de l'année passée, ce pays doit à présent regorger de créatures mutantes. Gourbi ou pas, cette rivière contient peut-être un spécimen unique de poisson parfaitement adapté à la pollution et aux radiations. Une espèce dominante en devenir, en somme. Et si une telle créature existe, ce ne serait que justice que j'en sois le découvreur.

- Si tu le dis, admit le grec.

- Bon, si tu as pris la peine de me rejoindre dans un endroit pareil, ça doit être important. Cette entrevue s'annonçant pénible pour nous deux, autant crever tout de suite l'abcès. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Ravalant sa salive, Aioros se jeta à l'eau. Vrillant son regard dans les yeux de murène de son vis-à-vis, il balança :

- Je suppose que tu es au courant de cette sordide affaire d'infanticide qui défraie actuellement la chronique en Europe ?

- Pas vraiment, contra Kasa, en dévoilant sa dentition de prédateur. Au bas mot, ce qui se passe dans le monde des normaux m'intéresse moins que cette couche souillée qui va finir par s'accrocher à ma ligne.

Tirant sur sa canne pour éviter ledit impact, Kasa reprit :

- En quoi est-ce que ça devrait me concerner ?

- En rien, mentit le grec. Mais, tout à l'heure en ville, des officiers de police ont tenu à me poser certaines questions indiscrètes. A demi-mot, j'ai compris qu'ils soupçonnaient un des nôtres d'être le coupable présumé et…

- Forcément, tu t'es mis à me soupçonner de ton côté. Incroyable, même ici, je suis donc victime d'un délit de sale gueule. Sacrés normaux, des siècles d'eugénisme et de sélection forcée les ont rendu bien stupides. Plutôt que de lorgner de notre côté, ils feraient mieux de chercher leur coupable chez les citoyens respectables. C'est bien connu que les pires monstres revêtent toujours un aspect angélique. En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu révèles enfin ton vrai visage. Ce n'est pas un secret, je ne t'ai jamais encadré. Toute cette gentillesse, j'ai toujours su que ça cachait une forme de dédain et de mépris à notre égard. Content d'avoir vu juste !

Pris à son propre piège, Aioros tenta maladroitement de renverser la vapeur :

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. En fait, je m'inquiète pour nous tous. Le meurtrier n'est certainement pas l'un de nous, mais les autorités pourraient nous causer des problèmes. L'opinion publique pourrait faire de nous des boucs émissaires rêvés.

- Bah, on en a vu d'autres, tempéra le pêcheur. Par contre, cesse de te mettre dans le même panier que nous, ça m'agace. Si les autres te considéraient véritablement comme un membre de la famille, il y a belle lurette que tu aurais été mis au fait des secrets inavouables de notre belle tribu. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, crois-en mon expérience.

Soutenant son regard d'un air de défi, Kasa semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge du chevalier d'Athéna. Cependant, l'arrivée impromptue d'un groupe de freaks doucha ses ardeurs.

- Holà vous deux, les interpella un timbre de voix caverneux. On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

Jagi, le colosse à la mine patibulaire, rejoignit les antagonistes. Pour ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Kasa l'informa :

- Le demi-dieu et moi avions une conversation passionnante sur l'évolution, sous ses aspects les moins ragoûtants. Mais maintenant il est tard, tu devrais rentrer, mon petit. Il paraît que les abords du cirque sont de véritables coupe-gorge pour les enfants sages. D'horribles croque-mitaines hantent les lieux.

La petite bande, gênée, ne sut comment interpréter les dires de leur comparse. Seul un gnome, ressemblant à un crapaud couvert de verrues, partit d'un fou rire sarcastique. Aioros, voyant s'enfuir sa dernière chance, comprit qu'il était véritablement le dindon d'une farce de grande envergure.

Toutefois, se voyant convié au traditionnel banquet de fin de tournée par le groupe, il ne put se défiler. Pour sauver les apparences, il but et festoya jusqu'à minuit sonné. Puis, prétextant des soucis digestifs, il s'éclipsa.

De retour dans sa caravane il constata, avec un certain soulagement, que Jamian avait déserté son nid douillet. Par contre, il découvrit à la place un origami en forme d'oiseau, posé en évidence sur son lit.

- Un post-scriptum, supposa à voix haute le grec. Au moins cet idiot a soigné l'emballage.

Dépliant avec moult précautions le volatile, Aioros sut, à l'écriture incertaine, que Jamian n'était pas l'auteur de la missive. Reprenant du poil de la bête, il froissa le message et murmura :

- Très bien, j'y serai.

* * *

_Zone industrielle de Kiev, 3h45 du matin_

Aioros était un peu en avance. Sans peine, il reconnut l'usine désaffectée qui devait servir de point de rendez-vous. Tel un félin, il se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur. Choisissant un emplacement stratégique, situé au centre exact du bâtiment, il s'assit sur un bidon gagné par la rouille. L'attente fut de courte durée. Un bruit de pas, à la droite du chevalier d'or, attira son attention. Braquant le faisceau de sa torche sur le nouvel arrivant, le grec s'exclama, en reconnaissant son mystérieux informateur :

- Spartan !

Le jeune homme en question, un albinos à qui Aioros n'avait jamais adressé la parole au camp, sortit des ténèbres. A la lueur de la lune qui baignait les deux conspirateurs à travers le plafond défoncé, sa peau blafarde lui conférait l'allure d'un vampire d'opérette ou d'un elfe démoniaque.

- Moins fort, commença l'albinos. Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier.

Jaugeant son interlocuteur, le futur adversaire de Saga ne put ronger son frein plus longtemps. Placardant l'ancien origami sur une machine éventrée, Aioros relut :

- « Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur le croque-mitaine, rendez-vous cette nuit à la vieille usine d'armement à quatre heures précise ». Si c'est encore une plaisanterie, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Tu as besoin d'un gage de sérieux ? S'étonna Spartan. Très bien !

Surgissant de nulle part, un corps dégringola littéralement des cieux et s'écrasa au pied du Sagittaire. Reconnaissant l'infortuné voyageur, le chevalier d'or se jeta à son chevet et beugla :

- Bon dieu, Jamian ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Pas de panique, c'est un coriace. Il est juste évanoui. En ce sens, il m'épate. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il survive à l'interrogatoire. Tu vieillis, Jagi !

- Bah, grogna celui-ci, en sautant du toit. J'ignore de quel bois il est fait mais c'est vrai qu'il encaisse plutôt bien les coups. Voyons si gueule d'ange pourra en dire autant.

Faisant craquer les phalanges de ses poings, en signe d'avertissement funeste, le colosse fondit sur le duo de chevaliers. Aioros, emportant Jamian avec lui, esquiva l'offensive en se coulant en haut d'une antique fonderie. Déposant son comparse en lieu sûr, il regagna la terre ferme et, impassible, rendit sa sentence :

- Vous allez le regretter !

Jagi, peu impressionnable, lança à son coéquipier :

- Pas de doute, ce microbe est trop rapide pour moi. Un petit appui ne serait pas de refus.

- Avec le plus grand plaisir, accepta Spartan.

Déstabilisant Aioros, qui croyait l'albinos incapable de telles prouesses, ce dernier fit exploser son cosmos. Inexplicablement, le Sagittaire fut aussitôt paralysé par une force intangible.

- De la télékinésie, constata-t-il. Ca explique beaucoup de choses !

Jagi, agrippant le menton du chevalier d'or dans sa main gauche, arma son bras et conclut :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de nos affaires, beau brun.

De toutes ses forces, le géant abattit son poing sur le bon profil du Sagittaire. Sous le choc, un filet de sang coula du front d'Aioros. Mais, à peine engourdi par l'impact, le grec se libéra tranquillement de l'emprise psychique et décocha une série de coup de pieds à son assaillant, avant de l'envoyer bouler d'un crochet décoiffant.

L'albinos, clairvoyant, tenta de maîtriser le grec avant qu'il ne le prenne pour cible. En vain, l'aura du Sagittaire empêchait tout contrôle mental sur sa personne. Changeant son fusil d'épaule, Spartan arracha toutes les machines de l'usine et, dans un recyclage étrange, les projeta sur le chevalier d'or. Les repoussant les unes après les autres comme de simples fétus de paille, le chevalier critiqua :

- Amateur !

Tétanisé, Spartan choisit la seule solution qui s'imposa à son esprit : la fuite. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de mettre cette sage résolution en pratique. Avant même que l'idée de se téléporter n'atteigne son cortex, Aioros l'avait touché au thorax d'un coup de coude bien senti. Basculant en arrière, l'albinos peinait à reprendre son souffle. Le grec, impérial, énonça :

- Ca, c'était seulement pour Jamian. Si ça peut te rassurer, nous n'avons pas les mêmes méthodes, toi et moi. Jamais je n'userais de violence pour t'arracher des aveux. Mais certains de mes semblables, si jamais je te présente à eux, auront la main plus lourde. Dans ton intérêt, je te conseille de te mettre à table dès maintenant. Ton lourdaud de copain et toi, qui essayez-vous de protéger ?

Pas très coopératif, Spartan décocha un crachat de sang en pleine joue du Sagittaire. Sans se formaliser, celui-ci l'essuya du revers de la manche et renchérit :

- Jagi est une brute, mais il aurait été incapable de commettre des meurtres de cet acabit. Toi, par contre, tu es un coupable tout désigné. Seulement, si tu avais usé de télékinésie pour mettre à mort les enfants, je t'aurais immédiatement localisé. Alors qui ?

- Crétin, se moqua le télékinésiste. Je suis le seul responsable. J'ai tué ces mioches sous ton nez, et tu n'y as vu que du feu. Tu…

- Suffit Spartan ! Inutile de lui jouer la comédie, il sait bien que tu mens !

Miep, la figure sévère, se posta derrière l'albinos. A sa suite, une délégation du cirque, comprenant Juggler, Kasa et d'autres têtes d'affiches, remirent Jagi sur pied et aidèrent Spartan à recouvrer une position plus digne. Croisant les bras, Aioros lança :

- Cette fois, vous n'y couperez pas. J'exige des explications !

* * *

_Kiev, ambassade de Grèce, trois jours plus tard_

Mû, telle une tornade, dépassa à toute allure les gardes en faction. Dévalant les escaliers, il tomba nez à nez avec un Jamian au visage tuméfié et un Aioros plutôt serein. Sans prendre la peine de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, le Sagittaire lui désigna la porte dans son dos et répondit à la question qui brûlait les lèvres de son comparse :

- Elle est là. Elle t'attend.

Hochant la tête en guise de remerciement, Mû se força à ralentir l'allure et, d'une main fébrile, actionna la poignet. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il aperçut une enfant, d'à peu près douze ans portant les signes distinctifs inhérents aux atlantes, qui rayonna littéralement en découvrant son visiteur. Aioros murmura alors à l'oreille de son comparse :

- Essaye de ne pas trop la brusquer. Elle digère à peine le fait d'être responsable de la mort de tous ces enfants.

Mû acquiesça machinalement. A voix haute, le grec interpella la jeune fille :

- Anycia, je te présente Mû. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Abandonnant les deux atlantes, Aioros s'en vint retrouver Jamian. Réputé pour sa lenteur d'esprit proverbiale, le chevalier du Corbeau apostropha son supérieur :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer encore une fois ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi.

Bon prince, le chevalier d'or énuméra tous les événements dans l'ordre chronologique. Pour la énième fois, il révéla au Corbeau dans quelles circonstances mystérieuses, six mois plus tôt, le cirque Eligor était entré en contact avec Anycia, une fillette en état de choc pourchassée par les « normaux ».

Sauvant et recueillant la gamine, les freaks comprirent bien vite qu'elle n'était pas ordinaire, même selon leur critère et que ses singuliers pouvoirs les mettaient en danger. Spartan émit alors l'hypothèse folle qu'elle devait être en réalité une atlante, créature de légende qui avait fasciné toute sa vie le maigre télékinésiste qu'il était, et s'engagea à la protéger. Eloignant la fillette de la troupe, il la plaça dans un endroit sûr où, pensait-il, elle ne causerait de mal à personne.

Malheureusement Anycia, rongée par la solitude, entra inconsciemment en contact avec d'autres enfants pendant son sommeil, via ce que le sanctuaire appellera plus tard le surmonde. Maîtrisant mal ses facultés, le résultat de ses rencontres se solda presque toujours par une conclusion funeste.

Et, ville après ville, le cauchemar continua. Spartan avait beau barricader Anycia dans des cachettes de plus en plus reculées, la liste des visiteurs malheureux de la jeune fille ne cessa de s'allonger, sans qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien.

- C'est là que je ne comprends pas, intervint Jamian. Si la gamine était une bombe à retardement, pourquoi les forains ne l'ont-ils pas dénoncée ou, au moins, ne s'en sont-ils pas débarrassés ?

- Il est une loi immuable du cirque Eligor, récita Aioros. Tous ses membres doivent se serrer les coudes et s'assurer protection mutuelle. Trahir Anycia, c'était trahir Spartan, et ça, aucun ne s'y serait tenté, même parmi les plus jeunes. Spartan était quelqu'un d'extrêmement prudent. Dès mon arrivée, il a deviné l'objet de ma mission et a cessé d'employer ses dons, de peur que je ne remonte jusqu'à Anycia. Anycia qui a été effacée de la mémoire collective du cirque et dont le nom n'a d'ailleurs jamais été prononcé en ma présence. Ensuite…

- Ça je sais. Avec ma venue, Spartan a craint que tu n'aies découvert le pot aux roses. Ses amis m'ont alors passé à tabac pour connaître ta véritable identité. Et, comme j'ai su tenir ma langue, ils ont décidé d'éliminer les gêneurs que nous étions. Et si ce plan échouait, Spartan était même prêt à se mettre tous les meurtres à dos, histoire de couvrir la gamine. Mais, là aussi, il y a un hic. Pendant que j'étais inconscient, les « monstres » sont venus vous séparer. Pourquoi, à ce moment-là, t'ont-ils balancé toute l'histoire ?

Haussant les épaules, Aioros concéda :

- Je l'ignore. Mais c'est un mystère que je compte bien élucider immédiatement. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Abandonnant Jamian, l'aîné des Xérakis s'accorda une petite balade. Sortant de l'ambassade, il bifurqua dans une sombre ruelle où l'attendait une vieille connaissance. Celle-ci, amusée, lui lança :

- Tes amis ont le bras long. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans un endroit aussi huppé. Comment va Anycia ?

- Bien. Tu pourras rassurer Spartan. Désormais, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

- Tant mieux. Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas le lui confirmer de vive voix ? Après tout, tu as toujours ta place parmi nous.

- Navré, mais j'en ai assez de cette vie de bohême. Un peu de sédentarisation ne me fera pas de mal.

- Comme tu veux. Dommage, on faisait un duo d'enfer. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je retrouverai un partenaire comme toi.

Aioros, un peu triste, répondit :

- J'ai une famille qui m'attend à Athènes. Mais, entre nous soit dit, elle n'est guère différente de la tienne.

- Ouais, ironisa Juggler. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. C'est pour cette raison que Miep a tenu à te confier Anycia. Au fond, personne dans le cirque n'est dupe. On sait tous que, si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu confondre Spartan à la première seconde où tu l'as vu et nous causer une tonne d'emmerdements par la suite à cause de notre immobilisme.

Le grec, déstabilisé, ne sut que répondre. Juggler, de son côté, lui donna un paquet emmailloté dans un linge et reprit :

- Pour te remercier d'avoir fermé les yeux si longtemps. C'est une pièce de collection inestimable qui a appartenu au grand Eligor en personne. Tâche d'en prendre soin, ça pourra peut-être t'être utile un jour. A bientôt gueule d'ange. Si tu changes d'avis, nos portes te seront toujours ouvertes.

Détestant les adieux, Juggler tourna les talons et s'enfuit comme un voleur. Le frère d'Aiolia, compréhensif, ne chercha pas à le retenir et déballa son présent : un masque d'argent, brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

**Fin**


	12. La secte

**Titre**: La secte

**Auteur**: Ludoxandros

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots** : # 5500

**Genre **: La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Situation**: préquelle

**Personnages**: Un journaliste un peu trop curieux et trois chevaliers d'or.

**Note d'Aqualudo dit Ludoxandros dans les cercles rôlistiques ^^ :**

Il y a quelques mois, Black dragon m'a proposé d'écrire une side-story pour son œuvre. J'ai été très touché et enthousiasmé tant cette histoire fantastique m'a fait passer de bons moments. Il se trouve que je suivais en parallèle l'excellente fic d'Alaiya et, lorsque cette dernière m'a à son tour invité, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Là où je pouvais compter sur mon univers fantastique pour Black Dragon à travers un rêve vaporeux, je devais m'ancrer dans le monde réel pour rester cohérent avec l'UDC. Cette contrainte, je l'ai vécu comme une chance de pouvoir faire autre chose. Je voulais savoir ce que j'avais dans le ventre et me montrer à la hauteur de cette histoire. UDC pour moi c'est une exploration fascinante des sentiments humains ; des héros extraordinaires confrontés au monde réel. Alaiya a su donner une âme rare aux personnages de Kurumada et c'est ce qui m'a comblé chez elle. Le tout servi par un style impeccable, le défi s'annonçait de taille. Ce que j'aime dans les histoires alternatives ou parallèles, c'est de pouvoir mettre le doigt sur un détail qui n'a pas été exploré par l'auteur. Cette histoire s'articule donc autour du monde réel et de Rodorio. Que se passerait-il si un journaliste un peu curieux venait à s'intéresser à cette communauté à demi coupée du monde réel ? Saviez-vous qu'il existe de nos jours des fidèles des cultes antiques, que l'on peut par exemple croiser dans le quartier d'Eleusis ? Je tenais le point de départ de mon histoire. J'ai choisi d'utiliser deux personnages de la série qui m'ont beaucoup plus, depuis le début : Angelo a été porté aux nues par Alaiya, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'en rajouter une couche. Le second, je vous le laisse découvrir. C'est un personnage que j'ai trouvé attachant depuis le début, pourtant rarement exploité dans les fics.

Le décor est planté. En route pour la région d'Athènes. Je vous offre au passage quelques idées pour le dîner ; bonne lecture et merci à Alaiya pour tout ce qu'elle a pu nous faire vivre avec l'UDC !

**Note d'Alaiya** : Ludovic est l'auteur des « Ages Mythologiques », une imposante saga qui prend naissance dans le monde antique et qui a pour vocation de narrer les origines du Sanctuaire tel que nous le connaissons, avec sa hiérarchie, sa construction et ses bases, et d'expliciter le contexte des affrontements entre les divinités de diverses mythologies. Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers son site, à partir du blog d'UDC (cf. mon profil). Je suis très très heureuse qu'il ait, lui aussi, accepter de participer aux side-stories d'UDC d'abord parce que j'ai un énorme respect pour ce monsieur qui s'est lancé dans une entreprise dantesque et qu'il compte bien achever pour le plaisir du plus grand nombre, ensuite parce que j'aime beaucoup son style (et que le voir sur un domaine « réel », c'est tout à fait pertinent) et apprécie son érudition, et enfin parce que j'étais très curieuse de lire le regard qu'il porte sur UDC. Merci beaucoup à lui, et bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**La secte**

_Par Ludoxandros_

***

Le pêcheur de Rodorio

_Grèce, 1999_

Theodoros fut enfin contraint de se l'avouer : il était totalement abandonné. Depuis des heures à présent, il n'avait plus la moindre notion des choses. Il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre cette funeste journée. Il s'encouragea de deux claques sur les joues et sonda à nouveau la brume, maudissant ce pêcheur qui l'avait laissé sur ce rocher brumeux surgi de nulle part qui ressemblait de plus en plus au pire de ses cauchemars.

Deux sentiments occupaient l'esprit las de Theodoros. Le premier, une sensation de froid humide qui lui broyait l'âme, froid accumulé tout au long de cette traversée sinistre et désormais démultiplié par les embruns marins, avides de l'attirer au fond du Golfe de Saronique. Le vent, qui devenait de plus en plus piquant, le cherchait à travers les épais replis de son manteau et l'homme savait que s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution, il ne tarderait pas à périr de froid. Il était là depuis trois jours, seul sur un rocher de quelques mètres carrés et la brume avait été jusqu'alors sa seule compagne. Finalement, il préférait la nuit : ce carcan humide semblait parfois se déliter et il pouvait, de temps à autres, entrevoir les étoiles.

Sa seconde impression était inspirée par la peur. Il s'était lancé dans cette aventure confiant, sûr de son fait. A présent qu'il était seul, il pouvait ressasser les événements qui l'avaient conduit sur cet îlot. Il aurait du se rendre compte que rien ne clochait. Son histoire improbable était passée comme une lettre à la poste. Ce type l'avait écouté sans paraître plus étonné que cela et s'était spontanément proposé de l'aider. Tout avait été si facile. Trop facile.

***

_Trois jours plus tôt_

Theodoros avait quitté Athènes de bonne heure. Il voulait à tout prix éviter les bouchons du Pirée et, muni de sa carte de l'Attique, il s'engouffra dans son véhicule, les yeux encore piquants. La nuit avait été mauvaise ; l'inspectrice Kefalas avait quitté son appartement sur les coups de trois heures du matin et le journaliste n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant six heures, soit un quart d'heure avant que son réveil ne vole à travers sa chambre.

Il travaillait depuis deux ans au Kathimerini. Lorsqu'il avait réussi à décrocher une place dans cet important quotidien d'Athènes, il avait touché du doigt l'extase. Elève studieux, réservé, obsédé par le travail, il avait consacré les trois dernières années à rédiger une thèse sur les mouvements sectaires grecs. Remarqué lors d'une conférence à l'université d'Athènes, il avait accepté ce contrat faute de pouvoir espérer un poste à l'université. Il était encore trop jeune à l'époque et sa relation tumultueuse avec Nadia Psychouli, l'une de ses professeures, l'avait de toute façon mis sur la touche.

« Pousse ta charrette ! Mais avance ! Ben quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

Theodoros accéléra et laissa l'Opel noire sur place. Il en était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il repensait à Nadia ; son sang ne faisait qu'un tour et il pouvait se laisser aller à de violents accès de colère. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa sacoche et en sortit un cd gravé. Cranberries, Zombie. La voix de Dolores O'Riordan s'empara de son être et, comme par magie, il s'abandonna à la mélodie nerveuse, laissant de côté sa colère. Après une demi-heure de route il arriva enfin à destination : Rodorio. Charmant petit port, délaissé par les touristes, étrangement préservé de la spéculation immobilière qui s'attaquait chaque jour aux parcelles encore préservées de la périphérie d'Athènes, ce village se présentait enfin à travers une brume laiteuse. Alexia lui avait dit de faire attention et de l'appeler lorsqu'il serait arrivé. A sa connaissance, la police n'allait jamais dans cette bourgade. Elle avait bien essayé d'organiser une ou deux patrouilles les semaines précédentes, prétextant être sur la piste de trafiquants de drogue mais, étrangement, ses requêtes étaient restées lettre morte auprès de sa hiérarchie. L'inspectrice n'était pas, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, de nature à se laisser faire par les hommes, fussent-ils ses supérieurs, et le journaliste décida de se mettre en quête d'un téléphone.

Theodoros découvrait lentement les rues encore endormies de Rodorio lorsqu'il remarqua l'enseigne lumineuse d'un bar. Le parking était vide mais les lumières de la façade indiquaient qu'il devait être ouvert. Ce bar devait disposer d'un téléphone, mais il y avait mieux : Rodorio était un petit port de pêche et il était probable que les marins viennent y boire un café avant de prendre la mer. Il pourrait certainement commencer son enquête en questionnant l'un d'eux. Le port n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres et ce bar semblait être la seule enseigne ouverte en cette heure matinale. Theodoros gara son véhicule et sortit sans attendre. L'air était frais, mais il l'apprécia ; il ne risquait pas de somnoler et il allait pouvoir commencer son enquête les idées claires. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte il balaya rapidement du regard la pièce. Il y avait quatre personnes, en plus du barman, un homme de petite taille, grassouillet. Deux hommes étaient assis à une petite table ; dès que le journaliste était entré ils avaient cessé leur conversation. Le troisième, un grand gaillard aux allures de loup de mer de plus de deux mètres, s'était retourné quelques instants, l'avait dévisagé et avait commandé un autre café tout en allumant une pipe. Seul le dernier n'avait pas bougé. Theodoros n'eut pas le temps de le sonder davantage.

« Alors, tu rentres ou quoi ? Il fait froid dehors.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il en exagérant son air gêné, je viens d'Athènes.

- Faut pas être devin pour le deviner. Tu n'es pas d'ici et ta voiture empeste le Pirée.

- Hein ?

- Tu as bien le fanion de l'Olympiakos non ?

Theodoros acquiesça en souriant.

- J'aime pas l'Olympiakos, reprit le barman. Je suis supporter de l'AEK moi.

- Ah désolé. Vous faites un bon parcours cette année.

- La ferme. Tu entres, tu commandes, ou tu vas voir ailleurs. Je ne déteste rien de plus que les supporters de l'Olympiakos … si l'on excepte ces morpions de journalistes, bien entendu. »

Sans se démonter, Theodoros referma la porte et s'assit sur un tabouret.

« Un café s'il vous plait. »

Le barman tendit une tasse fumante à son client.

« Il faut payer tout de suite.

- Je n'ai pas de monnaie. Pourriez-vous me rendre quelques pièces afin que je puisse téléphoner ? J'ai vu une cabine téléphonique de l'autre côté du parking.

Le barman croisa les bras et fusilla son interlocuteur du regard.

- Le téléphone ne marche pas. J'ai pas de monnaie. M'est avis que va falloir boire votre café et partir bien vite de Rodorio, monsieur. »

Dans un premier temps, Theodoros ne broncha pas. Il touilla délicatement la cuillère dans la petite tasse.

« Je suis journaliste, dit-il enfin. Comme tu n'as pas de monnaie, tu vas bien pouvoir répondre à une ou deux questions, non ?

- Tu ne manques pas d'air toi ! Je t'ai dit que … »

L'inconnu qui suivait du coin de l'œil la conversation en dégustant son café se leva de sa chaise de comptoir et se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

« Laisse-le Demis. C'est le genre d'homme que j'apprécie ; il n'a pas froid aux yeux et ton petit cirque ne l'a pas fait déguerpir. Je doute qu'il parte sans avoir ce qu'il est venu chercher. »

L'inconnu se tourna alors vers Theodoros et l'invita à le suivre.

« Viens, on va s'installer sur une table. On pourra causer. »

Theodoros ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction et rejoignit la table du pêcheur ; le coup de téléphone attendrait.

***

Un air agréablement chaud flottait dans la pièce, montant de la cuisine en même temps que les échos des voix des cuisiniers. La bonne odeur de poisson se mêlait agréablement à celle de la fumée de la pipe de Giorgakis. Le journaliste se frotta l'estomac et se débarrassa de son manteau.

« Tu es certain que tu veux m'inviter ? Je n'en demandais pas tant, fit-il en prenant la carte.

- Ton ventre n'est pas du même avis.

- Certes, concéda-t-il en souriant. Nous avons bien marché aujourd'hui et, en-dehors de deux cafés de ce matin, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi.

- Le travail de journaliste serait-il à ce point difficile ?

- Disons que j'ai connu quelques imprévus hier soir. De manière générale je n'ai de toute façon pas le temps de manger paisiblement lorsque je travaille. Une petite pita entre deux interviews fait souvent l'affaire.

- Alors profite de cette soirée. Ce restaurant est excellent. »

Theodoros ne répondit pas mais son sourire satisfait valait toutes les réponses.

Les deux hommes étaient restés une heure dans le petit bar de Demis. Le ténébreux tenancier n'avait pas quitté du regard leur table et il avait suivi l'intégralité de leur conversation. Giorgakis s'était montré très intéressé par le travail de son invité et avait cherché à en savoir davantage sur les raisons qui avaient poussé l'Athénien à se perdre dans la brume matinale de Rodorio. Le journaliste avait eu le temps de préparer son texte dans le trajet depuis la capitale. Tenant compte des conseils de l'inspectrice Kefalas, il avait monté de toutes pièces une histoire d'enquête sur les villages touristiques oubliés. Il disait travailler pour le compte d'un ami français qui tenait le club Med d'Athenia, à proximité de Marathon. Il avait expliqué avec force de conviction qu'il recherchait de nouvelles étapes pour des excursions organisées par son ami. Journaliste de seconde zone, il espérait ainsi compléter son modeste salaire. Giorgakis, visiblement convaincu, l'avait longuement questionné sur ses études et son ami. S'il cherchait des failles dans cette histoire, Theodoros lui en avait donné pour son argent et, rassuré par sa force de persuasion, il avait pu entreprendre son enquête. Giorgakis attendit de sortir du bar avant de répondre aux attentes du journaliste. L'homme, d'apparence un peu bourrue, peut-être à cause de sa stature de colosse – il mesurait finalement beaucoup plus de deux mètres et dépassait de loin tous les membres de l'équipe de basket de l'université que Theodoros avait côtoyés quelques années plus tôt - était un pêcheur de calamars. C'était un colosse. Il possédait un petit bateau sur lequel les deux hommes poursuivirent leur conversation pendant toute la journée, à l'abri des regards des quelques passants qui déambulaient sur le vieux port. C'était un homme instruit pour un simple marin. Il disait avoir arrêté l'école assez tôt mais sa culture était suffisante pour que Theodoros reste sur ses gardes. L'homme parlait bien et semblait parfaitement connaître les enseignements de l'université d'Athènes. Enfin, après de longues heures d'attente, le journaliste toucha au but qu'il s'était fixé.

Rodorio rassemblait une petite communauté qui semblait vivre dans une certaine autarcie. Deux routes menaient au village, mais ces dernières n'étaient pas beaucoup fréquentées. Confirmant les informations de l'inspectrice, une police privée assurait la sécurité de la communauté, selon un accord passé avec le gouvernement. Protégé des promoteurs immobiliers et des intrigues policières, rarement traversé par les touristes, Rodorio semblait vivre hors du temps. « Un endroit rêvé pour les trafiquants ou une secte », soupira Theodoros en acceptant une nouvelle bière de son hôte. La journée passa ainsi, sans que les deux hommes ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Finalement, c'est Giorgakis qui coupa court aux échanges en proposant au journaliste de lui présenter un restaurant qui pourrait satisfaire la clientèle touristique que Theodoros disait servir.

« Il est temps que nous nous ouvrions un peu au monde, martela-t-il en se levant, quelques touristes pourraient bien faire le bonheur de nos commerçants. »

Le propriétaire du restaurant, un certain Andreas, homme rondouillard qui arborait un tablier éternellement immaculé, se précipita vers le pêcheur dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Maître Da Silva !! Quel plaisir de vous voir !!! C'est un nouvel …

- Maître Andreas, toujours le mot pour rire ! Allez, apporte-nous donc un petit ouzo. Et dis à ta femme de nous préparer un peu de vin de Crête, le même qu'elle m'a fait déguster la dernière fois. »

Le ton à la fois dur et amical du colosse suffit à couper court à toute réponse du restaurateur qui s'inclina respectueusement et se retira dans la cuisine.

« Je ne pourrai rien cacher à un journaliste, dit-il en devançant les questions de son invité. Je suis d'origine brésilienne.

- Je me demandais d'où venait cet accent, voici une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Maître, c'est une façon de dire monsieur à Rodorio ?

Giorgakis éclata de rire.

- Non, bien entendu ! »

Il se pencha et regarda autour de lui, puis susurra quelques mots à peine audibles.

« Nous faisons partie d'une antique secte.

Le sang de Theodoros ne fit qu'un tour et son visage trahit une excitation frénétique.

- De quelle secte ?

- Celle des amateurs de vin ! Pouffa le colosse en riant de plus belle. Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne connais pas les Maîtres de chai ? »

Le journaliste se décomposa. En cet instant, il aurait voulu disparaître sous la table mais fit bonne figure et renvoya un sourire forcé. Le retour du restaurateur lui accorda un peu de répit.

« Voici vos ouzos, messieurs, accompagnés de quelques mézedés. Votre ami n'est pas de Rodorio n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous, c'est un journaliste d'Athènes. Il cherche un restaurant pour touristes.

- C'est un honneur de vous accueillir monsieur …

- Appelez-moi simplement Theodoros. Je serai très heureux de vanter les mérites de votre cuisine à mes amis et de pouvoir participer, modestement, à la prospérité de Rodorio.

- Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous proposer une soupe, la meilleure de l'Attique, spécialité de ma femme, une Psarosoupa.

- Très bonne idée, Andreas. Que me suggérez-vous en plat de résistance ?

- Monsieur aime la viande ?

- Oui, répondit Theodoros en se plongeant dans la carte.

- Alors un Kokoretsi, si monsieur aime le citron.

- Beaucoup de citron et quelques légumes.

- Pour moi ce sera comme d'habitude, fit Giorgakis, Chtapodi.

- Pour deux personnes ?

Le pêcheur échangea un clin d'œil complice avec le restaurateur.

- Il faut bien ça pour me nourrir, non ? »

Theodoros regarda Andreas s'éloigner. Il en profita pour appréhender la clientèle de ce petit restaurant bien garni pour un jour de semaine. Il n'y avait aucun touriste. Seul dans un coin, un type, penché sur sa guitare, jouait des airs traditionnels et racontait l'histoire de Persée. Un peu plus loin, des couples suivaient ce récit, les yeux émerveillés. Theodoros glissa sa main dans une poche et rechercha son magnétophone, qu'il déclencha délicatement. Ce texte, qui narrait les exploits mythiques du héros d'Argos, était une piste. Il s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« C'est un beau texte. Etrange cependant de narrer ces légendes. Rodorio est décidément un village plein de charme. »

Giorgakis se resservit quelques mézedés et fit mine de ne pas entendre. Finalement, ne pouvant ignorer davantage le regard insistant de son invité il souffla et répondit :

« Tu n'aimes pas les légendes ?

- Si, bien entendu. Je reste un Grec et j'ai reçu une culture classique. Mais c'est étrange, ça me rappelle un reportage que j'ai vu à la télévision la semaine dernière … »

L'approche était assez moyenne mais le journaliste brûlait depuis des heures d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il se resservit un peu d'eau pour noyer davantage son ouzo et reprit :

« Tu savais qu'il existait encore des païens ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles « païens », répondit Giorgakis sans croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ces personnes qui se déclarent être des adorateurs de nos anciens dieux ? »

Le cœur du Theodoros se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il touchait, enfin, au but. Il venait d'ouvrir une porte et s'était avancé dans la pénombre, sans savoir vers quoi il avançait. Trop tard pour reculer. Sous ses sourcils broussailleux, Giorgakis lui jeta un regard sombre. Il déplia ses bras musclés et poussa la carafe d'eau qui les séparait.

« Tu trouves ça étrange ?

- Et bien oui, bien entendu.

- Pourquoi bien entendu ? Certains croient bien aux petits hommes verts. D'autres vouent un culte aux sportifs ou aux stars.

- Mais Athéna, Zeus, Persée : ce sont des légendes !

- Tu n'es pas ici pour des touristes, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Theodoros sentit son visage virer à l'écarlate. Il ne se démonta pas et décida de jouer son va-tout. Il remercia au passage l'ouzo de lui donner le courage de ne pas fuir.

« J'enquête pour le compte de mon journal sur un trafic de drogue depuis plusieurs semaines. Une des pistes que j'ai pu suivre m'a conduit à découvrir une secte, près d'Eleusis. Des habitants ont procédé à une purification liée aux Mystères d'Eleusis : ils ont suivi le culte antique.

- Tu as pu les voir ?

- Oui, j'étais en planque avec une inspectrice ; nous cherchions des dealers de drogue, nous avons trouvé une secte.

- Le lien avec Rodorio ?

- Lors de ma thèse universitaire, j'ai travaillé sur les mouvements sectaires. Rodorio figurait sur une liste de villages où l'on soupçonnait l'existence de mouvements liés aux cultes païens. Je me suis replongé dans mes fiches et j'ai décidé de pousser mes investigations ici.

- Et tes trafiquants ?

- J'ai laissé tomber. L'inspectrice que j'ai côtoyée me livre des informations pour mon journal, ce qui me laisse le temps de me consacrer à cette affaire.

Giorgakis se fendit d'un rictus ironique.

- Drôle de bonhomme que voilà ; tu te prends pour Indiana Jones ?

- Je suis très sérieux », répliqua froidement le journaliste.

Le colosse se tourna vers la droite et accompagna du regard l'arrivée d'Andreas et de ses plats.

« Nous allons vivre un grand moment. Profite de ton festin, Andreas a mis tout son savoir-faire dans cette recette. Tu m'es sympathique : viens dormir chez moi ce soir. Nous allons suivre le match de Coupe d'Europe ; avec un peu de chance l'Olympiakos pourra faire quelque chose. Demain matin, je vais te conduire chez quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider.

Giorgakis se tourna alors vers Andreas.

- Mon ami mérite de connaître tes meilleures spécialités ; prépare-nous de la liqueur maison pour accompagner le dessert. »

Les paroles sibyllines de Giorgakis emportèrent tous les doutes du journaliste. Il tenait une piste et était bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

***

_« Merde Theodoros, que tu peux être con ! Ils t'ont drogué ces enfoirés ! »_

Une nouvelle vague ramena le journaliste à la réalité. Elle s'était écrasée sur le rocher, déchargeant son écume sur son visage. Son attention fut bientôt attirée par le bruit d'un moteur. Un bateau de rapprochait de l'éperon rocheux ; Theodoros se mit à hurler. La chance semblait enfin lui sourire et il ne fallait pas la laisser passer. Bientôt, une petite embarcation se détacha de la brume. Il y avait deux hommes. Un petit, rondouillard, qui préparait une corde et … Il se figea. Le second tenait un fusil, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le terrassait en cet instant ; ces deux hommes, il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

L'île

« Demis, aide-moi à l'attacher au lieu de rêvasser. Monsieur Angelo va bientôt arriver et il a demandé que nous fassions le nécessaire pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Andréas, là où nous le menons il ne risque pas de pouvoir aller bien loin. »

Le décor était planté : un bandeau sur les yeux, Theodoros était prisonnier de ses deux anciens hôtes. Du moins n'était-il plus sur ce maudit rocher. Le voyage n'avait pas duré très longtemps, tout au plus une demi-heure. S'il s'était contenté de donner quelques ordres formels, Andréas s'était montré plus sympathique que son acolyte et avait offert un peu d'eau à son prisonnier avant de débarquer. Theodoros n'avait remarqué aucun bruit familier ; pas de voiture, pas de sirène de navire, simplement le clapotis des vagues et quelques chuchotements incompréhensibles. Après être resté un long moment à genoux sur le sol pierreux, on le remit sur pied sans ménagement. A ses questions et ses suppliques, Theodoros se voyait opposer un silence pesant et s'il n'avait pas senti le canon froid du fusil de Demis contre son dos, il se serait abandonné à son ire. Après un parcours chaotique, il fut conduit dans un bâtiment. La fraîcheur de l'air contrastait avec la fournaise naissante qui accablait l'extérieur. Il escalada péniblement plusieurs marches, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber en avant, puis pénétra dans une pièce au plancher de bois. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud et lorsqu'il heurta une poutre, Theodoros pensa qu'il devait être dans un grenier. Deux vigoureuses mains l'attachèrent à une poutre tandis que l'autre homme le bâillonnait sans ménagement malgré ses protestations.

La porte claqua. Le journaliste était seul désormais. Dans les premières minutes, il se débattit, tentant vainement de s'extraire de ses liens. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de se ronger les poignets jusqu'au sang. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer avec le bâillon et ces premiers instants parurent durer une éternité. Son esprit se focalisa sur l'inspectrice : il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'appeler, ce qui pouvait se montrer une chance. Attendant en vain son coup de fil, elle devait déjà être à Rodorio et remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il fallait tenir. Finalement, la situation n'était pas encore dramatique : il vivait et devait se trouver prisonnier de ceux qu'il recherchait, la secte des païens adorateurs des anciennes divinités. Andreas et Demis avaient parlé d'une île ; Theodoros passa en revue la géographie du golfe de Saronique et chercha une réponse. Il devait être sur Egine. C'était la seule île de taille importante pouvant accueillir une grande communauté. A sa connaissance, il y avait quelques villages sur l'île, mais aussi beaucoup de touristes. Theodoros passa de longues minutes à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, mais aucune réponse ne parvenait à le satisfaire. Cette île était silencieuse et rien ne pouvait laisser présager qu'un groupe de touristes débarque à l'improviste et vienne le délivrer.

Le temps passa, plus lentement que jamais. Le soleil était à présent au zénith et ses rayons semblaient avoir décidé de s'acharner sur la bâtisse. Les tuiles, saturées de chaleur, craquaient et le bois se dilatait dans des crissements sinistres. Cette pièce s'était vite transformée en un enfer terrible dans lequel les ondes incandescentes s'amusaient à affaiblir le journaliste. Le pire, c'était la soif. La gorge lacérée de sécheresse, la langue gonflée, l'attente virait au supplice. Theodoros était aux portes de la folie : son esprit traversait les paysages fantastiques de Lawrence d'Arabie ; en ces instants, il maudit sa mère de lui avoir offert « _Les sept piliers de la Sagesse_ » du héros britannique obsédé par le désert.

Finalement, quelqu'un finit par entrer dans la pièce. Un pas mesuré annonça son approche. L'inconnu lâcha un ricanement acerbe et se mit à faire le tour du prisonnier. Il retira sans ménagement le bâillon et Theodoros put enfin prendre une grande bouffé d'air. Mais ce dernier, étouffant et poussiéreux, lui arracha une toux qui acheva de lacérer sa gorge. Bientôt, la clarté agressa ses yeux ; on venait de lui rendre la vue. C'était bien un grenier, traversé de quelques rais de lumière qui semblaient faire voler une poussière démentielle. L'inconnu était un homme ; sa peau était mate, ses cheveux hirsutes et son regard pénétrant. Il avait un front assez prononcé, le nez tuméfié. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de recul, Theodoros remarqua que cet homme venait de se battre ; il portait de multiples traces de coups. L'inconnu le détailla un long moment, sans rien dire, se contentant de jouer avec une bouteille d'eau que Theodoros ne quittait pas des yeux, déglutissant douloureusement.

« Quelle chaleur n'est-ce pas ? »

Cet accent. Un Italien. Enfoiré. _« Ces voisins se croient toujours du temps de l'Empire Romain lorsqu'ils sont en vacances ; imbus de leurs personnes, méprisants, pire que les Français, ce qui n'est pas une référence en la matière »_ songea-t-il. Lui, en plus, avait un air vicieux et s'amusait ouvertement avec sa bouteille.

« J'ai connu pire, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix éraillée.

- Ah bon. Dans ce cas je me dispense de te proposer à boire ?

- Je n'ai pas soif ».

_« Tu te crois marrant ? Mais quel con, bien entendu que je crève de soif. »_ Theodoros maugréa intérieurement et arbora un air sévère.

« Vous comptez me garder longtemps ici ?

L'inconnu lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

- Je pose les questions, mon gaillard. C'est toi qui es venu chez nous, tu n'es pas en situation de faire le malin.

- C'est ce maudit pêcheur de Rodorio et ses complices qui m'ont conduit ici.

- Pêcheur ? Tu parles d'Aldébaran ?

- De Da Silva.

- Pêcheur ?

L'inconnu éclata de rire et essuya une larme.

- Alors là, bravo. Il est fort quand même notre Taureau.

- Te fous pas de moi, enfoiré ! »

C'en était trop. La colère s'était emparée du journaliste qui, veines déployées, tentait désespérément de se libérer de son carcan.

« Du calme, Theodoros. Dis-moi plutôt tout ce que tu sais.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard jusqu'ici moqueur de l'inconnu. Il brandit un doigt vers le visage du malheureux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais. J'ai dû arrêter un entraînement pour tes conneries et je ne suis pas d'humeur, cracha-t-il.

- Je ne dirai rien. »

Theodoros avait bombé le torse sans réfléchir. Il le regretta aussitôt. Son corps fut soudainement pris de convulsions et une force implacable le terrassa, lui arrachant instantanément des larmes.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, alors je vais faire les présentations : Angelo, ou gueule d'ange pour mes amies. On ne va pas jouer trois heures. Mon collègue avait demandé aux deux autres idiots de te conduire hors de Rodorio après t'avoir drogué. Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi et oublier cette histoire. Seulement voilà, ce cher Demis n'a pas eu confiance dans l'analyse de mon confrère et il a décidé, avec son frangin, de te conduire sur un rocher. Tu aurais pourri là-bas si ton « pêcheur » ne s'était pas inquiété de ton cas et avait exigé qu'on te conduise ici. Pas de bol, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis de garde pour ce genre de conneries. Alors on va faire simple : soit tu me dis tout ce que tu sais, soit je te fais bouffer tes tripes. Excuse mon langage, mais tu commences à me courir sur le système. »

Theodoros était tétanisé. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Que pouvait-il dire ? L'inspectrice allait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Angelo terrassa ses derniers espoirs.

« Laisse ta flic où elle est. J'ai une copine qui s'occupe d'elle dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Le journaliste se liquéfia. Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Un cauchemar. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Il allait se réveiller et …

« Tu t'es retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais note bien que tu l'as bien cherché. Quelle idée de s'intéresser à une « secte » comme la nôtre ?

- Ne faites pas de mal à l'inspectrice Kefalas et je vous dirai tout.

- Ben alors, tu en pinces pour cette coquine ? Je te l'accorde, elle n'est pas mal. Un peu fluette à mon goût mais son visage est intéressant et crois-moi, je suis expert en la matière.

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. C'est moi qui l'y ai entraînée.

- Je suis tout ouïe, Theodoros. »

Le journaliste dit tout ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire rien de plus que des rumeurs et des témoignages qu'il avait accumulés au cours des années à propos de quelques illuminés qui désiraient remettre au goût du jour les cultes de la Grèce antique.

« Ainsi tu ne sais donc rien. » Angelo, qui s'était assis tout au long de l'exposé du journaliste, se releva. « Une bonne chose de faite, dit-il en souriant. Tu me plais bien tu sais. Bon sang ce qu'il fait chaud ! »

D'un geste négligent, il prit la bouteille et la vida d'une traite et essuya ses lèvres humides.

« Oh excuse-moi, tu en voulais peut-être ? »

Le regard de Theodoros se fit braise, ce qui amusa son geôlier.

« Tu es de quel signe ?

- Comment ça ?

- Astrologique.

- Taureau, siffla le journaliste.

- Voilà qui ne s'invente pas ! Tu sais quoi ? Comme tu sembles à présent faire partie de la famille Da Silva, je vais soutenir ta candidature. On va venir te chercher et te conduire à ton nouvel appartement ; c'est un peu rustique, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira car, crois-moi, tu es ici pour longtemps. Très longtemps. Bienvenue sur l'Île du Sanctuaire. »

* * *

Epilogue

_New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, quatre ans plus tard _

Saga raccrocha et laissa Aiolia à ses questions.

« Katarina, tout est prêt ?

- Oui Monsieur. Je suis entrée en contact avec la CIA afin de préparer les accréditations nécessaires. Ils me feront un rapport journalier sur les mouvements suspects. Je veillerai à éloigner les curieux afin que vos consultations se passent pour le mieux.

- C'est une bonne chose. Et toi Theodoros ?

- Je prépare un dossier de presse, comme convenu.

- Veille à ce que les journalistes posent les bonnes questions.

- Ce sera le cas, Monsieur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Aiolia va venir me chercher. On se voit demain, comme prévu. En attendant, rejoignez l'hôtel et restez à disposition. »

Katarina et Theodoros s'inclinèrent devant le Maître du Sanctuaire et s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi.

« Millennium United Nation Plaza Hotel, s'il vous plait. »

Le chauffeur acquiesça et le taxi s'engouffra dans le flux de la circulation. Theodoros souffla de soulagement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda sa compagne.

- Tout va commencer et je me demande ce que nous allons devenir.

- Tu sais comme moi que nous ne savons pas grand-chose, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Il n'y a rien à espérer ou redouter, il faut simplement faire confiance aux Maîtres.

- Oui, sans doute.

Il s'arrêta un instant et son regard se perdit à travers la vitre.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir revoir Aldébaran avant de partir.

- Il te manque, Theodoros ?

- Oui. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes là.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton assuré, c'était la volonté du Destin. »

Theodoros se retourna et observa quelques secondes sa compagne. Elle était belle. Comme d'habitude.

« Le Destin. Réponse facile pour occulter notre ignorance. Je ne sais pas si le Destin existe réellement. Avant, j'étais orthodoxe, comme tout le monde. Zeus, Athéna, autant de dieux que je savais réservés aux histoires pour enfants et aux études classiques. J'ai appris qu'il en était tout autre depuis, alors je me garderai bien de définir ce que représente le Destin.

- Saga le connaît.

- C'est ce qu'il dit, du moins veut bien nous faire croire.

- Douterais-tu du Maître ?

Le ton de Katarina était presque taquin.

- J'ai le plus grand respect pour lui et pour tous les autres. Même Angelo m'est devenu sympathique avec le temps. Le Sanctuaire a mon allégeance, ma loyauté, tout comme tu as mon amour.

Katarina sourit.

- Tu restes un sacré beau parleur, mais j'aime ça. Allez, ne te tracasse pas, tout se passera bien. C'est la première fois que nous pouvons quitter l'Île. Profitons de cette soirée. Demain, tout commencera, sans que nous soyons capables de dire quoi ; peu importe. Athéna, où qu'elle soit, gardera un œil sur les siens. »

Saga regarda le taxi disparaître dans le flot de la circulation. Il était heureux de pouvoir offrir à ces deux serviteurs anonymes un peu de répit. Après quatre années sur l'Île, Katarina s'était vue proposer de travailler pour le service des relations avec l'Extérieur ; Aldébaran de son côté avait soutenu Theodoros dans la création du journal de l'Île, « Les Yeux Pers ». Ce déplacement leur offrait l'occasion de vivre leur voyage de noces au service du Sanctuaire. Saga soupira ; quelque part, il aurait donné beaucoup pour être à leur place, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Mais le Destin avait choisi pour lui une toute autre voie.

***

FIN


	13. Une deuxième chance, version classique

**Titre**: Une deuxième chance, version classique

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots** : # 1900

**Genre** : Humour/Parodie

**Situation**: Timeline UDC – Scène coupée. Chapitre concerné : 33

**Personnages**: Aioros Xérakis et ses petits camarades du chapitre en question.

**Note d'Alaiya** : Chrysos a eu l'excellente idée du concept des "scènes coupées", à savoir des événements qui pourraient parfaitement se dérouler entre deux scènes d'UDC. Dans le cas présent… non, je vous laisse la surprise, mais disons que les plus familiers d'entre vous avec l'univers de Saint Seiya (ainsi que ses corollaires, à savoir G et TLC) et ses, hum, pires travers, devraient bien ricaner. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une deuxième chance, version classique**

_Par Chrysos_

Aioros était perplexe. Ce fameux site des Portes n'avait rien à voir avec l'image qu'il s'en était fait. Tour à tour, il observa les sept portes, ornées de colonnes doriennes inutiles et anachroniques, reliées les unes aux autres par d'imposants escaliers de marbre.

Le guide, comme tenait à se faire appeler le personnage encapuchonné qui les avait accueillis, expliqua rapidement le topo au Sagittaire et à ses trois compagnons :

- Voici les sept portes de la vérité ! Pour pouvoir détruire la Porte principale, vous allez devoir ouvrir les six premières les unes après les autres. Evidemment, chaque porte est protégée par plusieurs gardiens qui vous mèneront la vie dure, nobles chevaliers.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, annonça Aiolia, impétueux comme jamais.

Son aîné, stupéfait, remarqua subitement que le Lion portait une tenue pour le moins inhabituelle.

- Une armure d'or, s'écria le Sagittaire. Mais comment !?

Si Aiolia entendit la remarque de son frère, il n'en fit pas grand cas. Décidé, il prit le chemin de la porte la plus proche, avant qu'Aldébaran, vêtu d'une lourde protection hérissée de pointes, ne se mît en travers de sa route :

- Attends Aiolia, l'interpella le brésilien. Avant de nous jeter dans le gueule du loup, nous devrions échafauder un plan d'attaque qui…

Le colosse ne put finir sa phrase. Sans raison apparente, sa tête se désolidarisa de son corps monolithique et roula sur le sol poussiéreux sans la moindre effusion de sang. Son ou plutôt ses assassins apparurent alors sous les yeux injectés de sang du Lion. C'était de banals soldats aux mines patibulaires, équipés d'amures sombres et affreusement laides.

- Les gardiens, constata mollement Mû qui, comme ses semblables, portait l'armure sacrée de son signe.

- Ils vont me payer ça, rugit Aiolia, en se précipitant sur ses adversaires.

Le choc fut brutal. Hors de lui, le Lion percuta la masse compacte des boucliers portés par les gardiens, érigés en barricade. Couvert de sang, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et repartit au front comme une bête enragée. Horrifié, Aioros ne put lui porter assistance. Ses pieds, comme le reste de son corps, refusaient obstinément de lui obéir. Pire que tout, il lui était également impossible de faire appel à son cosmos. En désespoir de cause, il cria à Mû :

- Va l'aider, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! Je suis paralysé !

Comme si de rien n'était, le Bélier ramassa la tête d'Aldébaran et la tourna en direction du champ de bataille :

- Vois, mon ami ! Aiolia va les vaincre en ton nom et en celui de la justice ! Ce n'est qu'un homme, mais il est porteur des éclairs de Zeus ! Le mal ne saurait triompher de sa fougue et de sa volonté, qui cristallise celle de l'humanité toute entière !

Aioros, une fois n'est pas coutume, sentit monter en lui le désir de frictionner l'arrière train du Bélier de son pied, histoire de lui apprendre à débiter autant d'inepties pendant qu'un de ses frères d'armes se faisait proprement tailler en pièces. Mais le guide, devinant aisément ses pensés, l'apostropha :

- Ils ne t'entendent pas, Aioros du Sagittaire ! Pour eux, tu es mort il y a bien longtemps de cela !

- Quoi, s'étouffa l'aîné des Xerakis.

- Tu ne peux intervenir dans le monde des vivants, recommença le guide. Sois donc le spectateur des exploits que tes successeurs s'apprêtent à accomplir.

- Mes successeurs, répéta stupidement Aioros. Que… !?

Sans prévenir, le guide s'enferma, en compagnie de son interlocuteur, dans une sphère de cristal. Aussi légère qu'une bulle de savon, la sphère décolla et prit suffisamment de hauteur pour offrir une vue panoramique sur le canyon. Interdit, Aioros découvrit ainsi quels terribles drames étaient en train de se nouer devant les fameuses portes.

A la première, le Sagittaire reconnut Shiryu, le chevalier du dragon, occupé à combattre un gardien portant une hallebarde dans une main et une masse d'arme dans l'autre. Aux cotés du chinois, Shura, croisant tranquillement les bras, l'abreuvait de conseils plus ou moins pertinents censés l'aider à vaincre son antagoniste. L'effort aurait pu être louable si Dohko, dans le coin opposé, ne prenait un malin plaisir à donner des ordres totalement contraires à son disciple. Pris entre deux feux, le Dragon ne savait à quel saint se vouer et, indécis, subissait une correction monstre de la part de son rival.

Etrangement, après avoir perdu plus de sang que ne devait en posséder le corps humain, Shiryu se délesta de son armure. Et, dans un geste très stylé, il se creva les yeux, afin de pouvoir atteindre, d'après ses dires, la toute puissance du huitième sens qui allait immanquablement lui apporter la victoire.

- C'est stupide, ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Aioros. Ce n'est pas en se privant d'un sens qu'il pourra dompter aussi vite le huitième sens !

A peine sa phrase finie, le Sagittaire s'écria :

- Mais ça n'existe pas, le huitième sens !

Hochant la tête, le guide lui désigna la deuxième porte. Devant celle-ci Hyoga avait maille à partir avec son gardien attitré… qui n'était autre que Jeanie, sa douce compagne. Après moult tergiversations, le Cygne prit son destin en main et, le maudissant de plus bel, acheva son amante d'une Aurora Execution bien sentie. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il s'effondra, alors qu'Aioros, écoeuré, tournait les yeux vers la troisième porte.

A celle-ci, c'était à Shun d'Andromède, un chevalier de bronze que le Sagittaire ne connaissait que pour son extrême discrétion, qu'il incombait de combattre le gardien en titre. Celui-ci ou plutôt celle-ci, avait les traits de… bon dieu... Thétis !

Après avoir copieusement roué de coups le lymphatique Andromède, la belle Scandinave s'apprêtait à le passer par les armes. Quand, ô miracle, un inconnu stoppa l'euthanasie. Ce dernier, qui répondait au nom d'Ikki, vint à bout de Thétis en deux coups de cuillère à pot et quelques baffes bien méritées, selon le Phénix. Au terme d'un discours misogyne au possible, l'intrus renvoya Thétis à ses fourneaux et, sous les yeux attendris de Shun, regagna les ténèbres.

A la quatrième porte, un Aioros nauséeux découvrit Shaka, Saga et Kanon, joignant leurs efforts pour déclencher une attaque interdite par Athéna en personne. Cette attaque, qui devait les marquer à jamais du sceau des traîtres, ils la réservaient à une porte déjà largement entrebâillée.

L'onde de choc fut si puissante qu'elle se propagea en direction de la cinquième porte, pulvérisant toute matière sur son passage, et en particulier Angelo qui, avec Aphrodite (!?) à ses basques, semblait fuir la confrontation avec le gardien des lieux.

A la sixième porte, Milo et Camus étaient à la lutte avec un adversaire particulièrement vicieux, qui n'avait de cesse de les faire douter de leurs sentiments réciproques. Heureusement pour les deux âmes sœurs, la force de leur amour fut la plus forte. Et, après avoir terrassé avec la plus absolue facilité le gardien, les duettistes oublièrent leur mission divine et s'abandonnèrent à des actes beaucoup plus humains.

Détournant pudiquement le regard, un Aioros gêné aperçut la toute dernière porte, la plus imposante de toutes. Au bas de celle-ci, un chevalier de Pégase inconnu au bataillon affrontait le gardien suprême afin de délivrer… Rachel, prisonnière derrière les lourds battants antédiluviens.

Le combat, tenant plus de la boucherie que de l'affrontement dans les règles de l'art, semblait constamment perdu pour le freluquet de bronze. Mais, agaçant son opposant, Pégase se relevait à chaque offensive, en scandant des formules héroïques autant qu'archaïques.

En désespoir de cause, le chevalier en appela à ses fidèles compagnons qui se retrouvèrent alors, de gré ou de force, privés de leurs cosmos respectifs. Ceux-ci, en filaments épars, convergèrent alors vers un Pégase survolté. D'une pierre quatre coups, l'avorton pulvérisa le gardien, détruisit la dernière porte, propulsa Rachel dans les airs avant de la rattraper en plein vol.

Phénomène inexplicable, le site dans son intégralité se disloqua à cet instant précis. Dans le chaos qui suivit, seuls les chevaliers de bronze, suivant un Pégase portant toujours Rachel dans ses bras, s'extirpèrent des débris et regagnèrent la base, sous les hourras émus des militaires.

- Très belle victoire, lança cyniquement le guide. Une fois de plus, la justice triomphe !

Aioros, étrangement calme, compte tenu des circonstances, déclara :

- J'y suis, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Je me disais aussi ! Cette stratégie suicidaire, ces combats sans queue ni tête, c'était si…

- Irréel, proposa le guide. Malheureusement pour toi, tout ceci est aussi réel que je le suis !

Arrachant sa cape, le mystérieux personnage révéla sa véritable identité. A la vue de cette silhouette juvénile et de ces yeux pers caractéristiques, Aioros s'abandonna dans un :

- A… Athéna !

- Aioros, murmura la déesse, en caressant le bras du Sagittaire de façon équivoque. Tu es mon plus fidèle serviteur. Il est temps que je te rende les hommages qui te sont dus.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Un hurlement, primaire et animal, voilà tout ce dont Aioros fut capable. Angelo, plus prompt à réagir, se leva aussitôt de son siège, et lui appliqua férocement sa main calleuse sur la bouche en grommelant :

- T'es pas bien de gueuler comme ça !! Tu veux que les hôtesses te foutent dehors à coups de pied où je pense ou quoi !?

Thétis, réveillée à son tour, fit signe aux autres passagers de l'avion et au personnel de bord de ne pas s'inquiéter. Posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son voisin, elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de jouer les stentors au bout milieu de la nuit !

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Ricana le Cancer. Tu connais suffisamment les habitudes nocturnes de cet imbécile pour saisir immédiatement ce genre de différences ?

Le visage de Thétis s'empourpra, alors qu'elle venait de croiser le regard curieux de Shaka. Aioros, incrédule, palpa pour sa part son masque et dévisagea ses compagnons.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar incroyable, avoua-t-il. J'étais mort et vous tous, vous portiez vos armures d'or et vous combattiez les gardiens ! Enfin, sauf toi Thétis ! Toi, tu étais passée à l'ennemi et les deux chevaliers de bronze t'ont… Et Athéna m'a…

Se rendant compte de la stupidité de son récit, Aioros résuma :

- Bref, j'ai seulement fait un cauchemar totalement délirant. De mémoire, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Etrangement compatissant, le Cancer regagna sa place aux côtés de Shura et claironna :

- Bah, ça doit être les Portes qui s'amusent à parasiter tes songes. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça m'est arrivé aussi. L'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais harcelé par une armée entière de jeunes filles en fleurs, françaises soit dit en passant, qui voulaient m'arracher un autographe, et plus si affinité. Tu parles d'un scénario catastrophe ! Vivement qu'on les pulvérise, nos nuits ne s'en porteront que mieux !

Sur ces aveux, Angelo regarda par le hublot l'aube naissante et songea, un peu amer, qu'il regardait peut-être pour la toute dernière fois ce spectacle grandiose.


	14. Chat de gouttière

**Titre**: Chat de gouttière

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : 344

**Genre** : parabole

**Situation**: Timeline UDC – Scène coupée. Chapitre concerné : 32 (la toute fin)

**Note d'Alaiya** : Jeter un petit coup d'œil à la toute dernière partie du chapitre 32 peut être une bonne idée pour replacer le contexte, même si ceux et celles qui n'ont rien oublié de la conclusion de l'histoire entre Milo et Camus devraient retrouver leurs petits sans trop de souci. Et sinon… les histoires d'amour sont souvent toutes mignonnes. Bonne lecture et merci une nouvelle fois à Chrysos.

* * *

**Chat de gouttière**

_Par Chrysos_

Assis en majesté sur un sac de farine de la remise, le chat l'attendait. Le boulanger, connaissant parfaitement les us et coutumes de son visiteur, posa au sol une écuelle en terre cuite qu'il remplit de lait. Le félin, aussitôt, sauta au bas de son trône et accepta bien volontiers ce présent.

- Eh bien Pompon, commença le débonnaire artisan. La nuit a été longue, on dirait ?

Buvant à grandes lampées, le visiteur miaula de remerciement, puis vint se frotter à la cheville de son mécène en ronronnant. Ce n'était pas un chat de fine race, loin de là. Dans le genre chat de gouttière, on pouvait même difficilement faire pire.

Mais l'artisan, qui se moquait de son pedigree comme de l'an quarante, appréciait ce maraudeur qui, tous les jours, venait l'honorer de sa présence. Comme tout boulanger français, expatrié ou non, qui se respecte, il l'avait même baptisé du seul nom qui pouvait convenir à la mascotte d'une pareille échoppe.

- Tu sais Pompon, continua l'homme d'un ton jovial, en gratouillant la tête du matou. Tu ne rajeunis pas. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras penser à te caser. Pour un bon parti comme toi, ce serait du gâchis de finir célibataire.

Malicieux, le dénommé Pompon fit le dos rond et bondit sur le rebord de la minuscule fenêtre de la remise. Comme s'il avait compris le discours paternaliste du boulanger, il poussa un léger miaulement. A cet appel, un autre chat apparut derrière les barreaux. Le boulanger reconnut sans peine ce nouveau quidam. C'était un angora de pure lignée appartenant à une de ses plus riches clientes, pas vraiment le type de félin à s'encanailler avec ce pauvre hère de Pompon.

L'homme, voyant les deux mâles s'éloigner quasiment coussinet sous coussinet, plaisanta :

- Drôle de "Pomponnette" ! Décidément, les temps ont bien changé !

* * *

A cet instant, dans l'appartement au dessus de la boutique, un rayon de soleil frappa le visage d'un autre noctambule. Il s'extirpa de son lit et, pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, s'habilla sans un bruit.


	15. L'homme au cigare

**Titre**: L'homme au cigare

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots **: # 1000

**Genre **: Crossover

**Situation**: Préquelle

**Personnages**: Aiolia Xérakis, Jane Nelson et… un élément rapporté.

**Note d'Alaiya** : _"je vous parle d'un temps que les moins de vingt (vingt-cinq ?) ans ne peuvent pas connaître…"_ Ou peut-être que oui, si par un heureux hasard vous êtes déjà tombé sur un certain anime des années 80 qui n'a pas pris une ride. Chrysos a ici apporté une réalité à un aspect qui n'était qu'un clin d'œil au tout début d'UDC, et j'avoue que cette drôle de rencontre a vraiment quelque chose d'amusant ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore à Chrysos.

* * *

**L'homme au cigare**

_Par Chrysos_

L'odorat d'Aiolia était, faute d'entraînement suffisant, son sens le moins développé. Ce jour-là, pourtant, ce sens ignoré fut le premier à alerter le Lion de la présence d'un intrus sur son domaine. A peine, le grec avait-il ouvert la porte de son appartement qu'il détecta une fragrance inhabituelle. L'odeur, écoeurante au possible, était celle d'un cigare en fin de parcours mais qui, de son vivant, avait pris grand soin de marquer de sa présence chaque meuble pour les nombreuses heures à venir.

Etonné, le cadet des Xérakis se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Le mystérieux pollueur était bel et bien là, aux prises avec une Jane plus remontée que jamais.

- N'insiste pas, rugissait la belle, mais ferme compagne du grec. Il est hors de question que je te rende le moindre service !

Son interlocuteur, installé dans le fauteuil fétiche d'Aiolia, se fendit d'une moue de petit garçon contrarié et écrasa tristement son cigare dans un cendrier déjà bien rempli. L'homme, la quarantaine bien sonnée, n'était pas vraiment une gravure de mode.

Le nez fort, les lèvres charnues et de courts cheveux blonds en broussaille, il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un au chevalier d'or. Très chic, le parasite portait un costume taillé sur mesure qui laissait deviner une musculature assez conséquente. Les yeux mi-clos, il posa le menton dans sa main et rétorqua à son assaillante :

- Tu es dure ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le premier venu. Rappelle-toi, fut un temps où tu te serais littéralement pliée en quatre pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs.

- Jamais de la vie !! Même à cette époque, nous…

Jane remarqua alors Aiolia, spectateur incrédule de ce vaudeville étrange. Désappointée, elle bafouilla :

- Tu es déjà rentré !? Je croyais que tu devais finir tard, ce soir ?

L'inconnu, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, lança à la jeune femme :

- Ça, c'est la pire réplique à sortir à ta moitié lorsqu'elle te découvre en compagnie d'un autre homme.

Se relevant comme un diable monté sur ressort, l'intrus agrippa la main du frère d'Aioros et fit les présentations d'usage :

- Vous devez être son dernier fiancé en date ? Je suis Johnson, ancien partenaire de travail et de cœur de Jane.

L'absurdité de la situation et le sans-gêne du dénommé Johnson coupèrent la chique d'Aiolia. Jane, déconfite, se reprit aussitôt et renchérit :

- Exact, C… Johnson était autrefois mon coéquipier et ma plus belle erreur de jeunesse. Heureusement qu'avec le temps, mes goûts se sont améliorés.

Gouailleur, l'intéressé riposta :

- Les tiens peut-être, mais ceux de tes sœurs sont restés à leur plus bas niveau. Mon téléphone résonne encore de leurs cris d'amour. Que veux-tu, ce qui est perdu pour l'une ne l'est pas forcément pour les autres…

Une goutte d'acide projetée à deux cents kilomètres heures dans de la nitroglycérine, voilà la meilleure description de l'état dans lequel se trouva Jane après cette « innocente » réplique. Furieuse, elle attrapa Johnson par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie. Bizarrement, il ne résista pas le moins du monde quand elle le jeta dehors et lui referma la porte sur le bras gauche… lequel, sous le choc, se détacha et chuta dans un bruit mat sur le sol.

Avant qu'Aiolia ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Jane le renseigna :

-Pas de panique, ce n'est qu'une prothèse. Le vrai, il l'a perdu il y a bien longtemps, en même temps que son amour-propre et son cerveau.

Alors que le Lion, stupéfait, ramassait le membre artificiel par réflexe, on frappa à la porte. Johnson, infatigable, déclara :

- Dites, ce serait possible de récupérer mon bras ? Ca coûte une fortune ces engins-là et, en ce moment, je suis un peu court à tout point de vue.

A bout de patience, Jane s'apprêtait à saisir la prothèse pour frapper sauvagement le harceleur. Fort heureusement Aiolia, devinant sa pensée, proposa :

- Je m'en charge.

- Ne le tue surtout pas, préconisa sa bien-aimée. C'est un plaisir que je me réserve pour mes vieux jours.

Sur cette belle mise en garde, Aiolia sortit. Johnson, cigare au coin des lèvres, le regarda refermer la porte avec la plus infinie précaution et commenta :

- Vous avez raison, avec elle on n'est jamais trop prudent. En tout cas, j'admire votre self-control. A votre place, beaucoup se seraient montrés plus jaloux.

Rendant son membre à l'estropié, le grec haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

- Jaloux, vous dites ?! Pourquoi, je devrais l'être ?

A nouveau complet, Johnson avoua :

- Pas le moins du monde. Entre Jane et moi, c'est du passé. Ça ne vous fera peut-être pas plaisir de l'entendre, mais je la connais bien, cette furie. Elle vous aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. En fin de compte, c'est plutôt moi qui pourrais être jaloux.

Aiolia perçut une pointe de regret dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Curieux, il supposa :

- Vous n'aviez pas vraiment de service à lui demander.

- Qui sait, répliqua seulement le beau parleur, en détournant le regard. Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'aventure avec ses sœurs. Enfin, pas tellement. Mais, pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que ce sont elles qui m'ont provoqué. Je suppose que pour un beau gaillard comme vous, ce doit être la même chose. Elle doivent constamment vous faire du pied dès que Jane a le dos tourné.

- Pas du tout, s'écria Aiolia.

Eclatant de rire pour de bon, l'inquisiteur s'exclama :

- Prudence est mère de sûreté, surtout quand les portes ont des oreilles. Vous êtes malin, ça me fait plaisir pour Jane. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

Tournant les talons, Johnson s'éloigna. Aiolia l'entendit murmurer, en guise d'épilogue :

- Tâchez de la rendre heureuse. Elle le mérite.

Machinalement, le grec hocha la tête. Oubliant aussitôt l'incident, il regagna son appartement et, sans un mot, ouvrit les fenêtres en grand.


	16. Le calvaire d'Angelo

**Titre**: Le calvaire d'Angelo

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots** : # 1 900

**Genre **: satire sociale

**Situation**: Timeline UDC – Scène coupée. Chapitre concerné : chapitre 29

**Personnages**: Angelo Salieri

**Note d'Alaiya** : Ah ce beau pays qu'est le nôtre… Cela rappellera sans doute des souvenirs à tous ceux qui, un jour, se sont retrouvés dans une telle situation, dont il vaut mieux sourire après tout ! Un grand merci à Chrysos, bonne lecture à tous et surtout… bonne rigolade.

* * *

**Le calvaire d'Angelo**

_Par Chrysos_

- Grève générale des transports, ne cessait de ronchonner Angelo. Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

Mains dans les poches et cigarette au bec, le chevalier du Cancer marchait dans les artères de Paris d'un pas traînant. Son sac à dos élimé sur l'épaule, il ajouta une ligne sur l'ardoise que lui devrait désormais le pays des droits de l'homme. Pourtant, Marine l'avait bien prévenu de ce qui l'attendait :

_- Nada, _avait rigolé la douce enfant_, pas de métro, pas de taxi, pas de train ni de bus ! C'est une coutume typiquement française. A intervalle régulier, les salariés descendent dans la rue pour redorer, auprès des touristes, leur blason de râleurs invétérés. Une discipline où, crois-moi, ils sont champions toutes catégories. Si tu veux avoir ton vol, tu as deux solutions : soit tu forces ton tempérament de Sicilien à se lever aux aurores et tu marches vaille que vaille jusqu'à Orly, soit tu emploies une méthode plus sauvage en réquisitionnant une voiture et son conducteur. Si tant est que la voiture en question puisse se frayer un chemin dans le cortège. Ce qui me paraît hautement improbable…_

Malheureusement pour Angelo, l'appel de la grasse matinée crapuleuse avait été le plus fort. Trop naïf, il ne prit pas au sérieux les mises en garde de sa compagne et payait à présent d'amers dividendes. Parce que rien, dans sa formation d'assassin froid et efficace, ne l'avait préparé à ce chemin de croix. Paris, capitale du chic et du choc, était bel et bien paralysée depuis l'aube.

A la rigueur, c'est un désagrément dont Angelo aurait pu s'accommoder. Etre un chevalier d'or présentait peu d'avantages, hormis celui de pouvoir battre quelques records. Un petit sprint à la vitesse de la lumière dans les rues désertées de la ville du même nom, voilà qui aurait pu constituer une alternative cocasse. Par malchance pour l'Italien, le pavé de l'ancienne ville olympique était actuellement foulé par bien trop de spectateurs et d'obstacles en puissance pour pouvoir prétendre à une tentative de ce style.

Une manifestation géante composée, au choix, de six mille participants selon la police, de dix mille selon les organisateurs ou de soixante millions de crétins selon le Cancer, bloquait toute avancée. Laborieusement, le chevalier d'Athéna avait dû se joindre au troupeau qui convergeait dans la même direction que lui et jouait des coudes pour fendre cette marée humaine.

De plus en plus sujet à l'agoraphobie, le chevalier grommelait en italien, quand il fut pris à parti par une jeune étudiante. La vingtaine, plutôt jolie, elle arborait un look totalement hors de propos avec son treillis informe et son t-shirt à l'effigie du Che. Manquant de s'étouffer de rire devant cette révolutionnaire pathétique, Angelo lui rendit son salut et l'entendit pérorer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu transportes dans ton sac ? Des tracts ?

Amusé, le voyageur répondit par l'affirmative. L'étudiante, intriguée, renchérit :

- Tu fais partie de quel syndicat ?

- Celui des taxidermistes indépendants ! Je revendique une revalorisation des salaires, histoire de ne pas finir sur la paille !

Tout en sortant ce trait d'humour vaseux, le Cancer eut un déclic. Fixant la jeune femme, bien refroidie dans son ardeur par sa réplique, il lui demanda :

- Paris est bien réputée pour ses catacombes, non ?

A contrecœur, l'étudiante répondit :

- Oui. Je les ai déjà visitées. C'est morbide et…

- Et elles s'étendent sous toute la ville ? la coupa Angelo.

- Je ne crois pas. Par contre, il paraît qu'il y a un véritable labyrinthe de galeries condamnées sous nos pieds. Mais, à part peut-être le fantôme de l'opéra, personne ne s'y risque jamais. De toute façon, l'accès est interdit.

- Le fantôme de l'opéra… répéta le Cancer, s'imaginant déjà cherchant à tâtons son chemin dans ce Paris caverneux en poussant des ricanements gutturaux. Non, mauvaise idée de raccourcis. Merci quand même du renseignement.

Absorbé par son projet d'exploration des bas-fonds de la capitale, l'italien n'avait pas remarqué que l'étudiante, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du cortège, venait de déguerpir dans les rues transversales.

Courageux, mais finalement pas très téméraires, les manifestants fuyaient donc les uns après les autres. La raison, songea le Cancer, en était probablement le lourd nuage de fumée qui s'élevait désormais droit devant lui. Les yeux piquants, il applaudit :

- A la bonne heure, des gaz lacrymogènes. C'est moins dissuasif que les canons, mais c'est tout aussi efficace pour mater une bonne révolution. Bon, maintenant que la voie est libre, 'plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour m'indiquer le chemin…

A sa droite, Angelo aperçut un groupe d'adolescents au visage cachés par des écharpes. Apostrophant l'un d'eux, dont le pied de biche venait accidentellement d'atterrir dans la devanture d'un magasin, l'italien lui demanda, le plus poliment qu'il pût, le moyen le plus court de rejoindre Orly. Ce à quoi le charmant promeneur, qui ramassait son bien dans la vitrine en recueillant au passage quelques babioles, rétorqua d'un son étouffé ressemblant à :

- 'asses-toi 'onnard !

Le gardien du quatrième temple, reconnaissant bien là la légendaire hospitalité française, saisit alors la cagoule de son interlocuteur à un endroit protubérant qui laissait deviner son oreille et reprit :

- Je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre. Tu as bien dit : « oui monsieur, c'est avec joie que je vais accéder à votre requête » ?

L'adolescent, hors de lui, se prit alors à enrichir le vocabulaire de l'italien d'expressions fleuries et autres insultes très en vogue dans la capitale. Il en fut d'ailleurs grandement remercié par une torsion encore plus douloureuse de son oreille.

Les amis du jeune homme, qui auraient normalement dû prendre ombrage de cette leçon de courtoisie infligée à leur camarade, ne prêtèrent pourtant aucune attention aux duettistes. Les voyant prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, Angelo réalisa qu'il avait de la compagnie.

Entendant des pas dans son dos et devinant un bras armé prêt à s'abattre sur son crâne, l'italien réagit d'instinct. Délivrant l'adolescent, qui partit sans demander son reste, le combattant aguerri se retourna vivement et décocha un direct à son agresseur.

Celui-ci vola sur quelques mètres avant d'atterrir rudement sur le pavé. Par chance, les éboueurs étant eux aussi aux abonnés absents, un amoncellement de poubelles amortit le choc, laissant seulement le voltigeur sonné, son casque bosselé roulant pathétiquement à ses côtés.

Les autres CRS, estomaqués par cet exploit, dévisagèrent Angelo. Lequel, tout penaud, ramassa la matraque de sa victime et la confia à ses collègues en bredouillant :

- Navré ! C'est la force de l'habitude. Mais… euh… il m'a tout l'air d'avoir une bonne constitution physique. Il s'en remettra rapidement, croyez-moi. Tant que je vous tiens, l'un de vous pourrait-il me dire dans quelle direction se situe Orly ? Avec toute cette fumée, j'ai du mal à me repérer.

Les représentants de l'ordre échangèrent des regards incrédules. Timidement, l'un d'eux pointa le doigt en direction du sud.

- C'est un début, concéda le Cancer, en s'éclipsant. Bonne continuation !

C'est ainsi que naquit ce qui serait, pendant les décennies à venir, la légende urbaine la plus contée dans les casernes de France et de Navarre : celle de l'étranger (tantôt italien, russe, allemand, américain, polonais ou chinois) fort comme un bœuf qui cherche inlassablement son chemin lors des manifestations violentes, avant de s'évanouir comme un mirage.

Gare à celui, murmurait-on, qui ne saurait donner une réponse satisfaisante à cet esprit sacrément frappeur…

* * *

Nationale 7, H moins trois heures avant le vol d'Angelo. Après bien des tours et des détours, l'italien touchait presque au but. Franchissant la barrière de sécurité, il huma à pleins poumons l'air vicié de ce grand axe routier et s'étira langoureusement.

Par principe, il tendit le pouce en direction des voitures qui déboulaient à tombeau ouvert. Geste dérisoire s'il en était, aucun conducteur n'accordant la moindre attention à cet individu assez kamikaze pour oser s'aventurer en terrain aussi risqué.

Dépité, Angelo s'apprêtait déjà à reprendre sa marche quand un crissement de pneus lui fit tourner la tête. Découvrant un break, immobilisé sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence à cent mètres de sa position, le Cancer remercia le dieu du covoiturage d'avoir exaucer ses prières.

Longeant la longue trace de gomme, attestant de la violence du freinage, l'italien toqua à la vitre du véhicule. La conductrice, la trentaine, plutôt jolie dans son genre bon chic bon genre, lui ouvrit la portière en demandant :

- Je suppose que vous vous rendez à l'aéroport ?

- Vous supposez bien. Je peux ?

Prenant le hochement de tête de la conductrice pour une réponse satisfaisante, le sicilien s'installa à la place du mort. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attacher sa ceinture, la voiture était déjà repartie sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Conduite intéressante, apprécia Angelo. Typiquement parisienne, mais bizarrement, elle me rappelle mon enfance...

Prenant cette remarque pour un compliment la jeune femme répondit :

- C'est que, avec tout ça, je vais être en retard. Drôle de hasard. C'est la deuxième fois que, par votre faute, je risque de perdre mon travail.

A cet aveu, l'italien reconnut enfin la conductrice. C'était l'hôtesse d'Iberia à qui il avait fait tout un numéro de charme, ceci afin de localiser Marine. Faussement confus, il admit :

- Si ça peut vous consoler, dites-vous que c'est très bon pour votre karma. En tout cas, merci de me rendre service à nouveau.

- Pas de quoi, sourit l'hôtesse. Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi indiscrète, mais avez-vous pu retrouver la femme dont vous étiez tombé amoureux ?

- Eh bien… Oui. C'est d'ailleurs désormais chez elle que je loge, à chacune de mes escales dans votre beau pays.

- Ah, soupira la conductrice, en frottant inconsciemment son annulaire à l'endroit où se trouvait encore son alliance cinq minutes auparavant. Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Changeant brutalement de sujet, l'hôtesse reprit :

- Et donc, si je comprends bien, vous repartez en Italie ?

- Non, en Grèce. C'est là-bas que je « travaille ».

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez peut-être prévenir votre employeur que vous allez être indisponible pendant un certain temps.

- Pardon ?!

- Vous n'avez pas écouté les informations ? Tous les vols en moyens courriers ont été annulés, pour cause de grève surprise des contrôleurs aériens. Et, malheureusement, ça ne me dispense pourtant pas de prendre mon service pour expliquer à des dizaines de touristes catalans qu'ils ne pourront pas rentrer chez eux avant de très longues heures d'attente.

Angelo, la mâchoire pendante, se laissa aller sur son siège. Se massant le front, il questionna :

- Dites-moi, les bars de l'aéroport sont-ils aussi fermés pour cause de grève des percolateurs ?

- Pas que je sache.

- A la bonne heure. Parce que j'ai expressément besoin d'un café noir bien serré. Et, si vous avez encore cinq minutes avant que votre service ne commence, je veux bien vous en offrir un.

L'hôtesse, ne pouvant résister à une invitation si alléchante, appuya sur l'accélérateur. A cet instant, Angelo aperçut deux motards dans son rétroviseur qui, allez savoir pourquoi, venaient de prendre en chasse le véhicule. Le Cancer, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'abandonna dans un fou rire nerveux totalement incontrôlable.

**FIN**


	17. Nondits

**Titre**: Non-dits

**Auteur**: Hyoga dC

**Rating**: M

**Nombre de mots **: # 4500

**Genre **: Romance

**Situation**: Séquelle

**Personnages**: Camus Laniel & Milo Kyrkos

**Note de Hyoga dC : **J'ai tout de suite été sous le charme d'UDC. Comme on peut l'être d'un bon bouquin dont l'intrigue nous tient en haleine tout du long. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec UDC. Alaiya m'a fait voir DM et Shura sous un autre jour. Je m'intéresse depuis à eux et ce, grâce à Alaiya. Mais le couple, dont je commençais à me lasser, et qui m'a fascinée, fut bien Camus et Milo. L'approche d'Alaiya de ce couple était, sans être inédite, pour le moins suffisamment originale pour éveiller mon attention. Et il ne fallut qu'un détail pour que je saute sur l'occasion de livrer ma vision de pourquoi. Je suis loin de posséder le talent d'Alaiya mais j'espère néanmoins que je ne serais pas trop tombée loin de la réalité…

**Note d'Alaiya : **la participation de miss HdC me touche énormément pour des tas de raisons dont l'une – essentielle – est que la dame est une personne que j'ai la chance de connaître IRL, et qui a le don pour vous mettre la pêche en deux temps trois mouvements et vous faire passer une excellente journée. Pour son rire, son énergie et sa gentillesse, déjà, merci. Ensuite, elle fait partie de ces lecteurs qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée pour achever UDC, et son enthousiasme est pour beaucoup dans le fait que je sois arrivée à vaincre le « monstre ». Enfin, exceptionnellement, cette side est une séquelle ; en effet, comme elle et moi avons très souvent eu l'occasion d'échanger sur une éventuelle suite à UDC, on a donc pu discuter du cas de ces deux personnages, ce qui lui a permis de rédiger ce texte, cohérent avec la situation post-UDC. Bref, un grand grand merci à HdC, et une très bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Non-dits**

_Par Hyoga dC_

Il marchait, tel un somnambule, dans les rues sombres de ce quartier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'être là. Cela faisait partie du passé. Il avait tiré un trait. Parce qu'il LUI avait promis. Parce qu'il était enfin heureux… ou sensé l'être.

Il ne voulait pas et pourtant ses pas le menaient inéluctablement vers cet endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter… avant… parce qu'il souffrait… avant.

Un pas de plus et sa main qui pousse cette porte qu'il s'était promis de ne plus passer. Qu'il LUI avait promis de ne plus jamais franchir. L'odeur de stupre de ses souvenirs lui sauta immédiatement aux narines. Non ! Il ne voulait pas !

Camus s'éveilla en sueur, émergeant difficilement de ce rêve trop réaliste, trop vécu. Un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en un geste de désespoir, retenant les sanglots qu'il sentait monter au fond de sa gorge. A ses côtés, Milo semblait dormir paisiblement.

Avec précaution, Camus repoussa les draps et sortit du lit. Il quitta la chambre en silence et se rendit à la cuisine où il se fit chauffer de l'eau avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon avec sa tasse. Dans le noir. Il resta là, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, son infusion réchauffant ses doigts glacés, à fixer cette obscurité qui ne l'effrayait pas. Qui ne le rassurait pas non plus. Elle était simplement devenue sa compagne, son unique confidente silencieuse depuis plusieurs mois.

Camus tenta de surmonter le découragement qui l'envahissait dans ces moments là. Et comme à chaque fois, le résultat était mitigé… voire peu concluant.

Ils avaient tous miraculeusement survécus. Miraculeusement. Mais lui aurait presque préféré ne pas revenir de cet enfer. Car depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Milo ne l'avait plus touché. Plus depuis cette première et ultime fois. Avant les Portes. Alors oui, il aurait mieux valu que Camus reste en Enfer, là où était sa place.

Pas que cela lui manquât… en fait si, ça lui manquait. Ca lui manquait même terriblement. Son corps, bien qu'il s'en défende, était en manque mais, plus que l'acte physique en lui-même, c'était Milo qui lui manquait. Leur complicité d'avant. Cette sensation d'éloignement lui faisait mal.

Milo regrettait-il ? Le dégoûtait-il autant qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même pour ce manque physique qu'il ressentait ? Pour avoir tout détruit cette fameuse nuit où le Grec s'était donné à lui ? Un lâche. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas refusé ce que son corps réclamait. Ce que son âme réclamait. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il aurait dû protéger Milo. Le prémunir de la souillure qui était la sienne. Pourtant, l'amour qu'ils avaient fait avait été si merveilleux, si salvateur pour son cœur, sa raison… Milo l'aimait. Il le croyait. Il devait le croire ! Parce que Milo n'avait pas changé… sauf pour… ça. Parce que Milo était toujours à ses côtés quand il aurait pu partir. C'était bien une preuve, ça !

Pourquoi alors cette impression de distance qui se creusait irrémédiablement ? Certes, elle était imperceptible, voire vicieuse, mais elle était bien présente et Camus la ressentait plus cruellement que si Milo l'avait quitté en revenant des Portes. Tout était de sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû céder à ses pulsions malsaines qui le rongeaient. Il aurait dû se crever le cœur.

Tout avait commencé à partir du moment où il avait touché à celui qu'il s'était pourtant promis de toujours préserver. Il l'avait sali. Milo s'était donné à lui… oui. Mais il avait refusé… non, évité de le prendre à son tour. Avait-il ressenti du dégoût à cause de ce qu'il avait fait… avant ? L'avait-il fait par pitié ?

A nouveau, Camus sentit cette boule si caractéristique, annonciatrice de torrents de larmes qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir contenir et il laissa alors sa douleur et sa culpabilité se déverser sur ses joues trop pâles et amaigries. Silencieusement. Seul son corps, parcouru de tressautements, trahissait ses sanglots. Une fois encore, il pleurait, seul.

oOo

Milo était allongé entre les draps désertés par Camus. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et témoignaient de la tristesse qui l'habitait. Il avait senti le Français se lever mais ne l'avait pas retenu. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait retenu les autres fois. Pas qu'il ne se souciât pas de son amant… Son amant… Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois. Quelques temps avant leur départ pour les Portes. Ils n'avaient plus recommencé. Milo avait beau se persuader qu'il voulait laisser du temps à Camus pour venir à lui, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Il était tel un enfant qui ne savait pas comment se comporter face à une situation qui le dépassait.

Oh, il aimait Camus. De cela il en était au moins certain. Mais il sentait chez le jeune homme que tout n'était pas oublié et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été dans le tempérament du Verseau de se confier. Camus était un être qui ne dévoilait jamais ses émotions, ses sentiments. Et, en l'occurrence, il avait dû se mettre à nu lors de la croix. Milo se demandait dans quelle mesure cela avait pu l'affecter. Il avait eu d'abord l'espoir que cela l'aurait changé. Que cela l'aurait amené à lui faire entièrement confiance. Mais il avait dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Aussi, le Scorpion ne voulait pas lui poser de question. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner, se renfermer encore plus. D'autant plus que lui-même se sentait un peu perdu face à ses sentiments pour un homme. Pour Camus. Son meilleur ami.

Bien qu'il eût donné sa virginité à Camus, comme une preuve de sa sincérité face aux incertitudes qu'il avait lu dans le regard du Français, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Il était hétéro et l'avait toujours été. Il ne s'était jamais senti concerné par l'homosexualité et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu aucun a priori sur ces couples. Apprendre le secret de Camus lui avait fait un choc et il avait bien fallu, la colère passée, qu'il affronte la réalité et ses propres sentiments. Lorsque Camus lui avait fait l'amour, Milo avait alors découvert le plaisir que pouvaient s'apporter deux hommes. Un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Différent d'avec une femme. Bien qu'il eût refusé de l'admettre, cela l'avait perturbé par la suite. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tant de volupté dans les bras d'un homme ?

Pourtant, Camus lui avait pris son innocence avec un respect à la mesure de ce qu'il ressentait pour le Grec. Comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et ça avait été bon. Merveilleusement bon. Milo n'avait pas regretté. Pas une seconde. Il ne regrettait toujours pas et ne regretterait jamais. Cette nuit là avait été la révélation, la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours su au fond de lui. Il aimait Camus. D'un amour pur et intense. Et si lui-même s'était refusé à posséder son amant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu que le Français l'assimile à tous ces hommes qui l'avaient pris sauvagement, sans autre sentiment que celui du vice, qui l'avaient blessé. Enfin, c'est ce dont il s'était persuadé à ce moment. A présent, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne savait plus. Il avait hésité… Il hésitait encore. Pas qu'il ne soit pas convaincu de son amour pour le onzième gardien mais…

Il voulait protéger Camus, le rassurer sur ses sentiments, sur leur amour. Mais un désir de plus en plus pressant se faisait sentir jour après jour… Et il lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas blesser Camus. Il voulait lui laisser du temps. Lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces autres hommes. Son attirance pour son ami était tellement puissante qu'elle l'effrayait presque.

« Camus. » murmura Milo dans le silence de la chambre.

oOo

Camus essuya ses joues baignées de larmes d'un revers de la main. Quel piètre chevalier il faisait. Si Milo le voyait dans un état aussi pitoyable…

« Camus ? »

Son nom prononcé dans un souffle et ces bras qui soudain vinrent entourer sa peau nue par-dessus le dossier du canapé firent violemment sursauter le Français. Il n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler ses larmes. Le Scorpion sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision et resserra son étreinte.

« Parle-moi, Camus. » soupira t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Un profond frisson remonta l'échine du Verseau. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Presque terrifié. L'attente, presque désespérée, qui perçait dans la voix du Grec mettrait autant de baume sur son cœur qu'elle le déchirait. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Milo. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il faisait en cet instant même. Il culpabilisait de cette situation qu'il ne savait comment résoudre. Depuis des mois, depuis cette fois-là, son âme, son être tout entier, était partagé entre l'espoir d'un bonheur tant espéré et la résignation habituelle, douloureuse, qu'il n'y avait pas droit.

Un hoquet lui échappa alors qu'il tentait de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient à nouveau de le submerger. Aussitôt, l'étreinte se resserra et des lèvres douces se posèrent dans son cou avec hésitation, provoquant un nouveau frisson qu'il se voulut de ressentir. Il n'était qu'un dépravé, n'attendant que de pouvoir toucher à nouveau cette peau qu'il avait découverte bronzée et légèrement musquée. Attendant d'être touché à son tour par ces mains viriles et si douces. Il se dégoûtait. Il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il rende sa liberté à Milo. Le cœur déchiré, il porta ses mains sur les bras qui l'entouraient pour se dégager de leur chaleur qui le mettait au supplice.

« Non ! Cesse de me fuir, Camus ! Je ne te laisserai plus partir… plus jamais ! Je t'aime ! »

Camus se figea.

« Milo… »

« Parle-moi, Camus. Dis-moi ce qui te torture. Je le sens bien mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi, Camus. »

« Milo… »

Sa voix n'arrivait plus à masquer les sanglots qui le submergeaient. Ce fut alors au tour de Milo de sentir son cœur se serrer en constatant la souffrance de son amant. Il se sentait impuissant mais ne voulait pas abandonner. Doucement, tout en gardant le contact physique avec le Français, il contourna le canapé pour venir s'asseoir près de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il vainquit la faible résistance que lui opposa le Verseau et le serra contre lui avec tendresse. Ce dernier fondit à nouveau en larmes, son visage niché contre le torse nu et puissant du Scorpion qui lui caressa le dos avec tendresse.

Il attendit patiemment que Camus se calme un peu, conscient que ce dernier avait un besoin évident d'évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis plusieurs mois. En même temps, le Grec s'en voulait de ne rien avait fait plus tôt, d'avoir laissé les choses se dégrader entre eux. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais été autant conscient de son amour pour cet homme. Il avait voulu laisser du temps à Camus, qu'il vienne à lui, mais son attitude et ses propres interrogations n'avaient fait que le blesser encore plus.

Doucement, il fit glisser sa main sous le menton du Français et, d'une légère pression, lui releva la tête. Ce qu'il lut alors dans le regard habituellement inexpressif lui vrilla le cœur et il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres offertes avec délicatesse. Il aurait voulu faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour son amant, tout ce qu'il espérait, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se détacha de Camus, Milo put voir une étincelle dans le regard azur, une étincelle qui encouragea le Grec.

« Je suis désolé, Camus. Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai fait souffrir… depuis des semaines… »

Camus hésitait encore. Etre blotti dans les bras de Milo pansait quelque peu les blessures de son cœur et, même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas, que cela ne résolvait rien, il se surprenait à espérer malgré tout. Peut-être qu'il ne dégoûtait pas Milo tant que ça… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard… Milo avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et… attristé. Pour lui et non à cause de lui. L'espoir était permis, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pourquoi… pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me faire l'amour ? »

Voilà, c'était dit. Plus de faux-fuyants. Plus de peut-être. Il devait faire confiance à Milo. Milo l'aimait. Milo l'…

La stupéfaction qui se dessina sur les traits du Scorpion fit aussitôt regretter à Camus d'avoir voulu être direct. Mais à peine se blâmait-il de ses espoirs futiles qu'un éclat de rire le prit au dépourvu.

« Nous sommes tous deux des imbéciles. »

A aucun moment, il n'avait songé que Camus pouvait ressentir un manque physique. Il avait pensé que se donner, lui, aurait suffi. Que Camus aurait compris la preuve d'amour que lui offrait le Scorpion. Totalement ignorant des relations entre hommes, Milo avait réagi comme l'hétéro qu'il était. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que Camus pouvait ne pas être attiré par les hommes lui non plus. Qu'il n'avait assouvi que le désir qu'il avait de lui avec ces autres hommes. Milo comprenait mieux que jamais le dégoût du Français à présent et l'incendie qui le consumait lui-même et le paralysait. Il avait douté un moment de sa propre sexualité et venait de réaliser : il était amoureux de Camus. Et s'il se trouvait que le Verseau était un homme, cela ne changeait rien à la profondeur de ses sentiments et ne remettait pas en cause sa virilité. Il s'était abandonné à Camus, preuve de la réalité de son amour mais, n'était-ce pas en fait pour se rassurer lui-même ? Se convaincre que Camus était toujours un homme ? L'homme qu'il avait toujours connu ?

Oui, ils étaient vraiment des imbéciles. Peu importait le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes, leurs sentiments n'en avaient pas moins de puissance et de droits d'exister.

« Oh Camus, je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment raisonné comme un idiot. Je t'aime ! Tu ne dois pas en douter. A tellement me poser de questions et à vouloir te protéger et te rassurer sur mes sentiments, j'en ai oublié les tiens. Je suis impardonnable. » s'excusa t-il, penaud.

Camus en resta interdit un instant. Pourquoi Milo s'excusait-il ? Ce n'était pas à lui à le faire ! C'était lui, Camus, qui l'avait souillé, perverti, par égoïsme… Les paroles du Grec firent enfin leur chemin vers son esprit. Etait-ce possible que… ?

« Milo… »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi, mon amour, mais j'ai quand même compris que je faisais fausse route. Je t'aime, Camus, du plus profond de mon âme. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais je refusais de l'admettre. D'admettre que deux hommes… Mais l'amour se fout du sexe ! C'est toi que mon cœur a choisi et le fait que nous soyons tous deux du même sexe ne peut rien y changer. Cette nuit là, je n'avais pas compris ce que mon corps ressentait. Tu m'as guidé vers des sensations qui m'étaient inconnues jusqu'alors et qui m'ont fait entrevoir le septième ciel. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je ne regrette rien si ce n'est que tu n'aies pas recommencé depuis… »

Milo rapprocha son visage de celui du Français jusqu'à poser son front sur le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que le Scorpion plongeait un regard brûlant dans celui de son amant.

« Je regrette encore plus d'avoir attendu que tu sois prêt parce que je ne désire qu'une chose depuis cette nuit… Te faire mien à mon tour. »

Camus sentit un long frisson qu'il ne put réprimer lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et il trembla imperceptiblement entre les bras du Grec. Il n'osait pas croire que tout fut si simple. Pourtant, la sincérité dans la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait ne laissait planer aucun doute. Il cessa toute pensée cohérente lorsque ce dernier laissa sa main descendre dans son dos pour le saisir par la taille et le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Milo s'unir aux siens, rapides, désordonnés.

Lentement, son autre main glissa derrière la nuque du Français et d'une pression autoritaire, mais douce, força le visage du Verseau à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Milo n'avait plus de raison de se retenir à présent, même s'il devait tout de même faire attention à ne pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs chez son amant. Leurs bouches se soudèrent dans un même élan alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulaient réfléchir plus avant. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre. Trop de frustrations qui les laissaient affamés.

Telles deux jumelles séparées depuis trop longtemps, leurs langues se trouvèrent pour s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, se redécouvrir, se cajoler. Leurs gestes étaient empreints d'une impatience fiévreuse, pourtant ils restaient attentionnés, désireux de ne pas précipiter cet instant qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Malgré l'envie pressante qui lui raidissait les reins, Milo prenait le temps. Il caressait tendrement son amant, le serrant plus fortement contre lui tout en intensifiant leur baiser. Ses doigts s'enfouissaient dans la longue chevelure du Français tandis que son autre main effleurait la peau nue et descendait lentement vers ses reins.

Camus avait laissé tous ses doutes, et même cette culpabilité qui le taraudait, de côté. Il avait glissé une main derrière le Grec et de l'autre caressait sa joue, tout entier transporté par le ballet de leurs langues qui ne le lassaient pas s'enivrer du goût de l'autre. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, à bout de souffle, et que leurs regards se croisèrent, ce ne fut que pour y lire une même flamme, un même désir incontrôlable. Sans une parole, Milo attira Camus à lui, le positionnant à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser passionné qu'il cessa bientôt pour en couvrir le visage aimé. Il poursuivit l'exploration du corps du Français par une lente descente dans son cou, sur sa gorge, où il laissa des sillons humides que Camus trouva brûlants.

Quand Milo, gêné dans sa progression, bascula le Verseau sur le canapé pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et qu'il plongea son regard enfiévré dans celui troublé de son amant, il eut alors la confirmation qu'il espérait. Il reprit son exploration là où il l'avait arrêtée, léchant et mordillant la clavicule découverte, satisfait de tirer de petits gémissements à l'homme qu'il surplombait.

Sous lui, Camus se tordait de plaisir, impatient. Il avait désespéré que cet instant arrive et, à présent, il avait l'impression de se perdre encore plus. Sauf que cette fois, c'était dans le seul endroit où il voulait être : dans les bras de Milo.

La langue mutine dessinait des arabesques de feu sur son ventre alors que la douceur des mains grecques faisait frissonner son corps tout entier. Lorsqu'il sentit Milo descendre encore plus bas, Camus ne put réprimer un geste de recul.

« Attends, Milo, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

Mais le sourire rassurant et confiant du huitième gardien l'interrompit dans son élan et il ne put retenir un cri d'extase lorsque la bouche du Grec effleura son sexe dressé à travers son pantalon fin. Le Scorpion se redressa alors le temps d'enlever le vêtement gênant mais ne se remit pas sur son amant. Il s'agenouilla et contempla le corps souple et finement musclé qui s'offrait à sa vue malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Camus se sentit alors rougir sous le regard admiratif et incandescent qui se posait sur lui mais ne se déroba pas. Il aimait ce qu'il lisait dans les prunelles bleues et n'en ressentait qu'un désir plus pressant encore. Son bassin se souleva à la rencontre de la main qui venait de se reposer sur lui alors que son membre se retrouvait enveloppé d'une chaleur moite et incroyablement douce.

C'était la première fois que Milo goûtait au sexe d'un homme, et probablement qu'il en aurait été dégoûté s'il s'était agit d'un autre. Mais c'était Camus, l'homme qu'il aimait et, bien que timide au début, il se surprit à apprécier cette sensation étrange, la douceur de la chair fine sous sa langue, ce goût légèrement âpre et étonnamment frais chez le Verseau. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver rapidement les mouvements qui amèneraient le Français au bord de l'orgasme. Après tout, il était un homme lui aussi.

Camus se noyait dans les sensations vertigineuses que lui faisait ressentir le Grec. Malgré son manque de pratique, ce dernier se révélait particulièrement doué et bientôt, il se sentit à la limite. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il voulut arrêter Milo et attrapa sa tête à deux mains.

« Fais-moi confiance. » lui murmura alors celui-ci avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la verge gonflée du Français.

Le plaisir submergea Camus. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri inarticulé, fauché par la jouissance alors qu'il se déversait dans la gorge de son amant.

Lorsque la semence du Verseau se répandit entre ses lèvres, Milo ne recula pas. Il s'en abreuva tel un homme perdu dans le désert à une oasis, se délectant de la saveur qu'il découvrait. Il releva la tête tout en essuyant les quelques gouttes qui persistaient au coin de ses lèvres mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement par Camus qui se redressa pour les lécher.

L'indécence de ce geste enflamma les sens du Scorpion qui se débarrassa du vêtement qui commençait à devenir une gêne intolérable avant de plonger à nouveau sur les lèvres gonflées et tentatrices dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Sa main se glissa entre les cuisses de Camus qui s'écartèrent aussitôt en une invitation explicite. Le Verseau brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur, son corps réclamant le Scorpion de façon impérative. Ce dernier retrouva sans difficulté les gestes dont avait usé Camus lors de leur première fois et prépara son amant avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait être capable malgré l'urgence qu'il sentait s'insinuer dans ses reins. Patiemment, il détendit les chairs tout en s'abreuvant aux lèvres offertes.

Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts et qu'il s'écarta légèrement, Camus le regardait avec une intensité qui l'hypnotisa. Ce dernier le fit soudain basculer sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis épais avant de venir le chevaucher sans le quitter du regard. Milo le saisit par les hanches afin de le guider en douceur alors que le Français s'empalait délicieusement sur lui. Une sensation indescriptible le traversa alors. Une sensation qu'il n'avait même jamais connu avec aucune femme. Camus était si bon, si chaud, si étroit. Jamais il n'allait pouvoir se retenir.

Le Verseau se laissait glisser contre la verge de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin entier, comme si ce vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti était enfin comblé. Poussant un profond soupir de bien-être, il fixa son amant avec passion, devinant sans peine le contrôle qu'il tentait désespérément de garder sur son corps. A peine Milo venait-il de le pénétrer qu'il se sentait lui-même au bord de la rupture, pour la seconde fois. Camus s'immobilisa, le Grec entièrement en lui, et planta son regard dans les prunelles voilées du Scorpion. Ils semblèrent se comprendre en silence car Milo le souleva alors lentement pour mieux réinvestir son corps, puissamment mais toujours en douceur. Deux cris semblables s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce. Deux cris d'extase.

Camus rejeta la tête en arrière et s'abandonna alors entièrement au rythme de son amant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seules leurs respirations saccadées entrecoupées de petits gémissements se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce que Milo finisse par céder à la pulsion qu'il combattait désespérément et ne renverse Camus sur le sol. Il plongea en lui aussitôt à un rythme erratique, ses cuisses collées aux fesses du Français dont il maintenant les jambes contres son torse. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, l'instinct charnel ayant pris le dessus.

Deux auras dorées s'élevèrent alors que, sous lui, Camus criait son plaisir tout en lui griffant les épaules. Un dernier coup de reins. Un prénom crié. Suivi presqu'aussitôt d'un autre et Milo retomba dans les bras tendus de son amant. L'un comme l'autre étaient encore perdus dans les hautes sphères d'une extase irréelle alors que leurs cosmos unis redescendaient lentement pour les envelopper d'un cocon protecteur, fusionnel.

Longtemps après, Milo se redressa légèrement pour contempler son amant. Une certaine quiétude brillait dans le regard habituellement froid et inexpressif. Un apaisement aussi, qui submergea le Grec d'un bonheur sans nom. En se noyant dans le bleu profond des prunelles du Français, Milo se sentit divinement bien et à sa place. Il aimait cet homme. Il réalisait avec force que, plus que la sauvegarde de l'humanité, c'était Camus qu'il avait voulu sauver. Et pas uniquement des Portes mais aussi de lui-même. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qu'il suffisait de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le désirait, lui, tel qu'il était.

« Je t'aime. » lui souffla-t-il tout bas sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

La réponse identique et simple du Verseau inonda son cœur et pour la première fois depuis leur retour miraculeux des Portes, il eut la sensation qu'il avait enfin l'avenir devant lui. Un avenir heureux avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Camus sourit à son amant. Il l'aimait depuis toujours mais avait enfin la conviction de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Milo lui avait fait l'amour avec passion et respect. Ils avaient fusionné tant par leurs corps que par leurs cœurs et leurs cosmos. Il n'avait plus à douter.

Même si une part de lui n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait, avant, et qui ledégoûtait tant ; il envisageait l'avenir avec sérénité. Il avait déjà commis l'erreur une fois de ne rien dire à Milo. Cela l'avait conduit en Enfer. Il avait pourtant recommencé et avait failli le perdre… une deuxième fois. Il se promit que, plus jamais, il ne garderait ses doutes et ses angoisses pour lui. Milo lui avait prouvé que l'échange était primordial.

L'épreuve des Portes les avait tous rapprochés. Il n'en avait pourtant pas tiré les enseignements cette fois là. Mais à présent, après la fusion de leurs corps, de leurs cosmos, il savait. Il aimait Milo. Il avait confiance en lui.

« Camus ? »

Le Verseau rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans les orbes bleutés. Il passa une main sur le visage aimé en souriant tendrement. Aucun mot n'était plus nécessaire. La fusion était totale. Il se comprenait parfaitement à présent. Un lien étroit et puissant les unissait que rien ne pourrait jamais détruire, ils en étaient certains… Non, ils en étaient conscients.

**FIN**


	18. Côte Ouest

**Titre**: Côte Ouest

**Auteur**: Murza

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots** : # 7300

**Genre **: Général/Romance

**Situation**: Timeline UDC

**Personnages**: Les oubliés de la côte ouest

**Note de Murza** : Toute nouvelle sur le fandom que j'ai découvert au détour de la toile il y a un an et demi de ça, je suis tombée, par hasard, (comme toujours lorsque l'on expérimente de nouvelles choses) sur cette merveilleuse fic. Je dois avouer que dans mon parcours j'ai d'abord lu du Saint Seiya Spirit, avant de « trouver » cette fic qui devait apporter toutes les réponses à mes attentes : c'est-à-dire une relecture en filigrane de l'œuvre tout en y apportant de petites doses personnelles et originales. Une subtilité toute féminine et une incroyable écriture. C'est alors subjuguée que j'ai laissé tomber, pendant plusieurs jours, mon « travail du moment » afin de dévorer ce « roman fleuve », roman qui comblait enfin mes aspirations. Je devais ensuite découvrir l'autre face de ce type de publication : l'attente. Je crois vraiment que c'est dans cette attente que j'ai compris à quel point j'avais aimé l'histoire. Espérant, une mise à jour, parfois maudissant l'auteur, relisant un chapitre au détour d'une « pause », j'ai enfin pu voir le bout du travail après quelques mois de souffrance pour moi, et de plusieurs années pour Alaiya. Alors, lorsque j'ai lu cet « appel à contribution » pour les Side je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleurs moyen de remercier la demoiselle. Je me suis donc lancée. Je vous livre ici mon tout premier texte écrit pour cette « communauté ». C'est une première. C'est « fleur bleue ». On ne va pas vraiment quelque part. Mais c'est de moi.

**Note d'Alaiya :** Bienvenue tout d'abord à Murza dans la communauté Saint Seiya et pour son premier essai, vraiment, cela me touche énormément qu'elle l'ait réservé à UDC. Elle fait partie de ces lecteurs qui ont découvert UDC sur le tard, et dont l'enthousiasme a généré encore un peu plus de motivation pour arriver au bout de cette fic. De plus, son incursion dans l'univers d'UDC se traduit parfaitement dans son texte, tant il colle à l'esprit et à la chronologie de l'histoire, sans oublier qu'elle a réussi un joli tour de force en rattachant son texte à un aspect que j'ai honteusement zappé. Enfin, sa participation à l'écriture des sides me touche pour une autre raison, bien plus personnelle : Murza est issue de la même région que moi, et si on m'avait dit un jour que je croiserais une « compatriote » dans le fandom, je ne l'aurais pas cru, elle sait aussi bien que moi pour quelle raison. Un grand merci à elle, et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Côte Ouest**

_Par Murza_

_**Los Angeles, 2003**_

Dans l'appartement largement baigné par les premiers rayons du soleil Hyoga prenait son temps sous le jet salvateur d'une douche destinée à finir de le réveiller totalement. Jeanie était partie « en catastrophe » une heure plus tôt.

« Un congrès, que j'avais complètement oublié mais très important. » Avait-elle dit.

A l'autre bout du pays, bien sûr. Enfin, pour quelques jours il avait l'impression de jouer les célibataires et pouvait régner en maître absolu sur la salle de bain, pièce de convoitise et de course poursuite matinale. Il fallait prendre les choses du bon côté. Pourtant, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là parce qu'entre ses cours la journée et les gardes à rallonge du jeune médecin, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler de la surprise qu'il avait eue la veille. Tant pis, ce n'était que partie remise.

_**24h plus tôt…**_

Il venait tout juste d'entreprendre de se sécher lorsque la sonnette stridente retentit dans l'appartement silencieux.

Il jeta un œil à la pendule du salon avant d'aller ouvrir : 6h30. Qui pouvait bien se présenter à une heure aussi matinale ? Jeanie venait de partir pour une garde de vingt-quatre à l'hôpital et elle ne sonnait jamais, même lorsqu'elle oubliait ses clefs.

Simplement vêtu d'une paire de jeans, une serviette posée sur ses épaules dénudées on ne put que lire de la stupeur sur son visage lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le visiteur inopportun. Comme une claque, il venait de prendre un fragment de son passé en pleine figure. Un passé dont il tentait de rester le plus éloigné possible. Il avait fui, il y avait longtemps déjà, renonçant à une vie qui lui était « destinée » pour s'en construire une nouvelle, emportant avec lui dans ses bagages quelques compagnons d'infortune et Jeanie. Sa Jeanie. Celle qui l'avait accompagnée dans son périple. Loin. Très loin. Los Angeles. L'autre bout du monde. Ils en avaient rêvé tous les deux. Partir du sanctuaire pour vivre une vie qui leur correspondrait. Une vie à eux. Une vie dans laquelle ils ne seraient plus contraints de réaliser des actes qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis et en lesquels ils ne croyaient plus. Mais surtout pour fuir cet être ignoble qui avait pris dans le sang le pouvoir. Ils ne seraient plus jamais esclaves d'un héritage trop lourd à porter.

« Camus ? Réussit-il à articuler tandis qu'une sorte d'hébétude le saisissait. Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas changé. Non, il avait sans doute vieilli. Un peu. Mais ce regard, ce sourire en coin à peine perceptible, ces traits, et cette chevelure abondante qui signait la marque de fabrique du Sanctuaire le rendait tel que Hyoga l'avait quitté quelques années auparavant. Camus. Son mentor. Son ami. Le choix de leurs destins respectifs les avait symboliquement séparés, mais derrières leurs yeux on devinait que le lien était toujours là. Indéfectible.

« Je passais dans le coin, lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible.

- Tu passais dans le coin, répéta bêtement le blond et ouvrant plus largement la porte et en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Et pour aller où ? poursuivit-il.

- Grèce.

- Grèce ? » Il marqua une pause en se saisissant du sac de voyage de son invité surprise. Ce sac il le reconnaissait. Toujours cette même toile de jute verte, usée et rapiécée. Celui de ses voyages, de ses missions. Celui, qui posé devant la porte annonçait à l'adolescent les départs, mais signifiait également les retours. « C'est vrai que Los Angeles se trouve sur le trajet Moscou-Athènes, c'est juste que j'avais oublié.

- Disons, que j'ai fait un petit crochet.

- Un petit crochet… » Il marqua une légère pause tout en déposant le sac sur le canapé du salon et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ce qui lui laissa quelques secondes de réflexion. « Ça fait combien de temps Camus ? Cinq ans ?

- A peu près.

- En cinq ans, pas une seule nouvelle. Pas un coup fil, pas une lettre, pas un mail. Rien. Et aujourd'hui tu te pointes, comme ça.

- J'avais envie de te voir. C'est tout.

- Café ?

- Vodka ?

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête en lui lançant un regard dans lequel se mêlaient étonnement et réprobation.

« Décalage horaire, lança le français pour se dédouaner.

- Très bien. Pour moi un café bien serré. » Tout en s'activant dans la cuisine, il lâcha sur un ton calme : « Je suis content de te voir, Camus, tu sais, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne donne jamais de mes nouvelles que je ne pense pas souvent à toi.

- Je sais. Je te connais, et je ne te reproche rien.

- J'espère bien !

- Voilà ! dit-il en apportant une tasse de café fumant et un verre dans lequel flottaient quelques glaçons. Un café et une vodka.

- Merci. Jeanie n'est pas là ?

- Non tu viens de la rater de peu, elle est partie pour une garde de vingt-quatre heures à l'hôpital.

- Dommage.

- Tu restes longtemps ?

- Non, je repars ce soir par le vol de nuit.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas Camus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu continues à servir cet espèce d'enfoiré.

Occupé à déguster son breuvage, Camus ne laissa que le silence répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Hum ! J'ai l'impression qu'on va reprendre notre discussion là où on l'a laissée il y a cinq ans, on dirait.

- Je crois. Je crois que je suis fatigué de… tout ça, dit-il en sortant machinalement son paquet de cigarettes.

- Je m'en doute un peu. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette…_situation _et je crois sincèrement que tu continues d'œuvrer pour le Sanctuaire pour de mauvaises raisons. La seule chose qui te retient là-bas, Camus, t'emprisonne et t'empêche de vivre, d'aller de l'avant.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Hyoga. Tu oublies un peu trop rapidement qui je suis et surtout, ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas rompre aussi facilement avec une vie que j'ai forgée dans ce sens. Je fais partie des douze, et même si je ne crois pas à la destinée, je pense que ma place est là-bas.

- Non !

- Non ?

- Le problème n'est pas là ! Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions par peur d'énoncer les bonnes réponses. Pourquoi restes-tu affilié au Sanctuaire ? Si la tête est pourrie tout le reste l'est aussi, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si demain Saga venait à crever tu serais le premier à t'en réjouir. Alors pourquoi ?

Camus restait renfermé et noyé dans la fumée de sa cigarette, laissant un Hyoga face à un silence trop bruyant pour qu'il soit ignoré.

- Tu dois tourner la page ! lâcha-t-il brusquement. Parle-lui, oublie-le, fais quelque chose mais, pitié, fais ta vie. Le seul élément qui t'attache encore au Sanctuaire, Camus, c'est celle-là. Tu peux te bercer d'illusions, te mentir, mentir aux autres, mais tu sais que j'ai raison et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu t'es pointé ici aujourd'hui : pour l'entendre ! Je le sais, et tu le sais.

En guise de réponse le Verseau se contenta de soupirer en expirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, mettant par la même occasion un terme à leur discussion. Hyoga avait raison. Et il le savait. Il était venu pour l'entendre. Entendre énoncer cette vérité qu'il s'était trop longtemps caché. Par peur. Peur de quoi ? De perdre la seule chose à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Ou de faire face à une nouvelle vie. Une vie inconnue. Une vie érigée loin du mensonge et des illusions.

Partir pour se reconstruire. Comme l'avaient fait certains d'entre eux. Comme Hyoga. Avoir le courage de poursuivre sur une autre voie que celle tracée dans leur enfance. Prendre des décisions qui seraient difficiles, qui lui enlèveraient une part de lui-même. Une nouvelle vie dans laquelle _il_ ne serait plus là. Mais était-_il_ vraiment dans cette vie-ci ? Disparaître et laisser derrière lui la seule personne capable de le faire réellement souffrir. Peut-être ailleurs trouverait-il, à défaut de l'amour, l'apaisement ?

******

Chargée de son sac à main et de son encombrante valise, Jeanie franchit avec soulagement le seuil de son appartement. Elle était rentrée. Enfin !

« Hyoga ?... Hyoga ?

- T'es déjà là ? T'as fait vite, dit-il en surgissant de nulle part et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tout en prenant sa valise.

- A croire qu'à cette heure matinale la circulation est plus fluide.

- Alors ce congrès ?

- Comme d'habitude, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir qui n'échappa pas à son conjoint.

- Tu as l'air…fatiguée.

- Sûrement le décalage horaire, répliqua-t-elle dans un bâillement bien marqué. Il reste du café ?

- Va t'asseoir, j'ai préféré t'attendre pour déjeuner.

- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

- Si, à dix heures alors j'ai un peu de temps pour profiter de ma petite femme, avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses gardes, dit-il avant de la suivre dans la cuisine et de poursuivre : « Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu pendant ton absence.

- Qui ? Ne me dis pas que Madame Grunch a encore débarqué en te prenant pour son fils !

- Non, j'ai dit que tu ne devinerais pas ! » Il se retourna pour servir deux tasses de café encore fumant : « Mais madame Grunch est tout de même passée. Cette fois elle cherchait son chat, annonça le jeune homme en se retournant.

- Elle a un chat ?

- Je ne crois pas… » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton empli de doutes.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Ça fit du bien à Jeanie. De revenir. De retrouver son appartement, son homme, sa voisine, ses meubles, sa vue sur la baie, cette odeur de café, cette ambiance. Mais elle était toujours bouleversée par les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière. Quarante-huit heures. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que son monde s'effondre, que son passé la rattrape, et pour qu'elle prenne en pleine figure une nouvelle réalité qui allait désormais constituer son présent.

Toutes ses certitudes qui constituaient, jusqu'à il y avait peu, sa vie, venaient de s'envoler. En quarante-huit heures. Son esprit semblait encore engourdi et la tête lui tournait. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler les évènements passés. Saga, sa maladie, son coma, une partie de sa garde dorée comme escorte, cette histoire de portes et surtout Rachel. Sa Rachel. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui avait rejoint la côte Ouest avec eux. La femme de Shiryu. Cette Rachel avec qui elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait côtoyée dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Elle l'avait observée pendant ces dernières heures, et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas reconnue. C'était une autre femme qui se dressait devant elle…devant Saga. Saga…Que dire ? Que penser ?

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir. Pour ne pas comprendre. Pourtant lorsque Rachel avait fui pendant deux ans, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ou n'avait-elle simplement pas voulu voir, trop aveuglée qu'elle était par la haine qu'elle vouait à l'homme en charge du Sanctuaire ?

Et maintenant tout paraissait si, simple, si limpide. C'était évident, c'était devant ses yeux pendant tout ce temps. Rachel aimait Saga. Simplement.

« Jeanie ? » Hyoga la tira de ses pensées.

- Hum ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui a été mon mystérieux invité ?

- Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une belle blonde, peu importe, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu enjoué mais qui ne trompa pourtant pas son compagnon.

- Camus.

-Camus ? Camus…Camus ? Enfin je veux dire…

- Camus.

- Il est passé quand et pourquoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Son stress chronique refaisait soudainement surface. Les questions se bousculaient, quand avait-il bien pu venir, savait-il déjà quelque chose avant que le Sagittaire ne leur annonce, mais surtout pourquoi une visite, maintenant, après tant d'absence ?

« Calme-toi, voyons ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si angoissée tout à coup ? »

Devant le calme dont faisait toujours preuve le jeune russe, Jeanie se ressaisit. Peut-être ne savait-il pas. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une coïncidence. Peut-être…

- Non, je me pose juste des questions, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu c'était il y a tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens même plus, je voulais juste savoir.

- Il a débarqué mardi matin, juste après ton départ pour ta garde à l'hôpital et il est reparti le soir même. Je ne te l'ai pas dit car je ne pensais pas que tu repartirais aussi sec pour un congrès, c'est tout ! »

Le regard qu'il lança à la jeune femme était devenu soudainement suspicieux face à l'attitude de celle-ci. Il connaissait Jeanie et sa propension à angoisser pour à peu près n'importe quoi, mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

« Je crois qu'il avait envie de me voir - il marqua une pause - et de parler, simplement.

- Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça par téléphone ?

- Tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à faire les choses dans la norme.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est un inadapté à la communication et aux relations sociales oui !

- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas. Tu sais comment il est.

- Et bien non, justement, s'il passait plus souvent ou s'il donnait quelques signes de vie, peut-être que j'aurais eu l'occasion de mieux le connaître, mais tu dois tout de même avouer qu'il est…particulier.

- Bon, j'avoue.

- Sinon, vous avez parlé de quoi au juste, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- De tout, de rien. Je crois qu'il veut partir. Cet enfoiré de Saga a probablement dû venir à bout de ses derniers remparts de patience. Il restait pour deux choses, dont l'une d'elle était son statut dans la garde dorée. Aujourd'hui je crois bien qu'il s'est même détaché de celle-ci.

- Il t'a dit ça avant de rejoindre la Grèce ?

- Oui, comment tu sais qu'il y allait ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose. »

Décidément l'attitude de Jeanie laissait transparaître beaucoup d'interrogations, mais Hyoga décida de ne pas provoquer sa femme. Si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire elle le ferait. Ils avaient traversé assez d'épreuves ensemble pour qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance. Et puis, peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Elle était probablement simplement sur les nerfs à cause de son congrès ou de son boulot. Quelques semaines auparavant elle avait déjà montré des signes de nervosité anormale, enfin sur son échelle personnelle, ce qui l'avait plongée dans un stress assez hors norme pour le commun des mortels.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'aventura tout de même le blond. Tu sais, si t'as un problème au boulot je suis là.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. » Tenta-elle, dans un ultime recours, pour le rassurer. Malgré le sourire qu'elle lui décocha elle savait qu'il n'était pas totalement dupe. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ne remarque pas le trouble qu'elle affichait depuis son retour.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Se jaugèrent à la dérobée. Avant que Jeanie ne se lève pour aller se « rafraîchir » sous une douche bien méritée, Hyoga lui demanda d'une voix blanche empreinte d'une pointe d'angoisse :

« Jeanie, je le sens. Je sens que quelque chose te perturbe. Tu…Tu ne serais pas…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle, je ne suis pas enceinte, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et puis on en a déjà discuté non ? »

Et voilà, l'éternel sujet de conversation refaisait encore surface, et là, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, le moment.

Une pointe de déception passa dans le regard bleu du jeune homme, tandis que Jeanie se levait pour rejoindre, définitivement, la salle de bain. Les enfants. Le sujet revenait sur le tapis de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Hyoga voulait des enfants, fonder une famille, et sortir d'une « union stérile ». Mais Jeanie avait eu tant de mal à briser les chaînes qui l'attachaient au Sanctuaire et à la vie qui aurait due être la sienne pour se forger sa propre existence, qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette « liberté ». Mais surtout, et ça, elle avait peur de le lui avouer, elle avait peur de souffrir. Elle avait assisté impuissante à la descente aux enfers de leurs amis lorsque ceux-ci avaient du enterrer leurs propres enfants, si bien que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne voulait prendre le risque de pouvoir, un jour, vivre ça.

Elle descendait du Sanctuaire, tout comme Rachel, et elle pressentait, peut-être injustement, que ce drame qui avait détruit la vie de son amie était lié à cette terre Grecque. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits durant cette terrible période, laissaient en elle ce sentiment amer. Ils avaient beau vivre à l'autre bout du globe, le Sanctuaire était toujours là. Telle une ombre tapie, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rompre ce lien. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines l'asservissait à jamais. Sa vie, elle devrait la vivre seule. Pour toujours. Mais ça, son compagnon l'acceptait de plus en plus difficilement.

Sortie de la douche, elle posa son regard sur son sac posé sur le lit. Les évènements des derniers jours refirent de nouveau surface et la terrible interrogation reprit possession de son esprit. Devait-elle lui dire ? Devait-elle leur dire ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Elle l'avait promis.

Et puis ils avaient fait le choix de quitter ce monde. Ils avaient tous renié leurs titres. Ils avaient fui. Et plus que tout, ils haïssaient le Sanctuaire, ses méthodes, et surtout Saga. Remuer la vase immonde de leur passé pour intervenir dans une quête qui n'était plus la leur et à laquelle on ne leur demandait sûrement pas de participer, était probablement la dernière chose à faire. Elle devait oublier. Faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit et laisser sa meilleurs amie suivre une route désormais différente de la sienne. Il le fallait. Pour Rachel. Pour elle. Pour le bien de tous. Tenter, désormais, de reprendre en main la vie qu'elle s'était choisie pour ne plus se retourner vers celle qu'elle avait fuie.

Ce fut toujours angoissée qu'elle rangea son sac au fond du placard et qu'elle quitta sa chambre pour chercher, ailleurs, un peu d'apaisement. Le secret ne serait pas dévoilé. Elle sentit l'un des nombreux poids s'envoler.

_**Trois mois plus tard…**_

18h30. La journée de Jeanie venait enfin de s'achever. Le flot des consultations, assez prolifiques ces derniers jours, avait fini par achever la jeune femme. Las, elle déambula dans le couloir largement éclairé qui menait à son appartement. Elle savourait d'avance le futur calme qu'elle trouverait en entrant chez elle. Elle sourit à la perspective de son planning de la soirée : une douche, un bon repas arrosé d'un excellent verre de vin, le tout devant un film. Seule. Hyoga devait déjà être parti en « week-end » avec Shiryu. Elle avait l'appartement pour elle toute seule et comptait bien en profiter ces deux prochains jours.

En glissant la clef dans la serrure de la porte elle fut surprise de trouver celle-ci ouverte. En entrant dans l'appartement elle fut presque soulagée d'y trouver son homme assis devant la table du salon.

« Tu n'es pas encore parti, lui lança-t-elle en guise de salut.

- Je ne pars pas. Je t'attendais, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai dit à Shiryu que j'étais souffrant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es malade ? dit-elle en approchant la main de son front

- Non ! lâcha-t-il brusquement en écartant la main de Jeanie.

- Je ne comprends pas Hyoga. Que se passe-t-il ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard empli d'interrogations.

- A toi de me le dire ! répondit-il brusquement en se levant.

- De te dire quoi ? » Décidément elle ne comprenait rien à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

-Ça ! »

Il venait de saisir le sac de voyage de sa compagne et l'avait porté à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Ça quoi ?

- Ça ! L'étiquette sur la anse. Celle de l'aéroport de New York, avec ton nom et la date du jour où tu étais sensée te trouver à Pittsburgh pour ton congrès. Précisément date à laquelle Rachel, NOTRE Rachel y a fait également escale avant de rompre définitivement avec Shiryu et de repartir pour la Grèce ! »

Le ton était calme, mais Jeanie savait qu'il exultait au fond de lui. Cette colère froide, elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que rien ne se réglerait facilement.

« Je vais t'expliquer, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure avant de saisir une chaise et de s'asseoir. Mais avant je veux savoir ce que t'a dit Shiryu, et comment tu sais que Rachel était à New York.

- Tu te souviens lorsque Shiryu nous a dit qu'il cherchait un nouvel appartement parce qu'il voulait tourner la page ? Et bien il m'a aussi dit que Rachel était partie précipitamment, sans même l'avertir, pour New York où, pour faire court, elle avait « retrouvé » Saga. La pourriture avec laquelle elle semble désormais vouloir refaire sa vie…

- Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Manifestement tu savais aussi, Jeanie et tu n'as rien dit non plus… »

Le ton était plein de reproches et les poings crispés trahissaient une certaine tension face aux cachotteries que lui faisait sa compagne.

- Je le savais, oui. J'étais là-bas, à New York, avec Rachel…Et avec Saga aussi.

- Quoi !?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Hyoga, enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses mais il s'est passé des choses, tout un tas de choses et la situation est compliquée.

- J'ai l'impression, oui !

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que beaucoup de choses ont changé durant notre absence. Les gens aussi ont changé, peut-être que même Saga a changé. »

Et ce fut installée devant de la table du salon que Jeanie expliqua, durant de longues heures, le chemin parcouru ces derniers mois par les membres du sanctuaire. La maladie de Saga, le « retour » de Kanon, la greffe, Rachel, les portes, ou du moins le peu d'informations qu'elle possédait sur celles-ci, le changement de politique du Sanctuaire, le ralliement de la garde dorée autour de leur chef.

Hyoga était stupéfait. Il avait du mal à prendre en compte toutes les anecdotes qui marquaient le changement d'un monde qu'il avait fui. Un monde qu'il avait fixé dans le passé. Dans SON passé. Un monde qu'il avait toujours cru figé mais qui avait, manifestement, évolué, grandi, durant son absence loin de celui-ci.

Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin lorsque le couple, épuisé, décida d'interrompre la conversation au bénéfice de quelques heures de sommeil qui auraient tôt fait d'apaiser les esprits et de laisser les « informations » se décanter d'elles-mêmes.

En quelques heures, leurs vies venaient de nouveau d'être bouleversées. Ne pas savoir aurait sans doute été la meilleure solution. Mais aujourd'hui que devaient-ils faire ? Quelle devait être leur posture face au Sanctuaire ? Ce monde dans lequel ils étaient presque nés et auquel, malgré leur volonté, ils appartenaient ?

Ces dernières années ils n'avaient pas seulement fui, ils avaient également été bannis, chassés, et Hyoga savait qu'il ne devait sa survie que sur la simple requête de Jeanie et de Rachel.

Perdu dans ses pensées en sortant de la douche, son regard se posa sur le tatouage qu'il portait sur son pectoral gauche. Celui de sa « caste ». Celui qu'il avait reçu en même temps que son « grade ». Celui duquel il ne pouvait, à présent, détourner le regard. Symbole dont il faisait abstraction depuis ces dernières années. Empreinte qui le liait à jamais à sa « destinée ». Il avait aimé cette « marque » il en avait été fier. Il y avait longtemps. Puis il l'avait haïe.

« Ils nous ont marqués comme des chiens ». Cette phrase tintait souvent comme une clochette qui rappelle à l'animal qui est son maître. Il avait voulu s'en débarrasser, mais s'était résigné. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Peut-être, parce qu'au fond de lui il savait que son passé était une pièce du puzzle qui constituait sa vie. Une pièce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était à présent.

Ses doigts se perdirent un instant sur le contour du cercle aux quarante-huit signes et s'arrêtèrent un moment sur le sien. Cygnus. Il sourit faiblement au souvenir de Camus. Il comprenait à présent. Peut-être pas totalement, mais il lui avait semblé avoir saisi le fragment d'une pensée qui lui avait paru, jusqu'à présent, étrangère.

Il venait de prendre une décision, et quel qu'en fût l'enjeu, rien en cet instant ne l'en détournerait.

Le lendemain il attendit son ami devant la porte de son nouvel appartement. Devant le regard insouciant que lui lança celui-ci, Hyoga se dit qu'aujourd'hui encore leurs vies allaient prendre un tournant décisif.

« Hyoga ? Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Hum…je n'aime pas tellement ce ton, dit-il en tournant la clef dans la serrure. Ni ce regard d'ailleurs. Entre.

- Merci, répondit le blond en se levant et en emboîtant le pas à Shiryu.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Une brouille avec Jeanie ? Tu n'étais pas vraiment malade ce week-end, je me trompe ?

- Il vaut mieux qu'on s'asseye, j'ai un million de choses à te raconter et je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Je me demande même ce que je fais ici, dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à commencer par le début, répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tu veux un café ?

- Oui ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Il marqua une pause et chercha dans son esprit un bout du fils qui constituait la pelote emmêlée de l'histoire. Commencer par le commencement, c'était une bonne idée pour ne pas se perdre.

« Tu te souviens il y a quelques mois lorsque Jeanie s'est rendue à Pittsburgh pour son congrès ? Et bien en fait elle était avec Rachel. »

A ces mots le Japonais se figea un moment. Rachel. Il revit un instant son visage devant ses yeux. Une Rachel triste et malheureuse. Une femme qui semblait morte à l'intérieur. Il ressentit la souffrance que sa compagne avait endurée ces dernières années. Son ex-compagne. Ainsi c'était tout ce qui restait d'elle ? Le souvenir de la souffrance et du malheur ? Pourtant ils avaient été heureux à une époque. Mais aujourd'hui beaucoup de pages s'étaient tournées. Aujourd'hui Rachel semblait heureuse. Avec un autre. Il en ressentait un immense soulagement. Il dormait mieux. Mais lui aussi devait à présent inscrire sur les nouvelles pages vierges une autre histoire de sa vie.

« Rachel ? Pittsburgh ?

- Oui, enfin, non…En fait c'est Jeanie qui a rejoint Rachel à New York. »

Hyoga parla longtemps. D'une voix calme. Sans précipitation. Cherchant les mots justes. La bonne intonation. Il cherchait à faire passer le message qu'il avait reçu de Jeanie de la façon la plus objective possible. Mais peut-on vraiment l'être lorsque cela touche à sa propre vie ? A ses propres convictions ? Ses propres choix ?

Shiryu écouta. Attentivement. À mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, un nouveau tableau se formait dans son esprit. Celui d'un autre monde. Un monde qu'il connaissait mais ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait été le disciple de Dôkho, l'époux de Rachel et pourtant à l'instant il se sentait étranger à la situation. Comme si on l'avait tenu à l'écart, comme s'il n'était que le simple spectateur de sa propre vie.

Hyoga s'étendit longuement sur cette histoire de portes. Un danger si grand qu'il avait, peut-être, à lui seul réussi à souder entre eux des hommes qui se haïssaient. La menace devait être grande pour pousser les ennemis d'hier à s'unir aujourd'hui. Ou alors ils se seraient tous véritablement mépris sur la situation du Sanctuaire et sur Saga ? Non ! Ce ne pouvait être ça ! Saga était un être abject ! Et pourtant c'était bien avec ce même homme que Rachel, SA Rachel, était aujourd'hui. Cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée.

« On nage en pleine science fiction ! » N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le Dragon.

La science fiction était bien loin de la réalité actuelle. Et eux étaient perdus dans un épais brouillard. Avec leurs doutes, leurs craintes et le peu d'informations dont ils disposaient. Ils ne possédaient qu'une seule partie du puzzle et l'on pouvait se demander ce que cachait en réalité le tableau final.

Hyoga espérait peut-être trouver auprès de son ami des réponses à ses propres interrogations. Mais au final il se trouvait face à d'autres doutes encore plus épais.

Que fallait-il faire ? Ils n'avaient pas seulement fui, ils avaient également été bannis. Persona non grata, voilà ce qu'ils représentaient aux yeux du Sanctuaire tout entier. Et pourtant la flamme de leurs destinées venait de nouveau de briller. A présent ils n'étaient plus de simples hommes. Leurs instincts de chevaliers venaient de se réveiller de nouveau.

Rien. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien faire. De simplement remettre leurs destinées, peut-être même la destinée du monde, dans les mains d'autres hommes. Ne pas intervenir, ne pas réagir, faire comme s'ils ne savaient pas. Comme le voulait le Sanctuaire. Comme le voulait Saga. Comme le voulait Rachel.

Mais pourtant ils n'étaient pas de simples hommes. Ils avaient beau mimer la vie de leurs congénères, ils savaient au fond d'eux que leur place, en cet instant, n'était pas ici. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avaient passé leur enfance à apprendre la maîtrise du cosmos ? Et bien eux l'avaient fait. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? A quoi cela servait-il aujourd'hui ? A rien ?

Après un long silence méditatif de la part des deux hommes, Shiryu reprit la parole.

« Alors on ne fait rien ?

- Que veux-tu faire exactement ? Hein ? On vient de faire le tour de la question. Saga ne veut pas de nous, Rachel ne veut pas de nous. Non seulement nous n'existons plus pour le Sanctuaire, mais quand bien même, nous ne leur serions même pas utiles à quoi que ce soit.

- Dôkho m'a dit un jour que les choses n'arrivaient jamais par hasard. Que le hasard était un concept inventé pour éviter de voir le lien invisible qui unit chaque chose.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Rien. Je dois juste chercher des réponses. »

Trois jours plus tard, le Japonais s'envolait pour un long périple qui devait le conduire vers le lieu de son enfance. Là où tout avait commencé. La Chine.

_**Rozan, Chine…**_

La traversée du pays avait été longue. Chaque lieu traversé ramenait un peu plus le Dragon vers son passé. Un passé fait de doutes lorsqu'il avait fait le chemin de l'aller pour la première fois. Un passé fait de certitudes lorsqu'il avait fait le chemin du retour pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire, la dernière fois. Mais aujourd'hui, à mesure que ses pas traçaient sur le sol poussiéreux une nouvelle page de son histoire, le japonais semblait de plus en plus esseulé. Q'allait-il faire là-bas ? Q'allait-il y trouver ? Des réponses ou encore d'autres interrogations toujours plus profondes, plus angoissantes ?

Lorsqu'il traversa la propriété de son maître un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Il était arrivé. Enfin ! Le bruissement de la petite source, en contrebas lui fit du bien. Pourquoi ? Que signifiait ce subit apaisement ? Le sentiment d'être rentré après un long séjour ? Le sentiment d'être ici à sa place ? Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer davantage sur les émotions qui le submergeaient car un détail retint subitement son attention.

De la fumée s'élevait de la cheminée de la petite maison. Maison qui était censée être inhabitée, puisqu'il savait Dôkho en Grèce. Des rôdeurs peut-être, ou une personne perdue qui serait venue chercher refuge au fond de ces montagnes.

Il entrouvrit la porte et entendit un cri strident venir lui déchirer les tympans. Il resta interdit un instant.

« Shunreï ? avança-t-il prudemment.

- Shiryu ? répliqua-t-elle tout aussi surprise.

Shunreï. L'image de la jeune fille qui subsistait dans sa mémoire avait bien changé. Elle était restée la même mais ses traits enfantins avaient laissé place à un visage plus affirmé, plus « marqué ». Celui d'une femme à présent. Ses cheveux, qu'elle coiffait toujours d'une longue tresse avaient poussé et atteignaient désormais le bas de ses reins. Sa silhouette aussi était dessinée autrement. Plus voluptueuse, plus harmonieuse. Il se dit, sur l'instant, qu'elle aussi devait le trouver vieilli. Il l'était. Mais surtout de l'intérieur. Elles étaient bien loin derrière eux les années de jeunesse et d'insouciance. Aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient de nouveau face à face mais étaient différents. Presque étrangers. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie de la jeune fille et elle aussi devait sans doute ignorer le chemin cabossé qui avait constitué sa vie.

C'est presque timidement qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, avec pour seul repère leur passé commun.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

- Et toi ? dit-elle en jetant sur la table le linge qu'elle tenait.

- Rien, dit-il comme semblant se justifier. Mais toi, que fais-tu là ? »

Le visage de la jeune chinoise se ferma tout à coup, et tout en passant une main lasse sur sa figure, elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises.

- Dôkho m'a dit de venir ici, pour je ne sais quelle raison et d'y rester un moment. Combien de temps, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi, encore moins. Je suis arrivée il y a un mois à peine et déjà tu débarques. C'est lui qui t'envoie ? débita-t-elle en quelques secondes.

- Non, il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Dôkho m'a confié son centre d'entraînement, mais je n'étais pas censé revenir ici avant plusieurs mois. Tu sais bien, avec ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années…

- Oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Et Rachel ? elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non.

- Maman ? interrompit soudain la voix d'un garçonnet qui fit stopper net les deux adultes qui se retournèrent simultanément vers l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je te présente Lu-Pan. Mon fils, dit aussitôt Shunreï devant le regard interdit du japonais.

- Enchanté Lu- Pan, dit Shiryu en se baissant pour lui tendre la main. Moi c'est Shiryu.

- T'es qui ? demanda aussitôt le bambin

- Je suis un ami de ta maman.

- Shiryu était un disciple de grand-père Dôkho et habitait ici quand maman était petite, reprit rapidement la jeune femme.

- Hooo ! s'exclama l'enfant. Alors t'es super fort ? comme grand-père ?

- Non, pas aussi fort. Personne ne sera jamais aussi fort que ton grand-père, lâcha le Dragon dans un rire timide.

- Lu -Pan, chéri, va finir de ramasser le linge s'il-te plait.

- Mais j'ai déjà fini, maman.

- Alors va jouer dehors il fait beau, je t'appellerai pour le dîner. »

Devant le regard insistant de sa mère l'enfant se résigna à quitter la pièce.

- Alors comme ça vous avez un fils ? Liang doit être heureux.

- Liang est mort, murmura-t-elle.

- Ha ! Je suis désolé, pardon, je ne savais pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est arrivé il y a deux ans. Un accident. Un stupide accident. Il est tombé d'un échafaudage. Ça a été terrible. Surtout pour le petit. »

Le regard vide qu'elle afficha sur le coup montra à quel point la douleur était encore présente dans le cœur de la jeune veuve. Le japonais se sentit soudain désarmé. Il comprenait la douleur. La douleur du deuil que l'on arrive pas totalement à faire. Cette douleur que l'on croit parfois partie mais qui revient en force à la vue ou à la pensée d'un simple détail. Le regard d'un enfant, un rire, la vue d'une peluche, un prénom crié dans la rue. La confession de son malheur à un être que l'on vient de retrouver.

Ce fut le soir, autour du feu et des derniers reliefs du dîner préparé par la jeune chinoise, qu'ils se redécouvrirent de nouveau. Parler à un vieil ami leur avait été bénéfique. Shiryu évoqua longuement sa vie, là-bas, aux Etats-Unis, sous le regard ébahi et plein d'envie de la jeune femme. Il parla aussi de Rachel, de ses enfants. De leur disparition tragique. Du deuil que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont jamais réellement fait. De la perte d'une partie d'eux -mêmes. Du sens de la vie. Du sens de leur vie. De l'incompréhension. De l'éloignement. De la rupture. Et de la reconstruction d'un hypothétique futur.

« Pourquoi Dôkho t'a-t-il demandé de revenir ici ? Demanda à un moment le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas. Après la mort de Liang il a voulu que je revienne ici, mais tu sais ma vie est là-bas, et celle de Lu-Pan aussi. Il a ses amis, son école, sa famille. Et puis il y a deux mois il m'a demandé de revenir au village et d'y rester quelques temps. En fait il me l'a plutôt ordonné, dit-elle dans un éclat de rire. Tu sais comment il est.

- Oui, je sais.

- Lorsque je t'ai vu franchir le pas de la porte j'ai pensé qu'il t'avait envoyé à moi. C'est bête… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non, non. Enfin oui, c'est bête. Dôkho n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque il aurait tué n'importe quelle personne qui aurait eu l'audace de poser les yeux sur toi. Surtout moi.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr. Avec Liang ça a été difficile au début.

- Ho oui, je me souviens. Un jour il m'a dit : « Si ce misérable revient encore une fois ici en mon absence, tue-le, on fera passer ça pour un accident. » dit-il en imitant la voix du vieil homme, ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes gens.

- Il a dit ça ? Il a osé dire ça ? Le jour où il revient, je l'étrangle !

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux…enfin j'espère. De toute manière, je crois qu'au fond de lui il aimait bien Liang. Il avait juste peur de perdre son unique fille, fût-elle adoptive.

- Oui, votre départ, à Okko et toi, l'a rendu très possessif vis-à-vis de moi. Dit-elle doucement en baissant la tête. J'espère seulement que je ne ferai pas pareil avec mon fils.

- Tu es une excellente mère. J'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs regarde comme il obéit bien, malgré ses faibles protestations il est déjà au lit et on ne l'entend pas.

- Il a plutôt intérêt, s'exclama Shunreï en prenant un air dur et en faisant mine de serrer les poings. Mais tu sais c'est difficile d'élever un enfant toute seule. Je dois endosser à la fois le rôle du père et de la mère.

- Oui, j'imagine. Nous on était deux et ce n'était pas simple tous les jours.

- Et toi ? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? demanda la chinoise après un long silence.

- C'est compliqué. Je suis venu chercher certaines réponses à des questions qui me torturent depuis quelques temps. Dit-il énigmatique.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

- J'espère aussi. »

Ce fut auprès de la cascade qui avait bercé son enfance que Shiryu resta de longues heures à s'interroger, et de longues nuits à contempler les étoiles en cherchant des réponses qui ne viendraient pas. Pourtant il lui semblait que la rivière pulsait et qu'il était proche de la vérité. De sa vérité. Mais comment lever ce voile, que l'on devine infime devant ses yeux et qui vous empêche de voir ce que vous croyez deviner si proche ?

_**Neuf mois plus tard, Los Angeles, appartement de Shiryu…**_

« Alors comme ça vous allez franchir le pas ? souffla Shiryu à l'oreille de Hyoga, tout en lançant un regard de biais à une Jeanie qui avait fui la table pour venir se réfugier sur le canapé du salon.

- On dirait bien, murmura à son tour le blond.

- Et bien ! Il s'en est passé des choses en mon absence.

- Ho ! Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Et toi ? En neuf mois as-tu trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais ?

- Moi ? lâcha-t-il dans un rire timide. Mais j'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en désignant du menton une jeune chinoise qui jouait avec un petit garçon à un jeu rigolo : « comment on dit en anglais"table basse" ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire qui marquait la joie de lire dans le regard de l'autre le bonheur et l'apaisement.

_**Six mois plus tard, appartement de Jeanie et Hyoga…**_

« Jeanie ! Tu peux aller ouvrir ? » Nouveau silence en provenance de la chambre. « C'est bon, laisse tomber j'y vais ! »

Pour une fois Shiryu était en avance, et bien sûr le repas n'était pas encore prêt. Hyoga laissa tomber la spatule dans l'évier avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon qui traînait.

« Vous êtes en avance, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, avant d'être stoppé net dans son élan et de se figer sur place. Camus ? Mais ?

- Bonjour Hyoga, lâcha le français dans un sourire.

- Bonsoir serait peut-être plus approprié, fit remarquer justement le russe en serrant son ancien mentor dans ses bras. Entre.

- Je ne suis pas seul. » Le visiteur se retourna de trois quarts laissant entrevoir une silhouette derrière lui. « Tu te souviens de Milo ? dit-il en désignant l'homme en retrait qui affichait un sourire joyeux et plein d'espièglerie sur lequel on pouvait lire : "Surprise !"

- Heu oui, dit-il déconcerté en ouvrant bien plus largement la porte et en saluant le Grec d'un main tendue. Entrez, je vous en prie. Jeanie ! appela-t-il, plus fortement que de coutume la jeune femme, ce qui trahissait toute la stupeur de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Jeanie ! lâcha-t-il encore en lançant un regard plein d'interrogations à Camus.

- C'est bon j'arrive ! Pas la peine de hur…Bonsoir ? tenta sans aucune conviction la jeune femme. Camus ? Milo ? C'est…ça fait plaisir de vous voir. »

Semblant totalement désemparée par cette visite impromptue elle se retourna vers son époux pour tenter de lire dans ses yeux une quelconque réponse que lui-même ne détenait pas. D'ailleurs le regard de son homme était figé dans celui que Camus lui avait lancé à la vue du ventre arrondie de sa compagne.

« Поздравление, (Félicitation) ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le Verseau dans un sourire en coin.

- Таким же образом ?(toi aussi ? ) répondit Hyoga dans une forme interrogative de sa langue maternelle afin d'obtenir une réponse quant à la présence du grec.

- Я также (moi aussi). » l'assura aussitôt le français avant de lui tendre son sac de voyage rapiécé.


	19. Jeux interdits

**Titre**: Jeux interdits

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots** : # 900

**Genre **: Chibi golds

**Situation**: Préquelle - se déroule en 1978

**Personnages**: Aioros et Aiolia Xérakis

* * *

**Jeux interdits**

_Par Chrysos_

- T'es sûr que papa ne t'a pas vu prendre son arc au grenier ?

Aioros, fixant une cible en papier à un olivier, se tourna vers son cadet. Se voulant rassurant, il répondit :

- Aucune chance ! Tu sais bien qu'il est avec Dôkho. Ils ne bougeront pas du salon avant un bon moment, crois-moi.

Aiolia était tout disposé à croire son aîné mais, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que toute cette histoire allait mal tourner. Du haut de ses six ans, il savait déjà d'expérience quelle serait la réaction de son géniteur s'il découvrait ses rejetons indignes en train de trifouiller son arc de compétition. Et la promesse d'une fessée en règle ne l'enchantait décidément que moyennement.

- Bah, lui souffla Aioros. Si tu veux, tu peux retourner jouer tout seul à la maison. De toute façon, tu es trop petit pour toucher à un arc, papa le dit tout le temps.

Aiolia, offusqué, balaya d'un coup d'un seul toutes ses hésitations. Arrachant l'arc des mains de son aîné, il prit une flèche dans le carquois et beugla :

- Je vais te montrer, moi, si je suis trop petit !

Aioros, manipulateur débutant, sourit et rétorqua alors :

- Très bien ! Mais c'est de ce côté qu'il faut viser, tu n'as pas oublié ?

De plus en plus agacé, le futur chevalier du Lion posa sommairement la flèche dans le repose flèche, banda l'arc de toutes ses forces et tira presque aussitôt. Le projectile, suivant une trajectoire peu orthodoxe, fonça pourtant en direction de la cible… avant de se ficher dans le sol à un bon mètre de celle-ci.

- Il y a de l'idée, jugea Aioros, se retenant de rire. Mais tu t'y es mal pris. Regarde comment il faut faire !

Impérial, le Sagittaire en devenir s'empara de l'arc et entreprit d'instruire son benjamin :

- Déjà, dit-il. Tu le tiens mal. Il faut que l'arc soit parallèle au corps, pas complètement de travers.

- Oui, concéda Aiolia. Mais si je fais ça, l'arc frottera par terre. Je suis trop…

- Petit ? tenta Aioros. Si c'est ça, on ira chercher un tabouret. Bref, après tu mets la flèche à hauteur d'yeux, tu tires le plus possible sur la corde, tu vises tranquillement la cible et…

Concluant la démonstration, l'aîné des Xérakis lâcha la corde. La flèche, parfaitement ajustée, partit à pleine vitesse sur la cible et … la manqua de cinquante centimètres au bas mot. Cela dit, elle ne fut pas perdue pour tout le monde, comme le constatèrent les deux grecs.

Après avoir évité l'arbre, elle fonça vers la demeure toute proche des Xérakis et, scénario catastrophe s'il en est, choisit de pulvériser un des carreaux de la cuisine. Carreau qui sera plus tard accusé par Aioros d'avoir traîtreusement reflété un rayon de soleil sournois, destiné à l'éblouir. Version qui fut toutefois souvent contestée par son cadet.

Pour l'heure, Aioros n'était pas d'humeur à analyser les raisons de cet échec cuisant.

- Et m…. étouffa-t-il seulement, soucieux de ne pas aggraver son cas en enseignant en plus une expression colorée à son jeune frère.

Ce dernier, paniqué, lui lança un regard de supplicié et bredouilla :

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

Le prochain Sagittaire, envisageant une retraite prudente, en attendant mieux, fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée d'un surprenant bourreau. Dôkho, flèche à la main, s'approcha des deux enfants et, tout en sérénité effrayante, demanda :

- C'est à vous, je présume ?

- Euh… oui, reconnut Aioros.

Un long silence s'instaura subitement entre les interlocuteurs. Savourant presque la détresse des deux Xérakis, Dôkho finit par leur avouer :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison est vide. Le grand Pope vient juste d'appeler votre père en urgence. J'attendais tranquillement son retour en sirotant un thé quand, disons, votre petit manège a failli me piquer au vif.

- Désolé, bafouillèrent les deux Xérakis.

- J'en ai vu d'autre, les rassura la Balance. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, votre père va bientôt revenir. Aioros, tu files remettre l'arc et le carquois à leur place. Et toi Aiolia, tu vas m'aider à balayer les débris de verre et à les étaler à l'extérieur. Comme ça, votre père croira que le carreau a été cassé de l'intérieur. Après, il ne restera plus qu'à trouver une excuse convaincante pour expliquer pourquoi cette vitre a soudain volé en éclat.

- On va lui mentir, résuma Aioros, pas tout à fait déjà égal à lui-même mais presque. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu souhaites peut-être lui dire la vérité de vive voix, proposa malicieusement Dôkho. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'il n'en vienne de lui-même aux conclusions qui s'imposent ?

Convaincu par les arguments chocs du Chinois, Aioros s'exécuta. Aiolia, pour sa part, trouva le plan du gardien du septième temple très bon et n'hésita pas une seconde à le lui faire savoir.

Dôkho, devant quand même garder un minimum d'autorité, le sermonna alors :

- En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous servira de leçon. Les armes sont dangereuses et doivent être maniées avec précaution, que vous soyez appelés à devenir chevalier ou non.

Aiolia, méditant cette sage leçon, proposa :

- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'Athéna a interdit qu'on les utilise en combat ! C'était trop dangereux pour les gens autour et, en plus, on risque de tout casser avec !

- Probablement, sourit le flegmatique Dohko. Probablement…


	20. Point de rupture

**Titre **: Point de rupture

**Auteur **: Hydra Gundam – Chibi Mu

**Rating **: PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : #5 600

**Genre **: drame

**Situation **: préquelle

**Personnages **: Shiryu, Rachel Dohrakis et Dimitri Dothrakis

**Note de Chibi Mu** : Quand j'ai commencé à envisager le fait d'écrire une side story pour UDC, après nombre d'atermoiements du genre « mon style ne s'y adaptera pas » ou « l'univers est pas mal éloigné de ce que je fais habituellement », la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit est l'événement dont j'ai traité dans ces quelques pages. Premièrement, parce qu'il m'a énormément marquée lors de ma lecture, et deuxièmement parce qu'à mes yeux c'était un événement clé dans l'évolution du personnage de Rachel, celui qui contribue en grande partie à faire d'elle ce qu'elle est ensuite dans la fic. Et puis, il faut bien le dire, j'ai un faible pour ce personnage, donc je voulais la mettre en scène au moins une fois. Alors c'était un défi pour moi, à la fois stylistiquement, parce que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'écris habituellement, mais aussi plus généralement parce que cela pose des problématiques différentes d'un chapitre dit « normal » parce que les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas les miens. C'était aussi ma façon de rendre hommage à l'univers superbement mis en place par Alaiya, et c'était cela la première raison de ma participation à ce projet.

**Note d'Alaiya** : Chibi fait partie des lecteurs dits « anciens » d'UDC, et je lui sais gré de sa fidélité tout au long de ces années. Elle n'a pas choisi le sujet le plus facile pour l'histoire qu'elle a choisie de nous raconter, puisqu'il s'agit d'un événement charnière dans le passé de l'histoire qui en conditionne le déroulement en grande partie. Mais son talent d'auteur – je vous invite à aller lire ses récits – a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que cette histoire complète UDC à merveille. Un grand merci à elle, et une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Point de rupture**

_Par Chibi Mu_

_4 décembre 1998, environs de Xingyu, province de Jiangxi, Chine_

Une petite maison traditionnelle chinoise, posée au creux d'un vallon et entourée de terrasses cultivées. Un jour froid et brumeux se levait et l'on pouvait voir de la lumière filtrer à travers les vitres de la demeure de bois et de bambou. Au premier étage, une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleu nuit vêtue d'une longue robe d'intérieur verte en rayonne tentait d'habiller une petite fille aux cheveux longs identiques aux siens.

« Allons, Hanae, nous allons être en retard à l'école ! », lui disait-elle.

A côté, un petit garçon tentait sans succès d'enfiler une chaussette, louchant pour mieux y arriver. Une fois le petit uniforme d'écolière mis à sa fille, la femme saisit le petit pied et le revêtit prestement de la socquette blanche.

« Dépêche-toi aussi, Nathan… », Déclara-t-elle à son intention.

Chaque matin, c'était la même affaire pour habiller les jumeaux, et, à trois ans, elle aurait préféré qu'ils soient un peu plus autonomes. Cependant, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aimait les vêtir même si elle s'efforçait de leur enseigner l'autonomie, quoi qu'ils fassent ils restaient ses bébés et c'était difficile parfois de les voir grandir si vite.

« Allez, papa vous attend en bas pour le petit déjeuner… », Dit-elle en les poussant vers l'escalier qui menait à la salle principale.

Elle surveilla leur descente encore un peu hasardeuse puis fit un passage éclair par la salle de bains pour s'habiller d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt avant de descendre elle-même l'escalier pour rejoindre sa famille. Personne n'aurait reconnu dans cette femme à la vêture simple Rachel Dothrakis, la fille d'un des hommes les plus puissants du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

En bas, le père des jumeaux, un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu-gris pénétrants surveillait le petit déjeuner de sa progéniture. Il avait noué une serviette autour de leurs cous et les regardait s'escrimer avec leur bol de bouillie de riz et leurs petites cuillères. Elle s'assit près de lui, l'embrassa rapidement et se servit elle aussi dans la casserole posée sur une console près de la table.

« Tu as pensé à signer leurs carnets ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Shiryu posa son bol et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Mais oui, je les ai remis dans leurs sacs respectifs… »

Il saisit un bao à la vapeur et mordit dedans alors qu'elle mangeait sa bouillie de riz agrémentée de légumes. Parfois, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en s'enfuyant avec lui et en laissant un avenir tout tracé au sein du Sanctuaire, mais elle l'assurait qu'elle se trouvait pleinement heureuse au fin fond de la Chine près de lui, encore davantage depuis la naissance des ravissants jumeaux Nathan et Hanae. C'était lui qui avait choisi le prénom de la petite fille, eu égard à ses origines japonaises. Ladite petite Hanae le regardait de ses yeux bleu nuit avec un sourire maculé de bouillie de riz mais qui rappelait si fort celui de sa mère qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Rachel se leva, débarbouilla sa progéniture d'un geste souple du poignet et vérifia qu'aucune tache ne souillait l'uniforme de la petite fille avant d'en faire autant avec son frère et de leur dire :

« Allez mettre vos manteaux, j'arrive pour vous emmener… »

Alors que les deux jumeaux se précipitaient vers le vestibule, le Dragon attrapa vivement sa compagne par la taille et lui chuchota :

«Je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais, aujourd'hui… »

Avant de l'embrasser tendrement, longuement, faisant se voiler les yeux bleu nuit de Rachel, mais le moment de tranquillité ne dura guère.

« Maman ! Nathan il m'a tiré les cheveux ! », Hurla la voix stridente d'Hanae.

Les deux parents se regardèrent d'un air navré mais amusé, puis Rachel se leva pour aller ramener la paix parmi sa progéniture et les emmener à l'école par la même occasion. Shiryu, lui, sortirait sous peu pour aller s'occuper de son exploitation agricole qui produisait et vendait riz et soja. Ce genre de vie tranquille et retirée à travailler la terre tout en dirigeant ses ouvriers agricoles lui convenait parfaitement et il savait que Rachel goûtait la tranquillité de cette retraite.

Le silence était revenu dans la maison, il acheva son bol de thé, se leva et alla revêtir des habits de travail avant de prendre son déjeuner soigneusement emballé et de monter dans sa voiture pour rejoindre ses ouvriers. Peu après, Rachel revint, débarrassa la table des reliquats du petit déjeuner avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil en compagnie d'un livre. Elle avait découvert en vivant avec Shiryu le luxe d'avoir du temps pour elle, même si depuis la naissance des jumeaux cela s'était fait plus rare, mais elle avait retrouvé cela depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à la maternelle. Jamais, lorsqu'elle vivait au Sanctuaire, elle n'avait pu simplement s'asseoir pour lire autre chose que ses cours théoriques, son père était formel sur ce point, il voulait pour elle la meilleure éducation, quitte à la surcharger pour tester sa résistance, parce qu'elle était une Dothrakis et qu'il lui voulait un grand destin au service de l'immense machinerie du Sanctuaire. Elle avait rejeté en bloc le despotisme paternel et s'était juré lorsqu'elle avait donné le jour à ses jumeaux qu'elle ne les tyranniserait jamais. Nathan et Hanae auraient une éducation normale et exerceraient le métier qui leur semblerait bon. Son regard quitta les pages du livre pour se poser sur le cadre posé non loin sur une console laquée. Shiryu, agenouillé, tenait les jumeaux dans ses bras et tous trois souriaient à l'objectif. C'était la photo qu'elle préférait, celle qui reflétait le mieux le bonheur que tous quatre ressentaient ici. C'était extrêmement rare qu'elle regrettât le Sanctuaire et qu'elle pensât à Saga, mais cela lui donnait encore un pincement au cœur, même si elle aimait Shiryu d'un amour profond.

Le téléphone qui sonnait la tira de ses pensées. Elle se leva, alla décrocher et reconnut la voix de son compagnon.

« Ah Shiryu, c'est toi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle sentait son contentement à sa voix, et il répondit :

« Je viens de décrocher un contrat pour exporter mon soja au Japon et aux Etats-Unis ! »

Cette annonce lui donna le sourire.

« Oh, c'est superbe, quelle bonne nouvelle ! », s'écria-t-elle.

C'était ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si dur ces derniers temps, et elle s'associa franchement à sa joie. Il ajouta :

« Ne m'attends pas tôt ce soir, il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles ici…j'irai embrasser les enfants dans leurs lits quand je rentrerai et, si tu es fatiguée, ne m'attends pas… »

Il perçut son sourire à travers le téléphone :

« Je t'attendrai, comme d'habitude, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu rentreras… »

A chaque fois elle lui disait cela, et il lui répondit :

« Fais comme tu veux, nous verrons bien ce soir car je dois retourner travailler maintenant…je t'aime, prends soin de toi, à ce soir ! »

Et il raccrocha. Rachel se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les mains derrière la tête, avec un sourire. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'elle ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir laissé le Sanctuaire derrière elle, ces moments de contentement intense. Elle se leva, mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et se confectionna une tasse de thé en chantonnant…

_27 janvier 1999, ancienne cache du KGB, Nijni-Novgorod, Russie_

Des bruits d'humidité, de gouttes percutant le sol bétonné trouaient le lourd silence de la pièce à peine éclairée par un soupirail grillagé. Rachel, le crâne sonnant, fut éveillée par le froid mais peina à rassembler ses idées. Elle s'était endormie hier soir dans son lit, attendant vainement Shiryu qui n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Où était-elle ? Et où étaient son compagnon et ses enfants ? Des relents de moisissure parvenaient à ses narines, et, quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle vit une lumière glauque filtrer à travers le soupirail. Elle reprit tout à fait ses esprits quand elle vit que ses enfants étaient à côté d'elle, allongés sur le sol froid, et essaya de bouger vers eux du mieux qu'elle put malgré la restriction de ses poignets. Ils finirent par ouvrir des yeux qui se teintèrent immédiatement d'une lueur apeurée.

« On est où, maman ? », demanda Hanae d'une petite voix.

Cela, Rachel aurait bien aimé le savoir, mais elle tenta de garder son sang froid et réconforta ses enfants. Si la pièce paraissait vide, ses pouvoirs spéciaux lui dictaient qu'il y avait quelqu'un tout près, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, même si cette personne dissimulait parfaitement son cosmos. Et où pouvait bien être Shiryu ? Elle frissonna, sentant le froid s'infiltrer à travers la tenue chinoise de coton qui lui servait de pyjama, et tenta de se libérer, tous les sens aux aguets…

Le Dragon, assommé par le même sédatif qui avait été utilisé sur Rachel et les enfants, dormait encore dans une pièce attenante séparée de la précédente, sans se rendre compte qu'un homme le regardait dans l'ombre avec un sourire narquois. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme ouvrit une lourde porte métallique dont le grincement éveilla Shiryu et la referma à clé avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le chevalier se leva vivement et regarda autour de lui. A l'exception du vieux banc où il se trouvait, la pièce était nue, avec des morceaux de meubles un peu partout et une glace sans tain qui lui permit de voir, de l'autre côté, Rachel et les jumeaux. Que faisait-il ici ? Sa bouche un peu pâteuse lui prouvait qu'on l'avait drogué, ainsi que son crâne sonnant, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas se situer. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre non loin, possédant un cosmos qui lui était inconnu sans l'être vraiment. Le Sanctuaire avait-il lancé quelqu'un à leurs trousses ? Plus rien ne l'étonnait venant d'eux mais ils les auraient achevé directement, sans les retenir ici, dans cet endroit sinistre aux murs sales passés à la chaux et dégouttant d'humidité. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il était à son bureau en train de passer en revue des listings et ensuite… Le trou noir.

Il tenta de les appeler mais aucun son ne traversa l'épaisseur des murs et, avec un affreux sentiment d'impuissance, il s'aperçut qu'il lui était impossible de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose interagissait avec eux, les bloquant complètement. Il tenta de donner un coup de poing dans le mur, puis sur le miroir, mais ne réussit qu'à se meurtrir quelques phalanges. Tout avait été fait visiblement pour qu'il ne pût s'échapper, et il n'eut d'autre option que d'attendre la suite des événements…

Rachel, essayant toujours de calmer ses enfants affolés, sentit alors le cosmos qu'elle avait perçu auparavant s'approcher, puis une porte s'ouvrit et une voix presque familière parla :

« Te voilà enfin, ma chère sœur… »

Elle se tourna vers la direction de laquelle venait le son et s'exclama :

« Dimitri !»

Il s'avança et apparut plus clairement dans la lumière glauque des néons poussiéreux. Il était bien tel qu'elle se souvenait de lui, grand aux yeux bleu nuit et aux cheveux blonds coupés courts dont les mèches lui retombaient en partie sur les yeux. Il avait toujours le même charme magnétique qui l'avait attirée à l'époque où il l'avait séduite sans lui dire qu'il était son demi-frère, voire même augmenté avec le simple jean, la chemise et la veste qu'il portait. Il la regarda longuement et sa voix sarcastique résonna :

« Hé oui, c'est moi…Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentit alors son cosmos agressif envahir la pièce et serra davantage ses enfants contre elle. Il s'approcha lentement, tel un tigre qui se dirige vers sa proie et s'arrêta seulement à un mètre d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne le quitta pas du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », interrogea-t-elle, restant sur la défensive.

Elle n'avait pas oublié que Dimitri, sans lui donner sa véritable identité, avait réussi à la séduire, et elle refusait de tomber encore dans son piège.

Un sourire fendit lentement le visage du jeune homme.

« Si j'ai pris la peine de te faire venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire. J'estime que tu perds ton temps à jouer les mères de familles au fin fond de la Chine, c'est gâcher tes talents, alors j'ai pris aussi de quoi te faire réfléchir sainement vu que Shiryu est là, dans une pièce spéciale préparée par mes soins… »

Le regard de Rachel se chargea d'une colère sourde, et elle lui dit d'une voix froide :

« C'est mon choix que de jouer les mères de famille, comme tu dis, et je ne vois pas ce que ça a à faire avec toi… »

Elle ajouta :

« Mais laisse Shiryu et les enfants en dehors de tout ça, si tu as des griefs à mon égard, règle-les directement avec moi… »

Le sourire sarcastique de Dimitri s'étendit, et il émit même un petit rire.

« Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je te connais, je sais que si on ne te force pas un minimum la main tu n'agis jamais. Mais ce que je veux te proposer là risque de t'intéresser. Le Sanctuaire et son environnement faisandé ne t'ont jamais apporté quoi que ce soit de bien, ni à moi non plus d'ailleurs, la preuve en est que tu les as quittés. Ils ne méritent pas nos pouvoirs énormes, et c'est stupide que nous restions assujettis à eux… »

Il acheva :

« Ce que je veux donc, ma précieuse sœur, c'est que tu t'allies à moi pour nettoyer et dominer ce monde pourri et que tu cesses toute relation avec le Sanctuaire… »

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Rachel qui s'exclama :

« Es-tu donc devenu fou ? »

L'un des sourcils de Dimitri trembla nerveusement mais il répondit cependant calmement :

« Tu as le choix : soit tu acceptes, et je ne tuerai que Shiryu en laissant en vie tes enfants, soit tu refuses et ce seront cette fois tes enfants qui seront tués mais Shiryu survivra. Quoi que tu décides, je ne te ferai aucun mal… »

Le cœur de Rachel se vrilla. Le choix était cornélien, mais elle connaissait Dimitri et cette folie qu'il portait en lui, c'était sa mort à elle qu'il voulait à plus ou moins brève échéance. Mais comment pouvait-elle signer l'arrêt de mort de ses enfants ou de Shiryu ? Non, c'était impossible.

« Si c'est moi que tu veux, tue-moi, je sais à quel point tu m'en veux à cause de notre père… »

Dimitri croisa les bras.

« Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire, ou quoi ? J'ai besoin de tes capacités et tu es la seule que je veuille à mes côtés pour dominer ce monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas reculer, tu dois choisir… »

Le cerveau de Rachel se mit à fonctionner à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Elle se savait le dos au mur, elle connaissait parfaitement les capacités de Dimitri et le fait qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule pour prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Mais comment choisir dans ses conditions entre ses enfants, nés de sa chair et de son amour pour Shiryu, et le Dragon, père de ses enfants et l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ? Mais en tout cas, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Dimitri dominer le monde en se servant de ses pouvoirs. Avec une sueur froide, elle comprit ce que cela impliquait. Un sacrifice, encore, mais plus physique cette fois, plus palpable que tous les renoncements qu'elle avait dû faire au fur et à mesure des années. Le destin, le fatum ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donnât se complaisait à mettre ce genre de choses devant elle, toujours, et elle se rappela les discours de son père qui lui disait, tout au long de son enfance, que quoi qu'elle fasse sa vie serait toujours dédiée au Sanctuaire. Cette quête de la normalité avait-elle donc été vaine ? Si sa raison lui dictait de s'opposer aux visées de Dimitri, ses entrailles de mère lui hurlaient que le prix à payer était trop élevé. Conditionnée dès l'enfance à être une Dothrakis, à protéger la Terre, elle avait rejeté en bloc tout cela en quittant le Sanctuaire, mais s'apercevait que ce qu'elle avait cru enfoui à jamais était trop ancré en elle pour qu'elle s'en débarrassât si facilement. Pourtant, de cette éducation stricte, une seule chose restait : le sens de la probité et de la justice. Et cela impliquait qu'elle empêchât par tous les moyens les visées tyranniques de Dimitri. S'il n'était pas assez puissant pour asservir le monde entier, il l'était bien suffisamment pour en détruire une grande partie pour arriver à ses fins.

Le cœur de Rachel se tordit en croisant le regard de ses enfants paralysés par la peur. Si elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire elle condamnait leur jeune vie mais elle sauvait aussi Shiryu, l'homme qu'elle avait choisi et pour lequel elle avait tourné le dos au Sanctuaire.

Le regard bleu nuit de Rachel vacilla un instant puis s'affermit :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, et je ne me joindrai pas à toi pour faire de ce monde une tyrannie et contenter tes rêves vains de mégalomanie… »

Une lueur de folie contenue passa dans le regard identique au sien de Dimitri et sa voix coupante prononça ces mots :

« Tu as fixé toi-même ton destin et le leur… »

Il saisit un couteau à sa ceinture et, froidement, il trancha la gorge d'Hanae, puis de Nathan. Le dernier regard de ses enfants transperça Rachel comme si la lame de Dimitri l'avait fait alors que leurs petits corps sans vie retombaient au sol dans une mare de sang.

De la rage dans les yeux, Rachel voulut réagir mais Dimitri se téléporta immédiatement en disant :

« C'est ton choix, à toi seule, tu es responsable de leur mort. Shiryu et toi êtes libres… »

Il n'entendit pas le hurlement de douleur de sa demi-sœur qui, parvenant à briser ses chaînes psychiques, étreignait les corps sans vie de ses enfants…

Shiryu, qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec frustration et horreur, se sentit enfin libéré de sa restriction mentale et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Comment Rachel avait-elle pu laisser faire cela alors qu'elle disposait d'un aussi grand pouvoir que celui de Dimitri ? Il courut le long des couloirs suintant d'humidité et après quelques secondes déboucha dans la grande pièce où se trouvaient Rachel et les deux enfants morts. Agenouillée au milieu du sang, elle leva un regard vide sur lui. Son aura n'exhalait que douleur, souffrance et vengeance.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea-t-il.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Rachel semblait éteinte, comme si son esprit s'en était allé avec celui de ses enfants. Il tomba à genoux près d'eux et pleura lui aussi amèrement sur son impuissance à n'avoir pu empêcher ce drame, serrant Rachel contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dimitri avait assassiné ses enfants, mais son cœur saignait et bouillonnait d'idées de vengeance.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, mais le jour s'éteignait lorsque Rachel, enfin, sortit de sa catatonie. Dans son regard brûlait à présent un feu, celui de la vengeance. Sans lui dire un seul autre mot, elle souleva les deux petits corps sans vie et, n'ayant cure ni du froid mordant russe, elle sortit de la bâtisse dans l'intention de leur donner une sépulture. Mais Shiryu l'arrêta :

« Viens. Nous allons les enterrer chez nous… »

Rachel lui jeta un regard farouche et les premiers mots prononcés depuis des heures franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Donne-leur une sépulture décente, je dois retrouver Dimitri… »

Shiryu lui aussi voulait se venger, mais un seul regard d'elle l'en dissuada. Il sentit clairement que ce combat devait être seulement entre elle et son frère, et il n'insista pas.

Elle serra encore longuement ses enfants contre elle, déposa un baiser sur leurs joues désormais privées de toute couleur et marcha vers la sortie de la pièce.

Le froid de l'hiver russe s'infiltrait, mais elle n'en avait cure, comme anesthésiée par la douleur psychologique ressentie. Instinctivement, elle utilisa son cosmos pour se protéger du froid mais put trouver par chance quelque chose pour se couvrir au village le plus proche où, par charité, on lui donna également de quoi se changer et un bol de bortsch bien chaud. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur la recherche du cosmos de Dimitri, tout son être n'était que vengeance, au point qu'elle en oubliait presque les besoins les plus élémentaires de son organisme. Les personnes qui l'aidèrent la prirent pour une victime d'une agression frappée d'amnésie, et cela lui alla parfaitement, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer ou de penser seulement à ce qui s'était passé…

Vaillamment, bravant les éléments déchaînés, elle résista, poursuivant Dimitri pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'aux confins de la Russie, là où neige et glace étaient quasi éternels, presque aux frontières du royaume d'Asgard. Elle devait éliminer ce malade nuisible avant qu'il ne tue encore, et qu'il ne s'attaque à Shiryu ou à elle-même, ce qui, elle le savait, arriverait tôt ou tard. Il lui avait donné sa parole qu'il ne toucherait pas à son conjoint, mais elle avait payé le prix fort pour savoir qu'il était capable de tuer de sang froid. L'envie et la jalousie avaient rendu son demi-frère mentalement instable et elle était la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter.

Elle ne sentait presque pas la fatigue et le froid, résultat de son entraînement intensif au Sanctuaire. Elle était allée au-delà de la douleur physique lors de cette période, apprentissage qui lui permettait de se jouer des éléments, quels qu'ils soient, et de se retirer en elle-même pour se focaliser uniquement sur son objectif en occultant la douleur physique et mentale, aussi forte fût-elle.

Le vent aigre chargé de flocons soufflait sur la plaine sibérienne, oblitérant en partie son champ visuel, mais elle sentait nettement qu'il était là, qu'il ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Enfin, elle le vit au milieu des bourrasques de neige. Il se tenait debout sur la steppe gelée, son aura platine déployée autour de lui et son regard nocturne fixé sur elle.

« Alors tu es venue… », finit-il par dire, « Mais qu'espères-tu faire ? Le choix t'appartenait, tu es seule responsable de la mort de tes enfants, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

Le ricanement qui s'ensuivit passa comme une râpe sur les nerfs à vif de Rachel, mais elle ne lui donna pas le plaisir de lui montrer à quel point. Un accès de rage l'envahit mais ce fut d'une voix aussi froide et coupante que l'air ambiant qu'elle lui répondit, sans qu'un seul muscle de son visage frémît.

« Tu vas payer pour leur mort… »

Cette fois, Dimitri éclata franchement de rire.

« Mais tu n'as aucune chance ma chère sœur ! Tu as cessé depuis trop longtemps de t'entraîner ou d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour avoir la moindre petite chance contre moi ! »

L'aura de Rachel jaillit alors, de couleur platine comme la sienne mais d'une puissance inimaginable, mâtinée de haine et de vengeance. Elle n'avait absolument pas oublié les leçons de ses maîtres acquises au Sanctuaire voici bien des années, et ses sentiments exacerbaient sa puissance intrinsèque.

Le vieux manteau de fourrure qu'elle portait en guise de protection contre le froid vola derrière elle, comme la cape d'une armure, et les reflets argentés de la couleur platine éclairèrent la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer et recouvrait le sol gelé. Mais les yeux de Rachel étaient fixés sur Dimitri, à présent devant elle, et la fureur des éléments ne lui faisait aucun effet alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle savait que ce combat avait de bonnes chances d'être un combat de mille jours et mille nuits, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait commencer le combat, sachant que celui qui le ferait perdrait immanquablement l'avantage. Comme deux fauves, ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer avant que Dimitri ne décidât de lancer l'offensive. Rachel esquiva la première attaque mais la seconde l'envoya sur le sol gelé. La neige, heureusement, amortit sa chute et elle se releva seulement avec quelques bleus. Son aura devint plus puissante autour d'elle, elle leva le bras et un rayon de la même couleur se dirigea vers Dimitri, mais sa défense était efficace et il n'eut presque aucun dégât.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu as perdu la main », railla-t-il.

Le regard de Rachel flamboya, et sa vive intelligence se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. L'attaque frontale n'était en aucun cas une solution, il fallait la jouer plus finement. Il y avait moyen de le rendre inoffensif sans pour autant le tuer, le climat s'en chargerait, et ce serait une vengeance bien plus raffinée que de l'expédier directement ad patres. Ses cours de physiologie et d'anatomie lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire, et un sourire carnassier fendit ses lèvres. C'était cela qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse !

Cette fois, c'est elle qui prit l'offensive, se servant de son cosmos pour asséner des coups de plus en plus rapides dans le but de faire diversion et d'éviter qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Cela faisait longtemps en effet qu'elle n'avait pas combattu, mais ces sensations oubliées de cette puissance circulant dans tout son corps ressurgissaient du passé, lui donnant une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. C'était dans ces moments difficiles, extrêmes pour son corps et son esprit, qu'elle reconnaissait que son père avait raison. En effet, il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle se rebellait contre son autorité : « Même si tu devais partir d'ici, tu resterais une Dothrakis dépositaire d'une puissance incalculable, tu ne pourrais échapper à ton destin ! »

C'était le cas, en effet, elle avait beau avoir quitté le Sanctuaire pour connaître le bonheur, elle en revenait toujours là, combattre, et le pire était qu'elle le faisait quasi instinctivement, comme si la Rachel précédente, celle des jours heureux, était morte en même temps que ses enfants pour redevenir cette guerrière aux yeux sans pitié, brillant de haine pour son adversaire mais redoutablement calme.

Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage, et le sang de chacun avait déjà jailli, formant de sombres marques sur la glace immaculée. Mais personne ne voulait céder dans ce combat proprement apocalyptique au milieu de cette terre qui l'était tout autant. Le temps sembla se ralentir puis s'arrêter, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire exactement depuis combien d'heures le combat avait commencé. Heures, jours ? Ils ne le savaient pas plus, chacun d'eux étant concentré sur l'autre et en ayant oublié le monde extérieur.

C'est alors que, malgré les bourrasques de neige, de cette neige fine, presque coupante, que Camus qualifiait de « poussière de diamant », elle entrevit enfin le moyen d'en arriver là où elle voulait. Si elle n'avait pas travaillé les pouvoirs de l'esprit autant que Mü ou Shaka, elle en possédait quelques-uns, basiques, et ils allaient l'aider à améliorer sa précision. Alors que Dimitri, les yeux injectés de sang, riant comme un dément, s'apprêtait à frapper un grand coup contre sa sœur, il ne vit pas un bloc de glace pointu se détacher d'une des falaises qui bordaient la plaine.

Rachel se souvenait des conseils du maître qui lui avait fait pratiquer cela, et visualisa l'objet dans son esprit. Puis, alors que Dimitri lançait son attaque, elle parvint à le diriger derrière lui pour qu'elle vînt le percuter juste là où il le faudrait. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait le faire, lorsque son attention était trop focalisée sur son attaque pour qu'il remarquât quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses genoux : le bloc de glace venait de les heurter et de les briser net grâce à ses barbes acérées.

Incapable de se soutenir, il tomba à terre et, écumant de rage, tenta de se relever, de se propulser sur ses bras, traînant ses jambes inutiles derrière lui.

Le voir ainsi, à sa merci, décupla la rage de Rachel qui n'utilisa plus son cosmos et se mit à le frapper extrêmement violemment à coups de poings. Les traits de son visage se tordirent, ses yeux devinrent injectés de sang et elle continua inlassablement, submergée par la haine. Ses phalanges se meurtrirent, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle ne réfléchissait même plus, elle ne faisait que frapper, frapper encore, comme si toute étincelle de raison ou d'humanité l'eût désertée. Cette fois, elle voulait le tuer, lui arracher le cœur. En dessous d'elle, il ne bougeait plus, ne se défendait même plus, à demi assommé sous l'effet des coups et de la douleur de ses jambes. Le regard de Rachel luisit d'une lueur démoniaque et sa main se précipita vers sa poitrine pour l'ouvrir promptement mais elle croisa alors le regard de Dimitri, ce regard toujours aussi mauvais, diabolique, et elle arrêta son geste alors qu'il émettait une sorte de gargouillis sanglant qui ressemblait à un rire. Elle sortit immédiatement de son état bestial et se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'il attendait et que ce serait sa victoire si elle le faisait, il devait vivre pour se souvenir à jamais de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se servit alors de ses pouvoirs pour le basculer et, avec plusieurs coups de pied, brisa sa colonne vertébrale en plusieurs endroits.

Elle se redressa, se recula et le regarda un moment d'un regard fixe et sévère.

« Je n'aurai pas ton sang sur les mains, les éléments se chargeront de toi… »

Et, d'un geste large, elle l'envoya violemment s'écraser contre la falaise de glace, qu'il vint percuter avec un craquement sinistre et, enfin, ne bougea plus, étendu dans une flaque carmin…

Rachel regarda froidement l'homme qui gisait à présent comme un pantin désarticulé à terre et dit d'une voix lente :

« Hanae, Nathan, vous êtes vengés… »

Et, se détournant, elle s'enfonça dans la tempête vers la civilisation…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Rachel, à peine remise de ses blessures, se tenait devant les deux tombes jumelles de ses enfants dans le petit cimetière du village le plus proche de leur maison. Ses vêtements de coton épais et de laine couvraient les stigmates laissés par le combat, mais rien ne faisait disparaître la douleur de ses entrailles. Son égoïsme avait condamné ses enfants, et elle devrait vivre avec cela tout le reste de la vie. Même la satisfaction d'avoir exercé sa vengeance avait un goût de cendres. Quel intérêt de vivre à présent ? Comment exister avec le poids d'avoir condamné par simple nombrilisme deux innocentes vies ?

Sur le coup, sa haine avait pris le dessus sur toute autre considération, et avait occulté tout le reste au point de la transformer en cette machine à tuer sans aucune pitié. Mais, à présent, tout lui était indifférent et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps afin de se reconstruire ou simplement pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir.

Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer, comme si ce qu'elle ressentait allait au-delà de ce qui était exprimable et que son cœur était devenu aussi sec que de la pierre.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, priant pour que l'âme de ses enfants trouvât le repos, puis la sensation d'une présence la sortit de sa méditation. Shiryu était venu s'agenouiller près d'elle et faisait brûler des bâtonnets d'encens devant les deux tombes. Il pria lui aussi et, se relevant, demanda :

« Alors c'est sûr, tu as pris ta décision ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête :

« Oui, je dois m'éloigner pour réfléchir, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »

Tout s'était écroulé, et elle devait tenter de retrouver un sens à sa vie. Elle aimait toujours Shiryu, mais elle était incapable de retourner vivre à ses côtés dans la maison où ils avaient vécu tant d'années heureuses.

Lui sentait cependant que c'était la fin, la fin de cette période bénie, mais il questionna tout de même :

« Me diras-tu un jour pourquoi ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et il respecta encore son silence. Elle n'était pas prête à en parler, pas encore, c'était trop tôt, même si elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle le fasse un jour ou l'autre, elle lui devait du moins cela puisque c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi de sauver.

Elle fixa encore les deux petites pierres tombales, comme si elle voulait graver leur image à jamais dans sa tête, et se détourna. Il la prit par les épaules et dit :

« Je t'emmène à l'aéroport… »

Elle regarda une dernière fois les collines verdoyantes plantées de rizières en étage, tout ce cadre qui avait été sa vie ces dernières années, et suivit Shiryu en pensant avec une certaine prescience qu'elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Une page du livre de sa vie se tournait…

**FIN**


	21. La révolte chapitre 1

**Titre **: La révolte (chapitre 1)

**Auteur **: Kiranagio

**Rating **: PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : #2 900

**Genre **: drame/aventure

**Situation **: préquelle

**Personnages **: Tout le monde

**Note de Kiranagio** : Je suis une lectrice tardive d'UDC, que j'ai dévoré d'une traite durant les dernières vacances de Noël. (Et heureusement : me connaissant, j'aurais trépigné d'impatience en attendant les nouveaux chapitres, tellement je suis totalement tombée dedans). Ce qui m'a plu d'entrée de jeu, c'est la façon dont Alaiya a réussi à créer un univers alternatif en conservant les principes de base de l'original, mais en lui donnant une dimension plus humaine. Que ce soit dans le principe des Portes qui menacent l'humanité ou dans le traitement des personnages. Le style d'écriture porte le texte d'un souffle jusqu'au bout, également. J'ai beaucoup aimé tous les personnages, sans préférence particulière, ce qui prouve qu'Alaiya les a décrits avec une grande sensibilité, chacun possédant sa part de lumière et sa part d'ombre. C'est la première fois qu'une histoire me fascine à ce point que j'ai osé proposé une side-story, ce qu'Alaiya a accepté avec une grande gentillesse, en plus de me donner des précisions sur les éléments nécessaires. J'avais envie de me pencher sur un côté oublié de l'histoire, à savoir la révolte des Bronzes contre le Sanctuaire, de son origine à son écrasement. Projet très ambitieux que j'espère mener à bien sans trop de casse. Je me suis également appuyée sur certaines side stories, notamment celle de Black Dragon au sujet de Seiya et Saori.

**Note d'Alaiya **: La découverte d'UDC par Kiranagio a été une sacrée et très agréable surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle lise cette histoire, autant dire que les retours qu'elle en a faits m'ont tiré de grands sourires béats. Et le fait qu'elle décide de se lancer dans une side-story, qui plus est de cette ampleur, m'a vraiment fait sauter au plafond. Parce que Kiranagio, c'est tout de même un sacré style, une maîtrise impeccable de l'écriture, le tout avec une facilité déconcertante. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

**La révolte**

_Par Kiranagio_

**Chapitre 1. Nous étions jeunes et larges d'épaules...**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 1987…_

— Nous sommes arrivés.

Dôkho tendit la main à son élève pour l'aider à descendre de la barque. Shiryu l'effleura à peine en sautant à terre d'un mouvement souple, avant de se tourner vers le passeur qu'il salua poliment d'une brève inclinaison du buste. Puis il se retourna vers l'île dont il venait de fouler le sol pour la première fois de sa vie. L'interminable escalier traversant les douze temples pour aboutir au Palais, tout en haut, il en avait entendu parler tellement souvent qu'il aurait pu les décrire les yeux fermés. Et pourtant à présent qu'il les avait devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'ensemble un brin ostentatoire. Comparé aux Cinq Pics, le Sanctuaire ne jouait clairement pas dans la même catégorie. Pour un peu, il en aurait voulu à Dôkho d'arborer le sourire épanoui de qui retrouve un vieil ami, mêlé d'une certaine dose de respect. Il lui semblait presque que c'était une forme de trahison envers leur modeste demeure chinoise et ses humbles occupants. Enfin, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, se rassura-t-il. Le temps d'obtenir officiellement son titre de chevalier du Dragon, et il regagnerait la Chine qu'il entendait bien ne plus quitter qu'au cas improbable où un conflit le rappellerait à son devoir.

Tout en entreprenant l'ascension des marches derrière un Dôkho que l'air de l'île semblait avoir encore rajeuni de quelques années, il songeait au maître des lieux, qui devait les recevoir. Il était curieux de rencontrer l'ami de longue date de son maître. Il devait s'agir d'une personnalité exceptionnelle pour que Dôkho le tienne en telle estime. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les temples défiler, et au détour du troisième, manqua se cogner dans quelqu'un qui arrivait en courant en sens inverse. Retrouvant son équilibre de justesse, il tendit machinalement le bras pour empêcher celui qui avait failli le percuter de basculer la tête la première dans les escaliers, et rougit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de son âge qui lui souriait d'un air d'excuse.

— Rachel, voyons... lança Dôkho d'un ton réprobateur.

L'intéressée ne lui porta aucune attention, se contentant d'écarter d'un mouvement d'épaule la réprimande avant de se concentrer sur le nouveau venu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un beau garçon mettait les pieds au Sanctuaire, et celui-ci dégageait un incontestable charme viril. Une bouffée d'air frais bienvenue dans un univers clos qui commençait à lui peser de façon quasi insupportable.

— Tu dois être le nouveau chevalier du Dragon. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire.

Shiryu songea qu'elle avait un port de reine et à l'instant, son amie d'enfance Shunreï lui parut bien terne en comparaison. Aussitôt il s'en voulut de cette réflexion, lui qui venait à peine de reprocher à Dôkho de trahir l'esprit de Rozan. Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la nouvelle venue. Rachel... Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de l'héritière Dothrakis ? Elle en avait le maintien, à tout le moins.

— Je vais vous escorter, proposa généreusement celle-ci.

Après tout, la visite qu'elle avait prévue pouvait attendre. Alors que les sources de divertissement, il ne s'en présentait que rarement. Tout en gravissant les marches, elle s'enquit poliment de la vie aux Cinq Pics, sans s'arrêter au ton légèrement sec de Dôkho. Elle savait qu'il désapprouvait autant la façon qu'elle avait eue de courir dans les escaliers que sa tenue trop légère pour convenir à une demoiselle d'illustre naissance. Glissant un regard en biais en direction de Shiryu, elle s'assura que l'élève ne partageait pas les préventions du maître. Le regard turquoise ne reflétait que de l'admiration. Parfait.

En arrivant sur le parvis du Palais, toutefois, elle changea brusquement d'avis.

— Voilà, vous êtes arrivés. Je vous laisse terminer seuls.

Levant les yeux vers le porche, les arrivants virent un adolescent à la longue chevelure bleue appuyé contre une colonne, l'air sombre. Dôkho réprima une grimace devant le vide de ses yeux. Les relations entre Andréa Antinaïkos et ses fils n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe, mais depuis sa mort, les rares fois qu'il avait remis les pieds au Sanctuaire, les choses lui avaient semblé pires. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Shion, à l'occasion. Son vieil ami devait bien être conscient qu'on ne pouvait laisser la situation continuer à se dégrader

Lorsque Shiryu passa devant lui, Saga le détailla de la tête au pied avec une telle expression de suffisance que le pourtant paisible Dragon se sentit à deux doigts de lui asséner une gifle bien sentie. Pour se calmer il se répéta comme un mantra : trois jours, trois jours... Le temps qu'il leur faudrait passer ici, avant de pouvoir regagner la quiétude des Cinq Pics.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua, à la fenêtre ronde de l'étage, la chevelure aux reflets verts qui se reculait, pensive. Une carte inattendue venait d'entrer dans le jeu, et s'il l'utilisait habilement, peut-être cela pourrait-il renforcer son plan. Oui, le Dragon appartenait à la catégorie des atouts. Et tant pis s'il devait pour cela se servir de l'élève de son vieil ami. Après tout, il n'en était plus à ça près.

***-*-***

Shiryu descendit lentement les marches du palais. L'entrevue avec le Grand Pope s'était bien déroulée, et il était donc maintenant officiellement le chevalier de bronze du Dragon. Dôkho ayant exprimé ensuite le désir de parler seul à seul avec son ami d'enfance, il s'était retiré et se trouvait donc à présent livré à lui-même.

Il chercha des yeux sans l'apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune fille qui les avait accueillis. Il eût volontiers profité de nouveau de ses talents de guide, malheureusement elle ne se trouvait nulle part en vue. Une rumeur lui parvenant de la droite, il décida de se diriger dans cette direction.

Il chemina un long moment dans la chaleur du printemps grec avant d'arriver aux arènes. Haussant les épaules il décida que puisqu'il se trouvait là, autant assister à l'entraînement. Il pourrait peut-être en retirer quelques leçons.

Un léger sentiment de fierté lui balaya le cœur lorsqu'il se présenta au gardien à l'entrée comme Shiryu, chevalier de bronze du Dragon.

― Vous avez de la chance, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement des chevaliers d'or, lui annonça l'homme.

Il lui sourit en le remerciant pour ne pas le vexer, mais en réalité, il se moquait bien des chevaliers d'or. Les grands honneurs ne l'avaient jamais impressionné. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était mener une vie tranquille, et, le cas échéant, défendre le droit de tous à rester en paix.

La lumière du soleil blessa ses yeux. Il régnait dans les gradins une chaleur infernale, et il se hâta de gagner l'ombre. Il se demandait comment faisaient les combattants, en bas, pour résister. Bientôt, cependant, il oublia ces préoccupations matérielles pour se concentrer sur les techniques de combat. Il devait reconnaître que les deux hommes dans l'arène faisaient preuve d'une puissance exceptionnelle, bien supérieure à ce dont lui-même serait capable. Cependant, quelque chose dans leur attitude le mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout celle du plus grand des deux, un homme basané aux cheveux d'un bleu sombre coupés courts, manifestement d'origine sud européenne. Il y avait chez lui trop de violence à peine rentrée, que son adversaire, un homme brun un peu plus petit, tout en muscles et en puissance, peinait à contenir. Penser que le destin du monde se trouvait entre les mains d'un tel individu avait quelque chose de désagréable. Heureusement que le Grand Pope, lui, paraissait être un homme profondément sensé.

La chaleur le faisait somnoler, et il sursauta lorsque le gong annonça l'arrivée de deux nouveaux combattants. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant que l'un d'entre eux n'était autre que la jeune fille croisée plus tôt sur les marches. Elle portait une courte tunique d'entraînement qui mettait ses formes en valeur, et dégageait la même aura de puissance que ses compagnons.

Il s'agissait donc bien de l'héritière Dothrakis, songea-t-il avec un petit pincement au cœur. Non qu'il s'était imaginé quoi que ce soit, mais il avait l'impression qu'une porte venait de se fermer.

Son adversaire, lui, n'était autre que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui l'avait dévisagé de façon tellement insolente à son arrivée au palais.

Il se prit à souhaiter que la jeune fille lui inflige une bonne dérouillée. Elle semblait en être parfaitement capable.

Leur combat fut étrange, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre une danse et une lutte à mort, comme si les deux adversaires ne parvenaient pas bien à décider s'ils désiraient s'embrasser ou se déchirer. Une fois de plus, Shiryu songea qu'il y avait chez le jeune homme quelque chose de malsain, comme une fissure dissimulée dans un diamant qui ne tarderait pas à le faire éclater. Chez la jeune fille, en revanche, il ne distinguait que la pureté du cristal.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter les gradins lorsque l'objet de ses pensées l'interpella.

― Tu veux t'entraîner un peu ?

― Je ne suis qu'un chevalier de bronze, s'excusa-t-il.

― Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un jeu, affirma la jeune femme.

Shiryu n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait pris tant de plaisir à un simple entraînement, surtout par une chaleur aussi torride, pourtant sa joute avec Rachel, toute en feintes et en mouvements souples, l'amusa infiniment. C'était un peu comme s'il avait de nouveau eu six ans et qu'il eût été en train de jouer à chat avec ses camarades à la récréation.

Rachel devait partager cette impression car elle riait lorsque, d'un commun accord, ils mirent fin à leurs passes, le corps ruisselant de sueur.

Après une longue douche froide, Dôkho n'étant toujours pas ressorti de son entretien avec Shion, elle lui proposa de venir prendre un verre sur la terrasse du palais. A l'ombre des vieilles pierres, la température demeurait agréablement plus fraîche.

Les deux adolescents conversèrent un long moment, se découvrant de nombreux points communs, notamment en matière de lectures. Prenant confiance en son interlocuteur, Rachel s'enhardit à lui confier son dégoût de la vie au Sanctuaire et des trop nombreuses obligations qui pesaient sur elle. Shiryu abonda dans son sens :

― Chacun devrait pouvoir choisir son destin.

Elle lui sourit, songeant qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus agréable ce grand garçon calme et solide, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, remarquablement séduisant. La pensée de Saga traversa fugitivement son esprit, mais elle la repoussa bien vite. Plus ils grandissaient, plus Saga semblait s'éloigner d'elle, et puis son discours sur les devoirs des héritiers des grandes familles lui paraissait de plus en plus incohérent. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Alors que le chevalier du Dragon, qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer, avait saisi du premier coup ce qui lui déplaisait dans le système, et l'en approuvait.

Ils en étaient à discuter de la vie qu'ils auraient menée s'ils n'avaient pas eu de cosmos lorsque Shion et Dôkho refirent leur apparition. Le second s'assit à côté de son disciple pendant que le premier intimait l'ordre à Rachel de le suivre, pour une affaire d'ordre privé.

***-*-***

Dôkho sirotait son thé glacé à petites gorgées tout en regardant Rachel et Shiryu qui disputaient une partie d'échecs à une table basse. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que son élève et lui auraient du repartir pour les Cinq Pics, mais Shion trouvait sans cesse un nouveau prétexte pour les retenir. Il était flatté que son vieil ami veuille solliciter son avis, mais il restait tout de même suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il aurait parfaitement pu s'en passer. Il sentait confusément qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'obscur, mais bien malin qui aurait pu dire quoi. Les raisonnements de Shion échappaient au commun des mortels, et même à ses pairs. De quoi qu'il s'agissait, toutefois, Dôkho restait convaincu qu'il n'avait en tête que l'intérêt commun.

En attendant, Shiryu qui avait été si pressé de repartir à leur arrivée ne se plaignait nullement de la poursuite de leur séjour, et cela avait tout à voir avec la jeune fille qui riait en s'emparant de son cavalier. Les deux jeunes gens avaient instauré une routine faite de promenades, d'entraînements et de jeux à l'ombre de la terrasse. Leur complicité ne pouvait échapper à personne, et certainement pas au garçon aux longs cheveux bleus qui chaque jour arborait une aura plus sombre. Dôkho en avait touché un mot à Shion, mais celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, et que tout se trouvait sous contrôle. Il ne demandait qu'à le croire, d'autant qu'il aimait malgré tout beaucoup Saga, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la situation pourrissait petit à petit, et que tout ça finirait mal.

Rachel grimaça en constatant que sa dame se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Une fois de plus elle s'était montrée trop impétueuse dans son attaque, et Shiryu avec son calme à tout épreuve en avait profité. Un doigt sur les lèvres, elle feignit de s'absorber dans une profonde réflexion. En réalité, elle repensait à son entretien avec Shion, le dernier d'une longue série.

« Tu ne peux pas te compromettre avec un simple chevalier de bronze, martelait le Pope. Tu es une Dothrakis, ta place est ici, au Sanctuaire. C'est ton destin, il ne t'est pas permis de t'y soustraire. »

Elle se demandait si Shion savait à quel point ce discours lui donnait envie de hurler. Comme elle l'avait dit le premier jour à Shiryu, elle voulait être libre de choisir son destin, et si elle devait assumer un jour la charge, que ce fut de son plein gré, et pas au nom d'une quelconque tradition. Plus Shion lui parlait, et plus elle songeait à s'échapper. Elle balaya pensivement du regard le visage aux traits virils de son vis-à-vis. Elle mourrait d'envie d'y poser ses lèvres, mais le chevalier du Dragon se montrait toujours d'une impeccable correction avec elle. Bien trop pour ses hormones en pleine ébullition.

Un plan s'esquissa à la frontière de son esprit. D'abord, montrer à Shiryu cette plage isolée, et les plaisirs qu'on pouvait retirer de la natation en duo, et plus si affinités. Ensuite… Partir. Quitter le Sanctuaire, faire ses preuves par elle-même. Et tant mieux si c'était avec le chevalier du Dragon.

« Echec et mat » sourit-elle en déplaçant habilement la reine en difficulté.

***-*-***

Il fallait qu'il parle à Rachel. Il voyait bien qu'elle se rapprochait du chevalier du Dragon, tout le Sanctuaire murmurait à son sujet, et c'était juste insupportable. Il devait trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre que… En même temps, il avait conscience de ne pas se porter bien. Il avait de plus en plus d'absences, et ça le terrifiait de perdre comme cela des petits morceaux de sa vie. Demander à Rachel de rester à ses côtés pour partager le fardeau serait égoïste de sa part. Il fallait d'abord qu'il résolve ce problème, et ensuite il pourrait envisager de la reconquérir. Shiryu ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, et de toutes façons, il allait bientôt repartir en Chine.

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il y pense vers la petite plage derrière la pointe rocheuse. Il savait que Rachel aimait s'y rendre seule pour échapper à la pression du Sanctuaire. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de l'y trouver.

Elle s'y trouvait effectivement. Mais pas seule. Elle et Shiryu étaient même tellement occupés qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs ébats avaient un spectateur stupéfait, furieux, et envieux. Une flambée de haine monta dans son ventre pour celui qui osait tenir dans ses bras celle qui lui était destinée, celle avec laquelle il avait appris l'amour, celle qui n'aurait jamais du prendre autant de plaisir sous les caresses d'un autre.

Il fit demi-tour, la vue brouillée par les larmes, de chagrin ou de colère, il ne savait pas. Il lui semblait que dans son esprit, une nouvelle corde venait de céder avec un claquement sec.

Sur la plage, Rachel murmurait à l'oreille de son amant :

« Emmène-moi avec toi. »

Et Shiryu lui répondait, caressant ses cheveux épars sur le sable :

« Jusqu'au bout du monde. »

***-*-***

Dôkho n'avait pas été ravi de découvrir, au moment de l'embarquement, que Rachel faisait partie du voyage. Pour un peu, il aurait presque décroché le téléphone pour prévenir Shion, mais les deux jeunes gens l'avaient fixé avec un tel air de résolution qu'il ne s'était pas senti le cœur de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Nul n'aurait pu les arrêter. _Je vieillis, _songea-t-il, désabusé. Une fois de plus, la question vint l'effleurer de savoir s'il serait à la hauteur de la nouvelle génération des chevaliers d'or, puis il la chassa de son esprit. Le départ de Rachel allait certainement causer des soucis autrement plus importants, dans l'immédiat. Et il ne pouvait pas se défaire d'un pressentiment tenace en ce qui concernait Saga. Le jeune homme avait eu un regard étrange, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé avant son départ. Hanté.

La voix synthétique de l'aéroport annonça l'embarquement immédiat de leur vol. Devant lui, Rachel et Shiryu saisirent leurs bagages d'un côté, et, se tenant par la main de l'autre, franchirent la barrière. Il leur emboîta le pas.

Pendant ce temps, au sommet de Star Hill, le dernier rescapé de l'ultime bataille contre les Portes contemplait le ciel qui virait peu à peu au mauve, se demandant si ces deux points lumineux qui se déplaçaient sur l'Est signalaient l'avion de Dôkho. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il avait joué sa partie, et avec le départ de Rachel, les dés étaient jetés.


	22. Naïri

**Titre**: Naïri

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 3400

**Genre **: Temps anciens

**Situation**: Préquelle

* * *

**Naïri**

_Par Chrysos_

_Arménie, An de grâce 1031_

L'étranger se réveilla dans une chaumière qui ressemblait beaucoup au laboratoire d'un alchimiste. La première chose qu'il remarqua, en ouvrant ses yeux fatigués, ce fut la gigantesque étagère de bois, piquée aux vers, recouverte de flacons et solutions diverses. Surpris, il fit plus attentivement le tour du propriétaire. Outre les plantes médicinales, occupées à sécher au plafond, le mobilier rare et clairsemé, il reconnut les quelques objets qui lui appartenaient.

A une enjambée de l'âtre d'une imposante cheminée, une épée incroyable, dont la lame acérée ressemblait aux écailles effilées d'un dragon d'or et d'anglésite, reposait près d'un tabouret de chêne. Sur le tabouret, enfin, l'étranger reconnut les frusques qu'il portait avant de perdre connaissance.

Soulevant la fourrure qui lui servait de couverture, il sauta d'un bond au pied de son lit rudimentaire. Mais la douleur l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que sa poitrine nue était comprimée par un bandage archaïque. A l'emplacement du cœur, le linge était souillé par une tâche écarlate poisseuse.

Alors qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal, de remettre ses idées en place, il entendit, au dehors, la neige crisser sous le poids de pas très légers. Sur la défensive, il parvint à se traîner jusqu'à la seule porte de la masure.

Posté en embuscade, il patienta jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un actionne lentement le loquet. A cet instant, il ouvrit la porte en grand et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, saisit son mystérieux visiteur par le poignet. Prestement, il projeta celui-ci à l'intérieur et le rejeta sur le sol. Dans le même mouvement, il referma la porte de son dos et se saisit d'un tisonnier de fer, qu'il plaça au-dessus du crâne de l'importun, en signe d'avertissement. Mais ce dernier, sans s'offusquer de l'agression, déclara :

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Tant mieux, à rester dehors pour ne pas déranger votre sommeil, je commençais à m'engourdir !

L'étranger tomba des nues. La voix du visiteur était celle d'une femme. Rassuré, il rabaissa son tisonnier et lui offrit galamment son bras. Acceptant l'offre, le visiteur se releva et défit aussitôt la cagoule de cuir qui lui dissimulait le visage.

C'était bel et bien une femme. N'ayant, apparemment, dépassé la vingtaine que d'une très courte longueur, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, lisses et soyeux. Ces yeux pers, pétillants de vie, intimidèrent tellement l'étranger que, sans s'en rendre compte, il relâcha son arme. La bise hivernale, pour finir, avait coloré son visage d'un soupçon de carmin, qui ne dépréciait pas ses traits parfaitement réguliers. La belle apparition, ignorant son hôte, décrocha son manteau de peau de bête. Elle le mit ensuite à sécher près du foyer bien garni de la cheminée et dit :

- Je me nomme Naïri. Pardonnez ma remarque, mais vous avez une étrange manière de remercier celle qui vous a sauvé la vie !

- Pardonnez-moi, répondit l'étranger. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle, en réajustant la croix d'argent qui pendait à son cou. Je préfère vous voir ainsi. Lorsque je vous ai trouvé dans la forêt, vous étiez bien mal en point. La vilaine estafilade, sous votre cœur, vous avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Qui plus est, les rafales de neige commençaient déjà à vous recouvrir de leur linceul. Quelques minutes de plus, et mes onguents n'auraient plus été d'aucune utilité.

- Vous êtes guérisseuse, lança le blessé.

- Guérisseuse, herboriste ou parfois même nécromancienne et sorcière, compléta la jeune femme. Ce sont, tout du moins, les sobriquets que me donnent les pleutres du village voisin. C'est amusant, ces grands gaillards ont une peur bleue de la faible femme que je suis. Et, lorsqu'ils en sont réduits à venir quérir mes services, ils se signent toujours nerveusement et s'aspergent d'eau bénite dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Les imbéciles ! Ils s'imaginent meilleurs chrétiens que moi !

Naïri, tout en parlant, se frictionna le cuir chevelu avec un linge parfumé. L'étranger, un peu gêné par la situation, étudia plus en détails l'intérieur de la masure. Pour la forme, il demanda :

- Vivez-vous seule dans cette chaumière ?

- Bien sûr. Et, en bonne sorcière qui se respecte, ma tanière est tapie au fin fond d'une forêt lugubre à souhait. Cette même forêt, qu'insensé, vous avez voulu traverser avec ce blizzard mortel.

- Vous ne craignez donc pas les bêtes féroces ?

- Les hommes sont les seules bêtes féroces que je connaisse, répliqua la jeune femme. Aucun animal n'a jamais ressenti le besoin d'employer pareilles armes de guerre.

La guérisseuse montra l'épée du menton.

- Par simple curiosité, pourriez-vous m'instruire en me révélant de quelle matière est forgée votre épée ? Je n'ai jamais rien rencontré de tel ! Ce n'est pas de l'or, comme je le pensais au premier abord, mais plutôt une sorte d'alliage qui la rend légère et extrêmement maniable.

Par réflexe, Naïri voulut tester le tranchant de la lame de l'index. Cependant l'étranger, offusqué, agrippa son bien et le mit aussitôt hors de portée.

- Vous ne gagneriez rien à le savoir, maugréa-t-il seulement.

- Très bien, monsieur l'ours mal léché, rétorqua sa créditrice. J'ai compris la leçon. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, je vais préparer notre repas. En attendant, je vous suggère vivement d'aller vous recoucher. Vous êtes plus livide qu'une hermine à l'amorce du printemps !

L'étranger se rangea à l'avis de son infirmière improvisée. Regagnant son lit de fortune, il observa son reflet dans un miroir d'étain, posé à même le sol. Il avait effectivement très mauvaise mine. Sous ses cheveux en bataille, prématurément blancs, ses traits étaient tirés et décomposés par la fièvre. Ses grands yeux sombres, d'ordinaire si féroces, avaient perdu tout leur éclat doré. Ses joues imberbes avaient également troqué leur hâle habituel contre une blancheur peu engageante.

- Je devrais être dans la fleur de l'âge, songea-t-il. Pourtant je ressemble à un vieillard.

Soudain, des relents de son ancienne éducation lui revinrent en mémoire. Dévisageant Naïri, qui faisait bouillir de l'eau dans une marmite de terre cuite, il proclama :

- J'ai de l'or dans ma bourse. Pour paiement de mes soins, je vous autorise à vous servir selon vos besoins ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets sur ma tête que, dès que mon état le permettra, je partirai sans vous causer plus d'ennuis !

- L'argent n'est pas ma priorité. Mais, si vous vous sentez redevable, je suis toute disposée à vous soumettre une liste de menus travaux à effectuer ; quand votre convalescence touchera à sa fin, cela va sans dire… En attendant, considérez mon humble demeure et cette paillasse gagnée par les puces comme vôtres.

Pensif, l'étranger effleura du bout des doigts son bandage et dit alors :

- Pourquoi m'avoir secouru ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je pourrais être capable.

- Eh bien… Disons qu'il est dans ma nature de vouloir aider mon prochain. Paradoxal pour une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? Mais plutôt habituel pour une Arménienne de souche. J'ose d'ailleurs espérer que vous saurez vanter notre légendaire hospitalité à sa juste valeur. D'ailleurs, il me semble que les présentations sont de mise, étant donné que nous allons être appelés à cohabiter quelques temps. Je me nomme donc Naïri la sorcière. Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans cette belle province battue par les vents. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Généralement, ceux qui croisent mon chemin m'appellent Adoni. Je viens de Grèce…

*******

Naïri, très nerveuse, revenait en toute hâte vers sa demeure. Sur le perron, elle rencontra Adoni qui, profitant de l'accalmie et du soleil très clément, remboursait déjà ses dettes. Fendant du bois avec une vieille hache, il ne semblait plus guère importuné par sa blessure thoracique. Défiant tous les pronostics de son infirmière particulière, il avait d'ailleurs recouvré force et appétit en un temps record.

- Tu es déjà de retour, dit-il à sa bienfaitrice. Alors, de quoi souffrent les villageois ?

Taciturne, Naïri se força à répondre :

- D'un mal qui dépasse mes compétences. Une frénésie abjecte et meurtrière s'est emparée du village. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un cas isolé, une querelle de bon voisinage qui a dégénéré un peu plus sauvagement qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis ce fut une mère qui, ne supportant plus les pleurs de son enfant, aurait tenté de l'étouffer dans son berceau. Cependant, l'épidémie gagne du terrain de jour en jour et les incidents entre villageois se multiplient de façon alarmante. A ce rythme-là, le village ne sera bientôt plus qu'un immense champ de bataille…. Ou peut-être pire encore.

- Ah… lança son tout premier patient, incroyablement détaché, en emportant une brassée de bûches à l'intérieur de la chaumière.

Lui emboîtant le pas, Naïri renchérit :

- J'ai parlé avec le patriarche. Il m'a raconté que, voici de cela trois semaines, un étranger mortellement blessé a été vu à la lisière du village. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de l'approcher pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins, il s'était déjà enfui comme un voleur. Etrangement, sa venue coïncide avec l'apparition des premiers symptômes de folie destructrice.

S'asseyant sur un tabouret, la guérisseuse prit sa croix en main et, larmoyante, récita :

- « Alors surgit un autre cavalier, monté sur un cheval rouge-sang. Celui qui le montait reçut le pouvoir de bannir la paix hors de la terre, afin que les hommes s'égorgent les uns les autres. Une épée lui fut donnée… » Adoni, qui es-tu ? Est-ce toi qui…. ?

L'intéressé, sentant peser sur lui un regard où se mêlaient peur et reproche, se retourna vivement et explosa :

- Tu me crois responsable !? Tu imagines que c'est moi le démon qui souffle leur conduite impie à tes petits protégés !? Navré de te décevoir, mais le ver était dans le fruit bien avant ma venue ! Mais il est trop tard pour essayer de te convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

Se postant devant l'unique fenêtre de la masure, Adoni remarqua plusieurs silhouettes hirsutes, encerclant à distance raisonnable le repaire de la sorcière.

- Tu as dépêché tous les hommes du village pour me débusquer, constata le grec avec un pâle sourire.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, souffla la jeune fille, le regard fuyant. Il en allait de leur survie.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ma mort endiguera l'épidémie ? Es-tu donc à ce point naïve ? Même s'ils m'écartèlent en place publique pour conjurer le sort, ces imbéciles n'auront aucune pitié pour celle qui m'a donné asile si longtemps. A plus forte raison si celle-ci a assumé pendant des années un rôle qui ne lui incombait pas. Belle sorcière, sache que les tortures qui t'attendent seront proportionnelles aux services que tu as rendus à ces ingrats. Toi qui idolâtres un martyr, je suis curieux de savoir si tu suivras son exemple en pardonnant à tes bourreaux, lorsque tes chairs se liquéfieront sous la caresse du feu.

Naïri, à l'écoute de ce programme peu ragoûtant, fut gagnée par une violente nausée. C'est à peine si elle remarqua la main tendue d'Adoni, qui poursuivit :

- Je pourrais t'abandonner ici à ton triste sort. Néanmoins, ce serait prendre un peu à la légère la dette de sang que nous avons contractée. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, permets-moi de te rendre la pareille.

Hésitante, la jeune fille finit par accepter. Les villageois, à l'extérieur, virent au même instant une formidable lumière dorée recouvrir la demeure de la sorcière. Abasourdis, ils ne tardèrent pourtant pas à se ragaillardir. Courant vers la bâtisse, ils défoncèrent la porte à coups d'épaule, sans même vérifier qu'elle soit fermée, et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur en hurlant. Mais, à leur grande stupéfaction, la masure ne comptait déjà plus âme qui vive.

******

Naïri était frigorifiée. Plus que la peur et le froid, c'était l'absurdité de la situation qui la faisait frissonner. Son univers avait basculé à l'instant même où, aveuglée par l'explosion de puissance d'Adoni, elle avait fermé les yeux. Yeux qu'elle ouvrait désormais sur une ville fortifiée, située à quelques jets d'arbalètes de leur point de chute, que son hôte décrivit en ces termes :

- Voici Ani, la capitale de ton royaume, plus connue sous le nom de ville aux mille et une églises en dehors de vos frontières. Surnom quelque peu mensonger, si j'en crois le panorama que nous en avons depuis cette colline.

- Ani, répéta la guérisseuse, incrédule. Impossible, elle se trouve au moins à huit jours de marche de…

- Des Portes de l'enfer, philosopha maladroitement le grec. Une distance ridicule à Leur échelle, mais c'est encore ici, auprès de ton peuple, que tu seras le plus en sécurité quand Elles s'ouvriront. Vas maintenant ! Fonds-toi dans la foule. Oublie ton passé et les dernières semaines de ton existence, et tâche de profiter au mieux du temps qu'il te reste à vivre.

- La fin du millénium, gémit Naïri, en bonne fanatique. Je ne comprends pas, si tu es un émissaire de l'antéchrist, pourquoi épargner ma vie ?

- Vous confondez tout, cher enfant, lui répondit une voix de crécelle. Votre débiteur a beau être le représentant terrestre d'une déesse païenne, il n'en est pas pour autant un instrument de ce que vous nommeriez l'Apocalypse. Il en serait même l'entrave principale. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons nier que l'approche de la fin de règne de votre messie a peut-être contribué à Leur apparition. Après tout c'est vous, humains, qui décidaient inconsciemment de Leur cycle de vie… et de mort.

Une femme, drapée dans un manteau pourpre usagé, venait de se matérialiser entre les deux fugitifs. Elle aurait pu être belle, ou au moins assez jolie, si son visage n'avait pas eu les traits d'une statue de chair inanimée. Rien, dans son regard, ne laissait à penser qu'elle eut pu être autre chose qu'une coquille vide, une marionnette pathétique servant seulement de véhicule à une abomination sans nom.

- Vous voilà enfin, claironna Adoni. Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez sciemment oublié !

- Elles n'ont jamais cessé de t'observer, Adoni Dothrakis ! Dès l'instant où, en compagnie de tes compagnons, tu t'es présenté à Elles armes à la main, jusqu'au moment de ta fuite éperdue, Leur conscience a été braquée sur toi.

- C'est me prêter un intérêt que je ne saurais mériter. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, vous offrir l'armée du sanctuaire sur un plateau ou plutôt un billot d'argent, ainsi qu'une magnifique démonstration d'instinct de conservation animale dans la foulée valait bien un petit surcroît d'attention.

Le gardien, ou plutôt la gardienne, grimaça une forme de rictus pouvant s'apparenter à un sourire. Ouvrant sa tunique, elle y puisa une arme d'or brisée, dont la lame ébréchée était encore imbibée de sang coagulé. La jetant aux pieds du dirigeant du sanctuaire, elle relança :

- Croyais-tu vraiment que les règles pouvaient être bafouées aussi facilement ? Leur opposer une garde incomplète, avant l'heure de Leur résurgence totale, pensais-tu que c'était une alternative viable ?

- Nous n'avions rien à perdre, avoua Adoni. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions trouver les trois membres manquants des Douze avant le prochain solstice. Avec les armes de la Balance, nous supposions avoir une chance, même infime, d'étouffer dans l'œuf Leur évolution.

Observant l'épée de la Balance, seule rescapée de la destruction en règle des armes de la justice, que tenait encore en main le grec, la gardienne grinça :

- Pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu que vous jetiez toutes vos forces dans la bataille. Le fer de lance, à tes pieds, ne goûta ironiquement qu'à un seul sang, le tien. Pauvre chevalier des Poissons, devenu le témoin privilégié de la débandade de l'homme qui le convainquit jadis de tenter l'impossible. Sa rage et sa peine furent si grandes qu'il ignora toutes convenances en frappant son régent au cœur.

- Je ne saurais l'en blâmer, souffla l'héritier Dothrakis. J'ai abandonné mes compagnons sans même me retourner. S'il existe un enfer des lâches et des parjures, j'espère qu'il saura m'accueillir comme il se doit !

Adoni, cosmos crépitant, prit une position offensive. Arrachant son large bracelet de cuir, qui ne quittait jamais son bras gauche, il dévoila un tatouage à son poignet, dont le dessin étrange semblait pulser à l'unisson de l'énergie déployée par son porteur.

Répondant à cet appel guerrier, l'aura de la gardienne se métamorphosa aussitôt. Véritable amibe, elle phagocyta par réflexe conditionné tout l'or liquide du cosmos de son ennemi héréditaire. Ce dernier, prenant à deux mains l'épée de la Balance, se projeta alors sur son adversaire.

La passe d'arme fut rapide. Trop rapide en tout cas pour le regard de Naïri qui, sous la violence du coup, fut rudement catapultée en arrière. La gardienne, cisaillée en deux à hauteur du torse, vit son corps d'emprunt se décomposer atome par atome sous la puissance conjuguée de l'arme et du cosmos immémorial des Dothrakis. Sachant pertinemment que le résidu de conscience, qui l'habitait, allait suivre le même chemin, elle accepta stoïquement son sort.

Lorsqu'il fut bel et bien certain que son antagoniste était retourné au néant, Adoni relâcha l'épée. Main sur son poitrail ensanglanté, il murmura :

- Nul n'échappe à son destin. Pas même toi, Naïri.

Marchant jusqu'à la guérisseuse, le maître du Sanctuaire palpa le pouls de son ancienne bienfaitrice.

- Ma déesse nous a abandonnés à notre sort voici bien longtemps. Et toi Naïri ? Crois-tu que ton dieu veille sur ses fidèles brebis ?

Vidé de ses forces comme de son sang par sa blessure rouverte, Adoni s'effondra.

******

_Ruines d'Ani, début des années 90_

Miko Hasegawa était toujours nerveuse quand elle recevait la visite de son mystérieux mécène. L'intéressé avait beau tout faire pour la mettre à l'aise, l'archéologue qu'elle était ne pouvait réprimer un sentiment étrange en la présence de cet être à la physionomie trop lisse et parfaite, incarnation vivante d'une peuplade oubliée dont elle ne soupçonnait pas même l'existence.

Au lendemain de sa formidable découverte, elle comprenait mieux qu'il était une facette du monde qui lui serait à jamais interdite.

Mû, se dirigeant placidement entre les travées du gigantesque chantier de fouilles, finit par la rejoindre au pied de la grande cathédrale. Après les salutations d'usages, il débuta:

- Votre assistant m'a prévenu que vous avez encore été importuné par les pillards. Je vais sans attendre vous débloquer de nouveaux crédits afin que vous renforciez la garde du site.

- Je vous en remercie, acquiesça Miko.

- Navré de vous presser, reprit l'Atlante, mais j'aimerais sans plus attendre pouvoir expertiser l'épée dont vous m'avez parlé par téléphone.

- Bien entendu. Elle se trouve à l'intérieur. Grâce aux indications que vous nous avez fournies, nous l'avons localisée sur une colline dominant le site, dans une tombe incroyablement profonde. Ce qui l'a vraisemblablement préservée des pillages à répétition perpétrés au cours des siècles. Je suppose que si je veux poursuivre les investigations, il est inutile de vous demander pourquoi cette épée est dans un état de conservation aussi remarquable après presque mille ans passés en terre ?

- Oui, approuva seulement le Bélier. Tout comme vous oublierez de consigner son existence sur le registre des pièces exhumées.

- Evidemment, regretta Miko. Après vous !

Mû, sans plus tergiverser, entra dans le lieu saint. Sur un plan de travail sommaire, il avisa l'épée de la Balance et sut immédiatement que toute cette entreprise débouchait sur un échec retentissant. L'arme paraissait peut-être intacte aux yeux du professeur Hasegawa, l'Atlante n'eut pas besoin de l'effleurer pour comprendre qu'elle était aussi morte que l'armure à laquelle elle appartenait.

- Imbécile, se gourmanda-t-il intérieurement. Même un enfant aurait deviné que la vie des armes et de l'armure était intrinsèquement liée.

Pour la forme, il questionna malgré tout miss Hasegawa :

- Dites-moi, y avait-il d'autres reliques dans la sépulture ?

- Oui, annonça la japonaise. Ceci !

Avec moult précautions, elle donna à son mécène un sachet plastique contenant une croix d'argent oxydée par les ans et conclut :

- Nous avons également déterré quelques fragments d'os. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons les transférer à un laboratoire de ma connaissance, pour savoir s'ils appartenaient à un animal ou à un humain. Et, le cas échéant, s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

- Inutile ! Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question.

Sur cette affirmation nébuleuse, Mû posa la croix près de l'épée et sortit.

**Fin**


	23. La révolte chapitre 2

**Titre **: La révolte (chapitre 2)

**Auteur **: Kiranagio

**Rating **: PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : #3 000

**Genre **: drame/aventure

**Situation **: préquelle

**Personnages **: Tout le monde

* * *

**La révolte**

_Par Kiranagio_

**Chapitre 2. La mer revient toujours au rivage.**

Dôkho se redressa avec un cri étouffé. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine en attendant que les battements désordonnés de son cœur se calment. Les détails du cauchemar restaient trop présents à son esprit. Il avait erré dans le sur monde, entouré de larges nappes de brouillards, dans une atmosphère froide et oppressante. Et puis il l'avait vu. Shion. La brume s'enroulait autour de lui comme une écharpe, et il lui tournait le dos. Mais dans son sillage, il laissait une trace sanglante, brillant d'un éclat pourpre dans la lumière ténue. Il avait tenté de le rattraper. Parce qu'il avait le sentiment que s'il le laissait s'échapper, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mais le brouillard collait à ses membres, ralentissant sa progression et étouffait ses cris. Shion avait disparu.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, _tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Une fois qu'il eut repris son emprise sur lui-même, il tendit précautionneusement son esprit par-delà l'espace… et ne rencontra que le vide. Il poussa un cri de pure terreur, comme s'il venait de basculer par-dessus une falaise.

Alertés par le bruit, Rachel et Shiryu firent irruption dans sa chambre, visiblement rhabillés à la hâte.

― Que s'est-il passé, maître ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Il leva sur eux un regard égaré.

― Shion…

Rachel frémit et réprima l'envie puérile de se boucher les oreilles. Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre marquerait le glas d'une courte année de bonheur en compagnie de celui qu'elle aimait. Le monde, qui avait semblé les oublier, venait brusquement de se rappeler à eux.

― Shion est mort.

***-*-***

Ils n'avaient plus dormi, cette nuit-là. Ils avaient tenté de joindre le Sanctuaire, n'importe qui. En vain. Rachel piaffait. Shiryu tentait de la persuader qu'avant de prendre le premier avion pour la Grèce, il convenait d'avoir une vue correcte sur la situation. Dôkho restait prostré dans un coin.

Au petit matin, les nouvelles étaient enfin arrivées. Pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer : c'était la main de Saga qui avait mis fin aux jours du Pope, et à présent, il revendiquait sa place.

Shiryu s'indignait : comment un meurtrier pouvait-il aussi cyniquement chausser les bottes de sa victime? Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, la première fois qu'il avait croisé Saga : cet homme était mauvais, jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et il devait être puni pour ses actes.

Dôkho nageait en pleine confusion : Shion ne l'avait-il pas assuré que tout était sous contrôle, concernant Saga ? Alors comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

Rachel bouillait : Saga était un être droit et courageux, par nature. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il se résolve à commettre un acte aussi impardonnable ? Il fallait qu'elle se rende au Sanctuaire.

Ce fut la première fois que Shiryu et elle se disputèrent.

― Si tu retournes là-bas, Rachel disparaîtra, et il ne restera plus que la Dothrakis. Ils te dévoreront jusqu'à la moëlle, pronostiqua sombrement le Dragon.

― Je dois y aller, Shiryu ! Je dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et puis il faut que quelqu'un remette de l'ordre dans tout ça. Si ne je ne fais pas, qui le fera à ma place ?

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question, alors le Dragon admit sa défaite. Il ignorait encore que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série.

***-*-***

Alors que la barque abordait au rivage du Sanctuaire, Rachel regretta l'absence de son compagnon. Sa façon toujours posée d'aborder les situations les plus critiques allait lui manquer. Mais avait obstinément refusé de mettre les pieds au Sanctuaire.

― Si je venais, ce serait cautionner de fait une situation que je refuse. Et, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire en coin, si je ne résiste pas, qui le fera à ma place ?

Certainement pas Dôkho, qui avait suivi Rachel. Il voulait au moins obtenir des réponses sur ce qui s'était passé. C'était le moins qu'il devait à la mémoire de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au temple du Bélier, une silhouette longiligne se déploya dans l'ombre.

― Je vous attendais, annonça Mû d'une voix aussi neutre que son expression.

Rachel hésita un instant. Interroger le chevalier du Bélier lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur les dessous de l'affaire. D'un autre côté, en temps qu'héritière Dohtrakis, elle se devait de rester la plus objective possible. Et elle doutait que Mû, dont Shion avait été le maître, fasse preuve d'une grande objectivité en ce qui concernait son meurtrier, quelles que fussent ses qualités intellectuelles par ailleurs.

― Suis-nous, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Mû ouvrit la bouche comme pour objecter, puis la referma et lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. Dôkho lui lança un regard compatissant. Lui-même éprouvait au plus profond de son être cette sensation d'être coupé en deux entre un juste ressentiment et le principe de réalité, et c'était loin d'être confortable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil, tous les autres chevaliers s'y trouvaient déjà, répondant à la convocation qu'elle leur avait envoyée pour les prévenir de leur arrivée. Tous, sauf deux.

― Où est Aioros ? demanda Rachel.

― À l'hôpital, répondit Aiolia en jetant un regard hargneux en direction de Saga.

L'homme qui arborait à présent l'insigne du Grand Pope ne daigna même pas lui accorder un battement de cil.

― Où est Kanon ? demanda encore la jeune fille.

― Il est parti, se décida à répondre Saga.

Pour la première fois, Rachel croisa son regard, et ce qu'elle y lut la fit frissonner. Cet homme se trouvait au-delà de tout espoir de rédemption. Et cependant il restait leur seule solution pour ne pas laisser le Sanctuaire sombrer dans le chaos.

― Bien, fit-elle en croisant les mains devant elle. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour prendre une décision quant à la place de Grand Pope qui se trouve vacante suite à... au décès de Shion...

Un léger frémissement parcourut les rangs. Ils avaient été habitués à s'en remettre au Grand Pope pour toutes les décisions concernant le Sanctuaire. Sa disparition, ajoutée à celle de Nathan Dothrakis et Andréas Antinaïkos quelques temps auparavant, les laissait désemparés. Rachel soupira discrètement. Ils attendaient qu'elle leur dise ce qu'ils devaient faire, voilà quelle était la réalité. D'un côté, cela lui facilitait les choses, mais de l'autre, tout le poids de la décision lui retombait sur les épaules.

A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? À ce qu'elle blâme Saga de ses actions et le bannisse du Sanctuaire ? A ce que, tel le Messie, elle accomplisse un miracle pour les tirer de la situation impossible dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ? Dans ce cas, ils allaient être déçus.

― Il se trouve, poursuivit-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, que nous avons un candidat à la succession, et un seul. Il s'agit de Saga Antinaïkos...

Cette fois quelqu'un réagit dans l'assistance. Quand même, songea Rachel.

― Saga a assassiné Shion et manqué de tuer mon frère! Vous ne songez tout de même pas à lui confier la charge!?

Elle leva les yeux pour se trouver face au visage ravagé de chagrin d'Aiolia. Son coeur se serra. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir à faire face à un tel drame, à son âge. En fait, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais du se trouver dans une pareille situation. Mais il n'était plus temps de prévenir, et pas encore de guérir. Elle ne pouvait que gérer, pour colmater les brèches dans l'espoir que le temps finirait par tout arranger.

― Dans ce cas, désires-tu te présenter contre lui?

L'adolescent hésita, déstabilisé, avant de reprendre de toute la force de sa jeune conviction :

― Moi, non, mais mon frère, oui !

― Aioros n'est pas présent.

― Parce que ce salaud l'a envoyé à l'hôpital ! cria Aiolia en pointant un doigt vengeur en direction de Saga.

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant d'écarter la remarque d'un revers de main, comme il l'eût fait d'un moucheron importun.

― Je n'accepterai jamais un autre Pope que mon frère ! Et surtout pas son agresseur ! insista le chevalier du Lion, au bord de l'hystérie.

Aldébaran, debout derrière lui, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il commençait à pressentir quelle allait être la décision de Rachel, et s'opposer au futur Grand Pope n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout lorsque celui-ci avait aussi puissamment démontré quel était le sort réservé à ses opposants.

Dôkho baissait les yeux, ne souhaitant pas faire état de sa situation de doyen. Il savait ce que représentait la gestion du Sanctuaire, Shion lui en avait assez parlé, et il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de l'assurer.

Qui, alors?

Milo fixait Rachel avec une expression mêlée d'espoir et de rancœur. Il n'avait guère apprécié que sa cousine lui intime l'ordre de se plier à sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Le fait qu'elle ait refusé de lui en faire part laissait toutefois suffisamment présager de sa direction. Et, quelque animosité qu'il ressente envers les actes de Saga, son esprit façonné par toute une vie passée à l'ombre du Sanctuaire n'envisageait pas une seconde de contester le verdict de la Dothrakis. Masque de Mort, pour sa part, arborait un petit sourire ironique. Saga avait gagné, cela lui paraissait incontestable. A vrai dire il ne comprenait même pas comment Aiolia ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Sans doute avait-il, comme son frère, la tête farcie de grands idéaux. On voyait où cela avait mené Aioros. De toutes façons, en ce qui le concernait, la disparition de Shion n'allait pas le faire pleurer. Saga leur avait plutôt rendu service en les débarrassant de ce vieil illuminé. Pour le reste, il respectait la force. Et Saga était, à ce jour, le plus puissant d'entre eux.

Assis à ses côtés, Shura croisait les bras. Ce n'était pas qu'il approuvait l'assassinat de Shion, non. Mais celui-ci avait bel et bien eu lieu, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Ce qu'il fallait, à présent, c'était en tirer les conséquences. Et les possibilités n'étaient pas illimitées. Alors s'il fallait en passer par là, pourquoi pas ? Saga ne ferait pas un pire Pope que ne l'avait été Shion. En tous cas, cela produirait un changement qui, il le sentait, était nécessaire. On verrait bien à l'usage pour le reste.

Aphrodite, le suivant dans l'ordre de la tablée, s'efforçait de dissimuler sa souffrance. Il sentait les émotions des participants se mêler dans un afflux violent de pulsions primales. Le chagrin, la colère, la rancœur, la haine, l'ambition fondaient sur lui comme autant de sinistres spectres. Dieux, n'y avait-il personne dans cette assemblée pour éprouver quoi que ce soit de positif ? Même Rachel, qui affichait une expression imperturbable, dégageait une aura de rage froide. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle décision, pourvu qu'elle ramène un semblant de sérénité dans cet océan de tourmente.

Camus était ailleurs, comme d'habitude. Comme si rien de ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire ne le concernait vraiment.

Mü triturait nerveusement les papiers posés devant lui. Il avait roulé l'une des feuilles en forme de cornet, et la maniait comme s'il s'était agi d'un poignard dont la pointe se trouvait dirigée vers Saga. S'il n'avait pas été aussi respectueux des règles du Sanctuaire, il se serait levé pour égorger le meurtrier de son maître sur le champ.

Aldébaran semblait ne savoir que faire de sa grande carcasse et gardait un œil inquiet sur Aiolia.

Et pour finir, l'attitude de Shaka clamait qu'il se trouvait au-dessus des débats.

Son tour de table achevé, les yeux de Rachel revinrent sur le visage toujours contracté de chagrin et de colère d'Aiolia. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. Ses lèvres de la jeune femme se retroussèrent en un sourire ironique : la décision lui appartenait, mais elle ne pouvait en prendre qu'une seule, sauf à laisser le Sanctuaire sans direction.

― Bien, en l'absence de toute concurrence exprimée, je déclare donc Saga confirmé dans la charge de Grand Pope.

Un silence choqué suivit ses paroles. Elle vit Aldébaran retenir Aiolia par le poignet, l'empêchant de lui bondir à la gorge. Elle vit les mains de Mü déchirer la feuille de papier, prises de tremblements violents. Elle vit Aphrodite fermer les yeux et retenir un haut-le-corps.

Elle se tourna vers Saga.

― Tu es conscient, n'est-ce pas, des devoirs qu'implique ta charge ? La vie de tous ceux qui se trouvent réunis autour de cette table se trouve maintenant sous ta responsabilité.

― J'en prendrai soin, répondit Saga d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Ces quelques mots entérinaient un accord tacite. « Je te laisse la charge de Pope, mais tu ne blesseras plus personne. »

Masque de Mort remua sur son siège. Rachel était bien naïve, il y avait plus d'une façon d'assurer le pouvoir. En tant que Pope, Saga n'aurait certes plus besoin de se salir les mains. Il lui suffirait d'envoyer les autres à sa place.

Aiolia se leva d'un bond, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte si fort que les portraits des anciens Dothrakis manquèrent en sortir de leurs cadres dorés. Mü lui emboîta le pas plus calmement, mais son attitude entière était une vivante image de la désapprobation. Les autres baissèrent les yeux. Hostiles, pour la plupart, mais également conscients que se rebeller à ce stade des opérations reviendrait à déclencher une guerre civile dont les conséquences seraient encore plus meurtrières que les causes.

Rachel ferma les paupières et se concentra très fort sur l'image de Shiryu. Ils l'avaient voulu, qu'ils se débrouillent avec leur nouveau Grand Pope, à présent. La suite ne la concernait plus.

― La séance est levée.

― Attends, protesta Saga pour la première fois. Tu veux dire que tu repars déjà ?

― Ma vie n'est plus ici, annonça-t-elle avec la sinistre impression d'enfoncer un clou dans un cercueil.

Il fallait qu'elle reparte d'ici, l'atmosphère était franchement morbide.

― Tu es une Dothrakis ! cria Saga, furieux. Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton devoir.

― Mon devoir, asséna-t-elle, est de rester aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime.

Sur un ton plus doux, elle ajouta :

― Je te fais entièrement confiance pour gérer le Sanctuaire tel qu'il doit l'être.

Et son regard disait : « souviens-toi de notre accord. »

Mais Saga continua de protester. Il avait toujours imaginé, depuis le premier instant où il avait résolu de tuer Shion, que Rachel serait à ses côtés lorsqu'il aurait à en assumer les conséquences. Pour ou contre lui, mais en tous cas, présente.

Tout en se disputant, ils sortirent dans le couloir où seules les statues assistaient à leur conversation. Saga s'appuya contre le socle du buste d'un ancien Grand Pope, et partit d'un rire inextinguible qui pourtant n'avait rien de joyeux.

― Tu me fais confiance, ah… parvint-il à articuler entre deux quintes.

― Evidemment. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, affirma-t-elle avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle cherchait à s'en convaincre elle-même.

Saga s'arrêta de rire et posa sur elle un regard clair.

― Tu es folle.

― Nous sommes tous fous, à un degré ou à un autre, Saga.

― Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne longueur d'avance sur vous tous, répliqua amèrement le nouveau Grand Pope. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas : je veillerai sur le Sanctuaire. J'ai payé assez cher le droit de le faire.

Rachel hocha la tête, puis se pencha rapidement afin de l'embrasser sur la joue. Ensuite, elle partit sans se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la suite. Les incertitudes des chevaliers d'or réveillaient trop de démons tapis dans les recoins de son âme, sans qu'elle fût capable de leur apporter la moindre réponse. Peut-être le temps viendrait-il, plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer auprès de Shiryu, et abreuver son âme vacillante aux certitudes de la sienne.

***-*-***

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'embarcadère en compagnie de Dôkho. Pas plus qu'elle, le chevalier de la Balance ne souhaitait s'attarder au Sanctuaire où régnait désormais une ambiance malsaine.

Toutefois, lorsqu'ils parvinrent au ponton, un obstacle se dressa entre eux et la délivrance, sous l'aspect d'un Milo aux cheveux ébouriffés et à l'œil sombre.

― J'aimerais que tu reconsidères ta décision, cousine, annonça le chevalier du Scorpion.

Du coin de l'œil, Rachel vit Mü, Aiolia, Aldébaran et Camus qui se tenaient les bras croisés, muets mais attentifs.

― Ma décision est irrévocable, Milo. Tu le sais.

― Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Saga…

Rachel ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, les yeux étincelants, et Milo fit malgré lui un pas en arrière, effrayé. Elle n'avait jamais davantage ressemblé à son père.

― Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de menaces, Milo. Et c'est valable aussi pour vous tous, vous m'écoutez ?

Le petit groupe hocha légèrement la tête.

― Saga est désormais votre Grand Pope, et vous lui devez respect et obéissance. Si jamais j'apprenais que vous vous opposiez à lui de quelque manière que ce soit, je reviendrais personnellement régler le conflit. Et croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas.

Milo la croyait sur parole.

― Est-ce bien compris ?

Un murmure réticent lui répondit.

― Saga n'est peut-être pas le Grand Pope dont vous rêviez, mais il vous faudra faire avec. Il ne dépend que de vous que les choses évoluent dans un sens positif.

Elle les balaya du regard.

― Ai-je votre parole de vous comporter en chevaliers d'or dignes de ce nom ? Ai-je votre parole que vous ne vous opposerez pas à Saga ?

Milo fut le premier à promettre, d'une voix réticente. Camus l'imita, l'esprit visiblement déjà ailleurs. Aldébaran acquiesça. Quelque chose paraissait le tourmenter, et Rachel crut lire furtivement dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié, même si le respect y dominait. Mü et Aiolia, enfin, donnèrent leur accords, mâchoires serrées.

Ce ne serait sans doute pas idéal, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, en les circonstances présentes. En regardant le rivage s'éloigner et les silhouettes des chevaliers d'Or restant au Sanctuaire se faire toujours plus petites, Rachel songea que les pièces se trouvaient à présent entre les mains de Saga. A lui de les utiliser au mieux. Après tout, contrairement à elle, il avait voulu le poste.

A chacun son fardeau.


	24. La révolte chapitre 3

**Titre **: La révolte (chapitre 3)

**Auteur **: Kiranagio

**Rating **: PG-13

**Nombre de mots **: #2 300

**Genre **: drame/aventure

**Situation **: préquelle

**Personnages **: Tout le monde

* * *

**La révolte**

_Par Kiranagio_

**Chapitre 3. Dans les blés murs, il y a des fleurs sauvages.**

― Tu n'as pas fait ça !?

La voix de Shiryu, habituellement calme, résonna dans la petite pièce à un tel niveau sonore que Dôkho en laissa échapper le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Rachel ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau s'être attendue à la réaction de son compagnon, l'affrontement n'en restait pas moins pénible.

― Et qui d'autre aurais-je pu choisir, Shiryu ? Pas un seul d'entre eux n'a levé le petit doigt pour le contrer ! Pas un seul !

Dôkho se tassa sur son fauteuil, souhaitant ardemment se faire oublier. Il comprenait la colère de Shiryu. Lui-même, lorsqu'il songeait à l'assassinat de Shion, sentait la révolte gronder dans ses veines. D'un autre côté, Rachel avait raison : personne parmi eux à part Saga n'avait les reins assez solides pour assumer la charge du Sanctuaire.

― Tu aurais préféré que je laisse l'organisation sans tête ?

― Tu me demandes s'il vaut mieux un dirigeant fou et meurtrier plutôt que pas de dirigeant du tout ? Tu souhaites vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

Rachel posa la main sur le bras de Shiryu dans un geste d'apaisement.

― Laisse-lui au moins une chance de prouver…

― Quoi ? Que tuer son prédécesseur est un moyen légitime d'accéder au pouvoir ? Jamais.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière un chevalier du Dragon révolté, et Rachel soupira en se tournant vers Dôkho.

― Et naturellement, vous n'allez rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Le chevalier de la Balance fit mine de s'absorber entre les pages de son livre.

― Ça vous arrange bien, finalement, siffla Rachel. Vous n'avez pas le cran de vous révolter contre Saga, alors vous laissez votre élève faire le sale boulot à votre place.

― Il suffit ! explosa à son tour Dôkho en posant le livre. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as confirmé Saga au poste de Grand Pope. Nous devons tous assumer les conséquences de nos actes.

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit. _Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, _songea Dôkho en allant se rasseoir. N'empêche qu'il connaissait suffisamment Shiryu pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas s'en tenir aux paroles. Et que les temps à venir s'annonçaient agités. Pour sa part, il ne souhaitait pas s'impliquer dans le conflit. Pas par lâcheté, comme l'avait insinué Rachel. Mais parce qu'en toute conscience, il ne parvenait pas à décider lequel des deux camps avait raison. Et cette incertitude le déchirait.

*-*-*

Shiryu ressortit de la cascade un peu plus calme, et pas franchement étonné de constater que Rachel avait disparu.

― Que vas-tu faire ? questionna Dôkho en le regardant essorer ses cheveux. (

― Téléphoner, répondit laconiquement le chevalier du Dragon en partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec le combiné.

Dôkho soupira. Il ne se représentait que trop bien les destinataires de ces coups de fil. La fondation Kido avait laissé des traces indélébiles.

*-*-*

Shiryu contempla un instant en silence la liste posée sur ses genoux. Les anciens de la fondation Kido. Le meilleur centre d'entraînement pour les futurs chevaliers, paraissait-il. Et l'endroit où il s'était fait des amis indéfectibles. Ils partageraient son indignation, il en était certain. Et alors… Et alors il serait temps de montrer à un certain Saga qu'il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre.

Il hésita avant de former le premier numéro. Seiya avait beau avoir été son ami le plus proche, il n'avait pas obtenu la charge si convoitée, battu au dernier round par Cassios. Il savait que l'adolescent en avait conçu une profonde amertume, et que celle-ci était souvent mauvaise conseillère. Mais il ne pouvait envisager de se battre sans lui à ses côtés.

Ses doigts composèrent le numéro d'un karaté-club de la banlieue de Tokyo.

*-*-*

Ils répondirent tous présents à son appel.

Seiya ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le petit club où il végétait en ruminant sa rancœur.

Shun, toujours en apprentissage auprès du chevalier d'Albior de Céphée, en compagnie de June, se montra aussi révolté que le Dragon par l'usage brutal de la force dont avait fait montre Saga. Aussi bien son maître que sa partenaire d'entraînement semblaient décidés à le soutenir, c'était autant de forces acquises.

Ikki, qui venait tout juste d'obtenir son statut de chevalier de bronze, restait marqué par la mort de sa bien-aimée lors d'un accident d'entraînement. Cela avait beau avoir été involontaire, il en gardait une solide rancune contre son maître, et par extension, contre l'ensemble de la chevalerie. Toutefois, il restait peu concerné par les luttes de pouvoir, et Shiryu ne l'avait contacté qu'après s'être assuré de la participation de Shun. Le grand frère se trouvait prêt à tout pour défendre le petit.

Il y avait encore Jabu de la Licorne, Ban du Lionet, Ichi de l'Hydre, Nachi du Loup, Geki de la Grande Ourse, Aya de la Girafe et Resa de la Colombe, tous et toutes fraîchement intronisés chevaliers de bronze. Et enfin Jeanie de l'Oiseau de Paradis, encore en cours d'entraînement aux Etats-Unis mais qui ne leur aurait pas pardonné de l'avoir laissée à l'écart.

Pour le dernier, il avait hésité. En raison de son âge, d'abord : à treize ans, Hyôga n'avait pas achevé sa formation auprès du chevalier Crystal. En raison ensuite des problèmes que ne manquerait pas de lui poser sa participation à la révolte : certes, Camus n'était pas son formateur direct, mais en tant que chevalier du Verseau, il supervisait sa formation, et le gamin lui était très attaché. Or il était fatal qu'un jour où l'autre, ils se heurtent aux chevaliers d'or si ceux-ci faisaient le choix de rester fidèles à Saga – et d'après ce qu'en avait rapporté Rachel, il semblait bien que ce fût le cas. Shiryu ne souhaitait pas placer leur jeune camarade face à un dilemme le jour de l'affrontement.

Cependant, Shun avait insisté en disant que le choix appartenait à Hyôga, et qu'il avait le droit au moins d'être mis au courant. Ce que Shiryu avait fini par faire, au bout de quelques jours. L'apprenti chevalier du Cygne avait demandé à réfléchir. Il restait deux semaines avant la réunion des bronzes, programmée au Japon dans le centre d'entraînement où ils s'étaient tous connus. Sa présence à ce moment, avait déclaré Shiryu, déciderait de sa participation ou non au mouvement.

*-*-*

Hyôga resserra le lien du sac de sport qui contenait le strict nécessaire pour une semaine de voyage avec le désagréable sentiment de tirer le trait sur une partie de sa vie. Certes, il lui restait trois ans avant d'acquérir son titre de chevalier de Bronze. Mais ce ne serait plus maître Crystal qui superviserait son entraînement, mais Camus du Verseau. Et sans doute ne s'entraînerait-il plus dans la même perspective.

Crystal avait poussé les hauts cris lorsqu'il avait évoqué, à mots couverts, la possibilité de remettre en cause la mainmise de Saga sur le Sanctuaire. Pour lui, un chevalier quel que soit son grade devait obéissance au Sanctuaire, et le Sanctuaire, c'était le Grand Pope. Que l'actuelle héritière Dothrakis soit actuellement… en déplacement… ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

C'est alors que Camus était arrivé. Crystal avait sollicité son aide pour faire rentrer quelques notions de bon sens dans la blonde tête de son élève. Mais le chevalier du Verseau s'était simplement agenouillé devant l'adolescent, l'avait fixé longuement au fond des yeux et puis lui avait conseillé de faire selon sa conscience.

« Quelle que soit ta décision, c'est moi qui me chargerai désormais de ton entraînement. »

Alors Hyôga avait décidé de se rendre au rendez-vous organisé par ses anciens camarades. D'un part parce qu'il avait envie des les revoir, tous. D'autre part, parce que le coup d'Etat de Saga révoltait son âme encore profondément idéaliste.

Camus avait signé sans sourciller toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Hyôga ne comprenait pas comment le chevalier du Verseau pouvait cautionner des actions qui les conduiraient, en mettant les choses au pire, à s'affronter mutuellement, mais il avait décidé sagement de ne pas creuser la question. Il y avait trop de choses sombres qu'il sentait enfouies sous la surface chez son futur maître, et il ne tenait pas à découvrir lesquelles.

*-*-*

― Nous sommes tous là.

Shiryu sursauta à l'appel de son ami. Il était étrange de se retrouver au centre Kido, après toutes ces années. Les responsables les avaient accueillis fort aimablement, et même mis des infrastructures à leur disposition, mais ils ne paraissaient nullement désireux de savoir ce qui s'y tramait.

― Oui, répéta-t-il lentement, nous sommes tous là…

Dans la cour, en contrebas de la fenêtre à laquelle il se tenait, des adolescents conversaient par petits groupes. Il sourit faiblement en constatant que Hyôga semblait être dès sa descente de l'avion tombé sous le charme de Jeanie, dont l'assurance en remontrait aux plus âgés.

― Des gosses, murmura-t-il.

Oui, ils n'étaient que des gosses qui voulaient s'opposer aux grands. D'une certaine façon, il s'en voulait de les entraîner dans cette aventure. Son regard tomba sur Shun, qui parlait avec Ban et Aya, sans lâcher la main de June. Jamais il n'aurait dû les accepter, et pourtant leur indignation était tout autant légitime que la sienne.

Il était illusoire de penser qu'ils pourraient l'emporter face à des chevaliers d'or. Mais au moins pourraient-ils faire entendre leur voix. Ne pas accepter l'inacceptable sans lutter.

Les propres défenseurs de Saga semblaient d'ailleurs nourrir certains doutes sur la légitimité du nouveau Pope. Dôkho ne l'avait pas plus empêché de partir que Camus n'avait retenu Hyôga. Quant à Albior, il avait carrément poussé ses élèves dans la révolte.

― Nous allons nous battre, affirma Seiya, le regard fiévreux.

― Non, Seiya.

― Quoi ? Mais on ne va pas rester les bras croisés, quand même !?

― Non, bien sûr que non. Mais nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous. Nous allons dénoncer la situation. Nous allons dire ce qui ne va pas. Et quelqu'un finira bien par nous entendre.

― Comme Rachel ?

Shiryu foudroya son meilleur ami du regard. Il ne goûtait guère l'ironie de la remarque, ni ce qu'elle recouvrait.

― Rachel se trouve dans une situation délicate, protesta-t-il loyalement. C'est… particulier.

Tellement particulier qu'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis leur dernière dispute. Au moins, cela lui évitait de prendre parti, songea-t-il amèrement.

― En gros tu veux faire une pétition, conclut Seiya sans même se donner la peine de cacher le mépris que cette idée lui inspirait.

― En gros, oui. Comprend, Seiya, nous sommes des gens respectables, _nous_. Nous nous battrons à visage découvert, et avec des armes honorables.

― Sauf que rien ne te dit que la riposte le sera.

― C'est bien pour ça, Seiya… Nous ne pouvons pas exposer des _enfants_.

― Les enfants finissent tous par grandir, remarqua Seiya avec une logique imparable.

Shiryu sourit faiblement. Un jour, oui, peut-être. Mais pour le moment, l'heure était à la parole.

*-*-*

Assis au bureau du Grand Pope, Saga froissa nerveusement le message entre ses doigts. Un tract de plus à l'initiative de ces petits cons… Ils commençaient à lui courir sérieusement sur le système. Et en plus il souffrait de l'une de ces migraines qui devenaient récurrentes. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire ouvertement contre eux. Cela aurait été aussi risible que de voir un lion se battre à coups de griffes contre des moustiques. Et pourtant Dieu savait que ces bestioles minuscules pouvaient se montrer irritantes. De plus, il existait quelque chose qui s'appelait la liberté d'expression, et dont usaient et abusaient Shiryu et ses petits copains.

Il grinça des dents au souvenir du chevalier du Dragon. Il l'avait détesté au premier regard, et il avait eu raison. Non content d'avoir entraîné Rachel hors du droit chemin, il se livrait à présent à un travail de sape totalement indigne d'un chevalier, même de bronze. C'était petit, mesquin, et… et ça ne méritait même pas qu'il s'y arrête. Voilà. Il allait les oublier, purement et simplement. Ils finiraient bien par se lasser, à force de constater que leurs actions restaient sans effets. Mais qu'ils posent un pied, un seul, en dehors de la légalité, et il se ferait un plaisir de les écraser.

Son regard erra un instant par la fenêtre, reflétant le ciel uniformément bleu. Rachel… Que pouvait-elle bien faire, en ce moment ?

*-*-*

― Et tu es fier de toi ?

― Pas particulièrement, admit le Dragon. Mais il fallait bien que nous fassions quelque chose. Rachel, nous ne pouvions pas rester les bras croisés. C'est contre toutes les valeurs que…

― C'est bon, épargne-moi ton discours, je le connais par cœur. Laisse-moi te dire qu'il manque cruellement de réalisme.

― Laisse-moi te dire que si le réalisme consiste à assassiner son prochain pour prendre sa place au prétexte que la façon dont il gère les affaires ne nous plaît pas, je suis effectivement l'homme le plus irréaliste du monde.

― Shiryu…

Rachel s'approcha du jeune homme qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée, les bras croisés dans une attitude de défi.

― J'en ai assez que nous nous disputions à ce sujet. Passons un accord, veux-tu ? Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux avec tes petits copains, mais en échange, je ne veux pas entendre un mot à ce sujet à la maison.

― Ça me parait correct, approuva le Dragon.

Lui aussi se lassait de leurs dissensions au sujet du nouveau Grand Pope. Et, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, sa haine à l'égard de l'usurpateur se mêlait d'une certaine dose de jalousie envers l'homme que, malgré sa forfaiture, Rachel continuait d'estimer. Alors il n'allait certainement pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse repousser la jeune femme vers le Sanctuaire.

― Désormais, promit-il en la prenant entre ses bras, je ne te parlerai que de ton incomparable beauté…

― Vil flatteur…

― … et de la façon dont je t'aime.

Leur baiser scella une réconciliation fragile, mais sincère. Aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait alors l'engrenage fatal qui allait conduire, moins de deux ans plus tard, à l'embrasement de la révolte.


	25. La révolte chapitre 4

**Titre **: La révolte (chapitre 4)

**Auteur **: Kiranagio

**Rating **: PG-13

**Nombre de mots **: #3 100

**Genre **: drame/aventure

**Situation **: préquelle

**Personnages **: Tout le monde

* * *

**La révolte**

_Par Kiranagio_**  
**

**Chapitre 4. Elle nous a pris les beaux et les drôles**

Albior de Céphée prit une longue inspiration, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser ses élèves. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête pour eux, et rien ne devait le leur gâcher. S'approchant de la fenêtre qui éclairait le couloir menant au bureau du Grand Pope, il appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche. Dans la cour en contrebas, deux silhouettes élancées, l'une blonde, l'autre à la chevelure d'un vert printanier, conversaient avec un adolescent blond et une jeune fille aux gestes décidés. Les tout nouveaux chevaliers de Bronze, Shun d'Andromède, June du Caméléon, Hyôga du Cygne et Jeanie de l'Oiseau de Paradis. Comme il eût souhaité que leur accession au titre se déroulât dans une période moins troublée…

Tout était de la faute de l'homme qu'il venait de quitter, songea-t-il avec rancune. Saga s'était emparé du pouvoir par la force et ne pourrait vraisemblablement être délogé que par la force. La campagne de protestation menée par Shiryu et ses amis n'avait pas plus d'effets sur lui que des piqûres sur la peau d'un éléphant. Il faudrait passer au stade supérieur.

Les paroles du Grand Pope sonnèrent sinistrement à ses oreilles :

« Tente quoi que ce soit, et je te considèrerai comme traître. Tu seras traité en conséquence. »

Non… Il n'oserait pas… Mais il n'avait pas hésité à tuer Shion. Un frisson glacé parcourut les omoplates du chevalier d'Argent. Il lui fallait faire vite. Il disposait d'une certaine autorité parmi ses pairs, et sans doute pourrait-il en convaincre quelques uns de se dresser contre l'autorité de Saga. Si celui-ci disposait du soutien des chevaliers d'Or, les Bronzes ne feraient pas le poids face à lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir tenter quelque chose, et par dieu, il le ferait. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier d'un pas un peu plus assuré.

*-*-*

A la fenêtre de son bureau, Saga le regarda rejoindre ses élèves, le regard sombre. Passe encore que Shiryu et ses petits copains s'amusent à jouer avec ses nerfs, après tout ils ne faisaient pas grand mal. Mais ceci était différent. Albior de Céphée jouissait d'une grande influence parmi les chevaliers d'Argent, et s'il se dressait ouvertement contre le Sanctuaire en appelant à la révolte, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Précisément celles qu'il avait voulu éviter en s'emparant du pouvoir.

Non, il ne laisserait personne mettre à bas ce qu'il s'était si désespérément efforcé de bâtir, allant jusqu'à y sacrifier son intégrité et son amour. Il n'aimait guère ce qu'il s'apprêtait à ordonner, mais s'il fallait se montrer rationnel, une vie pour en épargner des milliers d'autres qui seraient fatalement broyées dans la guerre civile, c'était un calcul vite fait.

Retournant vers le bureau, sa main pressa le bouton de l'interphone, et il demanda à sa secrétaire de faire monter Milo et Aphrodite.

*-*-*

Le petit bateau à moteur qui les conduisait sur l'île d'Andromède vrombissait au point de rendre toute conversation impossible. De toutes façons, ils n'auraient pas eu envie de parler. Aphrodite percevait des perturbations inhabituelles dans le cosmos de son jeune compagnon, et lui-même ne se sentait guère plus d'attaque. Ils allaient tout de même tuer un homme. Certes, leur fonction les appelait à devoir commettre de tels actes. Certes, en l'occurrence, la décision de Saga paraissait justifiée : si vraiment Albior projetait de monter les chevaliers d'Argent contre le Sanctuaire, non seulement il mettait celui-ci en danger, mais il risquait de déclencher un conflit bien plus coûteux en vies que l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Mais ça n'en rendait pas pour autant les choses plus faciles.

Au centre de l'île, assis sur les gradins d'où il surveillait l'entraînement de Shun et June, Albior se redressa d'un coup. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à quelque chose de la sorte – bien que cela voulût dire qu'au moins un des chevaliers d'Argent qu'il avait contactés l'avait trahi. Il les avait trouvés moins prêts à la révolte que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et à présent, il lui fallait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut les omoplates lorsqu'il perçut la présence de deux chevaliers d'Or. Deux! Contre un, il aurait peut-être pu avoir une chance, mais deux... _Me redoutez-vous à ce point, Grand Pope? _songea-t-il tristement.

Il se reprit cependant rapidement.

« June, Shun! »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

« Je veux que vous vous rendiez à la plage des Chaînes. Immédiatement. Vous allez y méditer, et je ne veux pas que vous laissiez quoi que ce soit perturber votre esprit, est-ce que c'est clair? »

« Mais... » commença June.

« Pas d'objection. Je viendrai vous chercher moi-même dans sept heures, et d'ici là, je ne veux vous voir quitter la plage sous aucun prétexte. »

Shun fronça les sourcils. La requête lui semblait suffisamment inhabituelle pour qu'il prît la peine de discuter, mais son maître pesa de toute son autorité :

« Partez. Maintenant. »

Obéissant, ses élèves tournèrent le dos. Albior entama une prière intérieure pour qu'ils arrivent à temps à la plage, et qu'ils se trouvent suffisamment concentrés sur leur méditation au moment fatal pour ne pas sentir ce qui se passait. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment.

*-*-*

« Vous êtes fiers de vous? Les chiens d'un assassin, c'est ce que vous êtes devenus... »

Milo gronda.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas... »

Aphrodite posa une main sur son bras. Apaisante, si toutefois une telle chose était possible dans un moment pareil. Il sentait la peur dans l'aura du chevalier de Céphée. Albior savait qu'il allait mourir... et il se payait le luxe de les défier encore. Le dernier baroud d'honneur.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Ils en avaient convenu un peu plus tôt. Un affrontement à la loyale, un contre un. Parce qu'Albior restait avant tout un chevalier, et qu'il méritait de quitter la scène avec les honneurs.

Milo leva les bras, Albior tomba en garde. Leurs deux cosmos s'embrasèrent en même temps.

Le chevalier de Céphée était puissant, songea Aphrodite, spectateur attentif. Presque aussi puissant qu'un chevalier d'or. Saga avait raison de le considérer comme un danger. D'autre part, il possédait l'avantage d'une longue expérience, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Milo.

Balayé par une attaque de chaîne, son jeune collègue atterrit à ses pieds dans un craquement de mauvais augure. Il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Milo l'ignora.

« Je peux le faire moi-même! »

Pourtant Aphrodite sentait dans son cosmos les premières traces insidieuses du doute. Face à lui, Albior reprenait espoir. S'il parvenait à vaincre Milo sans qu'Aphrodite n'intervienne, alors il aurait peut-être encore une chance.

De nouveau, Milo se rua à l'attaque avec fougue, et Aphrodite secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'avait donc pas compris qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, en force pure ? Albior l'esquiva sans mal, et lui assena un coup de chaîne dans le dos qui le renvoya au sol, heureusement sans mal.

« Tu vas mourir » gronda le Scorpion en se redressant une fois encore.

Albior se remit en garde. Aphrodite sentait l'espoir se remettre à crépiter dans son cosmos, alors que celui de Milo n'était plus que fureur incontrôlée. Cela allait mal se terminer, songea-t-il tout en déplaçant légèrement son centre de gravité, prêt à intervenir.

Le Scorpion tendit les bras, concentrant tout sa force dans la ferme intention d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec ce chevalier d'Argent qui prétendait résister à un chevalier d'Or. Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son geste mortel, la chaîne s'enroula de nouveau autour de lui, plus vive qu'un serpent. Il recula rapidement pour se dégager, libérant la force accumulée au hasard, de telle sorte qu'Albior n'eut aucune peine à l'éviter. Un anneau s'enroula autour de son cou, lui coupant la respiration.

Aphrodite lut la détermination dans l'esprit d'Albior. Tuer Milo, puis s'attaquer au second chevalier d'or. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Enflammant brusquement son cosmos, il lança vers Albior son attaque la plus légère, histoire de lui faire lâcher prise. Toute son attention était concentrée sur son adversaire, celui-ci ne la vit pas arriver. Elle l'atteignit au défaut du cou, et il se renversa en arrière. Sans le vouloir, Aphrodite avait atteint un point vital.

Milo se redressa péniblement, massant sa gorge endolorie.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? grogna-t-il en voyant le corps étendu, sans vie. J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser tout seul, tu sais. Ce n'était qu'une question de… »

« Je sais, le coupa Aphrodite. C'est juste que… Je pense que nous devrions partir au plus vite. Ses disciples vont finir par arriver, et nous n'aimerions pas être obligés de les tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Milo hocha lentement la tête. Non, taper sur des enfants ne l'enchantait guère. Après tout, ils avaient accompli leur déplaisante mission, et c'était le principal.

« Viens, nous rentrons » lança-t-il d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

Aphrodite hocha la tête et se pencha pour clore les yeux du chevalier défunt avant de lui emboîter le pas.

*-*-*

« Cela fait plus de sept heures… » commenta June.

« Et je ne le sens nulle part » ajouta Shun, sur le même ton préoccupé.

Lorsqu'ils avaient émergé de leur transe méditative, ils n'avaient détecté d'autre présence sur l'île que la leur. Albior pouvait tout à fait avoir décidé de faire un tour sur le continent, mais il leur avait promis de venir les chercher dans sept heures, et il n'avait pas pour habitude de manquer à ses promesses.

« Bon, on y va » décida l'adolescente.

Shun lui emboîta le pas, une sourde appréhension au cœur. Par réflexe, ses doigts vinrent chercher ceux de sa compagne d'entraînement qui les serra fortement, trahissant son angoisse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la bâtisse blanche qui surplombait la petite arène, ils notèrent aussitôt les traces de combats. L'herbe sèche avait été piétinée, brûlée par endroits, et des rochers avaient éclaté. Et devant les marches du perron…

« Maître ! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps, se ruant en avant. Mais avant même d'être parvenus près de lui, ils savaient que le chevalier de Céphée n'était plus.

« Mais qui… » commença June en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de son maître, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Ce ne peut être que l'œuvre de chevaliers d'Or » répondit Shun, hébété, cherchant du regard quelque trace du passage des assassins.

Ils n'en trouvèrent aucune, même après avoir passé les lieux du combat au peigne fin, une fois le corps d'Albior préparé pour son dernier voyage.

« Pas besoin de preuves, nous savons » répétait June avec obstination.

« Mais est-ce que nous pouvons déclencher un conflit sur la seule base de nos convictions intimes ? » objectait Shun.

Ils n'eurent pas à trancher d'eux-mêmes. Tous leurs anciens compagnons se présentèrent à l'enterrement, Shiryu en tête. Et tous n'avaient en tête qu'une seule idée : la vengeance.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, à présent, déclara sombrement le Dragon. Et Saga a dépassé les bornes. Non content d'ignorer nos demandes, il a fait délibérément assassiner un homme qui n'a eu d'autre tort que d'oser s'opposer à sa dictature. Un homme bon et juste, que nous connaissions tous. Sans doute espère-t-il régner par la terreur, eh bien nous allons lui démontrer qu'il se trompe ! Chevaliers, il est temps de passer véritablement à l'action. »

Ce soir-là, la maison blanche de l'île d'Andromède se transforma en quartier général de guerre. Les chevaliers de Bronze présents discutèrent longuement de la meilleure façon d'affronter le Grand Pope assassin et ses chevaliers d'Or. Ils étaient conscients de ne pas être en mesure de battre leurs aînés en confrontation directe, et aboutirent naturellement à la conclusion que la guérilla était la seule solution adaptée au rapport de forces.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les vaincre, mais nous pouvons saper leurs forces en les empêchant de recruter de nouveaux apprentis, résuma Shiryu. Cela prendra plus de temps, mais privée de ressources fraîches, l'organisation s'éteindra d'elle-même. »

Ses compagnons approuvèrent. Ils étaient jeunes, le temps jouait en leur faveur. Et s'ils devaient passer leur vie à saper le Sanctuaire dans l'ombre, ils étaient suffisamment convaincus de la justesse de leur combat pour l'accepter.

Le lendemain, la fermeture du centre d'entraînement de l'île d'Andromède était décrétée.

*-*-*

Saga reposa avec violence le dossier sur le bureau. Comment osaient-ils !? Dire qu'il avait fait éliminer Albior précisément pour éviter ce genre de débordements, et voilà que de simples chevaliers de Bronze se permettaient de défier le Sanctuaire. Oh, pas ouvertement bien sûr. Ils restaient tout de même conscients de leur faiblesse. Ils agissaient sournoisement, dans l'ombre, et c'était peut-être pire. Les chevaliers d'argent auraient tenté de prendre le pouvoir pour le rétablir dans un sens plus conforme à leurs vues. Les chevaliers de bronze se contentaient de le saper, sans savoir ce qu'il allait en résulter.

S'imaginaient-ils qu'il agissait ainsi pour le plaisir ? Qu'il aimait faire tuer les gens ? Qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemars, la nuit, en voyant du sang sur ses mains ?

Il n'avait pas le choix, voilà quelle était la vérité. Rachel s'était dérobée à ses devoirs, mais lui continuerait à les assumer, jusqu'au bout, et quel que soit le prix à payer pour cela. Parce que certaines choses devaient être accomplies, et parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Seul, oui. Rachel l'avait trahi pour ce Dragon dont le seul nom lui faisait grincer des dents, et il avait lui-même chassé la seule autre personne à lui avoir jamais été proche.

Les autres chevaliers d'or le suivaient plus ou moins à contrecœur, pour la plupart. Parce qu'ils savaient comme lui qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Parce que la menace rôdait toujours sur le monde, il le sentait confusément sans identifier encore quelle forme elle allait prendre. Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un de fort tienne les commandes, de plus fort qu'un vieillard guetté par la sénilité, et qu'il était le plus fort d'entre eux.

Pourquoi Shiryu et ses petits copains étaient-ils incapables de réaliser quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

« Il n'y a qu'à les écraser comme des mouches » avait lancé Masque de mort, méprisant, mais Saga avait refusé. Un martyr pour la cause, cela suffisait amplement. Inutile de leur en donner d'autres pour alimenter leurs chimères.

Empêcher les centres d'entraînement d'engager de nouvelles recrues, c'était petit, c'était mesquin, et ça ne méritait même pas qu'on s'y attarde. Le mépris, voilà tout ce que méritait leur petite guérilla minable.

Même si l'envie le démangeait méchamment d'aller trouver Shiryu et de lui coller un aller-retour de cosmos doré dont il mettrait des années à se relever.

*-*-*

En Chine, l'opinion de Rachel, quoi qu'exprimée en des termes moins crus, se rapprochait singulièrement de celle du Grand Pope.

« Shiryu, ce que vous êtes en train de faire ne vous grandit pas. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés, Rachel. Après Shion, Albior, et qui sera le prochain sur la liste? »

« Toi, probablement, si tu continues sur cette voie. »

Elle s'approcha vivement du Dragon et noua les mains sur sa nuque.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Shiryu. »

« Nous serons prudents, promit celui-ci. Je ne désire exposer la vie de personne. »

Ils étaient tous si jeunes. Trop jeunes pour s'opposer au Sanctuaire. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était empêcher d'autres jeunes de s'engager dans la voie qu'ils avaient suivie, et de se retrouver un jour confrontés au même dilemme moral. Et c'était ce à quoi ils s'employaient, malgré les risques.

Il n'était pas si difficile de repérer les potentiels apprentis et de les détourner des centres d'entraînement gérés par le Sanctuaire. Il suffisait de leur parler des risques encourus, du malheureux destin de ceux qui ne possédaient pas le potentiel suffisant pour devenir chevaliers, rejetés comme des déchets inutiles, de la folie de l'actuel détenteur de la charge de Grand Pope, qui avait déjà fait assassiner deux opposants, dont son prédécesseur. Rares étaient ceux qui insistaient, dans ces conditions.

Bien sûr, laisser ainsi dans la nature des porteurs de cosmos potentiels présentait certains inconvénients, mais dans l'esprit de Shiryu et de ses compagnons, il ne s'agissait que d'une solution transitoire. Dès que Saga serait renversé, les centres rouvriraient, et récupèreraient ceux qui avait échappé à leur contrôle.

Le Dragon examina le planisphère punaisé au mur. Des épingles colorées marquaient les points d'action de chacune de leurs équipes. Il avait insisté pour que personne n'agisse plus en solo. C'était devenu trop dangereux depuis que Saga envoyait des chevaliers les contrer systématiquement. Selon un décret du Grand Pope, tout individu surpris à tenter de détourner un apprenti d'un centre d'entraînement se rendait coupable de forfaiture envers le Sanctuaire et « devait être traité en ennemi ». Savourez la nuance. Cela supposait-il un procès en bonne et due forme, une exécution sommaire ? Chaque chevalier chargé de l'exécution du décret pouvait l'interpréter de la façon dont il le souhaitait – et certains ne se privaient pas d'en faire une lecture radicale. Hyôga et Jeanie avaient bien failli en faire les frais, l'autre jour. Depuis, il les sentait moins motivés, au contraire de Shun et June qui brûlaient toujours de venger la mort de leur maître, et n'auraient pas hésité devant un chevalier d'or.

Les instructions de Shiryu étaient strictes : toujours éviter le combat. S'en tenir au discours, afin que si un jour ils en venaient à devoir affronter un procès contre Saga, ils aient la conscience tranquille. Pas de sang sur leurs mains, il n'était pas des assassins, _eux_.

Si cela ne posait pas de problèmes en ce qui concernait Hyôga ou Shun, d'autres, comme Ikki ou Seiya, se montraient nettement plus instables. Shiryu soupira. Il fallait bien faire avec les troupes qu'on avait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'y ait pas de dérapages.

Hélas, cet espoir également allait se révéler déçu.

Une nuit, alors qu'il prenait un repos mérité après une longue mission en Europe, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée. Le ton de Seiya, à l'autre bout du fil, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Shiryu, je... Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise... »

_A suivre..._


	26. Orgueil et liberté acte 1

**Titre**: Orgueil et liberté (fic en deux chapitres)

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots **: # 3000

**Genre **: petits soucis de colonisation

**Situation**: préquelle

**Personnages**: Nathan Dothrakis, Andréas Antinaïkos, le Sanctuaire, Asgard

**Note d'Alaiya** : ne pas hésiter à se reporter à l'annexe 3 « chronologie » d'UDC. Ici, Andréas a quinze ans et Nathan, quatorze.

* * *

**Orgueil et liberté**

_Par Chrysos_

**Acte 1 : Avant la tempête…**

_Pologne, novembre 1951 _

- Corvée d'eau, gémit Nathan. Honnêtement, tu trouves que c'est une mission digne de nous, toi ?

Andréas, un lourd jerrican à chaque main, préféra ne pas donner de grain à moudre à son meilleur ami. Infatigable râleur, ce dernier reprit aussitôt :

- Si encore cette fameuse rencontre avec la délégation d'Asgard avait lieu dans un pays plus accueillant… Mais non, penses-tu ! Il a fallu qu'ils insistent pour qu'elle se déroule dans ce bled paumé. Regarde ça ! On dirait un paysage de cauchemar !

D'un geste du bras, l'adolescent désigna le terrain bosselé où une herbe rare, couleur rouille, peinait à offrir autre chose aux deux promeneurs qu'un avant-goût des dérèglements climatiques à venir. Syndrome de l'île de Pâques ou simple coïncidence, aucun arbre ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir s'enraciner à nouveau sur un sol rendu stérile par les rivières de sang dont il s'était abreuvé. Seuls quelques monolithes de pierre, ressemblant à d'abstraites divinités avides de sacrifices humains, émergeaient parfois de terre et projetaient leur ombres malsaines sur les rares habitants de ces contrées hostiles.

Andréas, recouvrant subitement la parole, répliqua :

- Parce que, pour toi, un ancien no man's land pouvait ressembler à autre chose qu'à ça ? Au fait, à ta place je prendrais gare à l'endroit où tu poses les semelles. Ce serait idiot qu'un obus oublié prive l'héritier Dothrakis de ses jambes et de toute possibilité d'assurer sa descendance.

Nathan, suspendant son pas, jeta un œil prudent aux alentours.

- En effet, ce serait vraiment regrettable, concéda l'intéressé. Sans jambe, il me serait difficile de défier Damara à la course sur le chemin des douze temples. Quant à la meilleure partie de mon anatomie, qui sait si ta chère sœur n'aurait pas à pâtir de son absence si d'aventure nous…

Le futur père de Rachel ne put terminer cet éminent discours. Son compagnon, d'un direct bien senti, lui fit comprendre que la plaisanterie avait des limites. Surtout si elle incluait sa sœur jumelle. A terre, Nathan essuya le filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son versatile ami, cracha :

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour ! Tu sais pourtant que jamais je ne me risquerais à conter fleurette à Damara. Pas tant que tu seras là pour la chaperonner, en tout cas.

S'attendant à recevoir un coup de jerrican pour cette réplique pas si innocente que ça, Nathan s'offusqua presque que l'attention de son comparse soit retenue ailleurs. Suivant son regard, il aperçut une silhouette malingre qui, dissimulée derrière un rocher, tentait maladroitement de s'éclipser sans se faire repérer par les deux compères.

La prenant aussitôt en chasse, Andréas la rattrapa bien vite à hauteur de la rivière qui devait leur servir de point d'apprivoisement. D'une pichenette, le Grec projeta l'intrus dans le lit du cours d'eau. Nathan, collé à ses basques, gémit alors :

- De mieux en mieux, maintenant il faut que tu t'attaques aux autochtones...

L'intrus, un gamin d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux mi-longs, couleur ardoise, se releva le plus dignement qu'il put. Plus énervé qu'effrayé, il décocha un regard haineux à son agresseur, qui lui répondit d'un sifflement dédaigneux. Voulant éviter un incident diplomatique, Nathan essaya :

- Petit, si tu peux me comprendre, sache que ceci est un regrettable malentendu. Si tu as suivi notre conversation, tu auras certainement pu constater que mon… hem… ami a un tempérament assez sanguin voire belliqueux. S'il t'a frappé, c'est uniquement pour évacuer un trop plein d'agressivité qui…

Le dernier rejeton Dothrakis, constatant que le gamin ne semblait pas comprendre un traître mot à son explication vaseuse, changea son fusil d'épaule. Fouillant sa mémoire, il tenta de se remémorer les expressions que lui avait enseignées Ian, chevalier de Bronze de l'Ecu et Polonais d'origine, en prévision de ce genre de rencontre fortuite. Afin de lui éviter un court-circuit cérébral, Andréas lui dit :

- Inutile de te fatiguer, comme tout bon Asgardien qui se respecte, il parle très bien le Grec.

- Un Asgardien, répéta Nathan.

Etudiant plus en détail l'enfant, le fils de Moïra Dothrakis s'en voulut de ne pas posséder les mêmes talents physionomistes que son semblable. Pourtant tous les indices étaient sous ses yeux depuis le départ. Que ce soit les vêtements volontairement anachroniques que portait le gamin, son regard froid et autoritaire, ou ce teint halé caractéristique, pur produit de la réverbération du soleil sur les calottes glaciaires, tout en lui transpirait l'appartenance à la peuplade du royaume glacé.

Et si un doute pouvait encore subsister, il fut aussitôt levé à l'instant où l'enfant proféra un florilège d'injures, dans un Grec mâtiné de l'accent rocailleux des serviteurs d'Odin.

- Un Asgardien, approuva Nathan, d'un hochement de tête équivoque. En culotte courte, certes, mais déjà teigneux comme un adulte. Et, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche aussi loin de son camp de base ? Ma dévouée génitrice nous avait pourtant bien assuré qu'ils stationnaient à trois bons kilomètres d'ici.

- Très simple, lui rétorqua Andréas. Il a été envoyé en mission d'espionnage. Le seigneur d'Asgard devait supposer qu'une demi-portion aurait plus de chance de passer inaperçue que ses grosses brutes de guerriers.

- Faux, le contredit le gamin. J'ai agi sans recevoir d'ordre de quiconque. Je voulais juste voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces fameux chevaliers des terres chaudes. Tu parles d'une déception !

Andréas, déjà très pédagogue, agrippa l'insolent par le col et grinça à son oreille :

- Tu me parais un peu léger pour proférer ce genre de commentaires désobligeants. Mais confidences pour confidences, j'avais moi aussi prévu d'aller jeter un œil sur vos installations. Ce serait infiniment plus simple si tu m'en faisais un rapport détaillé, non ?

- Attends, s'inquiéta Nathan. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le…

- Oh que si. Il va avoir droit à une séance d'hypnose à ma façon. Et encore, ce sale mioche a de la chance. Si j'étais un tantinet plus cruel, je pourrais lui ordonner de repartir séance tenante pour passer son souverain par les armes. Mission impossible, tant le fier Derbal est étroitement protégé, mais qui aurait l'indéniable avantage de nous débarrasser du morveux.

L'enfant, devinant ce que son bourreau avait en tête, se débattit de toutes ses forces. Alors que ce dernier allait mettre ses menaces à exécution, au grand dam de Nathan, la providence vint au secours du jeune Asgardien. Deux sphères d'énergies, surgissant de nulle part, manquèrent de percuter le trio. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'Antinaïkos relâcha sa proie et prit une posture de défense.

- Drôle de feux de Bengale, annonça Nathan, en voyant les projectiles finir leur course en amont de la rivière. Quel qu'en soit l'expéditeur, il vise vraiment très mal. En tout cas, cette fois c'est sûr, ton petit manège nous a mis dedans jusqu'au cou.

Le Grec, ne croyant pas si bien dire, s'aperçut à cet instant qu'une brume opaque s'élevait de l'eau. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour que le phénomène puisse passer pour naturel. Mais, plus que cette véritable purée de pois, ce qui incommoda les deux émissaires du sanctuaire fut l'oppressante sensation d'être épiés par une présente éthérée, se démultipliant à l'envie et se rapprochant dangereusement de leur position.

- Les esprits de la nature, leur apprit le gamin, savourant la soudaine déconfiture de ses traqueurs.

- De banales illusions, le rabroua Andréas, expert en la matière. Je vais nous en débarrasser en un battement de cil !

Une fois de plus, la fougue du prochain gardien du troisième temple faillit coûter cher au duo. Répondant à l'embrasement de son cosmos, la rivière s'anima. Par une alchimie étrange, elle projeta de lourdes trombes d'eaux en direction des deux compagnons d'entraînement. Les déferlantes, qui réussirent à repousser les deux joyeux drilles sur trois bons mètres, s'estompèrent pourtant instantanément lorsque un invité surprise atterrit aux côtés du gamin.

- Wolken, l'apostropha le nouveau venu. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ces minables ?

Taille moyenne, la trentaine, cheveux bruns roux, une mèche dissimulant son œil droit, un accoutrement assorti à la panoplie du gamin, le dernier arrivant n'avait finalement rien de vraiment remarquable. Seul le blason incrusté à sa ceinture, représentant une tête de mort couronnée de cristaux, pouvait à l'extrême rigueur le différencier de l'Asgardien standard.

- Minables, tiqua Andréas. Qui es-tu donc pour oser traiter de la sorte les descendants d'Agésilas Antinaïkos et de Bias Dothrakis ?

- Et c'est reparti, s'apitoya Nathan, qui détestait plus que tout que son ami déballe sans préambule leur pedigree au premier venu, histoire de lui en mettre plein la vue.

Mais l'Asgardien, ignorant l'appel du pied, continua de fixer le dénommé Wolken d'un air courroucé. Ce dernier, étonnamment soumis, répondit :

- Pardon Alberich. Je pensais pouvoir collecter des renseignements sur…

- Voilà le cœur du problème, tu as pensé, le cingla son aîné. Et pire que tout, tu as raisonné comme les héros stupides dont nos légendes regorgent. Le prestige de l'acte accompli passant avant toute prudence, n'est-ce pas ? Les initiatives personnelles, c'est excusable chez le vieux guerrier qui abandonne son rang et les siens, pour partir vers son baroud d'honneur. Mais pour un apprenti, comme toi, c'est intolérable. Tu veux donc te faire tuer ou, pire encore, mettre les nôtres en danger seulement pour une pensée héroïque malvenue ?

Wolken, penaud, baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Parfait ! En ce cas, rentrons avant que ton maître ne remarque ton absence. Et au triple galop. A l'heure qu'il est, la délégation du sanctuaire doit déjà s'entretenir avec le seigneur Derbal.

Voyant ses deux interlocuteurs lui tourner le dos, Andréas explosa :

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je suis Andréas Antinaïkos et je serais bientôt promu chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ! Dans mes veines coule le sang d'Agésilas, l'un des hommes à l'origine de la fondation du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ! A ce titre, j'exige des excuses, Asgardien !

- Des excuses, s'étonna l'intéressé, sans même se retourner. Le fait de porter un nom célèbre donne-t-il le droit, dans les contrées du sud, de frapper plus jeune que soi et de s'adresser à plus âgé sur un ton aussi capricieux ? Pour ton information, sache que je nomme Alberich, treizième du nom, chef de la famille des Megrez, baron d'Asgard et Guerrier Divin de son état. Mon lignage est certainement moins prestigieux que le tien mais, sur nos terres, un titre ne se résume pas seulement à une obscure filiation. Le titre signifie au contraire que son porteur mérite l'estime de ses pairs et de son peuple. Si tu représentes l'élite de ton sanctuaire, force est de constater que nos castes aristocratiques respectives sont aussi différentes que l'eau claire et la boue.

- Asgard un point, Sanctuaire zéro, songea Nathan, qui trouvait ces joutes verbales moyenâgeuses plutôt divertissantes, en fin de compte. Balle à toi, Andréas.

Le Grec, justement, avait épuisé le peu de patience que sa puberté lui autorisait. Un halo doré flottant autour de lui indiquait même qu'il comptait bien réparer l'affront séance tenante. Alberich, répliquant en augmentant sa propre aura, eut pourtant le fin mot de l'histoire :

- A tes risques et périls ! Nature Unity !

La rivière, à nouveau sollicitée, répondit à l'appel du baron. Couvrant son départ, un véritable tsunami miniature s'abattit sur son adversaire. Mais Andréas, moderne Moise, le pourfendit d'une simple intensification de son cosmos. Nathan, voyant son compagnon mettre en branle le dispositif de son attaque fétiche, le saisit au poignet et lui susurra :

- Tu as assez joué, mon prince. Et d'une, si jamais ma mère apprend que, en coulisses, nous cherchons des crosses aux vikings, on court droit au Cap Sounion. Et de deux, si cet Alberich a dit la vérité, nous sommes en train de manquer le plus grand choc des cultures de ce siècle. Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Aussi, je te saurais gré de nous ramener illico presto au camp, histoire de voir si c'est bien là qu'ont lieu les réjouissances.

Andréas, crispé, finit par desserrer le poing. Ne voulant risquer ni le Cap Sounion, ni de perdre l'affection de Nathan, il ouvrit une brèche inter dimensionnelle où, coutumiers de ce moyen de transport, les deux Grecs s'engouffrèrent. Et, sous les regards ébahis de Wolken et blasés d'Alberich, ils disparurent pour de bon de la scène.

* * *

Les deux complices réapparurent en bordure du campement improvisé du Sanctuaire. Découvrant l'attroupement qui s'était formé en son centre, Nathan pesta d'avoir raté le début de la fête. Se précipitant vers la foule, les deux mauvaises graines tombèrent sur un groupe de chevaliers, dont l'un d'eux leur barra aussitôt la route.

- Défense d'avancer, dit-il.

- Jaeger, le tança le Dothrakis, contaminé par les élans de besoin de reconnaissance de son comparse. Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?

- Ordre de ta mère, le renseigna le chevalier d'Orion, en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Les deux factions doivent rester à distance raisonnable le temps que dureront les pourparlers. Et vous ne faites pas entorse à la règle, bande de vauriens.

- Bon bon, acquiesça Nathan, se fendant d'un sourire. Au moins, laisse-nous voir qui sont les partis en présence, espèce de molosse insolent.

Jaeger, exagérément maniéré, invita les deux adolescents à le suivre. Contrairement à Andréas, Nathan aimait beaucoup le côté irrévérencieux de l'aîné des argentés, qui était également le plus puissant de l'ordre. Quelques années plus tard, le fils de Moïra regretterait beaucoup d'avoir sympathisé avec celui qui deviendrait le leader d'une faction renégate, dont les méfaits coûteraient la vie à Damara.

Mais, pour l'heure, c'est dans une ambiance plutôt détendue que les autres résidents accueillirent les deux coqueluches de l'île sacrée. Nathan, récupérant une place aux premières loges, ne fut pas déçu du spectacle.

Sa génitrice, comme il s'en doutait, avait pris place dans l'œil du cyclone. Assise sur un fauteuil de voyage, elle était entourée de Shion, plus hiératique que jamais, et de Dôkho, seul chevalier d'or en fonction.

En face d'elle, le grand prêtre Derbal siégeait sur un trône de métal grossièrement décoré. Sa tignasse grise, ses traits durs et sa haute stature lui conféraient un aspect inquiétant, que sa réputation d'inflexibilité complétait à merveille. Son état-major était composé de Loki, le bien nommé chef des armées d'Asgard, redoutable rejeton de la lignée des loups d'Alioth, l'une des plus anciennes familles du royaume. Sur le côté opposé se tenait Frey, le jeune et très avenant représentant du culte d'Odin, tout de blanc vêtu.

A les voir, tous trois, un œil non averti aurait pu penser que Loki et Frey étaient respectivement le démon de la tentation et l'ange de raison de Derbal. Mais cette vision manichéenne était sans doute bien éloignée de la réalité.

Plus loin, enfin, un panel presque exhaustif des forces du sanctuaire du nord patientait dans un calme absolu, à la différence de leurs alter ego des régions chaudes. Nathan, ne pouvant de toute façon mettre un nom sur leurs visages, se concentrant sur l'épicentre. Agacé, il s'écria :

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir de quoi ils parlent ! Mais à cette distance, c'est peine perdue !

- Pas besoin de dépenser ton bas de laine pour cela, l'informa le chevalier de la Flèche. Si tu le désires, je peux te faire un rapide résumé des temps forts de la conversation.

- Maya ? Tu arrives à les entendre ?

- Pas du tout, mais je sais lire sur les lèvres. Depuis l'antiquité, c'est le minimum pour pouvoir prétendre être un maître archer capable de déchiffrer par avance les mouvements de sa cible. En sus d'une vision de faucon, cela va sans dire.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

- Le début de la conversation a été plutôt classique, avec les présentations d'usage, les révérences et toute l'hypocrisie protocolaire de circonstance. Puis, cela a été le tour du concours de petites piques à peine déguisées. Et, à ce jeu-là, Derbal est très fort, même si ses répliques sont, en toute objectivité, moins croustillantes que celle de ta mère. Ensuite, ils ont abordé le pourquoi de cette rencontre. En gros, les vikings en ont vraiment ras le casque à corne d'être assujettis au Sanctuaire et ils réclament leur indépendance.

Personne ne cilla à l'annonce de ce secret de polichinelle. Depuis que la nouvelle de la rencontre entre les dirigeants des deux bataillons s'était répandue, tous avaient supposé que l'enjeu en serait la colonisation houleuse que le Sanctuaire exerçait sur son homologue septentrional depuis des siècles. Mais l'apprendre de vive voix doucha d'un coup la bonne humeur artificielle des soldats d'Athéna.

- Alors c'est officiel, tonna Jaeger. C'est la guerre.

- Pas encore, le contredit Maya. Derbal est en train de jouer du violon. Il dit qu'une bataille sanglante serait un pur gâchis. Aussi, il propose de régler ça « à l'ancienne », leur champion contre le meilleur combattant de chez nous. Et le camp du vaincu devrait obligatoirement se plier aux exigences de celui du vainqueur. C'est qu'ils ont l'honneur à fleur de peau, ces sacrées vikings !

- J'avais cru le constater, approuva Nathan, en décochant un clin d'œil à un Andréas de plus en plus taciturne.

- Et maintenant ? s'enquit le chevalier d'Orion, qui caressait le vain espoir d'être choisi comme représentant de son armée. Le Pope et la Dothrakis ont-ils accepté les conditions de Derbal ?

- Ils se tâtent, le renseigna Maya, en plissant les yeux. Ils demandent à voir celui qui sera le porte-étendard d'Asgard, avant de rendre leur verdict. Suspens, les amis ! On va bientôt découvrir qui est l'homme à abattre du camp opposé !

L'assistance retint son souffle quand la masse des Guerriers Divins s'écarta pour laisser le passage à un combattant moins trapu que ses congénères. Andréas grinça des dents en apercevant l'heureux élu. Le destin, ou le génie tactique de Derbal, avait voulu que le champion d'Asgard fût Alberich, treizième du nom.


	27. La révolte chapitre 5

**Titre **: La révolte (chapitre 5 - final)

**Auteur **: Kiranagio

**Rating **: PG-13

**Nombre de mots **: #2 800

**Genre **: drame/aventure

**Situation **: préquelle

**Personnages **: Tout le monde

* * *

**La révolte**

_Par Kiranagio_

**Chapitre 5. Il fallait bien qu'un jour on nous pende**

Il n'y eut pas grand monde, à l'enterrement de Cassios. Les chevaliers de bronze dissidents se terraient, conscients de ce que la mort d'un partisan de Saga des mains de l'un des leurs marquait un tournant dans leur conflit avec le Sanctuaire. Quant aux autres, ils avaient rejoint le Sanctuaire en question, conscients que des enjeux importants se préparaient.

Seiya et Saori, sa compagne d'expédition et ex-orpheline, elle aussi, de la fondation Kido, avaient été rapatriés aux Cinq Pics, où Shiryu les voyait avec effroi sombrer chaque jour un peu plus dans la folie. Il lui arrivait même, les dieux lui pardonnent, de penser que si les assassins que ne manquerait pas d'envoyer Saga ne manquaient pas leur cible, ce serait un acte de miséricorde envers eux.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Il avait juré, il y avait à présent longtemps de cela, de protéger Seiya quoi qu'il arrive, et réciproquement. Et il tiendrait sa promesse.

« Shiryu, il est fou à lier. Le protéger met tout le monde en danger. » protestait Rachel.

« Et c'est une raison pour le laisser tuer? »

« Ils ne tueront pas quelqu'un qui est manifestement aliéné. Contente-toi de le livrer, en signe de bonne foi. »

« De bonne foi envers cet assassin? » gronda le Dragon, et Rachel soupira.

Discuter ne reviendrait qu'à allumer une énième dispute, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Shiryu ne cèderait pas.

L'ennui, c'est que cette fois, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Saga ne cède pas non plus. Et il était certainement le plus dangereux des deux.

*-*-*

« Ils ont dépassé les bornes. »

Un silence de mort accueillit la déclaration du Grand Pope.

Nul, autour de la table, ne pouvait le nier. Que les bronzes dissidents distribuent quelques tracts, qu'importe, qu'ils s'amusent à détourner des apprentis, passe encore, mais là, il y avait eu mort d'homme.

Il n'était plus temps pour l'indulgence.

« Qu'attends-tu de nous? » s'enquit Masque de Mort, se faisant le porte-parole d'une assemblée rétive.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus que ça l'envie de se lancer dans la chasse aux petits garçons.

« Il faut leur donner une leçon. »

« Du genre? » insista Shura, qui aimait que les choses soient claires.

_Du genre, tous les éliminer_ retint Saga sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Il savait que ce genre de phrase aurait braqué toute l'assemblée. Or il avait plus que jamais besoin de leur soutien.

« Je veux leur promesse, individuelle et irréversible, qu'ils ne tenteront plus jamais de s'opposer au Sanctuaire, de quelque façon que ce soit. Dans le cas inverse, eh bien! Nous serons forcés de les considérer à l'instar d'Albior de Céphée. »

Le nom laissa planer un certain malaise que Saga dissipa en agitant une urne sous leur nez.

« J'ai ici le nom des principaux chevaliers de bronze dissidents. Vous allez en tirer un chacun, individuellement. Vous tairez ce nom aux autres, pour des raisons de discrétion. Et vous vous chargerez de lui extorquer sa parole de rester neutre, désormais. »

Le premier, Masque de Mort s'avança, piocha un papier, et sans même prendre le temps de le déplier, s'éloigna.

« Naturellement, vous viendrez me voir avant de partir. » lui rappela la voix de Saga.

Il interpréta comme un acquiescement le haussement d'épaules du Cancer.

Lorsque chaque chevalier d'Or eut prélevé son papier et se fut retiré, Saga referma l'urne, et, plongeant la main dans l'une de ses manches, en tira un petit papier plié en quatre, semblable aux autres. Il n'avait nul besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir le nom qu'il comportait.

« Shiryu, chevalier du Dragon, l'heure est venue de régler quelques comptes » gronda-t-il.

*-*-*

Camus déclina l'offre de Milo de venir boire un verre pour s'engouffrer dans ses appartements. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et prit une longue inspiration avant de déplier le papier. Une chance sur douze.

_J'aurais du jouer au loto_ songea-t-il amèrement en contemplant le nom inscrit sur la feuille. Pourquoi Hyoga, entre tous?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi pas? Il aurait sans doute plus de facilités à le convaincre.

Mais s'il échouait, aurait-il alors le courage de le tuer ?

Il soupira. Lorsque toute cette affaire serait finie, il partirait. Il s'éloignerait du Sanctuaire, de ses tentations insupportables et d'un chef qu'au fond de lui il ne respectait même pas.

*-*-*

Rachel repoussa des cheveux de devant le visage de son compagnon, qui se retourna en soupirant dans son sommeil. Elle sourit dans l'ombre. Shiryu avait beau jouer l'homme sérieux et sûr de lui lorsqu'il était réveillé, comme s'il cherchait à compenser à tout prix leur différence d'âge, la nuit lorsqu'il dormait, il redevenait un petit garçon. Et cela réveillait chez elle un instinct protecteur venu du plus profond des âges. Elle enroula pensivement une mèche sombre autour de son index.

Ils avaient agi comme des enfants, tous. Et elle les avait laissés faire, comme une grande sœur indulgente. Sans doute aussi pour enquiquiner Saga qui a son sens prenait beaucoup trop au sérieux cette histoire d'héritage et de responsabilités. Jusqu'à la folie...

Mais à présent que la mort avait étendu son aile noire sur le terrain de jeu, étouffant les rires des enfants, ils se trouvaient pris au piège, cernés par le feu qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes allumé. Saga ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'incident de Cassios.

Elle-même ne l'aurait pas fait, à sa place.

La différence, c'est que lui en profiterait certainement pour écraser une révolte qui devait lui porter sur les nerfs. Il ne tiendrait pas compte de la folie de Seiya et Saori. Ce qui aurait du être une excuse devenait un prétexte.

Et elle, dans tout ça ? Elle voulait protéger les chevaliers de bronze, sans aucun doute. Shiryu, parce qu'elle l'aimait, les autres parce qu'elle les connaissait, et qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à mal. Seiya se trouvait hélas déjà au-delà de toute possibilité de protection.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ouvertement leur parti. C'eût été désavouer publiquement Saga, et les dieux savaient qu'il se trouvait dans une situation suffisamment fragile sans cela.

Elle soupira. En aurait-elle jamais fini avec le Sanctuaire? Lorsque cette affaire serait finie, elle prendrait des vacances avec Shiryu. Loin, longtemps. Et ensuite ils mèneraient la vie ordinaire de gens ordinaires, sans cosmos, sans luttes d'influence, sans principes millénaires. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient des enfants. Oui. Ce serait bien.

*-*-*

Les visages reflétés à la lueur des bougies exprimaient sinon la crainte, du moins le doute. Comme des enfants qui ont joué avec le feu et s'aperçoivent un peu tard qu'il brûle. Dans son coin, Seiya délirait doucement, perdu dans un monde dont lui seul avait la clé. Même Shiryu admettait, à présent, qu'il faudrait finir par le faire interner.

Ils attendaient. Shiryu avait pris la décision de réunir tout le monde là où tout avait commencé, à la fondation Kido – ou du moins, non loin de là. Ils s'attendaient à subir les foudres du Sanctuaire et souhaitaient éviter les dommages collatéraux.

Affronter les chevaliers d'or en groupe ne leur éviterait probablement pas une défaite cuisante, mais au moins, ils pourraient se serrer les coudes.

« Ils arrivent… » murmura une voix dans l'ombre.

Avertissement inutile : les cosmos qui approchaient étaient tellement puissants que chacun d'eux les ressentait dans chaque fibre de son être. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres comme ces petits poissons qui espèrent, en se mettant en masse, échapper aux dents du requin, et qui ne réussissent qu'à se faire croquer.

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. » annonça simplement Aphrodite en sortant de l'ombre.

Leur plan initial d'affronter chaque chevalier de bronze individuellement avait été contrarié par cette réunion impromptue. Du coup, Saga était demeuré en arrière, les laissant agir en groupe. Et probablement, en combat. Parce qu'on ne convainc pas un groupe entier de la même façon que dans un tête à tête.

« Parce que Saga est un lâche qui comme d'habitude envoie d'autres faire le sale boulot à sa place ? » suggéra Shiryu par pure bravade.

Ses camarades préparaient déjà leur défense, tentant maladroitement de fusionner leurs cosmos encore trop faibles.

« Espèce d'idiot ! gronda Milo. Nous sommes là pour préserver l'intégrité du Sanctuaire, que vous avez mise en péril avec vos jeux de gamins. »

« Parce que nous avons refusé la dictature ? » suggéra Hyoga, aussitôt pris à parti par Camus.

« Viens avec moi, nous devons discuter. »

Le chevalier du Cygne hésita. Sa voisine le retint par le poignet.

« Reste ! Il ne cherche qu'à nous diviser. »

« Mais il est… a été… mon maître. Je lui dois au moins une explication. »

Il se dégagea doucement et marcha en direction du chevalier du Verseau, qui s'empressa de l'entraîner à l'écart.

« Bien, approuva Masque de Mort en faisant craquer ses articulations. A qui le tour ? »

« Qui a tué le chevalier de Céphée ? »

June s'était redressée d'un coup, résolue, en dépit des efforts de Shun pour l'obliger à rester assise.

« C'est moi » crâna Milo avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait. Frapper une fille, une gamine qui plus est, et puis quoi encore ?

« Alors je serai votre adversaire. »

Shiryu soupira. Il semblait qu'en dépit de ses efforts, l'histoire allait tourner à la confrontation individuelle.

« Dans ce cas, déclara Shun en se tournant vers Aphrodite, je suppose que cela signifie que que je serai le vôtre ? »

Le chevalier d'or des Poissons s'inclina légèrement.

« Soit. »

« Mais, protesta Aiolia, ce n'était pas censé se passer de la sorte. Nous avions tiré… »

« On s'en tape, le coupa brutalement Masque de Mort. Le principal, c'est de leur mettre une dérouillée. Alors mes agneaux, lequel d'entre vous aura le cran de m'affronter ? »

Shiryu se releva lentement, résigné. Le chevalier du Cancer représentait probablement l'adversaire le plus dangereux, davantage en raison de son absence de scrupules que de sa force propre. Il était normal qu'il s'en charge. Sans compter qu'il détestait ce genre d'individu.

Encore heureux que Dohko ait été autorisé à rester au Cinq Pics.

Peu à peu, les petits groupes de duels se formaient. Un chevalier d'or contre un, voire deux, chevaliers de bronze.

L'affrontement final.

*-*-*

« Tu es satisfait de toi ? »

Saga, qui surveillait la scène dans l'ombre, sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rachel ? Je croyais que tu devais rester neutre, dans cette histoire. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser assassiner des enfants sans réagir. »

« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas empêchés de nuire avant, dans ce cas ? »

« Ils avaient besoin d'exprimer leur révolte, Saga. Si tu avais tenté de l'étouffer dans l'œuf, elle t'aurait un jour ou l'autre explosé au visage. Mais regarde-les, à présent. Ils ont compris, Saga ! Ils ont compris que tu avais gagné. Tu n'as pas besoin de porter encore leur sang sur tes mains. »

La voix de l'héritière Dohtrakis s'était adoucie sur les derniers mots, réveillant dans le cœur de son interlocuteur des sentiments qu'il s'était pourtant depuis longtemps efforcer d'étouffer.

« Tu aimes ce… »

Faute d'un terme suffisamment méprisant pour désigner le Dragon, Saga laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Rachel se défendit de regarder en direction des combats. Si Shiryu se trouvait en difficultés, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. L'enjeu dépassait largement son couple.

« Fais cesser ce combat. Je me porte garante du fait qu'ils ne causeront plus d'ennuis. »

« Tu te portes garante… ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là. Alors tu es vraiment de leur côté ? »

« Je ne suis d'aucun côté. Je veux simplement éviter un massacre inutile. »

Saga détourna la tête, le visage sombre.

« Saga. Tu sais ce que ça fait, toi, de tuer quelqu'un. Veux-tu vraiment infliger cela à tes compagnons de route ? »

Cette fois le jeune homme éclata d'un rire amer.

« Je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi de se trouver à ma place. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, troublé seulement par les cris qui provenaient du lieu des combats, un peu plus bas.

Puis Rachel leva lentement la main pour caresser la joue de son ami d'enfance.

« Oh, Saga, murmura-t-elle. Et tu me reproches de m'être enfuie… »

Et pour la première fois, Saga douta : fallait-il plus de cran pour fuir, ou pour rester ? Il avait toujours cru la réponse évidente, mais le contact des doigts tièdes sur sa peau lui faisait entrevoir une autre réalité.

« Dis-leur d'arrêter. Maintenant. Seiya est fou. C'est cela, et cela seul qui a causé la mort de Cassios. Nous allons te le remettre, en gage de bonne foi. De toutes façons, il est évident qu'il doit être interné. Mais ne laisse pas les autres sombrer, eux aussi, dans la folie. »

« … Bien, décida Saga après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Mais je ne veux plus voir cette petite bande ensemble, plus jamais. Je ne veux plus entendre leur nom sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Et quant à Shiryu… tu répondras de lui. »

Rachel hocha la tête, n'osant pas encore relâcher la tension. Elle ne s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement que lorsque Saga porta à ses lèvres le sifflet d'or qui pendait à son coup. Trois longs sifflements, un bref : cessez le feu.

Les chevaliers d'or obéirent aussitôt, avec un certain soulagement. Quant à leurs adversaires, de toutes façons, ils n'étaient plus vraiment en condition de continuer le combat. Pour la plupart, ils auraient déjà du être morts, si les chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas volontairement retenu leurs coups, dans l'attente du coup de sifflet libérateur.

Seul Masque de Mort grogna en relâchant un Shiryu plus mort que vif.

Les chevaliers de bronze furent réunis devant le bâtiment, aux pieds de Saga.

Calmement, celui-ci leur énonça ses conditions, avec l'approbation de Rachel.

Ils ne protestèrent pas. Ils avaient perdu, et ils le savaient. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à préserver, à présent, c'était leur vie. On leur demandait de rester loin du Sanctuaire, tant mieux. Ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec ce qu'il était devenu.

Même Shiryu n'éleva pas d'objection lorsque Seiya fut emmené. Il était évident pour tout le monde que, où que se trouve désormais son esprit, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Ce fut Rachel qui, après le départ de Saga et des chevaliers d'or, tous discrètement soulagés de la tournure qu'avait pris l'affrontement, se chargea de donner les premiers soins, et d'accompagner ceux qui en avaient besoin à l'hôpital. Dans la foulée, elle se chargea des démarches administratives pour ceux qui désiraient partir dans d'autres pays.

Le petit groupe des révoltés s'égaya comme une volée de moineaux.

*-*-*

« Tout ça pour ça. » soupira Shiryu, quelques semaines plus tard. Ses blessures avaient correctement cicatrisé, mais il restait convalescent et enrageait de ne pouvoir aider aux travaux des champs.

« Ne dis pas ça. » le gronda doucement Rachel.

Assise à ses pieds, elle tressait des guirlandes de fleurs pour la fête des moissons.

« Vous avez agi selon votre conscience, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez échoué que votre action n'a aucune valeur. »

Shiryu ne répondit rien, dubitatif. Il n'avait eu, depuis la bataille, aucune nouvelle de ses anciens camarades. Tous ne semblaient avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : oublier le Sanctuaire. Et Rachel se trouvait dans les mêmes dispositions.

« Tu n'es pas chevalier d'or : vis ta vie, et laisse faire le destin. »

Shiryu glissa une fleur dans ses cheveux sombres avant de lui sourire.

Un destin ordinaire, une vie tranquille : il n'avait jamais rêvé d'autre chose. Après tout, il n'avait pas failli à ses idéaux. Il n'avait cédé que devant la force. Et la désaffection pour les centres d'apprentissages semblait partie pour durer, alors peut-être tout cela n'avait-il pas été complètement inutile.

Il ferma les yeux. Rachel, une grande maison, Rachel, des champs sous le soleil, Rachel, des enfants qui jouaient au bord de l'eau… Que demander de plus au destin ? Il n'enviait certes pas la position de Dohko, retraité précoce pour éviter de se trouver sans cesse pris entre l'écorce et l'arbre.

Qu'importait le Sanctuaire, au fond. Il les avait rejetés, et sans doute ne s'en porteraient-ils que mieux. Ils n'étaient, après tout, que des hommes comme les autres. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Shion, la révolte, dans son âme, s'apaisa.

**FIN**


	28. Orgueil et liberté acte 2

**Titre**: Orgueil et liberté – Acte 2

**Auteur**: Chrysos

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 6800

**Genre **: petits soucis de colonisation

**Situation**: préquelle

**Personnages**: Nathan Dothrakis, Andréas Antinaïkos, le Sanctuaire, Asgard

**Note d'Alaiya** : ne pas hésiter à se reporter à l'annexe 3 « chronologie » d'UDC. Ici, Andréas a quinze ans et Nathan, quatorze. A noter en outre que Chrysos utilise les 3 silvers du film Eris, et enfin que la conclusion de cet acte 2 est raccord avec l'épilogue d'UDC, et l'enrichit substantiellement. Une nouvelle fois, un grand merci à lui.

* * *

**Orgueil et liberté**

_Par Chrysos_

**Acte 2 : A la croisée des destins**

_Pologne, novembre 1951 _

- Le couteau sous la gorge, s'époumona Moïra. Derbal nous tient à sa merci ! Vous l'avez entendu comme moi, si nous refusons ses conditions, cela équivaudrait à leur déclarer la guerre ! Et nos forces actuelles sont bien trop diminuées pour que nous puissions prendre un risque aussi inconsidéré ! Ce qu'il sait parfaitement !

Depuis son entrevue avec le régent d'Asgard, la Dothrakis ne décolérait pas. Le grand Pope, plus pragmatique, commenta sobrement :

- Sans parler des dommages collatéraux qu'occasionnerait une bataille de cette ampleur. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils ont choisi ce pays pour lieu de rendez-vous. Derbal veut nous montrer ce qu'il advient des tiers qui se retrouvent coincés entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Lassée d'être la seule à hausser la voix, la dirigeante du Sanctuaire se tourna vers Dôkho, qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis sur la question :

- Et toi qui seras en première ligne, le questionna-t-elle. Comment visualises-tu le guêpier dans lequel on veut te plonger de force ?

Désarçonnant ses supérieurs, Dôkho répondit :

- Entre plusieurs maux, je pense qu'il faut choisir le moindre. Sur un point, au moins, le seigneur Derbal a raison, mieux vaut mettre en gage la vie de deux combattants plutôt que celles de tous les hommes valides des deux sanctuaires. A défaut d'une solution vraiment pacifiste au « problème », cette alternative est encore ce qui pouvait s'offrir de mieux.

- C'est agaçant, bougonna Moïra. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit le plus jeune d'entre nous qui fasse preuve de la plus absolue sagesse ? Pour une fois, ne voudrais-tu pas t'énerver un bon coup ? Cela ferait bougrement plaisir à l'hystérique qui sommeille en moi !

- Et à l'Atlante irascible que je suis, confirma Shion. Toutefois, je suis heureux de constater que si les jeunes pousses ont de quoi en remontrer aux vieux chênes, il n'en est pas de même pour les derniers bourgeons.

Par télékinésie, le Pope écarta les pans de la porte d'entrée de la toile de tente, afin d'en déloger les deux grooms improvisés. Nathan et Andréas, pris au dépourvu, manquèrent alors de trébucher aux pieds de leur souveraine.

- Mauvaises graines, les houspilla gentiment Moïra. Ne vous ai-je pas appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

- Bien sûr que si, mère chérie, rétorqua son rejeton. Mais tu nous as aussi enseigné que la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Pourtant, on t'entend hurler à l'autre bout du campement. Pour la discrétion, ni vous ni nous ne sommes encore au point.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, admit sa génitrice. De toute manière, si tout le camp est déjà au courant de nos débats, autant rendre notre verdict sans plus attendre. D'un commun accord, nous avons à contrecoeur décidé d'accepter l'ultimatum du seigneur Derbal. Demain, Dôkho affrontera en combat singulier le sieur Alberich le treizième. Je vous charge de transmettre ma décision aux rares personnes ayant eu la présence d'esprit de se boucher les oreilles, plutôt que de m'écouter m'égosiller à tue-tête.

- Justement, s'immisça Andréas. J'aurais une requête à formuler, avant que le débat ne soit clos.

- Laquelle, demanda Shion, surpris par la subite audace de l'Antinaïkos.

S'agenouillant, par respect du protocole interne, Andréas se jeta à l'eau :

- Voilà, je souhaiterais pouvoir combattre l'Asgardien, en lieu et place de Dôkho. Je suis pleinement conscient que, du fait de ma condition d'apprenti, cette demande doit vous sembler cavalière et irrecevable. Cependant, j'estime avoir depuis longtemps atteint le potentiel optimum, nécessaire à l'obtention de mon titre de chevalier d'or. Qui plus est, en tant que descendant d'Agésilas, ma condition sociale me prédestine à assumer le rôle de champion. Contrairement au chevalier de la Balance, qui ne dispose pas…

- D'un arbre généalogique aussi prestigieux ? supposa celui-ci, impassible. Le statut de champion se détermine-il à la pureté du sang ?

- Bien sûr que non, renvoya Andréas. Mais, tu connais mieux que moi l'importance que les Asgardiens accordent aux particules à rallonge. Si ce duel doit marquer un tournant de leur histoire, comme ils semblent le croire, ils préféreront certainement voir l'héritier d'une des grandes familles du Sanctuaire affronter leur champion, plutôt qu'un illustre inconnu. Si puissant soit-il.

Nathan, la mâchoire ballante, n'en revenait pas. Non seulement, son meilleur ami l'avait possédé en lui suggérant, le plus innocemment du monde, d'aller écouter aux portes. Mais, en plus, il se permettait de manipuler leurs dirigeants dans le seul but, Nathan en était certain, de laver l'affront que lui avait fait subir Alberich.

Moïra, tombant également des nues, annonça de but en blanc au jeune présomptueux :

- Hors de question ! Tu es peut-être suffisamment fort pour prétendre à ton titre. Cela n'enlève rien au fait que tu es encore trop inexpérimenté et impétueux, comme tu viens d'en faire la brillante démonstration. Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras pris un peu de plomb dans la tête et, surtout, quand tu te seras repenti de ta conduite envers Dôkho.

- Une minute, intervint Shion. Andréas est un écervelé doublé d'un arrogant, certes, néanmoins il soulève un point intéressant. Nous devrions discuter de sa proposition. En privé !

Comprenant, à ces mots, qu'ils étaient de trop, Nathan et Andréas préférèrent s'éclipser. Même Dôkho, qui ne se sentait plus concerné, sortit de la tente servant de QG à l'état major du Sanctuaire. Prophétique, il lança à Andréas :

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Demain, un rude combat t'attend.

L'intéressé, par honte ou par dédain, s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'éloigna. Nathan, voulant désenvenimer la situation, dit au chevalier de la Balance :

- Il ne pensait pas à mal. Ce sont juste ces histoires d'aïeul qui aurait bâti les douze temples pierre par pierre qui lui montent un peu trop à la tête. Ça finira par lui passer.

Dôkho, opinant du chef, répliqua :

- Je l'espère pour cette tête de pioche. En attendant, il est tard. Tu devrais aussi penser à regagner ta couche. La journée de demain s'annonce chargée.

* * *

- Ça s'est vraiment passé comme cela ? interrogea Maya qui, parti explorer les environs la veille au soir, avait manqué cet épisode peu glorieux.

Son interlocuteur, un athée de première qui s'était vu confier le grade de chevalier de la Croix du Sud, ricana :

- Eh oui ! Il ne manque pas de souffle, le minot. Même Jaeger ne se serait pas risqué à voler la vedette à Dôkho.

- Moi ce qui m'épate, glissa Ian de l'Ecu, c'est que les vikings n'aient pas pipé mot en découvrant le supposé cador de l'île.

- Ils estiment peut-être qu'aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années, philosopha Maya sans trop y croire.

- Vous ne pourriez pas la mettre un peu en veilleuse, bande de commères, les étrilla le chevalier d'Orion.

- Le chasseur est de mauvais poil ? Contre-attaqua Ian. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous taire ? De toute façon, comme de coutume, les hautes sphères ne font pas attention à nous.

Effectivement, Moïra, Shion et Dôkho ne quittaient pas des yeux Andréas qui, tel un gladiateur de jadis, se dirigeait à pas mesurés vers son antagoniste du jour. Nathan, n'échappant pas à la règle, avait également oublié ses mauvaises fréquentations de la veille pour siéger docilement aux côtés du triumvirat.

- Touché, approuva Maya. C'était bien la peine de nous sortir de notre bout de rocaille si c'était seulement pour nous cantonner à des postes de vigie.

- Tu aurais préféré mourir écartelé sous les coups de ce lourdaud ? le rabroua Jaeger en désignant un Asgardien colossal, bien visible malgré la distance séparant les deux factions.

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'immisça le chevalier de la Croix du Sud. Mieux vaut la mort que l'ennui. Et, entre nous soit dit, j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir constamment ronger mon frein.

- Vous voulez de l'action et de la reconnaissance ? résuma Jaeger, en croisant les bras. Mais, rien ne certifie que les vikings honoreront leur parole si, d'aventure, Andréas venait à triompher. Toute l'électricité qui flotte dans l'air pourrait déclencher l'étincelle finale qui mettra le feu aux poudres. D'un autre côté, qui irait les blâmer de vouloir se libérer du joug du Sanctuaire ? Je peux très bien appréhender ce que peuvent ressentir ces hommes, devant constamment courber l'échine sous la dominance d'une entité bicéphale castratrice. A plus forte raison lorsque cette entité se régénère indéfiniment, devenant pire à chaque renaissance.

Même dans la bouche d'un trublion notoire comme Jaeger, ces paroles acides médusèrent l'assistance. Heureusement, l'attention générale se détourna bien vite de lui, quand Andréas rejoignit son opposant sur le champ de bataille.

Avec une pointe d'indolence dans la voix, Alberich débuta :

- Alors c'est toi qui porteras les couleurs du Sanctuaire…. Ça, pour une surprise…

Le Megrez, décidément bien lunatique, tendit la main à son rival, qui hésita longtemps avant de la serrer avec vigueur.

- Que le meilleur gagne, annonça pompeusement l'Asgardien. Autant te mettre tout de suite à l'aise, je ne compte pas retenir mes coups une seule seconde. Si c'est ton baptême du feu, il sera explosif.

- Et court, le doucha Andréas, en s'écartant de son ennemi d'une impulsion. Je te le garantis !

Sur les starting-blocks, les deux lutteurs s'étudièrent en silence. Andréas, qui avait opté pour une garde prudente, contrastait avec son antagoniste, qui gardait les bras ballants et semblait regretter l'absence de poches sur la frusque qui lui servait de pantalon.

L'Antinaïkos, cosmos en exergue, brama alors :

- Le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui mordent la poussière et ceux qui ont le pouvoir de la leur faire mordre. C'est pour cette simple raison que ton royaume doit allégeance au Sanctuaire depuis les temps immémoriaux. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de mordre la main qui est censée vous protéger !

Après ce beau monologue, digne d'un GI américain en campagne de sensibilisation dans un pays du tiers-monde, Andréas relâcha toute son énergie. Cette puissance brute, il parvient à la canaliser dans la paume de sa main, sous l'aspect d'une boule de lumière enflant à vue d'œil. Quand elle eut atteint une taille honorable, le Grec décocha sa plus terrible attaque, la Galaxian Explosion, sur un Alberich anémique.

Clichés habituels du genre, la déflagration souleva un large nuage de poussière, atomisa sur un périmètre respectable toute matière inerte ou organique et arracha une kyrielle de sifflements enthousiastes aux soldats d'Athéna, tous grades confondus.

- Tout en finesse et en délicatesse, admira Ian. Mais, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué de dévoiler son meilleur atout à l'ennemi, dès la première minute du combat ? S'il en a réchappé, le viking sera vacciné contre une éventuelle seconde offensive.

- Pas quand on dispose de sa puissance de feu, temporisa Jaeger. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'Asgardien sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère, après ce coup de semonce. Et même s'il est encore en état de se battre, je soupçonne Andréas d'avoir bridé en force et en vitesse son assaut. Histoire de pouvoir prendre son adversaire de court si celui-ci estime avoir percé à jour les secrets de son arcane. Dans tous les cas de figures, le chérubin a pris une sérieuse option sur la victoire.

- Ça me rappelle l'histoire d'un ours et d'une peau vendue trop vite, s'esclaffa Maya. Ou, plutôt, celle d'un rat qui aurait eu la vie dure. Regardez ! Soit le viking a été réduit en menue charpie, soit il a trouvé un moyen de se mettre à l'abri de l'orage.

Effectivement, une fois dissipé le nuage de poussière, Andréas et ses frères d'armes s'aperçurent que le terrain, admirablement aplani, ne recelait plus trace du nanti d'Asgard. Seul un cercle plus sombre sur le sol, ressemblant de loin à un crop circle, et de près à des sables mouvants agités, indiquait que le Megrez n'avait pas dû rester si inaffectif que cela pendant l'offensive.

Andréas n'eut pas même le temps d'examiner plus en détail le cercle de culture qu'un affaissement de terrain engloutit le symbole ésotérique. A sa place, un improbable geyser d'eau et de vapeur manqua d'ébouillanter le cuir de l'héritier des Antinaïkos. Geyser qui s'estompa bien vite, dévoilant l'entrée d'un gouffre béant, semblant mener droit dans les entrailles de la terre.

- Ça ressemble à une invitation, jaugea Nathan.

- Ou à une sourcière étudiée, acquiesça Moïra. Heureusement, Andréas ne sera jamais assez naïf pour sauter à pied joints dans…

Faisant mentir sa régente, l'adolescent se précipita dans le vide, à la poursuite de son insaisissable opposant. La Dothrakis, lasse, se morfondit :

- Et dire que j'ai accepté que ce kamikaze soit notre porte-drapeau ! En plus, je suis prête à parier que cet idiot ne s'est aperçu de rien !

- Aperçu de quoi ? s'étonna Nathan.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, intervint Shion, déjà très clairvoyant.

Pendant que son meilleur ami se demandait de quoi pouvaient bien parler ses aînés, Andréas débouchait dans une caverne, occupée en grande partie par un lac souterrain. Alberich le treizième, assis à califourchon sur un rocher dominant la nappe phréatique, l'apostropha aussitôt !

- Sois le bienvenu ! J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur d'avoir, avant le combat, procéder à une petite étude géologique du terrain. C'était le meilleur moyen de tirer au mieux parti des avantages que nous offre mère Nature.

Andréas, de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches, concéda :

- Tu as réussi à éviter mon attaque en te coulant dans une galerie naturelle, creusée à même la roche par des siècles d'érosion. Je suppose que l'entrée devait en être obstruée par les gravats accumulés lors des batailles successives qui se sont déroulées en surface. C'est plutôt bien joué. Mais toute ta radiesthésie et les force telluriques de la planète au grand complet ne te préserveront pas de ma prochaine attaque.

- Tu me prends pour un vulgaire sourcier, s'offusqua l'Asgardien. Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris que ma technique me permet de plier à ma volonté les esprits élémentaires !? Cette eau, par exemple, peut être modelée selon mes désirs. Je peux la rendre brûlante comme la lave d'un volcan, ou encore contrôler sa pression pour que le plus minuscule de ses filets devienne aussi tranchant que la lame d'une épée.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alberich concentra son aura, laquelle se dilua dans l'onde grisâtre de la caverne. Mais Andréas coupa aussitôt l'herbe, ou plutôt l'eau, sous le pied de son rival

- Tu t'es piégé tout seul en venant te cachant dans ce lieu exigu. C'est presque dommage que ce duel s'achève aussi simplement. Galaxian Explosion !

Quelques strates plus haut, les deux troupes ennemies ressentirent au même instant l'imminence du cataclysme. Protégeant ses ouailles, Shion érigea un Crystal Wall d'urgence devant l'ensemble de son armée. Bien lui en prit, car le mur irisé bloqua non seulement le souffle de l'explosion, mais aussi une foultitude de roches et de rochers noircis et émiettés par cette dernière.

Du côté Asgard, Derbal n'insulta pas ses guerriers en les préservant du crachin. Vaille que vaille, chaque représentant du royaume glacé dut donc se débrouiller par ses propres moyens pour esquiver ou repousser les projectiles, avec des fortunes diverses.

Une fois la barrière protectrice abaissée, les supporters Grecs eurent droit à un panorama magnifique sur la véritable mine à ciel ouvert qu'était à présent devenu le champ de bataille.

- Voilà ce que donne une attaque de chevalier d'or portée à plein régime, rappela Jaeger. Andréas n'a pas usurpé sa place dans l'arène. Si le viking n'est pas sur le carreau après avoir encaissé cette technique à bout portant, je veux bien rentrer dans les ordres.

Faisant chorus, les autres chevaliers se plièrent à l'avis de leur leader. Seul Maya, mouton noir du troupeau, partit de plus belle dans le comique de répétition :

- Que nenni, frère Jaeger. Andréas a beau dépenser sans compter, son adversaire se targue de ruiner ses belles espérances de victoire.

Au centre du cratère, le frère jumeau de Damara serra rageusement les poings. A trois pas de lui, un cristal de deux mètres de haut, fantasme incarné du mineur chevronné, le toisait de son éclat surréaliste. Cet obélisque d'améthyste se disloqua aussitôt, relâchant ainsi le baron d'Asgard qu'il incarcérait en son sein. Reprenant son souffle à grande peine, Alberich informa son rival !

- Amethyst Sealed ! D'ordinaire, je l'emploie pour emprisonner les adversaires trop remuants. Tu es le premier qui m'oblige à le convertir en bouclier de fortune. Et ça, c'est une expérience que je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner, sois-en assuré. Nature Unity !

Andréas, encore trop dépité par l'échec de son assaut, ne bougea pas un muscle quand des ronces, noires comme l'enfer, émergèrent du sol meurtri. Possédés par des esprits hostiles, ces tentacules végétaux s'agglutinèrent autour de l'Asgardien, avant de ramper en direction du Grec.

Lequel, s'éveillant enfin, les balaya d'une projection d'énergie. Mauvais calcul, car elles se reformèrent immédiatement et, plus agressives encore, tentèrent de déchiqueter l'Antinaïkos de leurs épines acérées. Les esquivant plutôt facilement, Andréas les carbonisa sur place. Mais, phénomène désormais classique, ces mauvaises herbes repoussèrent encore et toujours, gagnant en vélocité à chaque résurrection, telle l'entité décriée par Jaeger.

Suivant le débroussaillage d'un œil critique, le Pope sauta sur l'occasion pour exposer sa légendaire science infuse :

- Contrairement à ses dires, l'Asgardien ne peut en aucune manière commander aux esprits élémentaires. Par le Nature Unity, les Megrez se contentent seulement d'invoquer ces puissances immatérielles et de les exciter suffisamment pour qu'ils agressent leurs ennemis. Il est bon de noter que, mêmes parmi ces esprits, il existe une hiérarchie. Et je peux vous affirmer que ceux qu'a invités Alberich figurent parmi les plus hauts placés sur la pyramide, mais aussi les plus ouvertement belliqueux et indomptables. C'est pure folie d'avoir tiré pareilles abominations des Abymes où elles sommeillaient !

- Ça démontre surtout qu'Asgard, par l'entremise de son champion, ne reculera devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins, ajouta Moïra. Et, pour le moment, leur stratégie paraît porter ses fruits. Andréas peine de plus en plus à esquiver les ronces. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen d'apaiser ces esprits frappeurs, ce serait déjà ça de gagné…

En réponse à la supplication de sa dirigeante, Dôhko murmura :

- Wu-wei…

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le Chinois soupira en comprenant derechef qu'il ne serait jamais sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Andréas. L'intéressé, réalisant enfin que détruire les ronces une à une était une solution stérile, avait décidé de sectionner le mal à la racine. Brute de décoffrage, il fondit donc sur Alberich à la vitesse de la lumière, trancha sur son passage l'enchevêtrement complexe de ronces.

Effort louable car le baron, concentré sur sa séance de spiritisme, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis l'apparition du piège végétal. Malheureusement pour le Grec, les enfants de Dame Nature ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Ils appréhendèrent l'intrus sur la ligne d'arrivée, plantant profondément leurs épines dans sa jugulaire et ses membres. Sans ménagement, l'auto-proclamé futur chevalier des Gémeaux fut reconduit hors de l'espace vital de son antagoniste, avant de se faire submerger par les ronces.

Noyé sous cette masse grouillante, il disparut de la vue de ses dévouées pom-pom girls, qui commençaient à réviser leurs pronostics de victoire à la baisse. C'était oublier un peu vite la hargne inscrite dans le patrimoine génétique des Antinaïkos.

Ouvrant une fissure dimensionnelle, le bras du Grec se matérialisa derrière son concurrent et l'agrippa à la gorge. Andréas, dont la silhouette se dessinait dans le vortex grandissant, lui récita à l'oreille :

- Anthée, fils de Gaïa, était un géant réputé invincible. Héraclès eut beau le terrasser à trois reprises, la déesse redonnait à chaque défaite force et vigueur à sa monstrueuse engeance. Pour le vaincre, le héros eut alors l'idée lumineuse de le soulever du sol, le privant ainsi de sa source nourricière. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas toujours inutile de s'intéresser aux légendes !

Sur cette parabole, Andréas entraîna le baron dans la brèche de l'Another Dimension.

- Timing parfait, railla Ian. Une seconde de plus et ces plantes carnivores momifiaient notre grand champion. Quant à son laïus sur Anthée, il était hautement dispensable. Si le viking n'avait pas des réflexes de gastropode rhumatisant, il aurait pu profiter de ce temps de flottement pour se libérer. Voire plus si affinités.

- Bah, temporisa Maya. Le style compte autant que l'aspect technique. Sans quelques références savamment distillées et autres phrases assassines, un duel perd de son charme, c'est de notoriété publique. Dommage, cependant, que ledit duel se poursuive désormais à huis clos.

- Quelle insouciance ! Pensez-vous assister à un banal entraînement ?

Dôkho, cherchant peut-être à s'encanailler, se joignit à la plèbe du Sanctuaire. Au grand étonnement de celle-ci. Un garde, plus bravache que la moyenne, lui dit :

- Pas un entraînement, seigneur Dôkho, une corrida. Avec ces sauvages de vikings, ce serait plutôt la définition adéquate.

- Exactement, agréa le chevalier de la Croix du Sud. Comment veux-tu que l'on prenne au sérieux un duel opposant un des ces Amishs du grand Nord à un soldat du Domaine Sacré ? Nous avons beau forcer notre indulgence à leur égard, au fond, on sait tous qu'elle en sera l'issue. Le Pope aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas confié à un jouvenceau, comme Andréas, le soin de corriger le viking. Sélection un peu risquée, malgré tout, au vu des erreurs accumulées par notre digne représentant.

- Amishs, vikings, retint uniquement le chevalier d'or. Voici une manière doublement péjorative de nommer un peuple qui a choisi de vivre en autarcie, certes, mais surtout de respecter un mode de vie en harmonie avec les terres inhospitalières de son royaume. Alberich n'est-il d'ailleurs pas l'exemple le plus parlant de cette entente cordiale ?

- Les Asgardiens vivent dans le fantasme de leur gloire passée, démentit Jaeger. Une société qui refuse d'évoluer finit immanquablement par croupir et se scléroser. C'est déjà ce qui pend au nez d'Asgard et de son système féodal dépassé. S'ils étaient encore de ce monde, tous les Aztèques et les Mayas massacrés par les conquistadors pourraient nous le confirmer. Sans parler des Japonais qui ont appris à leurs dépends que l'on n'arrête pas le progrès et les bombes atomiques. C'est une leçon que nous ferions bien de méditer, si ne voulons pas rater le train en marche.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? renvoya Dôhko, perdant un peu de sa sérénité naturelle. Que la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ? C'est un raisonnement puéril ! L'histoire a démontré que les empires les plus puissants finissent toujours par vaciller sur leurs fondations et par se disloquer plus rapidement qu'ils ont été bâtis.

- Les empires, tout comme les hommes, vivent, prospèrent et meurent, cela s'appelle la sélection naturelle. Mais rien ne peut freiner l'Evolution avec un grand E. Longtemps, les chevaliers ont été à la pointe de cette évolution, grâce à nos pouvoirs surhumains. Mais les hommes, par des moyens détournés, sont parvenus à combler le fossé qui les séparait de nous. Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore avant qu'ils ne nous dépassent ? Et, paradoxalement, plus ils avancent sur cette voie, plus leurs actes s'apparentent à la plus ignoble barbarie. Pendant que nous révisons nos classiques, les hommes mettent au point des méthodes d'assassinat industrielles. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils décidaient que notre présence les gêne ? Aurions-nous droit à notre génocide personnalisé ? Voilà les questions qui m'obsèdent, et qui devraient vous obséder tous autant que vous êtes !

Formidable orateur, Jaeger avait réussi à captiver son auditoire, au grand dam de Dôkho. Nul ne remarqua que les esprits de la nature, désormais au chômage technique, ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour regagner leurs pénates. Alors que les ronces se désagrégeaient dans la dimension originelle, la situation restait toujours aussi épineuse dans celle où avaient échoué les deux belligérants.

Andréas, comme un poisson dans l'eau, profitait de sa maîtrise des courants inter dimensionnels pour passer à tabac un Alberich partant à la dérive.

- Nous sommes sur mon domaine, se vanta l'émissaire du Sanctuaire, entre deux enchaînements de coups. Ici, le temps, l'espace et la vie dans son sens large n'existent plus ! Ta foutue Nature n'a donc plus aucun droit de cité ! Si tu veux arrêter les frais, tu peux encore abandonner ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'ignorer tes suppliques !

- Dans tes rêves, répliqua le punching ball du Grec. Plutôt mourir que de te permettre de masturber ton ego !

Reprenant du poil de la bête, le dandy d'Asgard bloqua le poing de son ennemi sans la moindre difficulté et, d'une planchette japonaise, l'expédia ad patres. Incrédule, l'adolescent repartit instantanément à la charge pour un résultat pire encore. Alberich para son coup de genou d'une clef de lutte et lui fit tâter de son coude chétif, mais solide.

Abasourdi, Andréas s'écarta du Guerrier Divin. Qui le pétrifia encore davantage en créant une plate-forme d'améthyste, où il put enfin reprendre son équilibre et stationner sans craindre d'être aspiré par le flux de l'Another Dimension.

- Un peu précaire, concéda Alberich. Mais ce satellite artificiel devrait tenir le temps que nous apportions la conclusion à ce duel épique. Si conclusion s'impose. Car tu n'es d'ores et déjà plus à même de me vaincre, si je me fie à ces deux tentatives avortées.

- Tu t'avances beaucoup, voulut se rassurer l'Antinaïkos. Le cosmos d'un chevalier est…

- Eternel ? Proportionnel à la volonté de son utilisateur ? Navré de briser tes belles illusions juvéniles, mais ce que tu nommes cosmos est une énergie parfaitement quantifiable et, surtout, épuisable. Septième sens ou non, tu as gaspillé la majeure partie de cette énergie dans des attaques inefficaces. Mais, dusse ma modestie naturelle en souffrir, je dois avouer que le petit éclat d'améthyste accroché à ta bague a fortement contribué à épuiser tes réserves, plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Incrédule, Andréas observa la chevalière se transmettant de génération en génération dans sa famille. Gage funeste, une araignée de cristal violacé la sertissait, enracinant profondément ses crochets dans l'or flétri.

- Une sangsue énergétique, la surnomma avec affection Alberich. Dans notre réalité, elle était reliée à un cercueil identique à celui qui m'a préservé de ta technique. Ces cercueils ont la charmante particularité de vider leur prisonnier de leur force vitale. Ce minuscule ornement a donc servi de catalyseur, ou plutôt de drain sophistiqué. Bien sûr, notre départ pour cette dimension absurde a coupé le lien invisible l'unissant au cercueil qui vampirisait ton énergie. Mais il est déjà trop tard, tu n'es plus assez vaillant pour m'inquiéter.

- La poignée de main ! réalisa Andréas, en arrachant le parasite et en l'écrasant dans son poing. C'est à cet instant que tu l'as greffé ! C'est un procédé indigne et déloyal !

- J'appréhendais avant tout cela comme une tactique ridicule, ou un monumental coup d'épée dans l'eau. Un soldat aguerri se serait d'instinct méfié d'une main tendue avant un combat de cette importance. Et n'importe quel combattant de seconde zone se serait inquiété en constatant que son énergie fondait comme neige au soleil, et aurait tenté d'y remédier. Pas toi ! Au final, ton nombrilisme et ton manque de jugeote auront été mes meilleurs alliés. Alors que, sur le papier, tu avais tous les atouts en main pour triompher. S'attaquer à un chevalier d'or, fut-il encore en apprentissage, était…

Soufflant le chaud après le froid, Andréas interrompit son adversaire d'un éclat de rire sarcastique :

- Siffle, beau merle, la victoire ne t'est pas encore acquise ! Il suffirait que je t'abandonne ici et que je me présente devant ton suzerain pour qu'il me désigne vainqueur. Je suis prêt à tenir le pari qu'aucun de tes compagnons ne serait capable de te tirer de cette impasse. Ne serait-ce pas un châtiment à la hauteur de ta fourberie que de te laisser dépérir dans cette dimension ?

- Vu sous cet angle, il est vrai que ma situation n'est guère enviable. Toutefois, je ne regrette pas mes actes. En acceptant de représenter mon royaume, je me suis engagé à lui apporter la victoire et ce, par tous les moyens mis à ma disposition. Qu'importe la gloire personnelle, du moment que les miens gagnent enfin leur liberté. Mais toi, tu n'es pas fait du même bois que moi. Au fond, tu te moques bien de l'enjeu de ce combat. Quelle importance qu'Asgard appartienne ou pas au Sanctuaire ? Perdre cette colonie ne changerait rien à ta vie. Par contre, la perspective de rester sur une victoire en demi-teinte t'est insupportable, inutile de le nier. Or, c'est la seule alternative qui s'offre à toi, désormais. Cependant, une sortie élégante vaut parfois mieux qu'une entrée fracassante. Si tu acceptes de reconnaître ta défaite, tu pourras partir la tête haute. L'opinion publique ayant toujours eu plus de sympathie pour le manipulé que le sournois manipulateur, cette déconvenue pourrait même t'être profitable. Et, si cela ne tombe pas dans d'oreilles indiscrètes, je suis tout disposé à t'accorder une revanche. Un face-à-face sans chausse-trappe où tu sauras enfin si tu étais digne de vaincre.

Une longue perle de sueur dévala le long du front de l'Asgardien. Il savait que l'avenir d'Asgard allait être déterminé par la décision de l'adolescent, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Andréas, pesant le pour et le contre, finit par répondre d'un ton solennel :

- Effectivement, une victoire par défaut serait pire qu'une défaite. Et puis, je ne suis pas un monstre. N'aies crainte, tu n'erreras donc pas dans cette dimension pour l'éternité. Nous allons rentrer ensemble, fiers et droits comme doivent l'être les champions de deux grandes puissances comme les nôtres. Cependant, je ne saurais tolérer de te voir retourner auprès de ton seigneur sans un dernier cadeau d'adieu. Genro Mao Ken !

Galvanisant ses ultimes bribes de cosmos, Andréas lança le rayon hypnotique. Le baron d'Asgard, peinant déjà à maintenir l'intégrité de son perchoir d'améthyste, ne put réprimer un nom d'oiseau quand l'attaque de son antagoniste pénétra de force son cortex.

- Troisième option ! Nous rentrons au bercail et tu te prosternes devant moi en implorant ma clémence. Non, trop théâtrale. Contentons-nous d'un simple abandon en bonne et due forme. Ainsi, non seulement mon honneur est sauf, mais le Sanctuaire garde la tutelle d'Asgard. Victoire sur tous les tableaux !

Le treizième porteur successif du prénom Alberich, comme un lion en cage, hurla de rage et se débattit tant qu'il put.

- Futile, se moqua Andréas. J'ai déjà testé le Genro Mao Ken sur des individus plus coriaces que toi. Résister ne fera que prolonger ton supplice. Tu finiras par plier, comme les autres. Le plus drôle, c'est que je vais m'arranger pour que tu oublies jusqu'à ton hypnose et cette conversation, une fois ma victoire consommée. Pour ton peuple, tu deviendras donc le lâche qui aura laissé s'envoler la liberté qui leur tendait les bras. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, quand tu devras te justifier de cet échec devant Derbal l'intraitable.

- …. Intraitable et paranoïaque, corrigea la voix du suzerain d'Asgard, s'adressant directement à l'esprit de l'adolescent via un surmonde encore inconnu. Et, pour compléter ce tableau déjà florissant, il se passionne aussi pour tout ce qui a trait à la psyché. Art qu'il a mis à contribution pour prévenir toutes tentatives d'hypnose, quelle qu'elle soit, sur ses hommes de confiance. Et, pour être certain que la leçon soit bien enregistrée par les éventuels conspirateurs, il a aussi concocté une petite surprise à leur intention. Un verrou psychique à ne surtout pas ouvrir : la fièvre du Berserker !

L'Antinaïkos, pourtant difficilement impressionnable, croisa à cet instant le regard d'Alberich et eut un hoquet de surprise. Le cosmos de l'Asgardien, grimpant en flèche, prit l'aspect d'un arbre titanesque : Yggdrasil. Court-circuitant le Genro Mao Ken, Yggdrasil se matérialisa sous l'aspect d'un énorme conglomérat d'améthyste, piste de danse idéale pour qu'un Alberich plus entreprenant que jamais puisse entraîner son adversaire dans une valse sanglante.

* * *

Un corps, chutant lourdement au milieu des Guerriers Divins, réveilla la frénésie des séides de Derbal. Alberich, le talonnant de près, s'extirpa de la déchirure dimensionnelle ouverte après la perte de conscience du Grec. Le baron, fou furieux, s'assit aussitôt à califourchon sur son ennemi et lui martela le visage de coups de poing.

Les Guerriers Divins, en liesse, hurlèrent à chaque coup porté, purgeant ainsi des siècles de frustration muette. Leurs hourras, s'envolant aux quatre vents, devinrent les hérauts de cette liberté si difficilement recouvrée. Alberich, le regard enfiévré et bestial, saisit à deux mains le cou de son rival et serra à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Mais une bonne âme l'empêcha de commettre l'irréparable. Shion, téléporté au corps du bastion ennemi en compagnie de Dôkho, Moïra et Nathan, maintint son emprise télékinésique le temps que la Dothrakis ordonne à Derbal :

- Calmez votre fauve. Nous déclarons forfait. Inutile de faire couler davantage de sang.

Bien aise, le seigneur coassa :

- Votre « champion » récolte ce qu'il a semé. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de piétiner mes plates-bandes.

D'un geste presque affectueux, le terrible maître d'Asgard effleura le front de son vassal. En dépit des anneaux énergétiques qui l'entravaient, le baron parut recouvrer un visage plus humain. Quand le Pope, convaincu de son prompt retour sur le maillon de la chaîne alimentaire qui lui incombait, le libéra, un Loki obséquieux commenta :

- Que cette déconvenue vous serve de leçon, si d'aventure l'idée de laver le cerveau d'un des nôtres vous caresse à nouveau l'esprit. Nous disposons d'un redoutable antidote pour soigner ce genre de virus.

Alberich, aidé par Wolken, releva pour sa part Andréas du sol et le confia à Nathan. Celui qui deviendrait le père adoptif de Mime, prenant à partie l'héritier Dothrakis, lui annonça sans arrière-pensée :

- Sans rancune.

Nathan hocha la tête, pendant qu'Alberich, fébrile, leva le bras au ciel et proclama :

- Libres ! Nous sommes enfin libres !

Tous les représentants du royaume glacé, Frey et Loki inclus, s'abandonnèrent en un formidable cri d'allégresse. Seul Derbal, rabat-joie notoire, plomba l'ambiance en beuglant :

- Il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de débordement ! Asgard ne peut accepter cette victoire condescendante !

Se tournant vers Moïra et Shion, il renchérit :

- Nous avions quémandé un combat contre votre meilleur guerrier et vous, que nous proposez-vous en tant que champion ? Un avorton ?! C'est une insulte grave que de croire qu'Asgard saura se contenter de cette mascarade. Notre fierté nous impose de gagner notre liberté, pas de nous la voir offrir par pitié, ou par peur de déclencher un effroyable génocide.

- Ce qui signifie ? osa Moïra.

Derbal, pointant l'index sur Dôkho, rugit :

- Que nous remettons les pendules à zéro ! Alberich va affronter votre véritable champion ! Séance tenante !

Tétanisés, les hommes d'Asgard crurent que le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds. Alberich, affolé, échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Frey et Loki. Mais ces derniers, pieds et poings liés, ne purent que peser en faveur de la dernière lubie en date de leur seigneur et maître.

- Alea jacta est, approuva seulement la régente du Domaine Sacrée, en tournant le dos à son alter ego. Libre à vous de mettre en péril vos acquis sur un mouvement d'humeur.

Alors que la délégation du Sanctuaire quittait le fief ennemi, abandonnant Dôkho à son combat voué, Andréas sortit de son court coma.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? interrogea-t-il, encore groggy.

Nathan, enfonçant un clou qui méritait d'être planté depuis belle lurette dans le cœur de son ami, rétorqua :

- Tu viens de profiter d'une édifiante vision de ton devenir. Et il se nomme Derbal !

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, janvier 1985…_

- Ça s'est vraiment passé comme cela ? questionna Rachel. Et après ?

Nathan, après un intermède bienvenu au cours duquel il se resservit un verre de vin, reprit le fil de son récit :

- La suite appartient à l'histoire. Comme tu as dû le deviner, Alberich était malgré diminué par son combat contre Andréas. Qui plus est, il avait déjà fait étalage de la presque totalité de ses techniques devant Dôkho. Notre sage attitré n'a donc eu aucun mal à le vaincre.

Savourant son nectar, le Dothrakis relança :

- Asgard est donc resté propriété du Sanctuaire, au grand dam d'Alberich et les siens. Cette défaite scella le destin funeste de Derbal. En dépit de sa prudence proverbiale, il n'entendit pas le tumulte grondant à ses portes. Les prêtres d'Odin fomentèrent un coup d'Etat et parvinrent à rallier la plupart des Guerriers Divins. Derbal fut donc destitué et banni du royaume qu'il tenait d'une main de fer. Loki, qui devait en toute logique lui succéder au trône, céda même la place au modéré Frey, qui instaura bien vite une ère de stabilité et d'entente relative avec le Sanctuaire. Evidemment, nous aurions pu faire valoir nos droits de veto sur cette succession peu conventionnelle. Mais le Domaine Sacré préféra ne pas souffler sur les braises d'une animosité qui risquait de s'embraser à tout moment. D'ailleurs, nous avions à l'époque nos propres rebellions à mater.

- Jaeger et ses hommes ? Supposa Rachel.

- Oui. Portée à bout de bras par les doctrines fumeuses du chevalier d'Orion, une milice dissidente vit le jour au Sanctuaire. Son objectif avoué était de faire connaître notre existence à l'humanité et d'attaquer les grands gouvernements avant que, supposait-elle, ils ne nous attaquent. La bataille qui s'ensuivit, visant à étouffer dans l'œuf ce mouvement absurde, coûta très cher au Sanctuaire. Andréas, Sofia et bien d'autres, nombreuses furent les victimes de cette guerre fraternelle. Une guerre dont les stigmates se lisent encore sur ta génération, à l'image de Saga et Kanon, qui ne se sont jamais vraiment remis de la mort de leurs parents. Pas plus que je n'ai digéré le fait de perdre mon ami le plus proche et sa femme, laquelle était la véritable pierre angulaire de l'île. Et, malheureusement, la capitulation de Jaeger et des principaux fondateurs de son mouvement ne marqua pas la fin de cette fronde. En dépit d'années de répression, les factions félonnes continuent d'œuvrer dans l'ombre, cherchant à annihiler le Sanctuaire pour le bien, pensent-elles, de tous les porteurs de cosmos. Par chance, qu'elles se fassent appeler chevaliers noirs ou autres, ces échardes dans la paume du Sanctuaire sont suffisamment éparpillées à l'heure actuelle pour ne pas déclencher d'infection. Cependant, tu ne dois jamais sous-estimer leur dangerosité et leur permettre de fusionner en une seule armée, sous peine de voir à nouveau le Sanctuaire s'embraser.

Posant son verre, le fils de Moïra acheva :

- Bientôt, ce sera toi qui siégeras à la tête du Sanctuaire. Si je t'ai conté cette histoire, c'est pour que tu visualises bien quels seront les ennemis qui se présenteront à toi. Bien sûr, les chevaliers rebelles sont le problème principal. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que le royaume d'Asgard est puissant, bien organisé et que, surtout, il nous voue une haine que ce combat n'aura fait que renforcer. Qui plus est, Frey va très bientôt céder la place à la jeune Hilda, l'aînée de ses filles qui, paraît-il, ne partage pas les mêmes vues que son père en ce qui concerne le traité de paix signé en Pologne. A l'avenir, tu devras veiller à garder constamment un œil sur elle, et l'autre braqué sur les rebelles potentiels ou avérés. A aucun prix, je dis bien à aucun prix, la glace et les échardes ne doivent comprendre qu'elles auraient des raisons communes de voir le Sanctuaire sombrer. A contrario, tu devras veiller à la cohésion des XII et des autres résidents de l'île, qu'ils soient chevaliers d'argent, de bronze, gardes, serviteurs ou simples cuisiniers. L'unité est notre meilleur et unique rempart, ne l'oublie jamais.

Imprimant cette mise en garde en lettres de feu dans son subconscient, Rachel questionna :

- Il y a quelque chose que je comprends toujours pas. Tu as bien dit que Shion était parvenu à convaincre grand-mère de laisser entrer en lice le père de Saga ? Tu crois qu'il pensait vraiment qu'Andréas avait des chances de triompher ? Ou bien, comme l'a cru Derbal, ce n'était qu'une manœuvre pour céder sa liberté à Asgard ? En ce cas, pourquoi user de ce stratagème ? Il aurait suffi d'un mot pour que le royaume devienne indépendant.

- Qui peut savoir ce qui lui a passé par la tête à ce moment-là ? Dans le même ordre d'idée, Dôkho aurait-il vaincu Alberich si Andréas ne lui avait pas préparé le terrain ? C'est une énigme qui demeurera éternellement irrésolue. Quant aux secrets de ce vieil Atlante siphonné, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne le suivent dans la tombe…

**Fin**


	29. Tatoué au coeur

**Titre**: Tatoué au coeur

**Auteur**: Niacy

**Rating**: PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : # 4600

Genre : Amitié qui tourne mal (… ou pas)

**Situation**: Préquelle

**Personnages**: Camus Laniel & Milo Kyrkos

**Note de Niacy :** Une Deuxième Chance. Ces trois mots ont une signification particulière pour moi. Quand j'ai découvert UDC à mes tous débuts dans le monde de la fanfiction, j'hésitais à savoir si oui ou non, je continuais ce 'type' de lecture, et puis par un heureux et pur hasard, j'ai cliqué sur ce lien. Et là... C'est véritablement tout un univers que j'ai découvert. UDC, ce n'est simplement une histoire traitant de nos personnages préférés, c'est tellement plus. Cette notion d'_humanité_ qui transparaît dans son histoire, de fraternité, de pardon, c'est quelque chose à laquelle je suis très réceptive. Sans se vouloir moraliste, cette fiction donne une grande leçon de vie. Se rajoute à cela une évolution des pensées, des comportements des différents héros, très réaliste et profondément touchante, le tout sur un fond de fin du monde auquel on ne peut qu'adhérer. Et si c'était vrai ? Cette side, je l'ai écrite non seulement parce que j'ai aimé cet univers, mais surtout pour te remercier Alaiya pour le plaisir, l'émotion, les frissons, les sourires et les cris de désespoir que j'ai poussé quand j'arrivais à la fin d'un chapitre et que je voulais absolument lire la suite. Si aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à couper le cordon et à lire le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, c'est de ta faute. Merci.

**Note d'Alaiya** : la participation de Niacy à ce difficile exercice qu'est l'écriture d'une side-story me touche d'autant plus qu'elle a choisi de parler de deux personnages chers à son cœur dans l'univers de Saint Seiya. Nos visions de Milo et Camus diffèrent sur certains points, et de fait, c'est un cadeau d'autant plus beau qu'elle offre à UDC, avec sa plume délicate et émouvante, toujours au cœur des perceptions des protagonistes. Elle a été une fidèle lectrice d'UDC, qui ne lui a pas fait peur lorsqu'elle en a commencé la lecture et son enthousiasme a pour beaucoup contribué à l'aboutissement de cette histoire. Par conséquence, c'est à moi de te remercier. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Tatoué au cœur**

_Par Niacy_

_Sanctuaire, Temple du Verseau, 7 février 1983…_

En cette fin d'après-midi, le vent froid, qui s'était invité sur la région méditerranéenne depuis de nombreuses semaines, soufflait sans discontinuer, zigzaguant entre les doriennes effondrées qui jonchaient le sol pierreux de tant d'endroits de l'île, pour revenir caresser les hautes colonnes de marbre des temples millénaires qui symbolisaient la toute puissance du Sanctuaire.

A l'extérieur de l'un d'eux, accoudé à une large dorienne, Camus se tenait immobile. Son regard d'un bleu profond et glacé ne semblait pas pouvoir se fixer sur un point en particulier. Le visage du même marbre que la pierre alentour, ce qui lui donnait un air plus âgé que ses seize ans ne l'auraient laissé penser, il prenait toute la mesure de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il était le Chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Chevalier d'or. Ce titre résonnait de façon un peu trop pompeuse, surtout à l'époque actuelle. Pour tout un chacun, le mot "Chevalier" avait une connotation féerique, celle d'un prince charmant venant au secours de sa belle, ou encore celle plus noble d'hommes issus des temps féodaux à l'époque du moyen-âge en France, son pays d'origine, avec leur cape et leur épée. Rien qui fasse penser qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'hommes ou de femmes aux pouvoirs étranges, doués d'un cosmos acquis après des années d'efforts et de privations dans un unique but, aussi élevé qu'ignoré de tous : la protection de la planète. Si protection, il devait avoir. Des hommes de l'ombre.

Une brise fraîche fit voler la frange devant ses yeux et souleva les longues mèches indigo qui reposaient sur sa poitrine, sans qu'il n'y portât plus attention. Soudainement, il frissonna. Pas de froid. Non, il avait subi la majeure partie de son entraînement au milieu des plaines de Sibérie, alors les caprices du temps grec ne l'affectaient pas. Le long frisson qui parcourait son dos des reins à la nuque et faisait naître la chair de poule sur ses bras, bien à l'abri sous un pull en laine, était étroitement lié au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé il y avait une heure à peine. Juste dans ce temple qui était maintenant le sien. Dans la pénombre qui se dressait dans son dos. Entre les hautes colonnes de marbre usé qui l'entouraient.

Un sourire léger brisa la rectitude de ses traits.

_« Puisses-tu ne jamais faillir, Camus du Verseau. »_

La voix solennelle de Shion résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Mais bien plus que cet instant hors du temps, que cette étape si particulière, c'était ce qu'il avait découvert qui l'avait marqué. Et Camus, en être pragmatique qu'il était, devait bien s'avouer en avoir été perturbé. Parce que la seule vue de son armure, ou ce qu'il en restait pour être plus précis, avait été déconcertante. On prêtait au Sanctuaire une affiliation avec une déesse du passé, Athéna, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. Une histoire contée aux enfants du Domaine. Rien de plus. Et puis, c'était Milo qui lui en avait parlé.

_Milo..._

Camus tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur les temples plus bas, celui du Scorpion en particulier, la future demeure de son nouvel ami. Son nouvel ami. Cela lui semblait un peu étrange de qualifier le Grec en ces termes, eux qui se connaissaient si peu. Depuis seulement quatre mois. C'était court et pourtant... Camus n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais ce garçon avait réussi à l'apprivoiser, à créer un lien particulier entre eux.

Il avait été le premier à l'accueillir, avec un large sourire et des yeux espiègles, ce matin-là sur l'embarcadère de l'île. Il l'avait amené à Shion, parlant sans cesse comme pour diminuer la tension qui envahissait le Français à l'idée de rencontrer cet homme important pour la première fois. Il lui avait fait visiter ces lieux nouveaux, issus d'un autre âge, et l'avait présenté aux autres prétendants au titre de Chevaliers d'or : les jeunes jumeaux Saga et Kanon Antinaïkos, Rachel Dothrakis, la petite cousine de Milo, tous trois descendants des grandes familles qui dirigeaient le Domaine, ainsi qu'à Aioros Xérakis et son petit frère Aiolia, puis Mü, disciple du Grand Pope, qui habitaient sur cette île depuis toujours. Ensuite étaient venus Aphrodite Hedström, l'actuel Chevalier d'or des Poissons, sa nièce Thétis et Aldébaran Da Silva, le Chevalier du Taureau. Il avait été le premier également à le rassurer, à l'intégrer parmi cette "bande" et à l'avoir mis relativement rapidement à l'aise. Étrange. Le nouveau Verseau n'était pas familier de ce fait, plutôt réservé qu'il était.

Milo, donc, avait été très bavard au sujet des éventuelles armures, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu confirmation de quoi que ce soit par leurs aînés, ces derniers se gardant bien de révéler au plus bavard des aspirants chevaliers ce qu'il en était réellement. Du coup, Milo avait échafaudé mille et une théories plus ou moins farfelues sur le déroulement de l'intronisation d'un Chevalier d'or. Pour autant Camus n'avait pas été curieux. Cela l'avait intrigué mais il voulait se garder la surprise. C'était un rituel important et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit gâché d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peur d'être déçu ? Peut-être. Le futur Scorpion ne comprenait pas son point de vue. De toute façon, Milo ne cherchait pas vraiment à le comprendre non plus. Il était trop jeune – tout juste treize ans – mais surtout trop insouciant.

Pourtant elle avait été là : en miettes ou presque, mais vivante. L'aura de puissance qui s'était imposée à lui avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

Son regard d'un saphir profond et insondable se reposa sur le soleil rougissant qui disparaissait lentement sous la ligne d'horizon, accentuant la beauté de la mer Egée, où se reflétait les couleurs chaudes de l'astre diurne. Cette lumière, cette incandescence, lui rappelait celle émise par les avant-bras presque intacts de son armure. Son armure.

Son pâle sourire s'élargit davantage. Non, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette sensation de plénitude lorsqu'il avait senti sous ses doigts la chaleur glacée générée par l'or abîmé. Pas plus que le chant doucereux qui avait bercé ses oreilles alors qu'il suivait le Pope dans sa tenue d'apparat – une longue robe blanche et or qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant et qui semblait d'une autre époque – alors qu'ils arpentaient côte à côte les couloirs de _son_ temple, cernés de hautes colonnes concentriques, dans un silence quasi religieux.

« Camus ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, toujours l'épaule contre sa colonne, dans la direction de la voix enjouée qui scandait son nom. Milo. Et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, son visage s'éclaira, parfaitement rigide cependant. Petit prodige qui lui correspondait si bien.

Le jeune Grec grimpait quatre à quatre les marches menant au onzième temple, un sourire radieux gravé sur son visage, qui gardait la teinte hâlée que les rayons brûlants du soleil d'été avaient laissée. Camus se contenta de lui faire face, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Alors ? lui demanda-t-il à peine arrivé à sa hauteur. C'était comment ? Il faut que tu me racontes tout !

– Bonjour Milo. »

Les cheveux au vent, ses boucles bleues ondoyant doucement sur ses épaules, le futur Scorpion se figea, un air de malice brillant au fond de ses immenses yeux au bleu si unique, dans lesquels il était si aisé de se perdre.

« Oh excusez-moi votre Seigneurie. Mes hommages, Chevalier du Verseau, salua-t-il en une révérence exagérée.

– Arrête tes bêtises.

– Tu n'y es pas. Je suis très honoré de te parler.

– ...

– Bon plus sérieusement, c'était comment ? trépigna-t-il sur place. Ça a duré combien de temps ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? Camus, dis-moi ! Et Shion, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Elle était comment ton armure ? Tu l'as vue, hein ? Elle existe vraiment ?

– Milo, arrête avec tes questions. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirai rien.

– Mais...

– Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me harceler. Quand viendra ton tour, tu auras les réponses aux questions que tu te poses.

– Tu vas me faire attendre deux ans, c'est ça ? Et tu ne lâcheras rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Camus hocha la tête de gauche à droite, une pointe d'amusement à peine perceptible sur ses traits. « Et rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? » Nouvel hochement de tête. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas très sympa avec moi. Tu es le troisième Chevalier d'or de cette génération après Aphrodite et Aldébaran ! Et tu es mon ami, en plus !

– Et alors ?

– Alors ? s'offusqua-t-il. Les amis se disent tout, Camus. Et j'avoue que je n'ose pas demander à Aphrodite comment ça s'est passé, de toute façon il n'en dira rien... Aldébaran n'a rien voulu me dire non plus, parce que je suis trop jeune ! N'importe quoi ! Donc il ne reste plus que toi. Allez, s'il te plait, Camus !

– Milo, n'insiste pas. »

Résigné, le Grec soupira. De toute façon, lorsque Camus ne voulait pas parler, cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Et il pouvait déjà s'avouer satisfait de pouvoir lui soutirer plus que quelques mots. Cela faisait quatre mois à présent que le Verseau avait foulé le sol du Sanctuaire pour la première fois, et depuis, il ne s'était pas montré très loquace. Camus restait un jeune homme poli et réservé avec tout le monde, qui ne cherchait pas à créer de liens particuliers avec qui que ce soit. Milo avait tout de suite su que le Français serait son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était juste une évidence.

Aussi vite que ses pensées se suivaient les unes les autres dans son esprit, Milo changea de conversation :

« Dans ce cas, tu me fais visiter tes quartiers ?

– Mes quartiers ?

– Oui, maintenant tu vas vivre ici. Le onzième temple est ta maison. Il y a un appartement à l'arrière du bâtiment.

– ...

– Tu avais oublié ?

– Non. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusque là, c'est tout.

– Alors on y va ensemble ! Je vais faire le guide » lança-t-il tout sourire à la grande stupéfaction de Camus, pas si étonné que ça, finalement. « Tes affaires sont où ? Tu ne les as pas prises avec toi ? » Devant les sourcils froncés de l'aspirant Scorpion, Camus ne sut pas quoi dire. Non, il ne les avait pas prises avec lui, c'était un fait. Il venait juste d'être intronisé en tant que Chevalier, son esprit était à mille lieues de ces considérations matérielles. « Bon, c'est pas grave. »

Milo s'avança vers le hall immense du temple, en partie noyé par l'obscurité naissante de cette fin de journée, puis il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour observer Camus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement. Fait du hasard ou pas, il s'était arrêté juste sous un rai de lumière qui vint caresser les joues de Milo, s'infiltrer dans la jungle de ses cheveux, l'illuminant tel un ange tombé du ciel. « Alors, tu viens ? » lui lança-t-il avec un large sourire et une main tendue vers lui. Cette image interloqua profondément le Français.

Avec une douceur qui n'était pas coutumière au fougueux Grec, Milo se plaça devant lui pour poser sa main droite sur ses avant-bras croisés, se saisir de son poignet gauche, tirer sur son bras pour le déloger de sa dorienne et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le milieu du hall, glisser sa main dans sa paume.

Camus se figea un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Milo initiait des gestes avenants envers lui, qu'un contact tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent s'établissait entre eux, pourtant un frisson qu'il n'aurait su définir l'envahit. Leurs regards se croisèrent : bleu foncé contre bleu clair. Sérieux contre insouciance.

Et sans chercher à lutter contre cette sensation étrange, Camus suivit Milo, main dans la main, jusque dans ses nouveaux appartements.

_Sanctuaire, Temple du Scorpion, 8 novembre 1985…_

Camus s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Milo. Il était revenu au Sanctuaire juste pour cette occasion particulière : son anniversaire. Ses seize ans. Et aussi pour le féliciter pour son accession au rang si attendu et convoité par son ami, celui de Chevalier du Scorpion.

Milo n'était peut-être pas autant poussé que les jumeaux Antinaïkos, leur père qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire d'une main de fer avec Shion et le père de Rachel ne leur laissant aucun répit, mais la tradition voulait que les membres des familles dirigeantes brillent par leur excellence et Milo, indirectement, en faisait partie. Après tout Nathan Dothrakis était son oncle. Cependant Milo n'avait jamais réellement manifesté une quelconque gêne ni semblé ressentir une certaine pression, mais le fait que le jeune Grec s'était donné comme objectif de devenir Chevalier laissait à penser que l'échec ne faisait pas partie de ses options. Il n'était peut-être pas destiné à embrasser de hautes fonctions au sein du fonctionnement du Sanctuaire comme sa cousine mais il ne pouvait pas non plus écarter le fait qu'il se devait d'être dans les meilleurs. Ici au Sanctuaire, le poids des responsabilités pesait sur les épaules de tout un chacun. Camus lui-même qui, ne faisait pourtant pas partie de cette famille élitiste, ressentait cette pression, cette excellence, que représentaient à leur façon les Chevaliers. Peut-être cela expliquait-il en partie cette désinvolture si caractéristique de Milo. Une façon de ne pas trop accorder d'importance aux éventuelles attentes que certains lui porteraient. Milo ne s'était jamais épanché sur ce point. S'en rendait-il compte ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la silhouette de Milo dans l'ouverture. Et son sourire. Et ses yeux. Bleus. Et toujours cette sensation étrange qui s'emparait de Camus lorsqu'il le retrouvait après plusieurs semaines d'absence.

Le silence entre eux ne dura que quelques secondes, pas beaucoup plus, Camus aurait pu le jurer. Pourtant ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour lui faire retenir son souffle et... l'admirer. C'était le mot. Admirer.

Milo avait encore changé depuis la dernière fois. Il avait grandi. Il n'était pas encore un homme mais plus un adolescent non plus. Il s'était étoffé, surtout au niveau des épaules, où ses cheveux retombaient en une cascade abondante. Il s'était épaissi aussi au niveau du torse et de la taille. Pourquoi remarquait-il ces détails ? Certainement à cause de son tee-shirt près du corps.

Ce fut la voix de Milo qui tira Camus de sa contemplation et lui fit reprendre son souffle :

« Camus ! Tu es venu ? »

Le sourire et l'éclat de joie qui l'éclaboussèrent trouvèrent écho chez le Français qui ne sut plus trop quoi dire. C'était bête. Ce n'était _que_ Milo.

« J'suis trop content. »

Et pour attester de ce fait, Milo passa un bras tout ce qu'il y avait d'amical autour de ses épaules pour le saluer franchement. Camus ne se permit pas de fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce contact chaleureux entre eux, si _Miloesque_, mais autorisa cependant sa main à se poser au milieu de son dos pour lui rendre son accolade. Une subtile pression de sa paume entre ses omoplates, peut-être un peu trop appuyée, peut-être pas, à laquelle Milo ne sembla pas réagir. Tant mieux.

« »Bon anniversaire, monsieur le Chevalier du Scorpion. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Ce dernier recula légèrement. Son visage lumineux seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. Et Camus s'immergea malgré lui, comme souvent ces derniers temps, dans les deux lagons turquoise qui s'offraient à lui pour le faire plonger immédiatement dans ces eaux par trop dangereuses.

« Merci, Camus, le sauva de la noyade la voix chaleureuse de Milo. Allez, rentre que je te fasse visiter ! »

Une légère tape sur son épaule et le contact se rompit, laissant s'esquisser un misérable sourire sur le visage si peu expressif du Verseau.

Une fois dans le salon, Camus scanna les lieux rapidement, son cosmos partant inconsciemment à la recherche d'autres mais ne trouva que celui de Milo, dans son dos.

« Tu es tout seul ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Ouais. Tu sais, on est en semaine et il commence à se faire tard. Les autres sont venus me voir dans la journée pour me féliciter et me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. On fera sûrement un truc samedi. Tu seras là ?

– Je pense.

– C'est cool. Installe-toi, j'arrive. »

Après une petite visite guidée, une légère gêne après une longue absence, l'habitude était revenue entre eux. Sourires, rires, discussions badines sur les dernières nouvelles du Sanctuaire et autres. Milo parlait toujours autant et Camus écoutait, amusé.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. »

Camus ne put masquer sa surprise, devant la déclaration surprenante de Milo, qui sortait complètement et soudainement du contexte de leur discussion.

« A propos de quoi ?

– Pour ne m'avoir rien dit. » Devant le froncement de ses sourcils Milo poursuivit, comprenant que Camus ne voyait de quoi il parlait exactement. « Tu sais pour le rituel du passage comme Chevalier. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si j'avais su, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. » Camus ne put que lui sourire doucement. « Je l'ai vue.

– Ton armure ?

– Ouais. Elle n'y ressemblait pas vraiment.

– Tu t'attendais à quoi, au juste ?

– Sais pas. Pas à ça en tout cas. Il n'en restait pas grand chose.

– ...

– Pourtant même en miettes, j'ai senti que j'entrais en résonance avec elle.

– Moi aussi, lui confessa Camus.

– Ouais, c'était bizarre. Bizarre-bien mais...

– Bizarre.

– C'est ça ! lui renvoya-t-il en se moquant de lui-même. J'ai quand même pu voir le casque de l'armure. Il avait une longue queue comme celle d'un Scorpion » Milo mima le geste en montrant sa chevelure. « Je me demande à quoi elle pouvait ressembler avant. »

Camus ne répondit rien. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Les armures d'or n'étaient que des légendes, même s'il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux et sentir du bout des doigts qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elles ont été créées il y a des millénaires ? Je trouve ça quand même hallucinant.

– Les armures existent. Nous maîtrisons le cosmos. Alors ce que je crois...

– Tu as sans doute raison. Je sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça. J'm'en fous en fait ! lança-t-il amusé après quelques instants à regarder dans le vide.

– Si tu le dis.

– Ouais. » Milo se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, et tourna la tête vers Camus, ses longues boucles se balançant dans le vide. « J'aime bien discuter avec toi, Camus, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. Je sais que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, que je peux parler de ce qui me trotte dans la tête en toute confiance. J'espère que c'est pareil pour toi ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux énigmatiques, avant de baisser la tête, gêné.

_Si tu savais, Milo._

_Sanctuaire, 8 février 1986..._

Sa main tremblait autour du bâton de nicotine. Son cœur se serrait. Son souffle se faisait court.

Derrière les volutes grisâtres qui s'élevaient doucement dans l'air, ses orbes d'un saphir sombre n'étaient plus aussi impassibles que d'habitude. Une lueur étrange y brillait, évoquant les prémices de larmes à venir. Mais un homme ne pleurait pas. Encore moins un Chevalier. Surtout pas un Chevalier d'or.

D'un geste brusque, Camus chassa les importunes d'un revers de la main pour effacer cette marque de faiblesse.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi le fait d'apprendre que Milo avait une petite amie le mettait-il au supplice ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme trahi ? Parce que la veille au soir, alors qu'ils fêtaient ses dix-neuf ans autour de boissons alcoolisées, achetées pour l'occasion par son ami, juste tous les deux, il avait réalisé l'étendue de son affection pour lui ? Que ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une très forte amitié ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça ? Qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une simple attirance pour son ami ? Son meilleur ami. Milo.

Tandis que, un rare sourire aux lèvres face aux plaisanteries de Milo, il se détendait dans son canapé et savourait la présence de son ami assis près de lui, un bras sur le dossier, sa main près de son épaule, la nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet, lui faisant perdre tout sa bonne humeur. Une catastrophe.

Milo s'était approché de lui, tout à coup, le surprenant. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien l'avait plus que troublé. Ses yeux, en partie masqués par les boucles de sa chevelure, l'avaient complètement hypnotisé, happé dans un bleu turquoise où brûlait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Son souffle chaud avait glissé de sa joue pour s'échouer sur son oreille, lui faisant fermer un instant les paupières pour savourer pleinement cette proximité qui embrasait brutalement et littéralement tout son corps.

« J'ai une confidence à te faire, avait murmuré Milo.

– Laquelle ? » avait-il demandé avec fébrilité, sans trop en comprendre l'origine.

Alors ses lèvres avaient remué doucement. Sa voix chaude et rauque s'était élevée. Un nœud s'était créé au creux de son estomac. Et la nouvelle l'avait anéanti dès qu'il avait réalisé la signification de ses premières paroles « J'ai une copine. Elle s'appelle Shaina. »

Camus avait écarquillé les yeux malgré lui._ Une copine ? _

Il se souvint du mouvement d'un corps près de lui qui l'avait fait revenir dans la réalité, pour tomber sur les traits souriants mais quelque peu gênés de Milo qui, la tête penché sur le côté, le regardait avec... appréhension ?

« Fais pas cette tête-là. » Camus s'était repris comme il avait pu, pour afficher son visage le plus impassible. « Elle est Italienne comme Angelo. Elle a le même caractère de chien que lui aussi.

– Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix blanche qu'était devenue la sienne lorsqu'il avait posé cette question.

« Non pas vraiment. Mais c'est sérieux entre nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Oh oui, Camus avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Et cette idée l'avait profondément dérangé. Surtout l'air satisfait que lui avait offert Milo en même temps que cette révélation.

« Elle va devenir le futur chevalier d'argent d'Ophiuchus.

– Elle vit ici au Sanctuaire ? » Sa voix s'était éteinte imperceptiblement sur la fin de sa question.

« Ouais, on va pouvoir se voir souvent comme ça. » lui avait répondu Milo, en s'effondrant contre les coussins après avoir récupéré son verre sur la table basse du salon.

Camus avait suivi des yeux les gestes lents de son ami, sans vraiment les voir, comme s'il avait été dans un mauvais rêve. Et rétrospectivement, il avait été dans un cauchemar. Et y était toujours.

« C'est... bien, Milo. Je suis content pour toi. »

Sa poitrine s'était mise à le serrer tout à coup, comme maintenant à ce simple souvenir. Et son sourire avait totalement disparu. Son visage était redevenu de marbre, Milo ne s'était aperçu de rien. Comme d'habitude.

Camus serra la mâchoire et tâcha de reprendre une respiration normale en tirant sur sa cigarette dans l'espoir qu'une bouffée de nicotine l'aide à se reprendre. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce que Milo reste célibataire toute sa vie ? Qu'il ne profite pas de sa jeunesse ? Qu'il partage ses doutes quant à ses sentiments ? Et quels sentiments exactement ? Une forte amitié ? Une amitié exclusive ? De l'attirance ? De l'amour ?

C'était n'importe quoi ! Inconcevable ! C'était malsain de penser de cette façon. Malsain ! Milo était son meilleur ami ! Son. Meilleur. Ami.

Il était complètement fou ! Complètement fou… Ils étaient tous les deux du même sexe. Ils étaient amis. Collègues. Ils étaient...

Et ce fut avec cet état d'esprit embrumé et chaotique, avec comme un sentiment aigu de désespoir vissé au cœur, qu'il poussa la porte de l'annexe de l'infirmerie.

* * *

« Camus ? Je vois que tu t'es finalement décidé. »

Ce dernier se figea littéralement au seuil de la porte.

_Shion ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

Mais ce n'était pas tant l'identité de son tatoueur – ou du moins le supposait-il – qui le troubla, ni le charisme écrasant de l'Atlante qui le dominait d'une large tête, le contre-jour dans son dos accentuant encore ce fait, mais son regard. Sans être froid, celui-ci lui laissait une drôle d'impression, comme si le Pope pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Impossible !_

« Bonjour.

– Viens, installe-toi ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Camus obtempéra.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Absolument aucune.

Camus s'avança vers une table de cuir, recouverte d'un papier blanc de protection. Son regard sombre se posa sur les lieux, enregistrant chaque objet à sa portée, analysant la situation. Tout avait l'air en ordre. A quoi s'attendait-il donc de la part du Sanctuaire ? Qu'il empoisonne ses hommes ?

Le cuir et le plastique grincèrent sous son poids lorsqu'il s'assit.

« Alors où vais-je te tatouer ?

– Parce que c'est vous qui allez le faire ? ne put masquer sa surprise Camus.

– Bien entendu. Tout comme ton intronisation en tant que Chevalier du Verseau, le rite du tatouage est une étape importante, que le Pope se doit d'honorer. Cela marque ton appartenance au Sanctuaire. Tu ne pourras jamais désavouer ce fait. Toute sa symbolique, tout ce que sous-entend cette marque restera gravé en toi et sur toi à tout jamais. Ce n'est pas simplement un signe d'appartenance, c'est beaucoup plus. » Shion posa une main ferme sur son épaule, le forçant à redresser la tête. « Mais tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas, Camus ?

– Oui. »

Camus avala sa salive. Pourquoi le regard rose de Shion semblait-il vouloir en dire beaucoup plus ? Le Français se sentit tout à coup mis à nu. Comme si le chef suprême du Sanctuaire connaissait ses intentions, son plus grand secret.

« Dans ce cas, où veux-tu que je te tatoue ? »

Shion venait d'ouvrir un livre où se trouvaient les dessins des différents tatouages de tous les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Les pages tournèrent presque au ralenti pour s'arrêter sur une double page, celle où se trouvaient les calques représentant les symboles des douze ultimes gardiens. Son attention se porta sur celui du Scorpion en bas de la page de gauche, puis sur le sien en face en bas de la page de droite.

_« Tu sais où tu mettras ton tatouage, Camus ? Moi, c'est tout vu ! A un endroit discret que seules des privilégiées verront : du côté du cœur, à gauche, au creux de l'aine ! __ç__a le fait, non ? »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une image mentale des plus inappropriées se forma alors dans son esprit. Une étreinte charnelle. Des souffles courts et heurtés. Un peau contre peau furieux. Des lignes sombres sur des épidermes échauffés qui se rencontrent. Deux cercles aux tailles identiques qui se recouvrent : le symbole du Scorpion qui chevauche celui du Verseau.

« Camus ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête. Rien dans son expression distante ne laissait entrevoir ce que son imagination avait fait naître dans son esprit.

« Ici. » déclara-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, tandis qu'il remontait le bas de sa chemise et écartait le haut de son pantalon, laissant apparaître la peau claire de sa hanche gauche.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Toute décision sera irrémédiable. »

Ce fut le cœur déchiré qu'il confirma sa décision : « Allez-y ! »

Au premier passage de l'antiseptique sur sa peau, Camus ne broncha pas, allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés.

Au premier coup de crayon, un pincement se fit sentir en lui, au creux de son ventre. Celle d'une culpabilité naissante.

Au premier coup d'aiguille, ce fut son cœur qui saigna.

Par ce geste, il venait d'ancrer définitivement son attachement à un certain Grec et ainsi commencer à creuser le fossé qui les séparerait inéluctablement.

**FIN**


	30. Descente aux Enfers

**Titre**: Descente aux Enfers

**Auteur**: Hyoga DC

**Rating**: NC-17

**Nombre de mots** : # 2300

**Genre** : Amour à sens unique

**Situation**: Préquelle

**Personnages**: Camus Laniel

**Note d'Alaiya** : ceci est la dernière – si, si, cette fois, c'est sûr ! – side story relative à UDC. Un grand merci à Hyoga DC une fois de plus et… le fichier PDF arrive.

* * *

**Descente aux Enfers**

_Par Hyoga DC_

_Sanctuaire, temple du Verseau 1990…_

« Viens… maintenant… »

La supplique, contenue tant dans la voix que dans le regard de Milo, lui fit perdre le peu de maîtrise qu'il lui restait et, écartant les jambes du Grec, il lui souleva légèrement le bassin avant de l'investir d'une poussée puissante mais pourtant douce.

Lorsqu'il sentit les chairs fermes céder sur son passage avant de se refermer autour de lui, il retint son souffle. L'homme alangui au dessous de lui était d'une beauté sans pareille et son corps, si parfait, si brûlant, un appel à une passion dans laquelle il se laissait consumer avec un bonheur indicible… presque irréel.

Le premier coup de rein leur arracha à tous deux un long râle de plaisir et il se mit à bouger. Lentement… puis, cédant à la luxure qui l'appelait, de plus en plus vite, au rythme des gémissements d'extase qui franchissaient les lèvres de son amant.

La jouissance allait les emporter.

* * *

Camus ouvrit des yeux hagards et encore chargés de plaisir. Il sentit la tiédeur caractéristique de son sperme sur son ventre, alors que sa main était encore contractée autour de son sexe. Il avait encore rêvé. Un rêve qui était devenu pour lui un véritable cauchemar depuis de longs mois. Il se dégoûtait. Comment osait-il avoir de telles pensées, de tels désirs envers son meilleur ami ? Il se retourna pour enfouir son visage crispé par une honte douloureuse dans l'oreiller. Pas de larmes. Il n'était pas en droit d'en verser une seule, fût-elle de frustration ou de culpabilité, sur cette souffrance dont il était le seul responsable. Il se haïssait. Il se répugnait d'éprouver ces pulsions malsaines envers celui qui, le premier – le seul – lui avait offert son amitié. Honnête, sincère, indéfectible.

Le Français se força à s'extraire de son lit. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans des draps souillés par sa perversion. Comme il en avait pris la triste habitude depuis de longs mois, il défit la literie et porta la preuve de sa dépravation dans la machine à laver. Il referma le tambour d'un geste sec, mis la poudre dans le compartiment réservé à cet effet et appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche avant de s'appuyer d'un geste las contre le lave-linge. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter à moins de devenir fou. Il avait même failli sauter sur Milo lors de leur dernière mission commune. A ce souvenir, Camus sentit un long frisson glacial lui remonter le long de l'épine dorsale.

Il se remémora cette semaine où, envoyé en mission de reconnaissance et de surveillance par Saga dans un coin malfamé de la ville, Milo n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre avec l'ordre de se débarrasser discrètement de leur cible. Ils avaient dû patienter plusieurs jours, dans une planque vétuste et étroite, que l'homme se retrouvât sans ses gardes du corps à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes s'étaient vu obligés de rester cachés dans cet espace réduit, à partager le même lit inconfortable et à se frôler en permanence. Le Français avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour maîtriser les réactions de son corps et avait dû endurer cette souffrance supplémentaire sans rien en laisser paraître à son meilleur ami. Ses nerfs en avaient été durement éprouvés et il avait eu d'autant plus de mal à s'en remettre que…

Le visage aux traits tirés du onzième gardien se crispa dans un rictus douloureux.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'instant où Milo s'était laissé aller à somnoler contre lui, sa tête reposant inconsciemment sur son épaule. Camus avait bien cru qu'il ne réussirait pas à se contrôler. Déjà sa main s'était levée pour caresser cette opulente chevelure et il n'avait dû son salut qu'au réveil en sursaut de son ami. Fort heureusement, Milo n'avait rien remarqué, mais Camus s'en était voulu… et s'en voulait encore.

Délaissant son appui, il se rendit à la salle de bain. Là, il s'immergea sous une douche glaciale et se frotta énergiquement pour chasser toute trace de son ignominie, avant de s'habiller rapidement et de sortir de son temple. La nuit n'avait pas encore cédé la place au jour, et était encore loin de le faire. Silencieusement, tel l'espion en titre qu'il était, il se glissa hors des limites du Sanctuaire et se retrouva rapidement en ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant était fuir ses pensées malsaines et salissantes, fuir cette sensation de vide qui lui tordait les entrailles. Fuir Milo. Milo, son meilleur ami, si droit, si pur à ses yeux. Milo qu'il aimait désespérément sans espoir de retour.

Camus avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant d'accepter la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Milo. Milo, si sociable avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Milo dont la précieuse amitié avait réchauffé son cœur de glace, ce qui était déjà plus que le Français n'était en droit d'espérer en regard de sa propre attitude, froide et hautaine.

Inconsciemment ses pas le guidèrent vers l'endroit où tout avait failli basculer entre eux. L'éclairage quasi inexistant le masquait aux yeux des rares passants nocturnes qu'il ne remarquait même pas, perdu dans les réminiscences d'un passé qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir changer. Si seulement il avait pu tout recommencer… Il aurait à nouveau accepté l'amitié authentique de Milo… et se serait tout autant brûlé à son contact au fil du temps. On ne résistait pas à Milo. Milo était si…

Brusquement, une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner violemment, son aura augmentant dangereusement pour faire face à l'éventuel agresseur, et il se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui l'avait arrêté.

« Milo ? »

Avant même que l'inconnu ne réponde, il réalisait son erreur.

« Tu peux m'appeler comme ça, si tu veux. Tu es seul ? En manque de compagnie ? »

Le Français fixa son interlocuteur sans comprendre, son esprit court-circuité par la ressemblance troublante avec celui qui obsédait ses pensées et son cœur. Puis soudain, il comprit.

« Vous faites erreur. Bonne nuit. »

« Ton petit copain t'a laissé tomber ? »

Le cœur de Camus se serra douloureusement et une lueur de souffrance passa brièvement dans son regard avant qu'il ne se fasse de glace.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser le remplacer ? Je lui ressemble n'est-ce pas, je le lis dans tes yeux. »

La perspicacité de cet homme étonna Camus mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant que déjà l'inconnu l'attirait doucement à sa suite. Perdu dans sa douleur, troublé par la forte similitude entre Milo et cet homme, Camus ne réagit pas lorsque l'inconnu le fit entrer dans un petit immeuble, puis l'introduisit dans un appartement modeste. Il était encore sous le choc de ses propres émotions contradictoires quand l'homme commença sans attendre à le déshabiller avec une douceur surprenante. Ce n'est qu'en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes que le Français parut reprendre enfin pied dans la réalité mais, loin de repousser fermement le jeune inconnu, il se contenta de lui dérober sa bouche et de rester immobile. Le seul qui était en droit de l'embrasser ne le ferait jamais, mais Camus avait malgré tout la désagréable impression de le trahir s'il laissait un autre le faire.

Trahir. Il l'avait déjà trahi lorsque son amitié s'était transformée en amour. Si Milo venait à s'en douter, nul doute qu'il serait déçu. Il ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Ce que Camus éprouvait pour lui était méprisable. Il n'en avait que trop conscience. A tel point que cela le rongeait inexorablement et menaçait même de briser le lien spécial qui l'unissait au chevalier du Scorpion.

Le sosie presque parfait de Milo l'observa un instant avec surprise avant d'esquisser un petit sourire, lui signifiant qu'il respecterait son choix, et de partir à la découverte du corps qu'il avait dévoilé à sa vue.

Camus avait fermé les yeux et l'image de Milo – le vrai – était aussitôt venue se superposer devant l'écran de ses paupières closes. Son corps, trop longtemps frustré par ses cauchemars érotiques, réagissait aux attouchements précis dont il était l'objet et il se laissa faire, vaincu par une résignation cruelle. Jamais Milo ne le toucherait ainsi. Il s'était juré de toujours préserver son ami, l'être cher à son cœur, de ses désirs salissants depuis qu'il avait compris et admis les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis son retour de Sibérie. C'était peut-être là le moyen d'assouvir ces pulsions qui le rongeaient et de ne pas risquer de détruire cette amitié à laquelle il tenait néanmoins plus que tout. Il souffrait depuis si longtemps…

Alors qu'il s'était volontairement expatrié dans un pays froid et hostile après l'assassinat de Shion et la prise de pouvoir de saga, se persuadant que son départ n'était que l'expression de son opposition aux agissements de l'aîné des jumeaux qu'il ne cautionnait pas, il avait été forcé de se rendre à l'évidence que cela n'avait été qu'une fuite de ses propres sentiments à l'encontre de celui qui lui avait offert son amitié. Il ne l'avait pas compris à l'époque. Ni même en une année d'absence. Il lui avait presque fallu un an supplémentaire pour admettre l'impensable, l'immoralité de ses pensées et de ses désirs envers son meilleur ami. Des mois et des mois qu'il endurait ce calvaire honteux sans rien laisser paraître…

Une brûlure intense et déchirante manqua lui arracher un cri de douleur alors qu'il s'était à peine rendu compte que l'inconnu l'avait retourné contre le mur. La pénétration, à peine préparée, lui fit serrer les dents. C'était le prix à payer pour son amour interdit et cela lui rappela cruellement à quel point il n'était, et ne serait jamais, en droit d'espérer pouvoir être aimé de Milo de la même manière qu'il l'aimait lui-même. Jamais, il ne ferait subir ce qu'il endurait à cet instant à son ami.

Alors que l'homme à la chevelure identique à celle du Grec s'activait entre ses fesses, Camus se maudit encore plus d'en éprouver un certain plaisir, comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Milo au même instant. Il se faisait horreur à lui-même et, lorsqu'il finit par jouir, il n'en ressentit aucun apaisement. Ce n'était pas Milo. Ce ne serait jamais Milo.

Faisant fi de la cuisante brûlure qui l'étreignait, Camus ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol à la propreté relative, sans se soucier de celui qui venait de lui prendre sa virginité. Le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même pour s'être abaissé à un tel acte n'avait de limite que la certitude qu'il en épargnerait Milo et qu'ainsi leur amitié continuerait… comme avant. Il se leurrait et en avait conscience mais il voulait tout de même y croire à défaut d'autre chose.

« On m'appelle Ganymède. »

La voix de son amant d'un soir le ramena à l'instant présent et il se contenta de lui lancer un vague regard insondable tout en continuant de se rhabiller. Il lui tardait de sortir de cette pièce et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es plutôt un bon coup. On pourrait remettre ça si ton petit copain te fait encore de la peine… »

Cette fois, Camus darda un regard dangereusement sibérien sur son hôte.

« Il n'y aura jamais de suite à ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

De retour chez lui à l'aube, il s'était précipité dans la salle d'eau pour tenter d'effacer toute trace de sa lâcheté, mais la culpabilité restait désespérément accrochée.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent n'apportèrent aucune amélioration au calvaire qu'il vivait à présent. Loin de s'être éclipsés, les cauchemars s'étaient faits plus nombreux et plus réalistes que jamais, à présent que son corps avait connu la chair d'un autre. Camus devait presque continuellement lutter contre les pulsions qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou pensait à Milo et un désir devenu irrépressible l'avait envahi au quotidien, empêchant le moindre répit à sa torture. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se résigner à retourner sur les lieux où son supplice avait pris corps et où il espérait pouvoir l'apaiser en partie.

Retrouver le jeune homme surnommé Ganymède ne lui fut pas difficile mais, ne pouvant se résoudre à entretenir une relation, fût-elle uniquement physique avec lui, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte d'un établissement dont l'activité ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux du Français.

Il était resté un long moment à attendre en retrait, espérant et redoutant tout à la fois qu'un des clients, entrant ou sortant sans cesse, attire son attention. Il avait beau tenter de se persuader du contraire, il restait malgré tout cruellement conscient qu'il recherchait une doublure de Milo. Car ce n'était pas tant la relation sexuelle qui le taraudait mais bel et bien son amour et son désir pour le Grec, pour son meilleur ami, et pour cela il se dégoûtait encore plus. Il n'avait pas d'attirance pour les hommes. Uniquement pour Milo. Milo qu'il aimait. Milo à qui il rêvait d'appartenir. Milo qu'il désirait faire sien. Un désir défendu, coupable et condamnable qu'il devait circonscrire à défaut de parvenir à l'éradiquer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'établissement dans lequel il avait fini par suivre un homme qui ressemblait assez à celui qui obnubilait ses pensées de part sa taille et ses cheveux, le gardien du onzième temple sut qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait désormais possible. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais il se sentait apaisé et apte à faire face de nouveau au Scorpion sans que ce dernier ne se doutât jamais de rien. Son secret amour pour lui serait préservé et son amitié avec le jeune gardien aussi.

27 juillet 1990. Camus, vingt-trois ans, Chevalier du Verseau, venait de commencer une descente aux enfers qui durerait quatorze ans.


	31. Présent

**Titre** : Présent

**Auteur** : Elane (fanfic-fr) / Kaelys ()

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : # 4600

**Situation** : séquelle

**Personnages** : Shura Guttierrez Tejero et Angelo Salieri

**Note d'Alaiya** : Elane fait partie de ces lecteurs d'UDC ayant plus ou moins atterri sur ce récit par un heureux hasard, d'autant plus que Saint Seiya ne fait pas partie de ses fandoms de prédilection. Aussi, son choix de participer à son tour aux side-stories m'a particulièrement touchée et je l'en remercie du fond du cœur. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Présent**

_Par Elane / Kaelis_

_Sanctuaire, 26 Mai 2005_

Angelo prend d'un geste nerveux les premières affaires qui lui tombent sous la main et les fourre dans son sac sans ménagement en tentant d'ignorer l'inquiétude de Marine.

- Angelo… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que cette fois-là sera _différente _?

L'italien se retourne prêt à sortir la première réplique colérique qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Mais devant le regard clair de sa compagne, il rengaine les mots amers en serrant les poings. Lors de son dernier retour d'Espagne, il avait mis des semaines à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ce voyage l'avait plongé. A peine avait-il mis un pied à Madrid que Shura s'était littéralement volatilisé. Il l'avait cherché partout, à son journal où ses collègues avaient été surpris de son absence, à son appartement où il avait fait le pied de grue pendant des jours, dans toutes les rues, tous les bars. Il avait même arpenté de long en large toutes les églises de la ville priant Ceux qui voudraient bien l'entendre dans l'attente d'un miracle improbable.

Mais il avait dû se faire une raison.

Shura l'avait _évité_. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, que ce soit au téléphone, ou en personne. Et il avait fait l'erreur de lui annoncer sa venue…

Pourquoi continue-t-il à appeler ? La lueur d'espoir qui l'étreint à chaque fois qu'il compose son numéro suivie irrémédiablement par ce souffle glacé dès que le répondeur se déclenche… Ce message, des mots ternes, sans vie, mécaniques qu'il ne connaît que trop.

- Crois-moi, ce rendez-vous là, il ne le manquera pas.

Marine s'écarte sachant bien que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre et le laisse passer en baissant la tête. Angelo hisse son sac sur son épaule et avance d'un pas lent, perdu dans ses sombres spéculations.

- Monsieur Salieri !

Ayant l'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, il se tourne vers la jeune fille qui le fixe de son regard noir. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Camille. Comment un prénom aussi doux peut-il appartenir à une gamine aussi indisciplinée et insupportable ? Aldébaran, perdu devant son caractère asocial lui avait demandé de lui parler. Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que c'était autant pour elle que pour lui que le Taureau lui avait mis cette gosse entre les mains.

En détaillant la haute silhouette athlétique de la jeune française, il se souvient des premières fois où il lui avait réservé à contre cœur quelques minutes de son temps pour son entraînement. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et elle avait encaissé les coups et les mots durs sans baisser les yeux, jamais. Il y avait de la colère chez cette gamine, un sentiment qui éveillait étrangement une certaine résonance en lui. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre.

Camille ne brigue nulle autre place que celle du Capricorne. Dans une autre vie, Shura aurait sûrement été étonné que son remplaçant puisse être une remplaçante. Peut-être même que ses origines latines en auraient pris ombrage d'une certaine façon. Lui avait été surpris en tout cas. Et sans même oser se l'avouer, elle vit l'absence de Shura comme un refus de sa propre existence et de sa valeur. De rage, elle se coupait de tous, ne consacrant son temps qu'à l'entraînement, encore et encore avec une application maladive. Eternellement insatisfaite de ses progrès et totalement insensible à tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, reproche ou compliment, elle se cachait derrière cette attitude perpétuellement moqueuse et revêche.

Une tactique qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

Car le seul dont elle n'acceptera jamais le moindre mot n'est autre que Shura.

Et malgré lui, il s'y est attaché à cette sale gosse qui prononce son nom avec cet étrange accent où pointe toujours un soupçon d'insolence dont elle n'a jamais réussi à se débarrasser malgré le nombre de raclées monumentales qu'il lui a infligées lors des entraînements qu'il lui réserve. Mais elle se relève, toujours, prête à en redemander. Increvable cette fille ! Et depuis qu'il a commencé à venir la voir régulièrement, ils ont tous les deux peu à peu délaissé une partie de ce manque qui ronge leur cœur.

Une toute petite partie, se reprend-il, en frissonnant devant la vague de douleur sourde qui menace de le submerger à chaque fois qu'il baisse sa garde.

_- Monsieur Salieri_, reprend Camille.

Le Cancer avait bien failli faire tomber son sac devant le ton de la jeune fille qui s'est dépouillé de toute ironie ne laissant transparaître qu'un espoir, aussi fragile que tremblant. Elle tient un petit paquet dans la main droite qu'elle lui tend doucement.

- Dites-lui que…, dit-elle hésitante.

Elle baisse les yeux et Angelo prend le présent dans ses mots :

- Je lui transmettrai, dit Angelo en la regardant afficher un air soulagé.

* * *

_Andalousie, 27 Mai 2005_

Angelo lève les yeux vers le ciel aussi bleu et pur que son esprit est sombre et agité de noirs remous. Depuis combien de temps attend-il sous ce soleil de plomb en fixant cette pierre sombre plantée dans le sol ? Une minute, une heure, un jour ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais il est là et l'espoir qui fourmille maladivement dans son cœur n'est pas loin de lui faire prendre ses jambes à son cou tant il a peur et envie d'affronter une fois encore le regard noir de son ami.

Il viendra, aussi sûr que toute la famille de Shura est venue rendre hommage à sa sœur, morte il y a un an, jour pour jour. Et il viendra quand il n'y aurait plus personne.

Ainsi il évite jusqu'au moindre contact avec sa propre famille.

A cet instant, il se rend compte que dans sa hâte de vouloir retrouver son ami, il n'avait pas vraiment préparé cette confrontation. Et que cette sensation qui lui vrille les tripes le paralyse.

Lorsqu'enfin la haute silhouette de Shura apparaît, avançant d'un pas lent et qu'il le dévisage froidement, il se rend compte à quel point il est terrifié. Il a peine à croire que cet homme, perdu dans son costume sombre, les joues émaciées, le regard hagard ait quelque chose à voir avec son ami.

Avec prudence, comme s'il approchait un animal blessé et dangereux, il fait quelques pas vers lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, hésitant entre l'envie de le frapper, de l'engueuler ou simplement de l'étreindre jusqu'à ce que ce vide qui engloutit son cœur et sa raison un peu plus à chaque seconde se comble… Quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait !

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, marmonne Shura.

L'amertume qui déborde de ces simples mots lui coupe toute réplique, le souffle court. Incapable de retenir Shura par des mots, il lui agrippe le bras.

- Lâche-moi, dit-il fermement.

- Oh non, tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement ! s'indigne Angelo. Tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de fil et pire que tout, tu as fui comme un lâche la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir… Mais que je suis bête, je t'avais prévenu ! Au moins maintenant, je sais que tu les écoutes mes messages !

- Lâche-moi, répète-t-il.

Mais cette fois, la lassitude qui perce dans la voix de Shura lui ôte toute volonté de poursuivre sa vindicte. Il ne le lâche pas pour autant.

- Shura, il faut qu'on parle…

- De quoi ? demande Shura. Tu n'as toujours pas compris, c'est pourtant clair.

- Qu'est-ce qui est clair ? Que tu as coupé les ponts avec nous et que je ne passe pas une journée sans espérer que tu décroches ce putain de téléphone à chaque fois que j'essaye de t'appeler ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Pas quoi ! Tu viens me cueillir sur la tombe de ma sœur, Angelo ! Et pourquoi ? Tu veux quoi Angelo ? Que je revienne pour que vous puissiez tous dormir sur vos deux oreilles le soir en vous disant que _ce pauvre _Shura est rentré au bercail. Que je doive supporter vos regards pleins de pitié et de _compassion _devant ce que je suis devenu pour que vous puissiez faire taire cette petite voix qui vous murmure à quel point…

N'en pouvant plus devant les propos amers, Angelo lui décoche un coup hargneux qui le met à terre. Se reprenant difficilement, la douleur irradiant de toutes parts, Shura relève la tête incrédule devant la colère de l'italien.

- Idiot! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, alors oui, j'ai pitié, pour la première fois ! Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que c'est la culpabilité qui m'a fait venir jusqu'ici, attendant pendant des heures que tu veuilles bien te pointer, qui m'a fait prendre cent fois mon téléphone et saturer ton répondeur de messages stupides ! Merde ! Shura !

- Je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous, je…

- Continue à déblatérer tes conneries et je te frappe encore !

L'espagnol sursaute quand Angelo se penche pour l'aider brusquement à se relever. Le Cancer ne tente même pas de camoufler sa surprise quand il se rend compte à quel point son ami est devenu _fragile_. Sans écouter plus longtemps les vaines tentatives d'esquive de Shura, il le force à le suivre et l'installe devant une tasse fumante, à la terrasse de l'unique auberge de ce petit village perdu dans le fin fond de l'Andalousie.

Angelo dévisage les joues creusées et les cernes profonds de son ami, soudain incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

- Je ne peux pas, avoue du bout des lèvres Shura.

- Je m'en fous, rétorque Angelo. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous mettre à part comme ça ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te ramène. S'il faut que je t'assomme et que je te traîne par les pieds pour ça, je le ferai !

- Il n'y a rien qui m'attende là-bas, plus rien. Je n'ai pas envie de voir dans vos regards le poids inutile que je suis devenu, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Et moi qui croyais que le noble Shura en se murant dans sa solitude voulait nous épargner sa douleur. T'es juste un sale égoïste qui fuit comme un lâche parce que _tu ne le supporterais pas !_

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Shura.

- Et pourquoi ! Parce que moi je n'ai pas perdu les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi ! Tu te trompes lourdement.

Angelo, tremblant de colère agrippe le col de la chemise sombre de son ami, le forçant à l'affronter droit dans les yeux.

- En ce moment même, je suis en train de perdre l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, sous mes yeux et je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire !

Secoué par les mots sincères de l'italien, Shura détourne nerveusement le regard.

- Je ne peux pas, Angelo.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis ! Je te ramène, ce n'est pas un point soumis à discussion. Y a une gamine qui commence sérieusement à me rendre la vie impossible et qui n'attend qu'une chose, que tu daignes lui adresser quelques mots!

-Une gamine ?

Angelo en aurait pleuré s'il ne s'était pas mordu l'intérieur des joues en voyant l'étincelle de curiosité illuminer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le regard si terne de son ami.

- Crois-moi, elle t'attend de pied ferme et c'est pas n'importe qui ce petit bout de femme ! Une vraie teigne, un sale caractère qui ne lui attire pas que de la sympathie parmi tous les autres apprentis.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que ton futur successeur a de la poigne et qu'elle commence à désespérer de voir un jour celui qui doit lui apprendre les ficelles !

- Une fille ?

Cette fois, Angelo ne se retient plus et rigole franchement. La tension, sa peur, sa surprise, sa joie de retrouver l'espace d'un instant le Shura de toujours, tout explose dans cet éclat de rire qui le secoue nerveusement.

- Et oui, le seul aspirant au rang de chevalier d'or du Capricorne est une fille, se reprend-il.

Mais bien vite, bien trop vite au goût du Cancer, le voile gris sur le regard de son ami reprend ses droits.

- Elle m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-il en tendant le paquet. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, Shura. Mais j'aimerais qu'au moins tu répondes à mes messages et que tu viennes nous faire un petit coucou de temps en temps. Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais-le au moins pour _elle _! Parce qu'elle a besoin de toi…

_Parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que j'en crève à petit feu de te voir m'ignorer comme tu le fais !_

Acculé par le cri silencieux qui lui explose les tympans, Shura ne peut plus ignorer la souffrance de l'italien qui abaisse toute ses barrières pour lui montrer l'amertume, la douleur et le vide que provoque son absence et qui marquent son cœur et son esprit d'une empreinte profonde. Crispant sa main sur le petit cadeau qu'il tient dans sa paume, Angelo lui arrache ce début de promesse :

- Je vais y réfléchir.

C'est loin d'être suffisant pour l'italien qui donnerait tout pour retrouver les traces de leur ancienne complicité. Mais c'est un début.

- Elle est comment ? demande Shura d'une voix faible.

Cette question, à peine audible fait exploser le cœur d'Angelo et, il se demande si c'est la joie ou le soulagement qui prend le pas sur son esprit.

- Une vraie furie! Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et a dû se faire détester par tous les autres apprentis ! Mais crois-moi, elle est coriace et elle sait se défendre !

- En gros, j'ai hérité d'une tes miniatures…

- Du coup, tu devrais savoir exactement comment t'y prendre.

Le cœur d'Angelo se serre en voyant que son ami se perd de nouveau dans les ombres qui le guettent à chaque signe de faiblesse.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui apprendre dans mon état, dit Shura.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Elle a surtout besoin de savoir que tu es derrière elle, de te voir, que tu ne l'ignores pas. Elle vit ton absence comme un vide, vous êtes tous les deux liés et tu le sais…

_Angelo, tu parles pour qui, là ? _

- Laisse-moi du temps, je ne peux pas, pas encore, pas maintenant.

_Du temps, tu n'en as pas eu assez, Shura_ _!_

- Bien, se résigne Angelo. Tu veux que je te ramène sur Madrid ?

Il n'arrive même à ressentir la moindre honte en entendant la supplication muette qui entoure chacun des mots de sa demande.

- Je ne préfère pas.

Angelo, la mort dans l'âme regarde son ami se lever, lentement et disparaître de sa vue. Il lui avait arraché péniblement une demi promesse et fait revenir le temps d'un battement de cœur un semblant de vie dans son regard si terne.

Il aurait dû se tenir à son plan initial, l'assommer et le traîner par les pieds jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Parler n'avait jamais été son fort et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu exprimer, les non-dits qu'il avait laissé filtrer… cela n'avait pas suffi.

La prochaine fois, il le ramènerait qu'il le veuille ou non !

* * *

_Madrid, 28 Mai 2005_

Shura se recroqueville dans un large fauteuil fatigué comme s'il pouvait s'y fondre et disparaître. Pourquoi continuer à subir chaque jour cette chape de plomb qui grève chacun de ses gestes et cette douleur qu'il traîne comme une vieille amie et qui fuse à chaque seconde dans tout son corps, ce voile sombre qui dénature les couleurs dans un tourbillon gris… Pourquoi se lever tous les matins pour jouer dans cette farce ridicule qu'était devenue sa vie ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais eu le courage d'y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes ?

En levant les yeux sur les murs blancs et vides de ce petit appartement du centre-ville, il se dit que le seul signe de vie de ce lieu désolé n'est autre que le clignotement incessant du répondeur et les messages de cet italien borné.

Là encore, s'il avait réellement voulu rompre tout contact, il aurait pu simplement débrancher cette horrible machine. Il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Sa lâcheté le rend malade…

Il sort de sa poche le petit paquet que lui avait confié Angelo. Machinalement, il déchire le papier et observe une petite médaille en or à l'effigie de Saint Christophe.

Le saint patron des voyageurs, censé remettre sur le droit chemin les voyageurs égarés.

Un timide sourire s'épanouit sur le pâle visage de l'espagnol au souvenir de ce qu'Angelo lui avait dit sur la jeune fille. Elle est peut-être plus subtile que le portrait que son ami lui a fait d'elle.

Puis il retourne la médaille et l'inscription, gravée dans l'or mou lui arrache un rictus de douleur…

_A ma fille._

* * *

_Sanctuaire, 11 Juin 2005_

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il est rentré et rien n'a changé. Shura ne répond toujours pas à ses messages. Pire que tout, il fixe comme un idiot pendant des heures le téléphone, ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de s'enflammer lorsqu'il sonne. Et à chaque fois, son esprit se ferme un peu plus lorsque l'implacable réalité le rattrape. Pathétique ! Il est devenu pathétique et Marine commence à sérieusement à en avoir marre de son attitude à la con… Lui-même ne se supporte plus, il ne se sent pas le courage de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et pour en rajouter une couche, la gamine le prend pour unique responsable de son fiasco…

Décidemment, il aurait dû s'en tenir à son premier plan, une stratégie qui lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent. Agir _puis_ parler.

La sonnerie retentit. Las, il décroche en tentant de museler le ridicule espoir qui papillonne vainement dans un coin de son esprit.

- Angelo…

Le souffle coupé, l'italien tente de contrôler sa voix qui s'enraille sur ce simple nom :

- Shura !

- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'appelle.

- Shura, je m'en fous du pourquoi, je suis juste content que tu l'aies fait.

Sans calcul, un silence serein, vestige de leur ancienne complicité s'installe entre les deux hommes et leurs cœurs meurtris dévoilent le temps de quelques soupirs leurs fardeaux respectifs.

Alors Angelo se met à parler. De tout, de rien… Du Sanctuaire, de leurs amis, de cette gamine qui lui en veut, de Marine. Il parle et plus le temps passe, plus les mots s'enchaînent avec une facilité déconcertante comme s'il cherchait à tout rattraper, lui faire partager ce qu'il aurait dû vivre avec eux. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le manque, le vide de son absence finit par transparaître dans chacun de ses silences, de ses pauses, de ses non-dits.

Shura écoute mais reste silencieux.

- Angelo ?

- Oui…

- J'aimerai bien lui parler.

- Lui parler ?

- Camille, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Je rappellerai pour lui parler, tu lui diras ?

- Quand ?

Angelo se maudit de paraître aussi empressé.

- Je te rappelle que c'est une gamine de treize ans qui m'en veut à mort parce que je n'ai pas appliqué à la lettre mon premier plan !

- Premier plan ?

- Quand ?

- Demain, vers midi…

- Vers ?

- Demain _à_ midi…

- Shura, si t'as cinq minutes de retard ! Je…

- A demain.

Il a raccroché, pense Angelo… Et il va rappeler. Oh, il avait intérêt à le faire…

* * *

_Sanctuaire, 12 Juin 2005, à midi_

Angelo détaille Camille avec anxiété. Il lui avait dit de venir et son autorité de Chevalier avait à peine suffi à la faire obéir. Et vu le regard noir qu'elle lui réserve, elle aurait préféré être loin, très loin d'ici. Et pour ne rien arranger, il ne lui avait rien dit au cas où Shura ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

Et plus l'horloge approche de midi, plus il doute…

Midi et le téléphone reste désespérément silencieux.

Midi une… Il manque de sursauter lorsque cette satanée machine s'anime enfin. Il tend le téléphone à Camille qui le prend avec autant de précaution que s'il pouvait lui exploser dans les mains.

- Allo ?

Angelo s'éloigne, quoi qu'ils aient à se dire, tous les deux, il se sent de trop dans cette conversation. Camille ou Shura lui en parlerait s'ils le souhaitent. Plus tard… Pourvu qu'il ne brise pas le cœur de cette gamine qui n'attend qu'un mot d'encouragement ou même de simple reconnaissance envers elle. Il s'assoit sur les marches de son perron et pose son regard dans le vide, le doute étreignant ses pensées. Enfin la jeune fille le rejoint et s'assoit à ses côtés. Combien de temps cela avait-il duré, il n'aurait su le dire.

Soulagé, il n'a pas besoin de poser ses yeux sur elle pour ressentir la chaleur vibrante qui l'environne et irradie dans tout son être. Quoi qu'il lui ait dit, quoi qu'il ait fait, cela avait eu son petit effet.

- Il voulait me remercier pour le cadeau, dit-elle.

Ah oui… Il avait complètement oublié ce petit paquet qu'elle lui avait confié.

- Et il voulait me le rendre…

- Te le rendre ? Pourquoi ?

Etrange, elle n'a pas l'air de prendre mal la nouvelle…

- C'était un souvenir de mon père, le seul lien que j'ai conservé de ma famille. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas garder quelque chose d'aussi précieux à mes yeux…

Encore une fois, Angelo est surpris de la sérénité qui se dégage de Camille.

- Alors je lui ai répondu que s'il tenait tant à me le rendre, il n'avait qu'à le faire en personne…

- Et ?

- Il a dit qu'il viendrait, qu'il ne savait pas quand exactement mais qu'il ferait comme vous… J'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, il a dit que vous vous comprendriez… Ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

Angelo failli bien s'étouffer… Shura, l'air de s'amuser ? Oh Shura, ne retarde pas trop ton retour et ne fait pas vivre une attente trop longue à cette gamine qui espère…

- Entraînement ? demande Camille le regard soudain plein d'espoir.

- Et comment, gamine !

* * *

_Grèce continentale, 12 Juillet 2005_

Il était revenu et il avait pris bien soin de n'avertir personne.

A vrai dire, il se sent tellement déplacé qu'il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Pendant des semaines, des mois, il avait fait le mort… Et il est revenu pour quoi ? Il tient la petite médaille dans sa paume. Son alibi. Peut-être. Quelque part, bien dissimulé sous des voiles de douleurs et d'amertume, il sait que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a envie de faire quelque chose, de la rencontrer cette Camille. Et que, pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, l'idée qu'une fille puisse le remplacer l'étonne. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti ça… Pour quoi que ce soit. Pour qui que ce soit.

Au téléphone, il lui avait donné un rendez-vous. Tout en lui disant de n'en parler à personne… A sa manière…

Curieusement, il s'y est tenu. Ils se sont retrouvés sur le continent, il se sent encore trop faible pour mettre un pied sur le Sanctuaire. Et il est réellement surpris de voir que cette jeune fille aux yeux noirs n'a absolument rien à voir avec la furie que lui avait décrite Angelo. Polie, presque timide malgré son regard où étincelle parfois une lueur farouche, solide et incroyablement forte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne… Elle a peur. Peur de ne pas dire ce qu'il faut, de ne pas être à la hauteur …Peur de le voir repartir…Peur de le décevoir. Quelle ironie ! Cette peur, ils la partagent. Elle aurait tous les droits d'être déçue par ce qu'il est devenu, un homme brisé, qui ne mérite plus depuis longtemps le titre qui est le sien.

Il lui tend la médaille et elle la fixe et soudain la petite fille triste derrière l'adolescente transparaît dans ses traits.

- C'est un cadeau gardez-le.

- C'est un souvenir de ta famille, le seul qu'il te reste. Je ne peux pas le garder.

- Quand je suis arrivée au Sanctuaire, j'étais bien plus âgée que les autres. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était pour ça que dès les premiers jours, j'avais été mise _à part_… Mais je me trompais… C'est parce que j'avais eu une famille, des souvenirs de ce qu'avoir un foyer signifiait contrairement aux autres qui n'avaient connu que les murs froids d'un orphelinat puis le Sanctuaire. Et j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre mais l'idée a fini par faire son chemin, lentement. Le Sanctuaire est devenu mon foyer, les autres apprentis ma famille.

Le petit sourire qu'elle affiche et la description d'Angelo lui font comprendre qu'elle fait plus office de grande sœur turbulente que de petite fille sage. Et elle doit leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Alors gardez-le parce que j'aimerais que vous aussi en fassiez partie, de ma _famille_, ajoute-t-elle.

Devant l'air perdu qu'il affiche, Camille se met à paniquer, elle est allée trop loin. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shura, se sent désarmé devant ces grands yeux noirs. Il referme lentement ces doigts sur son présent en souriant.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, une heure plus tard_

Angelo se rapproche subrepticement d'Aldébaran qui comme lui observe la scène de loin, un petit sourire satisfait flottant sur les lèvres.

Sous leurs yeux, le Capricorne regarde les efforts de Camille qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour lui prouver qu'il a fait le bon choix… Revenir. Elle qui avait élevé l'insolence et son attitude moqueuse au rang d'Art, écoute avec une attention touchante le moindre mot qu'il lui dispense avec la plus grande parcimonie, tente de suivre avec application chacun de ses conseils qu'il murmure du bout des lèvres. S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue !

Il est enfin rentré et il n'avait averti personne. Mais tous savaient…

Angelo se laisse envahir par ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps. L'envie d'aller le rejoindre bouillonne dans ses veines et alors qu'il s'apprête à se lever, une voix le retient.

- Il faut peut-être mieux lui laisser le temps de venir à nous.

Shaka… La voix de la sagesse n'aurait pu s'exprimer par un autre que lui et il se rassoit, lentement. A quel point s'était-il perdu dans ses propres pensées pour ne pas avoir perçu sa présence plus tôt !

- Aldé, si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit à quel point tu pouvais être machiavélique, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Tu avais tout planifié depuis le premier jour !

- Mais pas du tout, proteste le Taureau avec un large sourire qui ne trompe personne.

- La seule chose que je pourrais te reprocher, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

- Il lui fallait du temps pour réaliser que quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin de lui, qu'on a tous besoin de lui.

Angelo ferme les yeux, tremblant sous l'assaut d'une vague d'énergie aussi violente que soudaine. Au diable les belles paroles de la Vierge, il se lève d'un bond et avance d'un pas rapide et décidé vers Shura qui tourne lentement vers lui son regard triste. Ne contenant plus l'élan qui lui ronge les sangs, il empoigne son ami dans une étreinte violente et désespérée, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître s'il ne retenait pas. Hoquetant de surprise, Shura se laisse faire sous les yeux effarés de Camille qui se balance d'une jambe à l'autre, ne sachant trop comment masquer son embarras.

- Tu mériterais que je te frappe pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, enfoiré !

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Angelo.

**FIN**


	32. Docteur H et Mister Saga

**Titre** : Docteur H et Mister Saga

**Auteur** : Chrysos

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : # 1450

**Situation** : Continuum UDC (chapitre 16)

**Genre** : improbable crossover (… ou pas)

**Personnages** : Saga Antinaïkos et un drôle de docteur

**Note d'Alaiya** : Quand y en a plus, y en a encore… Merci une nouvelle fois à Chrysos de permettre à UDC de continuer à vivre ) (accessoirement, je viens de me rendre compte que ffnet a flingué la mise en page des premiers chapitres d'UDC – j'invite donc les lecteurs potentiels à récupérer le fichier PDF dont le lien est sur mon profil)

* * *

**Docteur H et Mister Saga**

_New York, États-Unis d'Amérique, Hôpital Central, fin janvier 2004…_

Une musique horripilante et répétitive, ponctuée à intervalles réguliers de petits bips et autres bruitages tout aussi stressants, tira Saga de son sommeil.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître sa chambre d'hôpital, embaumée de senteurs d'antiseptiques et se rappeler l'opération qu'il avait subie, plusieurs jours auparavant.

La bouche pâteuse, il tourna la tête en direction d'un homme qui, avec un naturel et un manque de discrétion effarants, jouait sur une petite console portable, assis sur la seule chaise de la chambre.

« Vous savez que l'on embauche n'importe qui, dans cet hôpital, lança l'inconnu sans préambule. Quand je suis entré, un des infirmiers n'arrêtait pas de vous reluquer en disant que vous alliez faire de grandes choses, tous les deux. Il a dit s'appeler Buck, un prénom qui rime avec… Enfin vous voyez. Bref, sans moi, votre vertu en aurait peut-être pris un sacré coup… »

Abandonnant sa console, l'importun se leva et, canne en main, marcha d'un pas claudiquant jusqu'au Grec. Grand, mince et arborant une barbe de trois jours, le nouveau venu portait, épinglé à sa veste, un badge faisant office de laissez-passer dans le service.

Ce fut du moins ce qu'il expliqua à Saga en se présentant comme étant un éminent diagnosticien en congrès à Manhattan, qui avait eu vent, par des moyens détournés, d'un malade guérissant à une vitesse proprement ahurissante. Usant de son influence et de pas mal de menues monnaies, il s'était donc arrangé pour avoir une petite entrevue avec le fameux miraculé.

Habitué à côtoyer à longueur de temps toutes sortes de givrés, l'Antinaïkos ne s'offusqua pas de ce pseudo savant fou et répondit :

« Désolé toubib, mais j'ai déjà dit à vos collègues que cette affaires était close. La façon dont je guéris ne regarde personne d'autre que moi. »

Assis sur le lit, le mystérieux docteur riposta :

« Entre nous, je ne peux que vous donner raison. Soyons réalistes, votre seule existence met en péril toute ma profession. Pensez donc, un patient qui cicatrise anormalement vite, après une lourde opération, cela ouvre des centaines de possibilités. Supposons déjà que l'on fasse passer une batterie de tests au patient, pour connaître son secret. Supposons aussi que, de fil en aiguille, quelques confères utopistes décident de réduire en poudre, sans lui demander son avis, le fameux patient, pour le transformer en nouvelle panacée à tous les maux. Et qu'il le commercialise en l'état. Bien sûr, au début ce serait merveilleux. N'importe quel quidam, pour une poignée de billets verts, pourrait se prémunir des mille et uns bobos du quotidien, de la grippe, des infections diverses et variées voire même de quelques MST. Mais voilà, l'absence de malades serait, sur le long terme, fatal au petit commerce de la médecine. Et, par extension, à tous les autres secteurs qu'il engraisse, comme les avocats, nécessaire en cas de litige, les golfs, qui perdraient leurs meilleurs clients, de même que les prostituées de luxe, et j'en passe. Bref, afin d'éviter un indescriptible chaos et de briser un système qui se veut bien rodé, mieux vaut effectivement que vous gardiez vos secrets bien enfouis.

- Une seconde, l'interrompit, non sans mal, un Saga de plus en plus estomaqué. Vous êtes vraiment médecin ou simplement un malade mental échappé du pavillon voisin ?

- Vous devriez voir par-delà les apparences, le tança l'illuminé. Ou alors faire un peu plus attention à la vôtre, avant de juger celle d'autrui. Quiconque vous croiserait dans la rue vous prendrait soit pour un hard rocker ringard (pléonasme), soit pour une folle tordue. A-t-on idée, à notre époque, de porter de une aussi longue tignasse peroxydée…

Cette fois, l'Antinaïkos souffla un bon coup, histoire de bien signaler aux éventuelles divinités célestes, auxquelles il ne croyait guère, qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour retarder l'inéluctable. Se levant d'un bond, il attrapa le supposé médecin par le col et lui hurla en plein visage :

« Vous allez trop loin, « toubib » ! Il existe mille et une façons de se suicider, mais vous n'avez pas choisi la moins douloureuse en venant vous frotter à moi ! »

Le praticien, étonnamment serein vu les circonstances, se contenta de fixer Saga dans les yeux et commenta d'un air connaisseur :

« Dépigmentation totale de l'iris, qui nous donne une savoureuse couleur écarlate. Un vrai regard de braise en somme. Vous avez déjà eu des cas d'albinisme, dans votre famille ? En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que ce genre de symptômes est associé à un cas de schizophrénie... »

Désarmé, le Pope relâcha sa proie. Tournant le dos à son hôte, il siffla :

« Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas schizophrène ! »

Réajustant son col de chemise, le médecin admit :

« Rien dans votre dossier médical ne le laisse à penser, en effet. Mais en lisant entre les lignes, on peut noter plusieurs minuscules indices allant dans ce sens et cet échange en a été la plus belle des démonstrations. Regardez-vous ! vous êtes passé du stade de tueur en série à celui de serpillière, en trois secondes montre en main. Même Jekyll avait besoin de plus de temps pour se changer en nabot démoniaque. »

Se sachant condamné, le chevalier des Gémeaux s'accorda une dernière faveur :

« A tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas une cigarette ?

- Bien sûr, ricana son interlocuteur. Comme si un médecin réputé allait se compromettre en offrant ce poison en bâton à un patient ! Il faudrait vraiment être dingue… »

Ce faisant, il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes flambant neuf, qu'il tendit au Grec.

« Pall Mall. Les préférées de Thad Beaumont. C'est plutôt de circonstance.

- Le héros de La part des ténèbres, renchérit Saga.

- Belle culture ! Moi qui croyais que les Européens, et à plus forte raison les Grecs, n'étaient bons qu'à élever des chèvres en se gargarisant de leur si glorieux passé.

- Êtes-vous toujours aussi…irritant ?

- Bien sûr que non. Là je bride encore mon talent. Quand nous serons un peu plus intimes, vous pourrez en juger de visu.

- Ne poussez pas trop, toubib : ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai épargné une fois qu'il faut vous croire tiré d'affaire à si bon compte !

- Evitons les montées intempestives de testostérone, voulez-vous. Le simple fait que vous m'ayez si gracieusement épargné, comme vous le prétendez, montre déjà un semblant de confiance, à défaut de sympathie. Donc, si nous repartions sur des bases plus saines ? Votre cas, exceptionnel à plus d'un titre, m'intéresse et je tiens impérativement à vous soigner.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez probablement vu, en fouillant dedans, l'étiquette confidentielle épinglée à mon dossier. Dossier qui, d'ailleurs, voyage vraiment entre les pires mains de la création. Qu'avez-vous à gagner à vous mêler d'une affaire qui, si vous y mettez les pieds, vous dépassera à coup sûr et risque, en prime, de mettre votre vie en danger ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un narcissique, monsieur Antinaïkos ? Un narcissique est une personne qui a un besoin viscéral de se faire mousser. Un narcissique est un individu qui, découvrant un problème insoluble, sera prêt à braver tous les interdits pour le résoudre. Et, plus important, un narcissique est quelqu'un qui saura tenir sa langue mieux que quiconque. Car l'important, pour le narcissique, n'est pas tant que les autres l'admirent mais, encore une fois, qu'il puisse s'admirer lui-même.

- Vous êtes narcissique, docteur… ?

- House. Gregory House. Et non, je ne le suis pas le moins de monde. »

En parlant, House attrapa une gélule dans sa poche et la goba sans autre forme de procès.

« C'est de la vicodine, dit-il. Un opiacé qui m'évite… disons… de massacrer tout mon entourage comme dans toute bonne tragédie grecque. Prescrit sans ordonnance, évidemment. Si quelqu'un apprend, par un malheureux hasard, que j'en prends, c'est la porte et l'opprobre assurées. Bon pouvons-nous commencer l'examen ? »

Amusé, le Pope lança :

« Avant ça, nous allons avoir un cours de physique simplifié. Savez-vous ce qu'est le cosmos ? »

Avant d'avoir la réponse, Saga fit croître dans sa main une boule d'énergie.

« Pour bien comprendre mon problème de schizophrénie, poursuivit Saga en tiquant sur ce mot, vous devrez oublier tout ce que vous croyez savoir de ce monde. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, docteur House ! »

Mais, comme de coutume, ce fut l'irascible praticien qui eut le mot de la fin.

« Vous ne m'apprenez rien, siffla-t-il sans quitter des yeux la sphère de puissance à l'état pur. J'ai toujours su, sans pouvoir toutefois le prouver, que nous vivions dans un monde de tarés… »

**Fin**


	33. Le passé devant soi

**Titre : **Le passé devant soi

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 28 avril / Tourner la page

**Personnages**: Mü du Bélier

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots**: 915

**Notes**: j'ai bien fait de ne pas mettre ce recueil en statut "terminé". Voici un texte écrit pour la communauté LJ 31_jours, mais qui constitue une courte side-story à "une deuxième chance", et qui prend place dans la partie I de l'épilogue.

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Le Passé devant soi**

On dit souvent que les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés. Les archivistes aussi. Surtout lorsqu'ils rechignent à faire leur devoir, à savoir consigner l'Histoire.

Mais au fond, ce n'était pas tant l'Histoire qui rebutait le chevalier du Bélier que _son_ histoire. A lui. Celle dont il avait couché l'épilogue douloureux sur les dernières pages noircies par son écriture, vers lesquelles il n'était plus revenu. Quatre ans déjà.

Il aurait pu se contenter de cette nouvelle page vierge qui s'offrait à lui, et à son stylo. Il aurait pu ne pas parcourir à rebours les feuillets d'antan. Il aurait pu ne pas se replonger dans le passé. Mais ses doigts avaient cillé, le stylo leur avait échappé, et dans ses souvenirs il s'était perdu.

Ils n'étaient pas si vieux pourtant. Ils s'étaient même imposés à lui à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, à son corps et surtout son cœur défendant.

A présent qu'il relisait ses propres mots, il avait l'impression que celui qui les avait relatés était un étranger. Jusqu'à l'écriture qui n'était pas la sienne. Oh, elle lui ressemblait, indéniablement. Toutefois, imprécise, bousculée, perturbée, elle n'était que le pâle reflet de l'assurance qu'il était censé dorénavant ressentir. Après tout, il n'était plus _seul_, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était donc ça ? Si les pages anciennes étaient abîmées, ce n'était pas du fait d'un quelconque manque de soin de la part de l'Atlante. Simplement, ce dernier avait à l'époque emporté son journal à Jamir et l'humidité et le froid ne s'étaient guère montrés charitables envers le papier fragile. D'autant que ce dernier avait beaucoup servi.

Un pli amer au coin des lèvres, Mü s'absorbait dans ce récit d'un autre. Un autre qui avait voulu jouer à être Dieu. Il aurait pu incriminer l'exemple qu'avait été Shion pour lui dans ce domaine très particulier, mais cela aurait été trop facile. Le Bélier était le seul responsable du désastre qui doucement mais sûrement se nourrissait de l'encre pâlie qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Trouver le moyen de réparer les armures dorées qui n'avaient de cesse de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à ne plus prêter attention à leur chant avait été sa quête personnelle. Pour d'autres, il s'était agi du pouvoir, de la cruauté ou de la sagesse, pour lui, seule la connaissance comptait. Une façon comme une autre de donner un sens à la vie qu'il était censé mener. De forger cet être qu'il était, pas tout à fait étranger, ni tout à fait humain. Et peut-être, aussi, de combler sa solitude. Comprendre les armures, leur langage, ce qu'elles n'avaient de cesse de vouloir lui dire sans qu'il ne puisse leur répondre… Il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'elles lui étaient liées, plus, bien plus que ses alter ego dont il partageait le pouvoir sans pour autant se sentir _comme eux_.

Cette fausse certitude aurait pu demeurer sa plus grande erreur s'il n'avait pas rencontré Anycia. A présent, il ne pouvait retenir un sourire triste tandis qu'il lisait la description qu'il avait alors faite de cette femme, dernière Atlante, tout comme lui. Belle, intelligente, seule. Et folle. Il l'avait aimée. Elle aussi, à sa manière, il en demeurait persuadé encore aujourd'hui. Ne l'avait-elle pas retrouvé par-delà les limbes du surmonde ?

Il ne l'aurait pas cru au regard de ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des dernières semaines, mais son cœur se serra néanmoins, au souvenir de cette silhouette éthérée, simple reflet d'une âme depuis longtemps rattachée au monde des ténèbres, qui avait recouvré suffisamment d'énergie pour l'avertir, et l'aider. Elle qu'il avait pourtant sciemment laissée mourir.

Sa quête n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une tragédie sordide. Leur quête. Tout aussi persuadés l'un que l'autre qu'ils étaient l'unique descendant de leur peuple, ils ne s'étaient trouvés que pour se perdre. Leur soif de connaissance avait biaisé un amour qui aurait pu combler leur solitude déchirante, cette compagne permanente qui ne les avait jamais quittés. Mais ils avaient joué, tous les deux. Ils avaient perdu. Elle, sa vie, et lui, tout le reste.

Pendant des années, il s'était fort égoïstement demandé lequel des deux résultats était le pire. Et en cet instant encore, alors que le feu, et les flammes, et les cris, le submergeaient jusqu'à distordre les pages sous ses yeux, cette question s'en vint le tarauder. Or, le choix de lui apporter enfin une réponse n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Son regard égaré tomba sur la table encombrée à laquelle il s'était assis. Les journaux des temples qui surplombaient le sien s'entassaient en vrac autour de lui, et leur nombre n'était guère éloigné de la douzaine. Ses compagnons avaient obtempéré à l'injonction de Saga et tous avaient confié à la postérité les événements dont ils avaient été parties prenantes.

Le mot que le Pope avait distribué à ses pairs était resté sur un coin de la table. Inutile pour Mü de le relire, il le connaissait déjà par cœur. De nouveau, il s'attarda sur ces nouvelles archives qu'il allait devoir classer. Les autres chevaliers d'or lui avaient confié leurs vies. Dans ces pages, mais pas seulement. L'Atlante avait lui aussi accompli la moitié de ce chemin il leur devait de l'achever, décida-t-il en reprenant son stylo. Parce que plus jamais, cette fois, il en était certain, il ne serait seul.

_Journal de Mü, Chevalier d'or du Bélier…_

_Le 3 octobre 2004_

_A vous les générations futures, et à toi qui me remplaceras, voici ce qui s'est déroulé le jour du solstice d'été, de cette année des Portes…_


	34. Les libres penseurs

**Titre** : Les libres penseurs

**Auteur** : Chrysos

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 432

**Situation** : préquelle

**Genre** : Rencontre avec un inconnu. Enfin, un inconnu...

**Personnages** : Kanon et "l'inconnu" en question

**Note d'Alaiya** : Cette side-story, Chrysos l'avait en tête depuis sa découverte d'UDC si je m'abuse. Pas sûre que tout le monde capte les références, mais quand on a déjà entendu parler de l'inconnu en question… ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre.

* * *

**Les libres penseurs**

_Argentine, septembre 2002_

« Tu crois à la réincarnation, toi ? »

L'inconnu pointait un index incertain en direction de Kanon. Quelques verres du tord-boyaux maison de José avaient suffi à le rendre plus loquace. Un peu trop, même. A l'écouter disserter, Kanon en venait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir abandonné, cet étranger, à ce pays mais surtout à cette région, à ces errances. Cependant, la règle d'or de l'exil étant de venir en aide à son semblable, le Grec prit sur lui et rétorqua :

« Pas vraiment. Mais, dans une autre vie, j'ai connu un spécialiste du sujet qui prétendait que...

— Parce que moi j'y crois, l'interrompit le vagabond, en grattant sa tignasse décolorée. J'ai déjà vécu ici et j'ai foulé ces pierres. J'ai même écrit une chanson là-dessus. Enfin, on l'a écrite pour moi, mais c'était mes idées, hein... »

José, rajoutant une bûche au feu de camp, demanda alors pour le principe :

« Tu es chanteur ? »

Sautant sur l'occasion et sur la bouteille d'alcool dans le même mouvement, le beau parleur renchérit :

« Un peu ouais. Je chante dans le pays des droits de l'homme. Ils ont bon dos les droits de l'homme, d'ailleurs. Ils ne m'ont pas sauvé la mise, quand le fisc m'est tombé dessus... »

Après un cul sec mémorable, il reprit encore, d'une voix piteuse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste maintenant qu'on m'a tout pris ? Rien, vraiment plus rien de rien... »

Kanon, les yeux dans le vague, sirota sa timbale et répondit :

« Si, il te reste ta liberté de pensée. On peut bien tout prendre à un homme: biens, femmes ou destinée, ça au moins personne ne te le volera. »

L'étranger, comme touché par la grâce, s'emporta subitement :

« C'est vrai ! La liberté de pensée ! Et ça, ils ne l'auront jamais ! C'est génial ! Il faut tout de suite que je rentre pour le noter ! »

Ignorant ses hôtes de la soirée, le charmant personnage tituba jusqu'à son cheval. Montant en selle du mieux qu'il pût, il salua Kanon et José et s'en fut par là où il était venu.

« On devrait le rattraper, souffla José. Dans son état, il va se fracasser le crâne au premier coup de rein de son canasson.

— Oh, laisse-le donc partir dans ses délires. Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi... »

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, Kanon abaissa le rideau de cette scène pathétique, en étouffant le feu avec une poignée de cette terre aride qui était désormais sienne.


	35. Taxi Driver

**Titre** : Taxi Driver

**Auteur** : Lilithiadam

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : # 2100

**Situation** : Continuum UDC – Chapitre 7

**Genre** : tranche de vie

**Personnages** : Le chauffeur de taxi, Rachel, Jeanie, Aiolia

**Note d'Alaiya** : il y a (encore) des gens qui lisent UDC. Il y a des gens qui ont une "plume". Il y a des gens qui vous surprennent. Et ces gens-là vous font des cadeaux, pouf, comme ça. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à lire ce superbe texte, et un grand merci à Lilithiadam.

* * *

**Taxi driver**

Blanc. Un blanc vibrant sur lequel ricochaient les lueurs rouges des phares, où venaient s'étouffer les bruits de cette ville qui hurlait, comme toujours, mais qui pour une fois semblait digérer ses propres relents sonores au lieu de les recracher sauvagement sur les passants, comme on se vide.

En hiver à New York, les trottoirs étaient plus silencieux, pas moins cruels. L'infinie délicatesse d'un seul flocon se perdait, sitôt qu'il touchait terre, dans une masse immobile, homogène, presque organique au fur et à mesure que la neige s'entassait et prenait le dessus sur le bitume. Et tout cela fumait. Les volutes s'échappaient de ce bouillonnement pour venir se perdre dans l'air, toujours plus haut, toujours plus étouffants et comme animés d'une volonté propre de chasser l'air pur loin au-dessus de la ville. Vie après la mort. Haine des vivants.

De tout ceci, Paul n'en voyait qu'un reflet déformé à travers le pare-brise sale, n'en percevait qu'un écho feutré qui n'essayait pas moins de pénétrer par toutes les ouvertures possibles dans l'habitacle. On entendait sans comprendre, les cris, les klaxons furieux, les courses affolées, et c'était presque pire.

Paul avait comme d'habitude pris son service à six heures, devant l'aéroport, après avoir fait démarrer, non sans quelques heurts, sa bécane à la compagnie. Il ne s'était même pas énervé après la troisième tentative, les yeux et l'esprit trop embués pour atteindre le concept même d'agacement. La faute à la boîte de clous. Et à Susan, aussi.

Il étouffa, sans faire beaucoup d'efforts, un bâillement. Les embouteillages étaient le seul endroit au monde où les pensées de tous, chauffeur et clients, convergeaient vers une seule idée : sortir de ce calvaire, vite.

Les clients en question, d'ailleurs. Paul les avait à peine regardés, en les ramassant, pressés comme ils semblaient l'être et sous ce temps de chien. Il avait donc dérogé à la sacro-sainte règle des chauffeurs qui voulait qu'ils scrutent leurs clients sous toutes les coutures, jusqu'à pouvoir imaginer les moindres détails de leur vie, forcément sordide et érotique à l'occasion.

Là, Paul était servi : les deux louloutes sur le siège arrière étaient rien moins que belles. Pas jolies, ou excitantes, non, belles. A mille plombes, de, allez, une femme comme Susan, qu'on pouvait même pas dire mignonne. Il lui avait dit, oui, dans le temps. Trente-cinq ans et vingt kilos plus tôt. La blonde, très typée côte ouest, semblait malheureusement être, vu qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport ensemble, au grand costaud assis à sa droite, qui lui pour le coup était du genre banni des fantasmes de Paul. Au mieux de sa forme, il pouvait à peine se représenter avec le quart de la musculature et de la silhouette de ce crétin-là. Il y en avait pour qui c'était facile.

De toute façon, la plus impressionnante était de loin la brune à côté. Encore que brune n'était pas le mot, tant ses longs cheveux paraissaient n'être que pur reflet, à force de noirceur. Comme un prisme, elle semblait aspirer toutes les couleurs alentour pour les faire rejaillir dans sa chevelure. Noire et lumineuse, c'était typiquement la femme sur laquelle tous se retournaient, et que tous regardaient disparaître, une minute fascinés, l'air se figeant pour laisser la beauté traverser votre vie. S'évaporer.

« J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ! Je viens de passer cinq heures dans un avion à me torturer l'esprit sans trouver la moindre réponse. Alors, crachez le morceau ! »

Ouais, cette beauté-là avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle. Et de plus emmerdante aussi.

Emmerdante peut-être, n'empêche que tout homme se serait damné pour l'avoir à lui, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Paul se dit qu'en fait, tous les hommes passaient comme des cons toute leur vie à espérer une femme comme ça, et qu'à défaut d'en trouver, ils en mariaient des comme Susan. Des qui renversaient des boîtes entières de clous à trois heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme peut trouver à faire en pleine nuit avec une boîte à clous, ça on se le demandait.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine à qui personne… »

En tout cas, pour tout laisser sagement par terre pour que lui, vanné et prêt à partir, soit sûr de s'en prendre un dans le pied, elle était très forte. C'est quoi qu'elle lui avait sorti au fait ? Ah oui, qu'elle voulait « réparer le paravent ». Pour Lucy, quand elle allait passer. Il lui aurait ri au nez : Lucy, ça faisait trente-six fois qu'elle s'enfuyait de chez son soûlard de mari pour se réfugier chez ses vieux, les mêmes vieux à qui elle avait clamé que sa vie allait enfin commencer, vingt ans plus tôt, un diplôme du secondaire en poche et un bébé dans le tiroir. Et les trente-six fois précédentes, elle avait très bien fait sans paravent. De toute façon, elle restait jamais, juste le temps que l'autre se ramène pour bramer à leur porte. Et lui, un clou dans le pied.

« …Ce petit jeu a assez duré, non ? »

Par réflexe, Paul se sortit momentanément la tête de ses histoires de clous, conscient qu'un drame allait peut-être se nouer sous ses yeux, à voir la tête des deux autres à l'injonction de la belle emmerdeuse.

Des drames, il s'en était noués dans son taxi. Ruptures retentissantes, adultères et flirts montés en épingle, grossesses vraies ou inventées, il en avait vu passer, c'est sûr. Une fois, il avait même eu une crise cardiaque dans son taxi, en plein bouchon, d'un vieux de soixante-quinze ans que sa femme venait de plaquer par téléphone pour se faire vieille vedette à Hollywood. C'était son top jusque-là, une course qui se plaçait dans le top cinq de toute sa compagnie et que lui enviaient ses poteaux.

Là, ça avait l'air grave. Peut-être pas de quoi surpasser le vieux à la crise cardiaque, mais bien quand même. Et puis, la fille était belle.

Paul attendit, comme elle, priant très fort pour une sombre histoire de mère de la belle fille qui se serait fait la malle avec un gigolo, le crétin musclé par exemple.

« Rachel… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…Saga est malade. Il est atteint d'un cancer, a priori à un stade avancé. Il n'a rien dit à personne, Aiolia l'a découvert par hasard. Rachel… Rachel ? »

Ah ben merde. Ce n'était pas tant l'annonce, terrible mais formée par des mots compréhensibles, que l'expression de la belle fille, qui avait forcé Paul à bloquer son souffle. Le superbe visage s'était fermé, comme envolé vers une dimension lointaine, inaccessible à toute description, à tout intelligible.

Autour de Paul, les lumières semblèrent s'épaissir. Le vacarme s'éloigna, devient rythme, puis musique. Autour de la belle fille, il y eut comme un vide d'air, sans que Paul puisse se l'expliquer. Il était asthmatique depuis vingt ans, il savait ce que c'était que de ne plus trouver l'air, nulle part.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit. »

L'air revint. Les esprits de Paul aussi. Il était déçu : malgré le prénom étrange, il n'avait pas eu de mal, au regard de la belle fille à identifier ce Saga comme un mec. SON mec. Si la beauté, si l'éternelle passante était elle aussi à quelqu'un, à quoi ça servait à des types comme lui d'épouser des Susan ? Et puis, il y avait un type, quelque part sur Terre, qui AVAIT cette fille-là. Au défi de toute logique. Il eut un reniflement : un crétin musclé de plus. Il y en avait pour qui c'était facile.

Paul sursauta. Au milieu du silence le plus parfait, la belle fille avait bondi.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Parle ! »

L'autre, la blonde, le poignet tordu dans une prise d'acier, répondit des mots qui semblèrent rebondir sur la brune. Mais des deux, c'était elle qui paraissait se briser sur elle-même à mesure qu'elle resserrait sa main, ses traits fins se cassant, ses membres perdant de leur vigueur pour n'être plus qu'un jeu d'allumettes répandues autour de son corps.

Paul fut à deux doigts d'intervenir, il ne voulait pas de ça dans son taxi. Dans sa bécane, il était le maître, et là, au milieu du blanc tentaculaire visiblement décidé à les absorber tous ensemble, dans cet espace minuscule qui se rétrécissait sur lui-même de seconde en seconde, l'onde de souffrance qui se dégageait de cette étrangère lui donnait envie de tout foutre dehors. Rien que pour pouvoir de nouveau penser, respirer, continuer à vivre. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer.

Le crétin fut plus rapide que lui. Saisissant la belle fille à la gorge, il planta ses yeux en face des siens.

« Arrête maintenant, ou je vais être dans l'obligation de te faire vraiment mal…Je comprends ta douleur, mais nous n'y sommes pour rien. »

C'était vrai, se dit Paul. Pas seulement pour la maladie, mais pour le reste. La vie des autres qui part en lambeaux, c'était juste la vie. Pas plus que lui, il ne savait ce qui était passé par la tête de Lucy avec son soûlard, par celle de Susan avec ses clous, et par celle de tout l'univers qui tournait autour de lui et qui ne le rendait responsable de rien, vu qu'il ne l'était pas. Eh oui, il voyait que Lucy, ça n'allait pas. Que Susan, elle aurait pu être plus heureuse avec lui. Que lui aussi, il aurait pu être plus heureux avec elle. Avec lui.

La belle fille fit jouer les derniers ressorts de ses muscles, ce qui la projeta violemment contre le dossier.

« Tu comprends ma douleur ? Tu dis que tu _comprends_ ma douleur ?! Vous m'annoncez que Saga est gravement malade et tu oses… »

Les deux autres avaient l'air de tout, sauf d'oser. Ils avaient, tous deux, le même regard que Lucy, en moins rougi, lorsque tête basse elle venait cogner à leur porte. Le même que Susan, lorsque répondant à une prière muette, elle fermait la porte derrière leur fille.

La belle fille se détourna et se colla à la fenêtre. Les hoquets, puis les sanglots. Paul serra ses doigts autour du volant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

Il n'y eut plus de mots. La neige tombait, drue, sur cette ville qui refusait de se laisser avaler. Ça faisait longtemps que tous avaient oublié le bruit de la vie qui cognait aux vitres. Là, derrière lui, la belle fille achevait de se désintégrer, son corps ne retenant plus la lumière, insensible aux sons, sublime oasis de solitude au cœur du cœur du monde.

Paul avait fini par mettre la radio. La sonate au clair de lune s'élevait, presque trop pure, presque. La fille, il ne la regardait plus, il la devinait et cela lui suffisait. Lui suffisait pour sentir cet être, qui parce qu'un autre être sur terre était en train de disparaître, commençait sous ses yeux à en mourir.

* * *

Quand Paul gara le taxi à sa compagnie, la ville n'était plus qu'une tache immaculée brillant sous le ciel noir. Il croisa ses collègues quand il rangeait sa casquette, mais n'accepta pas de les suivre pour le traditionnel pot. Il n'avait rien à leur dire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard accrocha Lucy, qui avait commencé à préparer le repas aux côtés de sa mère. Timidement, elle tenta un pauvre sourire, pour s'excuser à nouveau de sa présence. Paul se dirigea vers elles, ces deux femmes ni belles, ni laides, ni quoi que ce fût, qui néanmoins étaient là, et qui n'attendaient rien de lui. Pourquoi leur aurait-il donné quoi ce soit alors ?

Dans la cour, la voix alcoolisée se mit à gueuler. Lucy regarda la fenêtre, regarda la tomate qu'elle tenait, ses doigts enduits de pulpe rouge. Elle se dirigea vers son sac, sans un mot.

Paul, lui, regarda ses pieds. Regarda la fenêtre. Puis il vit Lucy, et il vit Susan. Il lui sembla qu'il ne les avait plus vues depuis vingt ans. Elles étaient là.

Courant à la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un courant d'air glacé. Retourne d'où tu viens. Lucy, elle ne veut plus te voir. Elle reste ici. C'est ça, essaie. Je m'en fous, va où tu veux. Lucy, elle reste ici.

Une fenêtre qui claque, un homme qui se retourne, deux femmes figées sur place.

Des regards, des bras ballants autour de la pièce. Puis des mains qui se cherchent et s'accrochent. Et trois étrangers qui choient au sol dans une même embrassade.

Les femmes sont tombées, l'homme est tombé aussi. La nuit tombe à son tour, et la lune éclaire la nuit.


	36. My sweet lord

**Titre: **My sweet lord**  
**

**Auteur: **Chrysos**  
**

**Rating: **PG**  
**

**Nombre de mots: **# 2200**  
**

**Situation: **séquelle**  
**

**Genre: **new generation(s) ou "trop vieux pour ces bêtises"**  
**

**Personnages**: Shaka et son disciple, un peu tout le monde

**Note d'Alaiya**: pour ceux qui suivent Omega (ce n'est pas mon cas, hein...), vous retrouverez des têtes connues en guests. Sinon, Chrysos nous gratifie ici d'un beau Shakaïsme comme on les aime, un grand merci à lui une fois de plus!

* * *

**My sweet lord**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, novembre 2005_

— C'est elle?

Shiva, intrigué, observa l'adolescente filiforme qui menait la vie dure à son adversaire du moment.

— C'est elle, paraphrasa Aldébaran, en guise de réponse. Elle a même un prénom, au cas bien improbable où ça t'intéresserait: Pavlin.

— Une femme en guise de remplaçant, souffla Shiva. Avec le nombre d'apprentis que cette île compte, il a fallu que...

Avant que le disciple de Shaka ne s'enfonce davantage dans la misogynie la plus crasse, le chevalier du Taureau l'interrompit :

— Elle est très douée. Plus que tu ne l'étais à son âge, en tout cas. A ce rythme-là, il ne lui faudra d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour te rattraper.

— Ça ne lui sera pas bien difficile... Bon, puisque la question de ma succession est réglée, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous abandonner. J'ai encore une personne à visiter.

Alors que Shiva tournait les talons, Aldébaran l'apostropha:

— Tu es sûr d'avoir bien pesé le pour et le contre ? La gamine ne pourra pas assumer ses fonctions avant encore quelques mois, voire quelques années. D'ici là, tu pourras assurer une sorte de, disons... mi-temps thérapeutique.

— Non, répondit l'intéressé. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça. Il est temps de tourner la page.

— C'est dans l'ordre des choses, fit Aldébaran, un brin mélancolique. C'est peut-être toi qui as raison, après tout. Quand je vois de quoi sont déjà capables nos dernières recrues, je me dis parfois que nous n'avons déjà plus notre place ici.

— Ils sont encore loin d'arriver à la cheville des Douze, répliqua Shiva. Le jour où l'un d'eux pourra vous défier n'est pas encore levé. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

— Tu nous surestimes, s'amusa le Brésilien. Mais, toute modestie mise à part, cela fait quand même plaisir à entendre. Enfin, je t'ai assez retenu comme ça. Promets-moi que tu repasseras me voir avant de quitter l'île.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, affirma l'ex-Chevalier du Paon, en esquissant un sourire.

— Mes amitiés à Shaka... Pavlin ! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Tu le prends pour une piñata ?!

— Il l'a cherché, se défendit la jeune fille. Vous savez ce qu'il me proposait comme gage, si jamais je perdais le combat ?

Shiva, lui, ne chercha pas à connaître la réponse à cette épineuse question et s'en fut sans un bruit. Pensif, c'est à peine s'il remarqua la masse grouillante de novices qui bataillaient ferme dans les arènes et, faute de place, sur à peu près chaque centimètre carré du sentier menant aux douze temples. Il faut dire que, depuis la victoire sur les Portes, beaucoup de sang frais avait été réinjecté dans les artères du Domaine Sacré. Voire même un peu trop, aux yeux de certaines personnes aimant leur petite tranquillité, fut-elle spartiate.

Somme toute, ce nouvel arrivage avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui permettre de tirer sa révérence sans qu'on lui présente trop de comptes. Du côté des autorités régentes, tout du moins. Car il apparaissait de plus en plus évident à Shiva que son maître ne l'entendrait peut-être pas de cette oreille.

C'est du moins ce qu'il supposait en pénétrant dans le sixième temple. En habitué, il se dirigea aussitôt vers une porte transversale, conduisant au lieu de méditation favori de son professeur.

Enfin, à ce qui était encore jadis son lieu de méditation favori, tant l'endroit n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec le jardin austère d'autrefois.

A perte de vue s'étendaient désormais des bosquets de fleurs odorantes, de plantes aromatiques et, sacrilège absolu, une sorte de potager. Shiva n'eut aussi aucun mal à reconnaître la signature de la tentatrice, qui avait conduit son maître sur les chemins de la botanique, aux pieds des pauvres sals jumeaux. Ceux-ci, qui n'avaient connu de fleurs que le lotus que pratiquaient encore il y a peu le chevalier de la Vierge et ses disciples, étaient maintenant parasités par un massif de roses grimpantes, rouges comme le pêché. Shiva, n'y tenant plus, cracha :

— Mon royaume pour un bidon de désherbant !

— Que d'agressivité ! Je t'ai connu moins belliqueux, tout du moins envers Dame nature !

Shaka, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise de lin, était assis sur un fauteuil en osier, à quelques pas de son élève. Shiva eut un dernier regain d'horreur à le voir, ainsi débraillé, égrainer méthodiquement les perles de son chapelet fétiche. Tout foutait décidément le camp, dans cette île de fous. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se jeta néanmoins à l'eau :

— Mes excuses, maître. Pardonnez-moi cet écart de langage et aussi de vous déranger dans vos activités.

Le ton était sarcastique, Shiva s'en aperçut trop tard. Se mordant les lèvres, il enchaîna aussitôt :

— Je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de ma venue...

— J'ai été informé de ta décision, répondit seulement la Vierge. Sache que tu n'as pas à te justifier.

— Bien au contraire. Mais, avant tout, je tenais à vous remercier une nouvelle fois de nous avoir sauvés, mes compagnons et moi, lorsque j'ai quelque peu « dérapé ». Sans votre intervention, nous serions…

Silence gêné. Seul le bruit des graines du chapelet, s'entrechoquant les unes les autres, brisait la quiétude oppressante de ce huis clos.

— Maître, renchérit Shiva, sautant soudain du coq à l'âne. Vous souvenez-vous de votre départ d'Inde ? Lorsque vous avez tenu à vous recueillir auprès du pilier de fer ?

Shaka s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cela se passait juste après son enrôlement. Il avait obtenu, auprès du Pope, le droit de se rendre au fameux pilier de Delhi, afin de faire des adieux symboliques à sa terre natale. Shion, en bon Atlante, s'était même fait un devoir d'étudier minutieusement ce légendaire artefact réputé inoxydable, pendant la prière de Shaka. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que plusieurs compagnons d'entraînement du futur chevalier d'or se joindraient à la fête.

Shiva, et quelques autres exaltés, supplièrent alors Shion de leur permettre de suivre leur ami dans sa nouvelle vie. Bon prince, le Pope accéda à leur requête, à la condition express que tous se placent sous la tutelle de leur idole, même les plus âgés. Grand bien lui en prit car certains, à l'image de Shiva et du défunt Aghora, vinrent même grandir les rangs d'un Sanctuaire bien moins fréquenté qu'à présent.

Posant enfin le chapelet sur ses genoux, Shaka sourit :

— Ça remonte à si longtemps. A cette époque, je n'aurais jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager ce que le destin nous réservait.

— Cette scène restera pour toujours gravée dans ma mémoire, recommença son prosélyte. A cet instant précis, vous étiez pour nous tel ce pilier : droit, fier et imperméable à toutes les vicissitudes de ce triste monde. Rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait vous atteindre.

— J'étais également froid et inamovible, compléta Shaka, faisant son autocritique. Si j'étais resté buté sur mes positions, nous n'aurions pu les vaincre...

Shiva acquiesça, à contrecoeur, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant :

— Maître, il me paraît évident que je n'ai plus ma place ici. De ce fait, je viens vous dire adieu, à vous qui avez été un guide pour nous, notre phare dans la tempête ainsi que le pilier sur lequel nous pouvions nous reposer.

— La vision de ma déchéance, pour reprendre tes propres mots, t'écoeure donc à ce point ? Questionna la Vierge, d'un ton faussement badin. Voudrais-tu que je fasse machine arrière et redevienne l'icône aseptisée que tu chérissais tant ? Pourtant, en définitive, je n'ai jamais été que l'interprète de puissances bien supérieures. Le messager n'est rien, en comparaison du message. La preuve.

Shaka, sans crier gare, intensifia son cosmos. Shiva, totalement paralysé, sentit aussitôt son corps chuter dans des abîmes insondables. Tétanisé, il devint un spectateur de premier rang au défilé des six Enfers, que son maître prenait grand soin d'énumérer les uns après les autres. Finalement, il fut happé par le plus approprié pour lui, le monde céleste.

Un Bouddha titanesque dominait ce monde idyllique où tout n'était que paix et harmonie.

Mais, si cela fut possible, il sembla à Shiva que l'expression neutre du Bouddha se durcit en sa présence. Dans un choc effroyable, le royaume des cieux le rejeta et ce fut celui des bêtes qui l'accueillit à crocs et griffes ouverts.

— Telle sera ta punition, entendit-il. En te le laissant commander par tes instincts de survie, tu as scellé ta destinée.

Shiva poussa un cri inhumain. Se voyant déjà affiché au menu d'une meute de bêtes sauvage, il fut heureux de se retrouver derechef catapulté dans le jardin du temple de la Vierge. En fin de compte, cette atmosphère surchargée en chlorophylle ne lui semblait plus si pesante. A contrario, le papillon, qui folâtrait de fleur en fleur, avait maintenant l'air anormalement agressif.

— C'était une illusion, supposa le Paon, pour se rassurer. Un rêve éveillé...

— Cette affirmation prouve que je n'ai pas été un mentor bien convaincant. En dépit de tout ce que tu as vécu, ou plutôt à cause de cela, ton esprit est assailli par le doute. Ce doute, pourtant, tu ne dois pas le percevoir comme une fatalité, mais plutôt comme une opportunité. Si tant est que tu arrives à te poser les bonnes questions.

Shaka caressa du bout des doigts un bouton de rose, qui s'épanouit aussitôt, avant de flétrir la seconde d'après.

— Tout n'est qu'éphémère. Voilà la dernière leçon que je souhaite t'inculquer. Confortablement installé sur le piédestal que je m'étais érigé, et que tes compagnons et toi portiez à bout de bras, je m'étais complètement fourvoyé. La seule chose à comprendre de ce maelstrom confus qu'est la vie, c'est qu'aussi exceptionnels pensions-nous être, nous ne sommes ni des dieux, ni des démons, mais seulement des hommes. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Shaka posa la main sur le torse de Shiva, à l'emplacement de son coeur. Celui-ci, à l'image de son propriétaire, s'affola. Mais jamais crise de tachycardie n'aura été aussi douce.

— Ne refuse pas ton humanité, renchérit l'Indien. Ta vie est précieuse. Quels que soient les chemins que tu emprunteras, tu dois désormais la vivre pleinement pour ne pas avoir de regrets, au moment du trépas.

Son laïus terminé, le chevalier d'or retira sa main. Sans plus tergiverser, il regagna son temple, abandonnant un Shiva chamboulé. Mais, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour emboîter le pas à son maître.

_Site d'entraînement de Rozan, quelques mois plus tard…_

Deux adolescents, postés en vigie sur le toit d'un des bâtiments du centre, observaient l'étrange cortège qui venait de débouler près de la cascade. Chacun des deux avait, dans son camp d'entraînement respectif, la réputation d'être un dur à cuire de premier ordre.

C'était donc tout naturellement que, la veille au soir, les deux alter ego s'étaient affrontés à l'abri des regards indiscrets, après les provocations et injures d'usage. Ce duel, soldé par un statu quo et un nombre impressionnant d'ecchymoses, avait aussi permis de briser la glace entre les deux loustics, qui s'entendaient désormais comme larrons en foire.

— Ça en fait du beau linge, commenta celui qui jouait à domicile. Le grand qui sert la main à maître Shiryu avec une tête dégoûtée, c'est bien le Pope, alias Saga des Gémeaux ?

— En personne, lui répondit l'autre adolescent, qui se prénommait Ethan. Celui qui se fout d'eux, c'est Angelo du Cancer. Et à côté, c'est Dökho de la Balance.

— Ce vieux pruneau est le prof des maîtres Shiryu et Okko ? s'étonna son comparse. S'il avait pu se casser une jambe, plutôt que de les former, ces deux-là... Attends un peu que je sois officiellement nommé chevalier d'or à la place de leur mentor. Je leur en donnerai, moi, « des châtiments sévères mais justes ».

Son interlocuteur étouffa un rire et reprit :

— Tu vois le blond là-bas, c'est Shaka de la Vierge, autrefois surnommé l'être le plus proche de Dieu.

— J'ai entendu parler de lui. Il paraît que maître Shiva et lui aurait une relation assez fusionnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Mon petit Genbu, intervint une tierce personne. Tu devrais savoir que colporter ce genre de rumeur, c'est vraiment très mal. Surtout en la présence d'un des intéressés.

Les deux adolescents se décomposèrent littéralement. Tournant la tête avec lenteur et précaution, ils découvrirent Shiva derrière eux. Lequel, apparemment, les écoutait disserter sur les us et coutumes de leurs pairs depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils soient certains d'avoir établi le nouveau record mondial de problèmes glanés sur un laps de temps aussi court.

— Maître... Maître Shiva...

— Vous savez, recommença celui-ci, quand je vous vois, j'en viens à regretter de ne pas couler une retraite bien méritée au fin fond d'un lamaserie Himalayenne ou comme professeur de yoga dans un centre de remise en forme Californien. A quoi bon essayer d'inculquer quoi que soit à des têtes aussi vides que les vôtres... Enfin, j'ai beau ne plus être un chevalier, il me reste encore assez de cosmos pour vous donner une correction bien méritée, tous chevaliers d'or en devenir que sous soyez. Mais, comme nous ne devons pas faire mauvaise figure devant nos hôtes, vous allez me faire le plaisir de décamper de ce toit et de rentrer dans le rang, au sens propre comme au figuré. Et plus vite que ça !

— Oui, oui, approuvèrent les deux mauvaises graines, en s'exécutant immédiatement.

— Et ne vous croyez pas tirés d'affaire pour autant, les acheva Shiva. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci. Et ce sera juste et très sévère.

Un rictus au coin des lèvres, il porta le regard sur son maître, dont il devinait la présence en contrebas. Celui-ci le salua d'un hochement de tête. En guise de conclusion, Shiva murmura :

— Aucun regret.

**FIN**


End file.
